<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Spawn of Satan by GlitterSkullFairy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23630272">The Spawn of Satan</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterSkullFairy/pseuds/GlitterSkullFairy'>GlitterSkullFairy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Unexpected Satanists [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, Baby, Birth, Chest Feeding, Consensual Somnophilia, Dom Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, Douchifer Deckerstar Despinoza, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Honeymoon, Light Angst, Marriage Proposal, Mpreg, Multi, OT3, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Painplay, Pillow nest, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Polyfidelity, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Sub Dan Espinoza, Wedding Planning, Wedding Rings, Weddings, pregnant lucifer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:35:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>98,379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23630272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterSkullFairy/pseuds/GlitterSkullFairy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer, Chloe and Dan are living together in their new house with Trixie.<br/>They decide to have a baby, but of course it's not as straight forward as that.<br/>Because it's Lucifer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloe Decker/Dan Espinoza, Chloe Decker/Dan Espinoza/Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Dan Espinoza/Lucifer Morningstar, Dan Espinoza/Original Male Character(s), various/various</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Unexpected Satanists [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1412998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>340</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello!  Happy bank holiday.  I would have posted this earlier, but I was stuck on the title.  D'uh.</p><p>Anyway, I am expanding the family.  Don't want to give too much away at this point, but hopefully it will be fun.  Tags will be added as I go to avoid spoilers.</p><p>It's not finished yet, but I managed to get a few chapters ahead and I mostly know where it's going.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Samael was falling.</p>
<p>The word was inadequate, but he clung to it, trying to make sense of the terror and confusion.  He was being pushed and pulled by forces far more powerful than gravity.  It was his Father’s will that sent him away, sent him hurtling through the realm between the worlds, towards something that wasn’t Heaven and wasn’t the Earth.  Somewhere else.  Somewhere <i>lower.</i>  </p>
<p>It wasn’t <i>down</i> in the strictest sense.  Down was a concept relative to points of reference, but the only reference point Lucifer knew was his Father, and He was getting further and further out of reach.</p>
<p>“Daddy!” he screamed, terrified.  “Please! Daddy, no!  I’m sorry, don’t send me away!  Daddy!”</p>
<p>The not-air around him blasted at his wings, rendering them useless.  He tried in vain to gain control of his body, but he was being knocked to and fro, spun head over heels and torn in all directions at once.</p>
<p>He caught a glimpse of where he was headed, a swirling, indistinct mass of grey in the emptiness, before one of his wings was bent painfully forward over his face.  When he managed to force it out of the way again, the grey was much closer.  He knew he was going to crash into it, and panic exploded in his belly.  Something erupted below him at the same time, a splash of bright yellow and deep orange, bleeding red at the edges.  There was no way to make sense of the image before he was flung into the midst of it.</p>
<p>There weren’t words for the sensations he experienced then.  <i>Flames</i> he knew.  <i>Burning.</i>  But this was different to the holy fires of Heaven.  Puriel’s blaze left one feeling clean, taking away the failings and the sense of wrong.  Now the flames were all around him, inside him, and he was being devoured by them.  And he deserved it.  He started a rebellion, he spoke against Father, and this was his punishment, well earned.</p>
<p>He sank deeper into agony, every nerve of his body screaming, the hissing of seared meat loud in his ears, the smell of it as skin and muscles burned and fell from his bones only to slowly grow back and burn off again.</p>
<p>He screamed until his throat was raw, but the pain went on.  He couldn't stop his cries and pleas for mercy, even though nobody was there to hear them.  Even though Father never answered his prayers.</p>
<p>He might never see the Light of Heaven again.</p>
<p>So be it.  If Dad didn’t want him anymore, then he would find his own way.  Freedom- that's what he wanted, wasn't it?  And having paid a cost so dear, he would take it.</p>
<p>He stretched his wings and picked a direction.  He began to use his limbs to push his way through the inferno like he was swimming.  He lost count of how many times he watched his hands burn away and come back again, but at last he could see land.  He kept going until he clawed his way out into it, and collapsed into an exhausted heap.  </p>
<p>Sleep.  He needed sleep so badly.</p>
<p>But then the monsters came. </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>"Lucifer!  Lucifer!"</p>
<p>A soft voice was repeating his name, a hand shaking him gently.  He was back in his own bed- Chloe on one side, Dan on the other, and he was trembling.  He opened his eyes and reached for their hands with a sigh of relief.</p>
<p>"Another nightmare?" Chloe asked.  "You haven't had one in a long time."</p>
<p>He kissed her fingers, noticing his hand was red as he did so.  His wings had somehow materialised underneath his lovers, holding them.  "Yes and no.  It was a nightmare, but it was more like a memory than a manifestation of internal fears.  I feel fine now I'm awake.  I could even change back if you'd rather."</p>
<p>Chloe shook her head.  "I like being held in your wings.  And this doesn't bother me, you know."</p>
<p>"I'm more than good with it," Dan added, stroking his rough skin.</p>
<p>Lucifer hummed in contentment. </p>
<p>"You wanna talk about it?" Chloe said.</p>
<p>"Yes, but not now.  I've been thinking a lot about certain things lately, but it can wait until tomorrow.  I think we might all need to visit Doctor Linda and discuss some ideas I've had."</p>
<p>"We can invite them here.  I'll make us all lunch," Dan suggested. </p>
<p>"Thanks love."</p>
<p>Chloe wondered, as the two of them kissed, if she would ever grow tired of seeing it.  Dan curled his fingers at the back of Lucifer's head, as if he were combing through hair, but she knew there was a particular furrow just there that was highly sensitive and he gasped as Dan found it.  She leaned forward and pressed her lips to the ridges along his chest.</p>
<p>Tonight would be the night, she decided.  She'd waited too long already. </p>
<p>There had been many times when she'd held him like this, kissed him like this.  But she'd always been too afraid to make love.  Not of him, she knew he wouldn't hurt her- although his proportions were different and it would definitely be a stretch- but that she might hurt him.  That she might say or do something that would make him think she didn't fully accept him like this.  </p>
<p>She reached over Lucifer's belly to take Dan's hand and squeeze it.  He understood and it was easier with him here.  He turned from Lucifer to look at her.</p>
<p>"I want to," she said softly.  </p>
<p>"You mean… right now?"</p>
<p>"Mm-hm."</p>
<p>"What do you want?" Lucifer asked.</p>
<p>"You," she answered, "like this.  I want to love you like this."</p>
<p>"Chloe…"</p>
<p>"Shhh.  You don't need to say anything."  She leaned over him, kissing him, letting her hands explore the differences in his body.  "I love you.  All of you.  And I should have done this a long time ago."</p>
<p>"You don't have to."</p>
<p>"I want to."</p>
<p>She kissed him again, her hands running down to find him larger than ever.  Intimidatingly large.</p>
<p>"How about I start you off," Dan said.  "Get you loosened up a little?"</p>
<p>"I certainly wouldn't object," Lucifer smiled.  He lifted Chloe over himself and set her in the middle.  So strong, he did it effortlessly.  And then they were both kissing her, holding her, and there was a wing above as well as below.  Dan lifted her leg as she lay with her back on the bed of feathers, and carefully guided himself inside.  She sighed with satisfaction and the kisses kept coming, on her mouth and on her breasts. Lucifer let one hand change back so he wouldn't scratch her with his claws when he reached down.  He teased her clit and when she was panting he curled a finger around Dan's cock, stretching her, letting her body adapt to the extra girth.  He moved down the bed to be in a better position to add another finger.  She tensed and winced but took it.  Dan kept moving slowly and carefully, keeping her as relaxed as he could.  Lucifer waited until she was comfortable with a third finger alongside Dan before he pulled out.</p>
<p>"You don't have to do this.  I know you love me.  I don't want to hurt you."</p>
<p>"You won't.  And I want this.  I want you, like this- I want to love all of you."  She cupped his face, tracing her fingers over the lines on his cheek and her thumb on the deep cleft in his chin.  He shivered.</p>
<p>"Do you want to go on top?  You'll have more control over how much you can take."</p>
<p>She shook her head.  "I trust you.  And I'm more relaxed like this, more open.  I want you to make love to me, Lucifer.  My Devil."</p>
<p>His face was hard to read, but there was something of passion and something of concern written there.  Dan withdrew but stayed at her side.  She opened her legs and Lucifer rearranged himself, wings and all, and hovered over her.  He was waiting for her, she realised, and took hold of him.  He was more than twice his usual size- perhaps three times as large.  </p>
<p>"Hang on," Dan said, "this will help."  He smeared a generous amount of lube over the monstrous cock with a cheeky grin.  It made Chloe smile too.  Lucifer was still looking slightly nervous.  </p>
<p>She placed the tip at her entrance and exhaled as she started to guide him in.  Slowly.  Very, very slowly.  It pulled her tight, but she took several deep breaths and relaxed into the stretch.  Once the broad head was past her lips she let go and her hands went back to his face.  She smiled softly at him.</p>
<p>"Does it hurt?" he asked, his voice barely a whisper.</p>
<p>"It pulls.  But it's okay."  </p>
<p>"More?"</p>
<p>She nodded.  "I'll tell you if I need you to stop."</p>
<p>His eyes were burning so brightly.  He pushed in deeper, and she inhaled but didn't wince.  It wasn't easy.  But it was good.  He waited, and then pulled back slightly before going in slightly deeper.  He kept his weight off her, leaning on his arms.  Her hands went down his chest and around his back, encouraging him closer.</p>
<p>"It's okay.  Let me feel you."</p>
<p>He lowered himself to his elbows and his rough skin brushed over her breasts.  She lifted her head to kiss him, and he sank into her a little more.</p>
<p>"Chloe," he breathed.  His breath was extra warm.</p>
<p>"That's good, love.  You feel good to me."</p>
<p>He moaned and his hips curled gently back and forth.  She felt so incredibly full.  It was uncomfortable but it was also exhilarating. She held his rear and pulled him deeper still.  He still wasn't all the way in, but there was nowhere left to go.  Or so she thought.  But he kept rocking into her, and it did feel good, and as she grew more and more aroused her body kept adjusting until he was fully sheathed and trembling. </p>
<p>"Detective…"</p>
<p>When had that word stopped being her title and turned into such an intimate endearment? </p>
<p>Dan was on his back beside her, dragging his fingers through feathers.  He was wriggling his hips too, the soft down tickling his cock but not providing enough friction.  They all moved together in unison, gradually drawing closer to a state of bliss that was just out of reach.  Lucifer wanted to thrust and take his pleasure and claim her, but he couldn't, not without causing her more pain.  So he kept it slow, gentle, relishing the trust and acceptance, the pure and intense sense of intimacy. </p>
<p>But as he gazed at Chloe, he realised how much she was enjoying it.  Not just for his sake, but her own desire for him- for the great hulking monster that was part of him.  He quickened his pace very delicately- pressing into her with tiny pulses that dragged his bulging head over the folds of her inner walls, leaving her flushed and moaning and him breathless.  He knew her signs so well, he could tell she was getting close.  He was getting close too.  </p>
<p>He pressed his wing more firmly onto Dan's groin and was rewarded with a tight grip pulling at his feathers.  It was going to be bloody horrendous to clean up later but right now he didn't care.  He could make them both come together, even with his other face, and that would be worth it.</p>
<p>He smiled, a sinister, pointy-toothed grin that made Chloe groan and pull him down into a fervent kiss.  He kissed back as his sense of urgency increased and kept up those quick, miniscule movements that were driving them both to distraction.</p>
<p>Dan noticed the raggedness of their breath, and wrapped his hand around his aching cock.  He kept the tip buried in Lucifer's wing and pumped the shaft just under the head.</p>
<p>Chloe's soft cries grew higher and her legs tensed and squeezed Lucifer's thighs. She gasped his name and her body arched and her hands clawed at his shoulders.  With a few quick jerks of his wrist, Dan was coming too.  Lucifer felt him spilling onto his wing, deep in the feathers; he felt a flood of wetness as Chloe clenched around him and he was done.</p>
<p>He bit back the roar that threatened to escape his throat, making it come out as a strangled grunt.  His cock was pulsing and squirting and Chloe was still writhing under him and he couldn't stop moving.  A second orgasm crashed over him before the first had even fully abated and he buried his face in her neck to try to muffle some of the sounds that refused to be contained, but his whole body was convulsing with the pleasure of it and he was completely overcome.</p>
<p>Chloe was stroking the back of his head, whispering how much she loved him.  Dan's fingers were back to carding through his feathers, soothing him.</p>
<p>He inhaled and exhaled and lifted his head.  Chloe smiled at him.  "Still with us?"</p>
<p>"Hmmm.  Just about.  That was…" he finished the sentence with a heavy sigh.</p>
<p>"It was.  But I'm gonna need you to move now.  Carefully."</p>
<p>"I've got a better idea."  He closed his eyes and the burned, scarred flesh rippled away into his more human form.  He kept the wings, though.</p>
<p>Chloe gasped as the extreme fullness gave way to something much more comfortable.  It did, however, break the tight seal and she felt their combined fluids rush out between her thighs.  "Crap!  That feels like a lot of mess."</p>
<p>"It is a lot of mess," Lucifer noted, glancing down.  "Daniel, be a dear-"</p>
<p>Dan was already grabbing some tissue and Lucifer took it and tried to staunch the flow.  "Bloody Hell!" he chuckled as it kept leaking through.</p>
<p>"Hang on," Dan said and dipped into the bedside cabinet for a small towel.  They kept things like that in there for the sake of convenience.  Lucifer tucked it underneath and relaxed back into Chloe's arms, pulling Dan into a hug too.</p>
<p>"I love you both so much," he said.  "And I can't believe we just did that.  After all this time.  Well, I can believe it, but I'm still staggered."</p>
<p>Dan reached up and stroked his hair.  "We both love you.  All of you, dark and light."</p>
<p>"I know.  I feel it.  It radiates off both of you in everything you do for me.  I've never known anything like it.  And it…" he sighed again.</p>
<p>"What is it?"  Chloe prompted.</p>
<p>"Not something that needs to be said right now.  We can talk about it tomorrow."</p>
<p>"Are you sure?"</p>
<p>"I promise.  I just want to keep holding you until I fall asleep."</p>
<p>"I should really clean up the mess I made on your wing," Dan said.</p>
<p>"That can wait until morning too.  I need you in my arms now."</p>
<p>"Yes Dark Lord."</p>
<p>Lucifer heaved a contented sigh.  He wanted more.  He had been hoping to figure out the first big question before he asked the second one, but the urge was growing stronger day by day and it needed to be addressed.  Perhaps there would be two big questions to discuss with Linda tomorrow.</p>
<p>One: Would it be possible to take over purgatory and create a home there to share with his lovers in the afterlife?</p>
<p>Two: What the Hell was he supposed to do with this growing desire to expand their family and become a father himself?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lucifer discusses his plans.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucifer sat on the couch of the living room in their house, holding Chloe’s hand.  Linda had a seat in an armchair across from them.  Lucifer had invited David too, on the basis that the Purgatory idea had come from him originally.  Also, he had grown to like him.  He looked pretty curled up in the comfy chair beside Linda’s.</p>
<p>Trixie was out in the garden with Charlie.  He was kept entertained by a simple game of catch, and seemed delighted by the fact that he was completely failing to catch the ball.  Lucifer watched him through the window and wondered how much his dad cheated at this game.</p>
<p>"So, why are we here?  You were characteristically obtuse on the phone," Linda asked as Dan came in and handed out mugs of coffee from a tray before he took his place at Lucifer’s other side.</p>
<p>"I’ve been thinking about a lot of things over the last few months.  About self-actualisation and celestial mechanics and such.  And last night I realised something.”  He paused and sipped at his coffee.  Dan was a good servant, and had made sure it was thoroughly spiked.  “Hell was Hell before I got there.  It was built for torture, to punish the guilty, and the first soul it had to feast on was mine.  It grew up around me, feeding on my guilt, my own sense of self-hatred, into the awful place we know and loathe.  But it was only responding to its basic purpose.  Now, a while ago, David suggested that I take over Purgatory, as a safe place to bring those I loved after they die.  And I dismissed the idea, thinking about how bad things were in Hell, and assuming that if I reigned in Purgatory, things would take a similar turn.  But Purgatory isn’t built on the same principles as Hell, and it could turn out very differently.  It could be a viable option.”</p>
<p>“Wait, wait, wait,” Linda flapped a hand at him.  “Purgatory is a thing?”</p>
<p>“It’s not much.  More of a holding cell.  Until people make up their minds where they ought to be.”</p>
<p>“Hang on, what happened to our cabin at the edge of the City plan?”  Chloe asked.</p>
<p>“It involves certain aspects I’d rather avoid.”</p>
<p>“So you’re just planning to rearrange the whole system of the afterlife so you don’t have to have a conversation with your Dad?”</p>
<p>“You make it sound like I’m skipping out on afternoon tea, not facing up to the Father who sent me to eternal damnation!”</p>
<p>“Lucifer, I know you think it’s not as simple as that.”</p>
<p>“It doesn’t matter now, anyway, because I’ve found another option.”</p>
<p>“Lucifer,” Linda said carefully, “last year we were talking about returning to your Father as if it were inevitable.  You were making progress.  This feels like you’re stepping backwards.”</p>
<p>“Bloody right I’m stepping backwards.  It’s called a strategic retreat.  As far away from Him as possible.”</p>
<p>“Can I play Devil’s advocate here?” Dan said.  “I mean, what if this works?  Before we start putting Lucifer into an <i>extremely</i> difficult situation, why don’t we just listen to what he has to say?”</p>
<p>“Thank you, darling.  Now the thing is, I wouldn’t be having a huge impact.  Hardly anyone really believes in Purgatory anymore, so not many end up there.  According to Azrael, it’s getting emptier all the time.”</p>
<p>“You spoke to your sister?” Chloe interrupted.</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“When?”</p>
<p>“A few weeks ago.”</p>
<p>“And you didn’t mention it because…”</p>
<p>“I wanted to figure out a few things first.  Besides, I’ve talked to her a few times since she first came to visit.  She keeps asking for romantic advice, of all things.”</p>
<p>“The Angel of Death wants romantic advice?  Who’s she got a crush on?”</p>
<p>“I gave my word I wouldn’t say.”</p>
<p>“So, Ella, then?”</p>
<p>“Can we get back to the matter at hand?  Namely, our plans to spend eternity together?”</p>
<p>“Yes, love, let’s get back to you.”</p>
<p><i>“Us.</i>  This is about us, Detective.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry.  I just want what’s best for you, and I don’t think you always know what that is.”</p>
<p>“Perhaps not, but one thing I do know is that I can’t bear the thought of life without you, either of you, and I need to find a way to make it so that I don’t have to lose you.”</p>
<p>Chloe squeezed his hand.  “I know.  I don’t like to imagine being separated from you either.  But rewriting how the afterlife works seems kinda extreme.”</p>
<p>“Says the woman who persuaded Dad to reorder the celestial hierarchy and crown a new King of Hell.”</p>
<p>“Okay, you may have a point there,” she conceded with a nod.</p>
<p>“Lucifer,” Linda interjected.  “I can see that this is very important to you.  You’ve found something special and formed strong bonds unlike anything you’ve experienced before.  And the thought of having them taken away is frightening.  Perhaps the only thing more frightening is the thought of facing your Father again.”</p>
<p>“I don’t… I can’t… I’m not ready!  None of you can even imagine the extent of our history.  It’s not like I can just pick up the phone and invite him for a drink.”</p>
<p>“Which is why the situation is hard on you,” Linda went on.  “You’re stuck between a rock and a hard place.  You have two situations which are mutually exclusive and both equally repugnant to you.  That must be putting you under a lot of strain.  The thought of any other solution must be very appealing."</p>
<p>"Indeed," he said, holding out an open palm.  "Now you're getting it Doctor."</p>
<p>"But even if this idea offers some respite, you are going to have to deal with your Father sooner or later."</p>
<p>"Why not later?" David put in.  Everyone stared.  He'd been so quiet up till now.  "We're talking about eternity.  He's immortal, he's got forever to work it out.  I couldn't even bear the thought of seeing my Dad until I knew he was dying.  And Lucifer had a Hell of a lot worse to deal with."</p>
<p>Lucifer chuckled wryly at the pun.</p>
<p>"The point is, Purgatory sounds perfect,” David went on.  “According to the legends, it's a place for people who don't deserve Hell but aren't ready for Heaven.  And that's Lucifer.  I don't know how long we'll end up waiting there, but it doesn't matter.  He can have as long as he needs to make peace with it, and we'll all be there to help him."</p>
<p>"How many people are you planning to bring?"  Linda asked.  "And how will you get them there?"</p>
<p>"As many as want to stay with me.  I've got my wings, I can take them there myself.  I just have to make sure I'm there when they die.  Like Amenadiel took Charlotte."</p>
<p>Dan sighed and looked at the floor, and David inhaled, awestruck.  "You'd do that?  Come to me when I'm dying, and carry me…"</p>
<p>Lucifer met his gaze.  "Absolutely.  I couldn't very well risk you getting sent upstairs now, could I?  I need you by my side when I finally do face Dad."</p>
<p>David nodded, speechless.</p>
<p>Dan spoke before the charged silence became uncomfortable.  "But you said Purgatory was creepy.  Empty."</p>
<p>"It is now.  But it's full of lost souls.  I'm sure once I've made a home there I'll be to influence things into something more interesting."</p>
<p>"Would you be a King again?" Dan asked.</p>
<p>“Not officially.  I can’t say for certain what will happen until I get there.  But it won’t be like Hell.  I hope.”</p>
<p>“You were wrecked when you Fell,” Dan said.  “So hurt and battered.  But you’re not like that now.  Now you know love, and forgiveness, and friendship.  You don’t hate yourself, anymore.  Do you?”</p>
<p>“Mostly not.”</p>
<p>Chloe placed her other hand on Lucifer's and gave it another squeeze.  “So when you go to Purgatory, to make us a home, you’ll be bringing all those positive feelings and intentions with you.  And you can make it into something good.”</p>
<p>"You think it could work then?"</p>
<p>"I think you might have stumbled upon the very thing you need."</p>
<p>They smiled at each other quietly for a moment.</p>
<p>"Well, if we're all happy with that, there's another thing I need to discuss with you.  And it might come as a surprise.  But I'm aware the answer is most likely to be no, and if it is, that's fine, I don't want to put any pressure on you.  But a lot of things have changed for me since I left Hell, and you've taught me so much about love, and about family, and I've learned that there are many ways to have fun and be happy, even some I previously thought were boring.  And I've been thinking about it for a long time, because I didn't want to say anything until I was absolutely certain it's what I wanted, but it hasn't gone away so I think it's time I asked."  He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.  "Detective… Chloe, I want to have a child of my own."</p>
<p>Chloe blinked at him, her eyes filling with tears.  It wasn't a total surprise.  He'd let things slip once or twice.  And the way he watched Dan and Trixie, or Linda and Charlie. "Lucifer… I love you so much and I would do anything you asked of me.  But…" She pressed a hand to her mouth.  "I can't."</p>
<p>He tried to hide his disappointment, but she could see it in his eyes.  She felt terrible for crushing his hopes.</p>
<p>Dan placed a hand on Lucifer's knee.  "Chloe had a really hard time with Trixie.  Like, so sick she had to stay in the hospital for a while.  It was really scary.  That's why we never had any more.  We never talked about it because we never thought you'd want more kids."</p>
<p>Lucifer nodded, and looked back at her.  "I'm sorry.  Of course, I wouldn't want to make you suffer, my love.  I'll just have to make do with what we have and stop being greedy."</p>
<p>Linda let them hug it out before she spoke.  "Chloe, if I may ask-" she waited for a nod, "Are you averse to the idea of a baby, or just pregnancy?"</p>
<p>"What do you mean?"</p>
<p>"There could be other options.  Adoption.  Or surrogacy."</p>
<p>She latched onto the idea quickly.  "Yes!  Of course!  I mean, if there's another way, I'd do it in a second."</p>
<p>"Really?" Lucifer asked.</p>
<p>"Really," she said with certainty.  "I want to see you happy."  He grabbed the back of her head and pulled her in to press their lips together tightly.</p>
<p>"Hold on, can we just back up a second?"  Dan said.  "I'm still reeling over the idea that Lucifer wants to be… a dad."</p>
<p>"You're not the only one," Lucifer admitted.  "I astonish myself.  But one thing I know is desire, and the urge to create life keeps butting it's horns in my derriere, even when I least expect it.  It's almost instinctual, except angels aren't made with those instincts.  I wouldn't have even thought it possible, if it weren't for Charlie.  The first time I held him, I felt something, but it shocked and appalled me, so I gave him back straight away.  But now… I'm definitely feeling broody."</p>
<p>Dan was smiling broadly.  "Dark Lord, I'd love to bring up a kid with you."  </p>
<p>Lucifer seized him in a fierce hug and kissed his forehead.  "Thank you, love."</p>
<p>"So the urge is to have a child of your own," Linda clarified.  "We're thinking surrogate over adoption?"</p>
<p>"Yes," Lucifer said.  "I've already got one adopted child, more or less, but it's a definite pull to have a life that's a part of me."</p>
<p>"But Amenadiel was the first angel to sire a child, and he was fallen at the time.  He'd lost all his powers and was pretty much human.  Are you sure it will even work?"</p>
<p>"I'm not completely sure, but I'm hopeful.  And in celestial terms, faith and love go a long way.  The more I think about it, the more I suspect your pregnancy had just as much to do with hopes and feelings as a lack of feathers.  Self actualization and all that."</p>
<p>"Huh.  Well that's a discussion to have when I get home."</p>
<p>"I have a question," David said.  "And I may be about to get smote for even suggesting it, but isn't the spawn of Satan supposed to bring about the end of the world or something?"</p>
<p>Chloe and Dan turned to Lucifer in sudden panic.</p>
<p>"What, really?" he huffed.  "Because so many of the rumours about me are true?  Some people have been watching too much television."</p>
<p>"Actually, it was something my dad used to say.  Which, admittedly lowers the credibility of the idea, but I would kick myself if I'd said nothing and then eleven years down the line we're faced with an apocalypse."</p>
<p>"I'm quite certain the world will be safe.  No child of mine is going to wake the Kraken or make it start raining fish."</p>
<p>"Good to know."</p>
<p>Chloe groaned and dropped her head to the back of the sofa.</p>
<p>"What's wrong?" Lucifer asked her.</p>
<p>"It's still going to be <i>your child.</i>  And I thought Trixie was a handful."</p>
<p>"We'll manage, Detective.  There's three of us, now.  So all we need to do is find a doctor and someone to carry the child."</p>
<p>"Natalie would do it," David said.  "Hell, I'd do it, if I had the right parts.  But ask Natalie first.  She'd be delighted to serve you."</p>
<p>"She'd be perfect," Dan agreed.</p>
<p>"I'm gonna grab the laptop so we can start looking for clinics," Chloe said.</p>
<p>"I can't believe we're actually doing this," Lucifer breathed.  Chloe kissed his cheek.</p>
<p>"We are.  But one step at a time."</p>
<p>Linda looked at David and by unspoken agreement they went to join the youngsters in the garden.  Lucifer watched as Charlie ran up to hug his mother and dragged her into the game.</p>
<p>"I can barely remember what it was like," he mused.  "I think I put it out of my head on purpose, because it was too painful to think about.  But I want to be there for someone, right from their very beginning, so they will always know that I love them."</p>
<p>"I get it.  It's a good goal, and it's going to make you a good father," Dan assured him.</p>
<p>"I would never have considered it without you.  But you've shown me what a good father can be like.  I'll need your help to get it right."</p>
<p>"First lesson.  We don't always get it right.  But that's okay, we keep learning all the time.  Just keep loving them."</p>
<p>Chloe came back with the laptop, and started typing.</p>
<p>"Make sure we get one which is highly recommended," Lucifer said.  "Money is no object."</p>
<p>She nodded and picked out a few options.  They read through the information together to find out what was involved, and narrowed it down to their favourite.  Lucifer called up to make an appointment to discuss the procedure and see if it was right for them.</p>
<p>"Wednesday afternoon," he announced as he joined them back on the couch.  "I'll do a deal with the lieutenant to make sure we get the time off."</p>
<p>"That seems fast," Dan said.</p>
<p>"It is.  I did some bargaining.  I don't want to wait around."</p>
<p>"You know what, neither do I.  I'm excited."</p>
<p>"Me too," Chloe said, and leaned in on to hug both of them.  Then she suddenly raised her head.  "Am I going to have to stay home with the baby while you both go back to work?"</p>
<p>"Don't be absurd," Lucifer said.  "It doesn't have to be the mother.  Besides, I know how important your career is to you."</p>
<p>"Can I volunteer?" Dan said quietly.  "I mean, we can take a few weeks paternity and vacation, but I wouldn't want to break up the dream team.  And I'm sure there's some great childcare options, but I missed out on so much with Trixie, and I want to be there for all of it this time around.  I could be the stay at home dad until they're old enough for school."</p>
<p>"You'd resign?"</p>
<p>"Take an extended career break, maybe.  But my career isn't the one that's going places."</p>
<p>"We don't have to decide any of that straight away," Lucifer said.  "We'll have plenty of time to think about it.  But I appreciate the offer, very much."</p>
<p>"What are we gonna tell Trixie?"</p>
<p>"I vote we wait until we have something a bit more concrete," Chloe suggested.  "She'll be super excited and we need to know what we're getting into first."</p>
<p>"That sounds reasonable," Lucifer said.</p>
<p>"You sound disappointed."</p>
<p>"She's part of our family, I want her to be excited with us."</p>
<p>"We don't even know how it's going to work out yet.  We need to manage expectations, make sure she's not going to be disappointed."</p>
<p>"But that's boring!"</p>
<p>"That's parenting.  Get used to it."</p>
<p>Lucifer huffed, but then smiled.  "I'm going to have my own spawn."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Impregnation!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucifer was uncharacteristically quiet on the way home from the clinic.  He stayed quiet throughout dinner, excusing himself early and going to lie down.  Chloe came to find him in their shared room, where he was stretched out on his back on the bed.  He smiled when he saw her, and held out an arm.  She snuggled in beside him.</p>
<p>"What's wrong, love?" she asked softly.  "You didn't like the clinic?"</p>
<p>He sighed.  "It just all seems so… organised.  Sterile.  Making a life should be filled with passion."</p>
<p>"They did say we can both be there while you make your deposit. I'm sure we can make it as passionate as you like."</p>
<p>"I'm sure we could.  And it would be our child, yours and mine, and that's the important thing, isn't it?"</p>
<p>"Yes.  We can have our own baby."</p>
<p>"Then why do I feel so disappointed?"</p>
<p>"I know it's not what you expected.  And if there was any way that I could carry it for you without the risk-"</p>
<p>"No, love, I know, I'm not asking for that.  It's going to be tough enough on you spitting out eggs, and I can't thank you enough for what you are doing.  And the things they can do these days are bloody miraculous, which is great for a lot of people, I just…" he trailed off and stared at the ceiling.  "I feel like I'm missing something obvious, but I don't know what it is."</p>
<p>"Well, it's one thing to think about having a baby, and imagining it, but the closer you get to actually doing it, the scarier it can be."</p>
<p>"I don't get scared."</p>
<p>"Apprehensive, then.  But I think the reality of what we're planning is starting to sink in.  The way we're doing things, it has to be a very deliberate choice, and it's normal to have second thoughts.  But we don't have to make any big decisions straight away.  You can keep thinking about it, and change your mind at any point in the process."</p>
<p>Lucifer turned his head to kiss her hair.  "I think you're partly right.  It is becoming more real, but I'm not having second thoughts.  I just want to get on with it."</p>
<p>"You're impulsive.  You make the decision, and you want to act on it straight away.  Unfortunately, that's not an option here.  We're making a life, and that's not something we can just rush into.  Even doing things the natural way, it takes time."</p>
<p>"Hmm.  I know.  But everything happens so fast, these days.  I've gone from spending centuries alone to gathering a family in less than a decade.  You all make me so happy, I love you so much.  I just want to make love and bear fruit."</p>
<p>"And we will.  It's just gonna happen in a slightly different way to how you originally pictured it.  Maybe we should talk to Natalie next.  She if she's as happy about the idea as you all seem to think she will be."</p>
<p>"Yes.  We can call her tomorrow, arrange a meeting.  I don't think this is the kind of thing one can suggest via text.  I want to look in her eyes and see her real response."</p>
<p>"It's going to be okay, Lucifer.  It's going to be better than okay."</p>
<p>"It's going to be bloody brilliant," he smiled.</p>
<p>"So how about we head back and enjoy some quality family time for the rest of the evening?"</p>
<p>"Can we have wine and lollipops?"</p>
<p>"On a school night?  You Devil!" she laughed.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>By the time they got to bed, they were all slightly tipsy.  Well, Dan and Chloe were tipsy and Lucifer was bemoaning the fact that it was much more difficult to get drunk than when it was just him and Chloe.  "Worth it, though," he added as they got to the bedroom and Dan curled his arms around his waist.</p>
<p>Chloe crawled onto the bed to watch them kiss.  Dan pressed up against Lucifer urgently.  "Why do you smell so fucking good tonight?" he asked. </p>
<p>"Don't I always smell good?" Lucifer smirked.</p>
<p>"Yeah, but tonight, it's extra good.  Are you cranking up your sexy superpowers again?"</p>
<p>"Not intentionally."</p>
<p>Dan just moaned and unfastened the buttons on Lucifer's shirt.  Then he pulled off his own shirt and leaned into him, skin on hot skin.</p>
<p>Lucifer purred and kissed him deeply, bending forward to nip at his ear and his neck. He gave a toothy grin and threw him down on the bed beside Chloe.  The two started kissing each other under Lucifer's gaze.  He sighed, rubbing the front of his trousers as he watched, his arousal growing quickly.  </p>
<p>He knelt on the end of the bed and crawled closer, coming onto all fours with his hands on either side of their heads and nuzzling them as they kept kissing.  But something felt strange.  Good, but different.  He paused, taking a moment to figure out what it was.</p>
<p>Dan and Chloe noticed, and looked up at him.  "You okay?" Dan asked. </p>
<p>"My balls are wet," he said, his brow folded in confusion. </p>
<p>Chloe couldn't stop herself chuckling at the off statement.</p>
<p>"Your what?" Dan looked equally confused.</p>
<p>"My balls, they feel wet."  He knelt up and quickly undid his trousers, pushing them onto his thighs.  His cock sprang up as he reached down to feel.  His eyebrows went up with a soft exclamation, and then knitted together again.  "Well, that's never happened before."</p>
<p>"What is it?" Dan asked, curious now.</p>
<p>"I appear to have given myself a vagina," Lucifer said in surprise.</p>
<p>Chloe burst out laughing.</p>
<p>"It's not funny!  It's highly confusing. And…" his hand moved, and his head tilted to one side, "Hmm.  Rather pleasant, actually."</p>
<p>“Is it-” Dan swallowed, “fully functional?”</p>
<p>“Because naturally your first thought is whether you can stick your cock in it,” Lucifer grumbled.</p>
<p>“No, I mean… Chlo, help me out.”</p>
<p>Chloe had managed to get her giggles back under control, and cleared her throat.  “Lucifer, your body is a reflection of your self-image, right?  Which is where you get your wings and your other face and all that.”</p>
<p>“Yes,” he said slowly.  “But I’ve never had the urge to be a woman.”</p>
<p>“No, but you said earlier you felt like you were missing something obvious.  And you didn’t seem to like the clinic, so…”</p>
<p>“You think this is to do with my desire to have an offspring?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Dan said.  “You don’t need to ask Natalie to be a host mother, you can do it yourself.”</p>
<p>Lucifer sank down onto his heels.  “I don’t have to be dad.  I can be a mum.”  His tongue darted between his lips, and his eyes flashed briefly.  “This is brilliant!”</p>
<p>Chloe smiled softly.  “I’m happy for you both.”</p>
<p>“So why do you look sad?” Lucifer queried.</p>
<p>“It’s nothing.  I was just getting excited about being a mom again.”</p>
<p>“And you will be.”</p>
<p>“Yes, but it won’t be <i>mine,</i> will it?  Which is okay, I’ll still love it, and I’ll still be a parent, because it will be a part of both of you.  It’s selfish of me, but I’m a little disappointed, that’s all.”</p>
<p>“What are you talking about?  Of course it will be yours.”</p>
<p>Chloe had a strange sense of deja vu, like this was one of those conversations they used to have before she believed him where he wasn’t quite making sense.  Which meant she might be missing something, so she explained herself carefully.  “Presumably, if we’re making use of your new parts, it will be Dan who gets you pregnant.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I see!  Don’t worry about that.  I can work around it.”</p>
<p>“How?”</p>
<p>“Desire.  That’s what this is about.  The thing I was missing at the clinic.  I love both of you, and I want this child to be a part of all of us.  I know what I want, now, and apparently my body is making the necessary adjustments, so I’m sure if we put in a healthy dose of your DNA I can incorporate it into the mix.” </p>
<p>“My DNA?  How?”</p>
<p>“I was hoping you might go down on me,” he said with a grin, and then looked at Dan.  “How do you feel about impregnating me?”</p>
<p>“You… I…”  he stuttered.  “Master!  I’d be honoured.”</p>
<p>Lucifer laid down between them and kissed Dan first, pulling his body close.  He kicked his trousers out the way and popped the button on Dan’s jeans.</p>
<p>Dan pulled back.  “Wait, hang on, you mean right now?”</p>
<p>“Why wait?”</p>
<p>“Shit, um…” he sat up in a hurry.  “I just need a minute.  This is, well, a huge deal.  And I do want to, I just need to get my head around it.  Don’t you?”</p>
<p>“Clearly, I want this.  Otherwise I wouldn’t have made it possible.”</p>
<p>“Okay, but, you’re about to get pregnant.  For a start, that means no more booze, no more cigarettes, no hot tubs-”</p>
<p>“I’m invulnerable, Daniel.”</p>
<p>“Yes, but we don’t know that the baby will be.”</p>
<p>“Charlie seems rather tough.  He’s two years old and he’s never had so much as a scraped knee.”</p>
<p>“Yes, but that doesn’t prove he’s invulnerable.  Just that his parents are super protective.”</p>
<p>“He lives with Maze!”</p>
<p>“Look, Lucifer, we’re talking about making a baby.  A real life, growing inside of you.  And if you’re going to be pregnant with my kid, I need to know you’re going to follow the rules.”</p>
<p>“Between you and me, which one of us makes the rules?”</p>
<p>“I obey you because I choose to.  But this is important to me, you need to take care of yourself while my child is growing inside you.  No booze, Lucifer.  No smoking.  No hot tubs, no moldy cheese, no fighting, no risk-taking.  Reduce caffeine. Take your folic acid and eat healthy.”</p>
<p>“Daniel,” Lucifer breathed, “look at you.  I must admit the rules rankle somewhat, but I could bear them if it means seeing you take charge so boldly.  Besides, I’ll do whatever it takes to breed with you.”</p>
<p>Dan whimpered.  “Okay.”  He didn’t resist when Lucifer finished undressing him.  </p>
<p>Chloe took off her own clothes and pulled Lucifer back to face her.  “We’re going to make a baby,” she said, and it was a joy to see her so happy and excited.</p>
<p>“Yes, my love.  We are.”  He pressed his lips to hers, his tongue seeking entrance to her mouth.  She let him in happily as her hands began to explore lower.</p>
<p>“I want to touch it,” she gasped.</p>
<p>“Be my guest.”</p>
<p>She traced down his body, her fingertips skimming over his hard cock and making him gasp, but it was something else she was seeking.  He lifted one leg over her hip and she felt the slickness at the top of his thigh, and then the hot folds of flesh.  He shivered as she stroked his labia, carefully parting him.</p>
<p>“Go gently, my love,” he whispered.  “I am a virgin.”</p>
<p>“Not for long,” she teased, and slipped a finger inside.  </p>
<p>Dan pressed up against his back, kissing his neck, rocking lightly against his ass.  “How does it feel?” he asked.</p>
<p>“Lovely,” he said.  He turned his head and kissed Dan, and then sought Chloe again.</p>
<p>She pressed a little deeper and he groaned.  “It’s all there,” she said.  “I can feel your cervix.  That means you must have a uterus too.”</p>
<p>He moaned again.  “Of course I have the complete box set.  The question is, can you feel my g-spot?”</p>
<p>With a little more exploration, she curled her finger and stroked it.</p>
<p>"Oh, yes, that's it," he cried breathily.  "My love, I'm ready.  Are you?"</p>
<p>She kissed him one more time.  "I love you, Lucifer."</p>
<p>"I love you too, Chloe.  Now please," he shifted onto his back and spread his legs, "make love to me."</p>
<p>She grinned and worked her way down his body, licking all the way down his cock before sucking his balls gently and lifting them out the way.  When he tilted his hips, she saw everything.  There was a small amount of short, dark hair but not much more than usual.  The crease was less than an inch from the back of his testicles, his lips already parted by her finger, and a short, glistening nub protruded from the top of it.  His other hole might have been further back than it was before, but it was still there.  Not that he needed it, but then again he liked using it.  She lapped at his clit, testing, listening for his responses, one hand supporting his balls, the other with one finger still locked inside.  There wasn't a lot of room to manoeuvre, but he was very wet.  Once she had him clutching at her hair, she pulled out her finger and slid in her tongue.  He curled his hips up to meet her, wanting.</p>
<p>He tasted sweet and delicious.</p>
<p>It was strange, but good.  She liked giving him something new and she liked the effect she was having on him.  Looking up, she could see Dan slowly stroking his cock and kissing his skin.  Fuck, she wanted to make him come so hard.  But first she had to make a baby.  Or at least contribute to one.  Her mouth was already watering, and she worked the moisture forward and pushed it into him with her tongue, dipping in and out to give him as much as she could.  The noises he made were very encouraging, and so she kept going.  She found his clit again with her thumb, caressing it ever so lightly and working up to quick circles that had him writhing.  She pushed one last mouthful up inside and then switched her fingers and tongue again, curling the former forward over his sensitive places and flicking the latter on his swollen, needy clit as she fixed her mouth over it and sucked.</p>
<p>His fingers clenched on the sheets, and he tightened over the two fingers inside. She doubled her efforts, knowing he was close.  His back arched and she felt the ripples of pleasure as they spread over him, making him buck and cry out her name.  She slowed, but kept sucking and licking him, drawing it out until he was trembling.</p>
<p>She crawled back up to kiss him, her face still wet with his juices.</p>
<p>“Mmm,” he murmured.  “I taste good.”</p>
<p>“You do,” she agreed, feeling smug but intensely aroused.</p>
<p>“Can I taste?” Dan asked.</p>
<p>Chloe grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him closer, filling his mouth with her tongue.</p>
<p>“Mmmm,” he agreed.</p>
<p>“Mine,” Lucifer gasped, and claimed him as Chloe let go.</p>
<p>Dan was pulled on top of him, felt him thrusting up hard and wet with come against his belly.</p>
<p>“I need you, Daniel.  Get inside me, right now.”  He raised his legs and wrapped them around Dan’s chest, and with a little fumbling to find his way around, Dan pushed inside.</p>
<p>Slowly.  He was tight.  Luckily, he was also incredibly wet.  Dan started to move, feeling Lucifer all around him, feeling so much love, and it was too perfect.  He found himself speeding up, and then with a few wild thrusts he was coming, grunting as he buried himself and spilled into his Master.</p>
<p>Lucifer raised his eyebrows, and took Dan’s chin to meet his gaze with a smile.  “Really?  Just like that?  You only get to impregnate me once, and it’s over that quickly?”</p>
<p>Dan curled his hips, experimentally.  Everything still felt very good indeed. But he wasn’t surprised by that.  Lucifer’s aura was so pulling him with such strength, he knew the magic would keep him going.  “I’m not done yet.  I’m going to fill you up again and again, just to be sure.”  He started moving again, thrusting more slowly, and Lucifer groaned happily beneath him.</p>
<p>“That is so hot,” Chloe moaned.</p>
<p>“Feel free to touch yourself,” Lucifer suggested with a leer.</p>
<p>She moaned again as her hand slid between her thighs, bringing her much needed relief.  Her other hand found Lucifer’s and their fingers laced together.  Dan kept working, finding his way around and learning very quickly that Lucifer was so sensitive it didn’t matter that much what he did- shallow and fast, deep and slow, every wiggle and nudge had him gasping or vocalising.</p>
<p>“You like this, huh?” Dan teased.  “You like having me inside you, breeding you, making you mine.”</p>
<p>“Oh, yes!” Lucifer said breathlessly.  “It’s all so new, so- ungh!  I’ve been shagging people since the beginning of the world, but I’ve never felt- oh, yes, love, right there, that’s it, I’m- ah! Coming!”</p>
<p>Dan kept pressing the spot as Lucifer buckled and spilled over himself again.  He was unprepared for the inward clenching and it took him over the edge again too.  His face screwed up and he flooded Lucifer again but didn’t stop for a moment.</p>
<p>Chloe came with a high pitched whine just from watching them.</p>
<p>Dan’s hips were slapping against Lucifer’s skin in a steady rhythm as he caught his breath.  “One more, Dark Lord.  I think I’ve got one more for you.”</p>
<p>Lucifer nodded.  “Good boy.  So good for me.  You fill me up so perfectly.”</p>
<p>The praise had Dan whimpering and soon he was pounding into him, rutting hard.  Lucifer felt his body tensing, getting ready, even as the pressure built once again inside himself.  Chloe was still rubbing herself greedily, and he turned to kiss her, raking his nails across Dan’s back.  It made his movements frantic, and so Lucifer did it again and clamped down hard with his inner muscles.  He felt Dan’s cock twitch and pulse inside him, felt himself being filled and yet another orgasm crashed over him, pulling it all deeper into himself.  Chloe pulled back and her body curled in on itself as she joined them, and they finally all lay still and panting.</p>
<p>Lucifer chuckled, and Chloe grinned and quickly sat up and grabbed a pillow.  “Out the way, Dan!”</p>
<p>“Oh, right!” he said, and pulled out carefully, coming to lie beside Lucifer.</p>
<p>“What are you doing?  Don’t I get cuddles?”</p>
<p>“In a bit.  Legs up.”  She tapped his thigh and slid the pillow under his ass.  “Hold them against your chest and let gravity do it’s thing.”</p>
<p>“This is very undignified,” he complained but complied with her instructions.  “Why am I doing this?”</p>
<p>“Helps the sperm get where it needs to be faster.  You have to stay there for twenty minutes.”</p>
<p>“I honestly don’t think this is necessary,” he pointed out.  </p>
<p>“Maybe, maybe not,” Dan said, “but it’s all part of the fun of baby making.”</p>
<p>“Do I at least get kisses?” he sulked.</p>
<p>“Yes, Dark Lord.  You’re making our baby, you get whatever you want.  So long as it’s on the approved list.”</p>
<p>Lucifer took a deep breath and stared at the ceiling.  “I’m making a baby.  I’m making <i>our</i> baby.”</p>
<p>“Yes, love,” Chloe said, offering him some of the promised kisses.  “Because you’re awesome.”</p>
<p>He whined again.  “I’m not going to fit into any of my suits!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Grats to everyone who guessed correctly.<br/>I've still been working on this, but it's going slowly.  I keep getting distracted.  Sorry!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Don't ask me where my posting schedule is going, I have no idea.  I just posted this because I wanted to.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chloe woke up first, which was unusual.  What was more usual was that it wasn't Lucifer's lips that woke her.  He was still fast asleep.</p><p>She lay watching the two men slowly breathing until Dan's alarm went off.  He silenced it groggily and turned to her.  </p><p>"Morning."</p><p>"Hi gorgeous.  How are you feeling?"</p><p>"Fuzzy." He frowned at Lucifer, still snoring between them.  "Huh.  He must be exhausted."</p><p>"I guess changing your anatomy is hard work."</p><p>"I can't believe we did that last night.  Was it real?"</p><p>"Oh, it was real.  It's going to make things complicated. I've been lying here thinking about how we're going to do this.  Is he going to have to take time off work?  Go into confinement?"</p><p>"Lucifer would go crazy if we tried to keep him inside.  My guess is, he'll just tell everyone he's pregnant, they'll think whatever they think and talk about something else."</p><p>"True.  Still, people are gonna ask questions when he starts getting fat."</p><p>"We've got time to work it out.  But he's going to moan."</p><p>Chloe groaned.  "He's going to be terrible!  What have we done?"</p><p>"We may have rushed into things a little."</p><p>"A little?"</p><p>"Okay, a lot.  But I have no regrets.  I'm excited.  We're all going to have a baby together."</p><p>"You think it worked first time?  I mean it took us a few tries to get Trixie."</p><p>Dan poked Lucifer and he didn't stir.  "Look at him.  He never does this.  He wants it so much, I think he's making sure that it works.  And his magic was strong last night.  It was incredible."</p><p>"Hmm. It was."  She snuggled up tightly to Lucifer, kissing his shoulders and neck.  Dan did the same on the other side and Lucifer finally smiled and woke with a contented hum.</p><p>"Good morning, my darlings."</p><p>"Hello, sexy," Dan said between kisses.</p><p>"This is nice," Lucifer noted.</p><p>"Yeah, well, you're pretty amazing."</p><p>"We're so proud of you," Chloe added.</p><p>"If this is what being pregnant is like, I think I'm going to enjoy it."  He lifted her chin and kissed her deeply.  "Have we got time for a quickie before work?"</p><p>"You two do if I go get up first," Dan said.  "I'll shower and make sure breakfast is ready for you when you're up.  Then we can all tell Trix the good news.  You've got twenty minutes."</p><p>Lucifer mock pouted.  "But I want both of you."</p><p>"That never manages to stay a quickie though.  Besides, I'm still recovering from last night."  He kissed Lucifer on the lips and stood up, but was prevented from leaving by a hand catching his wrist.</p><p>"Hmmm.  Yes, you did a fine job of filling me with your seed."</p><p>"And I can do it again for you tonight, but right now, I need to get moving.  Chloe will take good care of you."</p><p>"Will you, Detective?"</p><p>"Always, my love."</p><p>Dan opened the bedside drawer and threw a condom at them.  "Just in case.  Because he's on a baby making mission."</p><p>He went into the en suite, and thought about the fact that he was going to be a father again while he showered.  He couldn't stop himself from smiling.  Being a step-dad would have been good enough, but Lucifer bearing his child- and Chloe's- was enough to make him want to dance.  So he did, singing to himself as the water rained over him and making himself giggle.  When he came out, Chloe was straddling Lucifer, her hands on his chest and breathing hard.  He stopped to watch for a moment, loving his life, and then went back to his own room to find clothes.</p><p>He checked his watch, and decided that if he hurried, he would have time to make waffles.</p><p>Trixie came into the kitchen bleary eyed and he handed her a coffee.  </p><p>"You're making waffles?  On a weekday?" she asked.</p><p>"Yes.  We're celebrating.  But you still need to go to school, so hurry up and get ready."</p><p>"What are we celebrating?"</p><p>"You'll find out over breakfast.  Go.  Be fast."</p><p>Lucifer seemed to look extra gorgeous in his dark blue three piece with a pale pink shirt when he appeared and Dan grinned and pulled him in for a heartfelt kiss.  Chloe came down shortly after, looking all business with her hair pulled tightly back, but it was a look that he liked, strong and sexy.  He was kissing her when Trixie came back and plonked herself at the table.  Her parents joined her, all grinning, and she looked from one to the other.</p><p>"Somebody better tell me whatever the good news is before I start guessing," she said.</p><p>"Okay," Chloe said, taking a deep breath.  "We've decided we're going to have another baby."</p><p>Trixie's eyebrows shot up, and she went very still.  "But… you always said you couldn't."</p><p>"It would be difficult, and possibly not safe, yes.  Which is why it's not going to be me getting pregnant.  We thought about using a surrogate mother, but it turns out Lucifer's anatomy isn't fixed, so…" she inhaled again.  "We're trying to get him pregnant."</p><p>Trixie gaped at Lucifer.  "You can do that?"</p><p>"I think so.  If the outer parts are any indication, then it's reasonable to assume that the inner-"</p><p>"Dude!  Stop!  I do not want to know what you're doing with your genitals.  Ever."</p><p>He nodded shortly.  "Right then.  Well, it's not something that any of us have attempted before, but I have confidence that I can make a baby, yes."</p><p>Trixie squealed and leapt from her seat to run and hug him.  He patted her back, but it was a lot less awkward these days.  Even though she was growing up, she was still as affectionate as ever.  "Lucifer! You're so awesome!  I can't wait!"</p><p>"Well, hopefully you won't have to wait too long.  I might be pregnant already."</p><p>"Sneaky parents!  Can we get one of those testing things so we can find out?"</p><p>"Excellent idea!"</p><p>"Lucifer," Chloe said calmly, "you do know those tests work by peeing on them?"</p><p>"Oh," he said, deflated.  "That makes things difficult.  How will we know if it worked then?"</p><p>"I guess we just have to wait and see," Dan said.</p><p>***</p><p>Lucifer managed to maintain his excitement for a full week.  Chloe stopped at the drug store and picked up some folic acid tablets, which Lucifer took even though he insisted he didn't need them.  He also made a fuss about throwing out the rest of his cigarettes, though it was mostly for show as he rarely smoked these days anyway.  The booze was all put away in a cupboard out of sight.</p><p>Lucifer suggested they keep "trying," just to make sure, and Dan was more than happy to oblige.  Chloe found she didn't mind either, though most of the pleasure for her lay in seeing Lucifer satisfied.  She was getting more efficient at getting him off that way, too, as they both grew accustomed to his new parts.</p><p>Work continued as normal.  Ella kept giving them looks, guessing they were up to something, but didn't ask what. A case came up almost a month later for which they were called to an apartment in a shared block.  A concerned neighbour hadn't seen the woman next door for several days, and when the uniforms who went to investigate noticed a distinctive smell they forced their way in.</p><p>Ella, in her purple gloves, was examining the body, which lay in a dried up pool of blood.  "Multiple stab wounds and contusions.  Somebody was real mad."</p><p>Lucifer stepped closer for a better look.  Clearly the body had been there for a while.  He pressed the back of his hand to his nose, trying to block out some of the smell.  It seemed much stronger than usual.  He crouched down and the miasma of rotting corpse hit him full force.  He stood up quickly, and his head span.</p><p>Ella stared at him.  "You okay, buddy?  You look kinda green."</p><p>"I feel strange," he said, gulping air.  "Detective…"</p><p>Chloe looked up.  "Dan, get him out of here before he contaminates the scene," she barked.</p><p>Dan grinned and grabbed his hand, pulling him out of the room and down the corridor.  </p><p>"Where are we going?" Lucifer asked.</p><p>"Just outside.  Get you some fresh air."</p><p>They got out into the street and Lucifer took some deep breaths.  "What was going on in there?  Was it some kind of poison gas?  That stench-" he gagged as he remembered it, and his body convulsed.  </p><p>Dan quickly turned him towards the gutter.  "Lean over," he said, applying gentle pressure to his back.  "That's it."</p><p>Lucifer retched again, and emptied his stomach down the drain.  Dan kept up gentle encouragements, stroking him softly.  When it subsided, Lucifer stayed hunched over with his hands on his knees.</p><p>"That was bloody horrendous," he gasped.  "It felt like I was going to turn inside out."</p><p>"It's okay, I think you're done for now."</p><p>"What was that?  Am I suddenly vulnerable again?"  He straightened, and Dan reached for his hands and smiled at him.</p><p>"Not exactly.  But I'm willing to bet it's good news."</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"You really don't know?  Did you do any research about what you were getting yourself into?" </p><p>"I'm not in the mood for guessing games, Daniel."</p><p>"Nausea.  Enhanced sense of smell.  I think you're pregnant," he grinned.</p><p>"I-" Lucifer started, then grabbed him into a fierce hug.  "I'm going to be a mum!  Oh, love, I'd kiss you but my mouth tastes absolutely vile."</p><p>Dan hugged him back, happily.  </p><p>"We must tell the Detective!"</p><p>"I think she already guessed it.  She knew you were about to throw up before I did."</p><p>"I still want to tell her."  He looked at the door and hesitated.  "I'm not sure if I can go back in there though."</p><p>"That's okay," Dan said, and pulled out his phone.  "Hey Chlo, can you come down, Lucifer wants to talk to you… yeah.  Okay."  He hung up and pulled a packet of gum from his jacket pocket.  "Here.  She'll be right down."</p><p>Lucifer chewed and leaned against the wall of the building while he waited.  Chloe was smiling when she walked out the door.  "How're you feeling?" she asked kindly, stroking his arm.</p><p>"Better.  Although now I know what it feels like to lose my breakfast.  I finally understand why you all grumble so much about getting sick."  He pulled her close and touched her cheek.  "Daniel thinks it means I'm pregnant."</p><p>"I think he might be right.  How does that make you feel?"</p><p>"Well," he breathed, "a little overwhelmed, actually.  Happy, more than happy, and excited, but also rather nervous.  Is that normal?"</p><p>"Yes, love.  Very normal."</p><p>He hugged her tight.  "Thank you, Detective.  For everything."</p><p>"Hey, thank you."  She stood back and looked at him, her eyes bright with tears.  "We're really going to have a baby!"</p><p>"Are you crying?"</p><p>"Nope," she said, wiping her eyes.  "I'm good."</p><p>Dan walked over and put his arms around both of them.  "We have so much to work out.  Like, all the usual stuff plus how to deal with a pregnant Devil."</p><p>"We're all clever, I'm sure we can work it out," Lucifer said with confidence.  "Linda can help us, she's been through it too, and she's a doctor."</p><p>Chloe scoffed.  "We need to find a proper midwife.  One who won't freak out at the idea of a man giving birth."</p><p>"I could ask my friends in the group.  See if they know anyone open-minded."</p><p>"Sounds like a start.  I should get back to work.  Do you guys want to meet me back at the station?"</p><p>"I think that might be wise.  Even the thought of going back in there is making my stomach turn over again."</p><p>"I'll make sure he gets some water too," Dan said.  "Good luck explaining this to Ella."</p><p>"I might just keep it vague."  She kissed them both on the cheek and headed back inside.</p><p>"So, am I right in assuming that the nausea is going to be a recurring theme?" he asked as they got into Dan's car.</p><p>"I'm afraid so.  For most people, it passes after the first few months though."</p><p>"And what other trials and tribulations have I got to look forward to with this?"</p><p>"Let's see- mood swings is a big one.  Lots of hormones making you crazy.  Getting more tired, and bigger round the middle.  Various aches and pains- especially your back when you're carrying more weight.  The baby can put extra pressure on your bladder, but seeing as you don't pee you might escape that one."</p><p>"I never felt sick before, either, but apparently that's changed, so who knows what I might manage."</p><p>"Well, if you start feeling any pressure or discomfort in your groin area, let me know straight away and I'll help you work it out."</p><p>"That sounds like fun," Lucifer smirked.</p><p>"Shut up."</p><p>"How long until I start getting fat?"</p><p>"Another few months, I expect.  That thing is still tiny."</p><p>"How tiny?"</p><p>"I can't remember exactly, it's been a long time.  You could look it up on your phone."</p><p>Lucifer tapped and swiped.  "It says at four weeks it's the size of a poppy seed."</p><p>"You're counting it from our first try?"</p><p>"Yes.  Why not?"</p><p>"In that case, you're six weeks."</p><p>"How do you work that out?"</p><p>"They count it from the first day of your last period, not from when you conceive.  Which usually is two weeks before."</p><p>"Oh, so I get two weeks free?  Bonus.  In that case, we've got a sweet pea.  What's with all the food analogies?  It seems rather imprecise."</p><p>"I agree.  But I think the general opinion is that it's cute and easy to visualise."</p><p>"It says I'll get a bump in another eight to ten weeks.  This is exciting."</p><p>Dan glanced at his face, and smiled at the joy he saw there.  </p><p>"It's already getting arms and legs.  And it has a heartbeat.  A heartbeat, Daniel!"</p><p>"I know, it's pretty awesome, right?"</p><p>Lucifer kept searching.  Five minutes from the station he looked up.  "I think that nausea is coming back," he said in a strained voice. </p><p>Dan looked at him.  "Hang on, I'm pulling over.  My fault.  You probably shouldn't be reading in the car."</p><p>As soon as they stopped, Lucifer leaned out the open door and was loudly sick.  He leaned back in the seat afterwards, groaning.  "There are parts of this I really don't like."</p><p>"You're doing great," Dan said.  "You've thrown up twice and still haven't got any on your shoes."</p><p>"Bloody Hell, that would be worse."</p><p>"Exactly.  Unfortunately, you're going to have to learn how to cope with it.  Figure out some of your triggers and avoid them."</p><p>"If I ever see my Father again, I'm going to have firm words with Him about aspects of this design."</p><p>"I know it sucks, but it's a good sign.  It means your body knows what it's supposed to do."</p><p>"Why can't it leave out the throwing up part?"</p><p>"The doctors kept telling us it's a side effect of one of the hormones you need.  It's a good thing, trust me.  Come on.  You'll be better when we get back, get you some water and some crackers or something.  Bizarrely, they say eating helps."</p><p>"Something salty sounds good.  I had crisps in chocolate when I got the munchies once.  That was rather nice."</p><p>"Really? We're onto strange cravings now?"</p><p>"Apparently so."</p><p>Dan managed to find just what Lucifer wanted at a grocery store on the corner.  Ella and Chloe came back together to find him sitting at Dan's desk dipping his chips in chocolate spread.</p><p>Ella stared.  "Oh my God, it's like your pregnant."</p><p>Lucifer froze with a crisp halfway to his mouth.</p><p>"Holy crap!  You are pregnant, aren't you?  You've all been weirdly happy for weeks, and then eating that after you just got sick- guys!  Congratulations!  Although you might have to fill me in on how, exactly."</p><p>"It involved some truly fantastic sex," he offered.</p><p>"Of course it did.  Maybe I don't want details.  But seriously, this is awesome."  She hugged each of them in turn.  Lucifer sank back into the chair and Dan resumed his perch on the edge of the desk.</p><p>"Thanks, Ella," Chloe said.  "But it's very new news, and we haven't actually told anyone yet.  We only just found out it worked ourselves.  And needless to say, it's going to be complicated."</p><p>"No, I get it.  And-" she mimed zipping her lips shut.  "But it's so exciting!  A little baby Deckerstar!  I mean, or is it Dan's?  How does this work?"</p><p>"We're hoping it will be all of ours," Dan said.  "In terms of genetics, that is."</p><p>"How?"</p><p>"Like I said, <i>truly fantastic</i> sex," Lucifer said around a mouthful of food.</p><p>"Okay, I need to stop asking questions.  How far gone are you?"</p><p>"Four weeks from conception, which I'm told counts as six.  My baby already has a heart, and it's beating.  I'm making life."  He grinned, more smug than she'd ever seen him.</p><p>"You're doing awesome, buddy.  Sooooo…"</p><p>"What do you want?" he asked, making sure he didn't quite catch her eye. </p><p>"Can I plan your baby shower?"</p><p>"What does that involve, exactly?"</p><p>"It's a kind of party.  With presents- mostly for the baby, but also for you.  And it doesn't happen till much later on, but I figured it out first, so I get to call dibs."</p><p>"Are there strippers?"</p><p>"Not traditionally-  that's more of a bachelor party thing. But you know, if you want, I could-"</p><p>"He's just teasing," Chloe said firmly.  "Or at least, he better be."</p><p>"We could get male strippers if it makes you happier," Lucifer suggested.  "Ones with bulging, muscley arms that you like."</p><p>She shook her head slowly and looked to the heavens.  "You're completely impossible," she sighed.  "We'll see if you still want strippers when you're swollen up like a balloon."</p><p>"How much would you wager?"</p><p>"I'm not taking that bet."</p><p>"It's a fair point, though, I've never had a proper bachelor party."</p><p>"Your whole life on earth has been one great bachelor party," she argued. </p><p>"Besides, you don't get a bachelor party without getting married, and we can't do that," Dan added.</p><p>"Why can't we?" Lucifer said.</p><p>"Because polygamy isn't legal?"</p><p>"Doesn't have to be legal.  In the old days, all it took was to make promises in front of witnesses, we could do that."</p><p>Dan rose and came to stand beside Chloe.  "Was that a proposal?"</p><p>"I'm not sure," she said.</p><p>"It was a suggestion," Lucifer told them.  "It's not like I need a ceremony to know that we all belong together, but it might be fun to do something for all our friends."</p><p>Chloe and Dan looked at each other, astonished.  "Lucifer, you've never shown any interest in a wedding before now."</p><p>"Yes, well now we've got a baby to consider.  I'll let you both think about it."</p><p>The silence stretched out but was pierced by a high pitched whine.  Ella looked like she was about to burst.  "Guys!  He just proposed, aren't you going to say something?"</p><p>"Do we…?"  Dan started.</p><p>"I hadn't thought about it much.  I guess, I'd kinda given up on the idea.  Do you?"</p><p>"Shit, Chlo.  Right, well one of us needs to get this right." He dropped down on one knee and took her hand.  "Chloe Decker, will you marry me?  Again?"</p><p>"Don't you want to think about it?"</p><p>"I have thought about it.  I've been thinking about it since we got back together, but I never thought we could.  Please?"</p><p>"Then yes!  To both of you obviously."</p><p>He stood up to hug and kiss her, and then knelt in front of Lucifer.  "Lucifer-"</p><p>"Get up," Lucifer said sharply.</p><p>"I'm trying to be romantic, here."</p><p>"I know.  And you can ask me at home, but get up now because if you do this properly, my present condition is going to make me start crying, and I can't have that right here, right now."  His voice cracked a little towards the end, and Dan stood up quickly.</p><p>"Right.  Sorry."</p><p>"Good boy."</p><p>Ella squeaked quietly.  "Well, if you'll all excuse me, I'm going back to my lab to process some evidence.  And do a happy dance."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dan drove them all home that evening.  They thanked the sitter as she went and called Trixie into the living area.  </p>
<p>"What's this, family meeting?" she asked, dropping onto the sofa.</p>
<p>"Yes, my moderately sized ape," Lucifer said.  "Good news.  I'm pregnant."</p>
<p>"What?" It came out as a screech, and she leapt up to fling her arms around him.  "I'm going to be a big sister!"</p>
<p>"Yes.  Now get off before you squash us both."</p>
<p>"That's it, that's your big reveal?" Chloe teased, vaguely disappointed. </p>
<p>"I see no point in dragging it out unnecessarily.  I don't want to torture the young lady.  Speaking of.  Daniel, you can ask me now."</p>
<p>Dan looked flustered, but he got down on one knee again anyway.  Trixie squeaked and hugged Lucifer's arm.</p>
<p>"Lucifer Morningstar, Lord of my darkness and light of my life, will do me the honour of taking my hand in marriage?  To show the world that we all belong together as one?"  It was ostentatious, he knew, but this was a huge moment and he wanted it to be special.  He also wanted to see if he could bring in the tears that Lucifer had threatened earlier.  </p>
<p>It worked.  </p>
<p>Lucifer couldn't blink them away, and they started to tumble down his cheeks.  "Yes," he said simply, and pulled Dan closer for a kiss.  "Bloody hormones," he added, wiping his eyes.  </p>
<p>"What about Mom?" Trixie asked.</p>
<p>"He already asked me at work, and I said yes.  But Lucifer was feeling too emotional to let him ask there.  In fact, it was Lucifer who started the whole conversation, saying even if we couldn't marry legally, we could still have a ceremony just for us."</p>
<p>"Do I get to be a bridesmaid? Or a best man?"</p>
<p>"You'll definitely be something," Chloe promised, "but we'll have to argue it out between us which one of us gets you."</p>
<p>"If I win, you can wear a suit," Lucifer said.  "Now if you'll excuse me, I might go and lie down for a bit before dinner.  Junior is sucking up my energy already."</p>
<p>Dan and Chloe gave him a quick kiss and promised to wake him in time to eat.</p>
<p>"Is he okay?" Trixie asked quietly. </p>
<p>"He's fine, he's just pregnant.  He started getting sick today, and it's making him tired," Dan explained.</p>
<p>"I can't wait to see the baby."</p>
<p>"Well, you're gonna have to, because it's going to be ages," he said lightly and sat beside her for a hug.  "But I'm looking forward to it very much too."</p>
<p>"Me too," Chloe said as she joined them.  "I still can't believe it.  I mean, I know it's happening, but it's not quite sinking in.  This is going to be insane."</p>
<p>"It's going to be awesome," Dan grinned.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Over the next weeks, work started getting hard for Lucifer.  Even though as a consultant his hours weren't fixed, he didn't like the thought of being home alone. He tried it one day when he was feeling particularly ill, but he missed his partners so much he ended up hugging a pillow and weeping for an hour.  Then he remembered that a nurse had once recommended chocolate for Trixie's hormone stress, so he raided the cupboards in an effort to cheer himself up and binged himself sick again.</p>
<p>So he put a brave face on things, as he'd always done, and got through the days, and helped catch the murderers, but by the time he got home he was exhausted.  </p>
<p>Trixie, sweet little primate, took it as her job to keep his spirits up.  They both knew he was struggling, but she always acted as though nothing was wrong and found excuses to do things with him that involved a lot of slouching on the sofa.  Some of it involved helping her with homework- languages and history being two of his favourites- but they also managed to get through several films and shows on Netflix.  He got her properly hooked on Bones.  One weekend turned into a complete Star Wars marathon, for which Trixie dug out her old lightsaber.  That got Lucifer out of his seat for a while, though there was an incident where a potted plant that Dan cleaned up and promised not to tell Chloe.</p>
<p>Chloe sympathised, and gave him plenty of love and encouragement.  He was doing this for her sake, so that she didn't have to, so she did everything she could to support him.  He seemed more vulnerable than ever, so tired and ill and emotional.  That last was the hardest part.  She remembered what it was like to lose control of her feelings, and he wasn't exactly good at dealing with his emotions to begin with.</p>
<p>Dan freely admitted he liked having an excuse to do more for his Master.  He didn't like to leave his side, except when Lucifer insisted he needed space and rest.  Even then, he sometimes loitered outside the door, listening for sounds of distress.  He avoided the Satanist meetings for two weeks, knowing that his presence made their prayers stronger and wanting to spare Lucifer from the extra effort.  But in the end, Lucifer encouraged him to go and see his friends and tell them the news.  Dan went, and kept his own prayers short and serene.  When he came home, Lucifer was sleeping peacefully.  Dan curled up beside him, with Chloe at his back, and went to sleep imagining how their life was going to change.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Lucifer woke up with his stomach churning.  He was too tired to want to get up yet, but he knew if he didn't he was going to make a big mess, and not the fun kind.  He crawled out from under the covers and trudged into the bathroom, speeding up with the last few steps.</p>
<p>He understood why Chloe didn't want to go through this again.  She said this was mild compared to what she'd been through- at least his nausea generally subsided after lunch, so he was getting plenty of nutrition.  He didn't like waking up like this every day, though. He didn't like having to sleep on one side of the bed instead of in the middle, just in case he couldn't get to the toilet in time.  And he definitely did not like the utter loss of control over his body when he vomited.</p>
<p>But then Dan was there, rubbing his back, telling him it was all going to be okay, and handing him a moist washcloth to wipe his face, and holding him in strong arms while he started to shiver.  He was guided back to bed, and Chloe comforted him while Dan went to get him fresh bread and sparkling water.  </p>
<p>Okay, so maybe it wasn't all bad.</p>
<p>His stomach was still making him feel unpleasant as he nibbled and sipped, but Dan was smiling.</p>
<p>"What are you grinning about?" He didn't mean it to come out that miserably, but he felt awful.  Who knew brewing up a spawn could be such hard work?</p>
<p>"I've got good news.  I was gonna tell you last night, but you were asleep by the time I got back."</p>
<p>"Yes, okay, don't rub it in.  I was all mellow after the prayers if you must know, and I just drifted off."</p>
<p>"It's fine, love."</p>
<p>"So what's the good news?"</p>
<p>"I found us a midwife.  I didn't go into too many details in front of the whole group, but they all know I'm in a poly relationship, and I said we might be expecting and needed an understanding doctor or midwife who could help.  And Abigail practically jumped out of her seat.  She's been a midwife for years, and she's delivered hundreds of babies, and she's agreed to come and see us here this evening."</p>
<p>Lucifer felt a weight lift from his shoulders he hadn't even realised was there.  He smiled.  "Dear Abigail.  That's wonderful news, Daniel."</p>
<p>"Now, I haven't told her the whole story yet.  I mean, I hinted that you were involved, but not how much.  I think she's going to be very excited about it, and I didn't want to have to explain why to everyone there."</p>
<p>"She's going to flip her lid.  I can't wait to tell her."</p>
<p>"Most importantly, she can check you over and make sure you're healthy and things are progressing as they should."</p>
<p>"Abigail is very good at looking after people.  I'm delighted love, thank you."</p>
<p>"I'm relieved too," Chloe admitted.  "It was the one thing I was most worried about.  But now I know you'll be in safe hands."</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Abigail came to visit once a week at first, in uniform.  She looked very different with her blue hair tied neatly back into a ponytail and her eyeliner toned down.  As expected, she was overjoyed when she found out it was Lucifer who was carrying a child.  She put him on her books as L. Morningstar, private patient, home birth preferred, and didn't mention anything about gender because it would always be assumed.  She took him into his own room to examine him and talked him through all his questions patiently, with diagrams where needed, and reassured him that everything he was experiencing was perfectly normal.</p>
<p>"It's not normal at all for me.  I don't get sick with mortal illnesses.  I don't get tired unless I've been up for a week.  The only pain I experience is when I get into a fight with another celestial being, or from a celestial weapon.  Humans can't hurt me."</p>
<p>"Your child isn't fully human, though, is it?  And this isn't a virus or an infection, it's a response within your own body, your own hormones and metabolism.  Which is naturally boosting things up to the level it needs to affect you."</p>
<p>Lucifer let his head fall back with a groan.  "That means there's no way around it."</p>
<p>"Yes.  But that's a good thing.  It means that even though you don't consciously know what's happening, there's enough genetic instructions in your body to tell it how to look after your baby."</p>
<p>Lucifer frowned.  "That raises certain questions.  If it's written into me on a genetic level, then that means Dad made me capable of breeding.  This might be less of a choice than I thought."</p>
<p>"Lots of women have the capability to breed, that doesn't mean they have to.  It's still your choice."</p>
<p>He nodded, and rubbed his belly.  "I want this child.  I need it to know that it will always be loved and protected."</p>
<p>"You're going to be an excellent parent, Lucifer."  She looked over her notes.  "Now, normally I would take a blood and urine sample for testing, is that going to be a problem for you?"</p>
<p>"Not possible, I'm afraid.  I don't actually need to pass water, as my metabolism is too efficient, and you'll never get a needle through my arm.  Believe me, I've tried."</p>
<p>"Please tell me you're not taking drugs."</p>
<p>"I used to.  Less so in the last couple of years, the Detective's not a fan.  But I've been banned now that I'm pregnant."</p>
<p>"Good.  Because all that you said about loving and protecting your child would be complete hypocrisy if you were using.  It fucks kids up bad, I've seen it."</p>
<p>"Duly noted.  But if you need fluids, I'm sure I could persuade Daniel to offer some on my behalf."</p>
<p>"I usually just dip test the urine, so we can skip that.  But the blood would be good, just so I can say you're clear of any diseases.  Which we already know you must be, so I don't mind cheating on that.  Have you been reading up on what the birth will involve?"</p>
<p>"Not yet.  I've been trying not to think about it too much.  The only births I've seen are the ones we used in Hell for purposes of torture."</p>
<p>Abigail nodded.  "Well, I won't lie, it is painful.  But we have ways of helping you with that.  And I know you're strong enough to deal with it.  I'll keep a close eye on your progress, but you're in excellent health and I see no reason you shouldn't be able to have your baby at home."</p>
<p>"That would save a lot of awkward questions."</p>
<p>"That's what I thought.  There's other things we'll need to discuss, but they can wait for another time.  I'm satisfied that you and your baby are both going to do fine.  Any other questions, just let me know."</p>
<p>Lucifer drew breath, but then hesitated.</p>
<p>"What is it?  Bearing in mind if you can come up with a question I haven't heard fifty times before, I'll be impressed."</p>
<p>"I'm just so tired.  And I have two partners, and they've been wonderful at showering me with affection, but I wonder if I'm going to be able to give Daniel in particular everything he needs.  This is going to be hard on all of us, but if I feel that he's suffering, and in need of pain that I can't deliver, could I entrust him to you?"</p>
<p>Abigail blinked.  "Okay, I'm impressed.  That's a new one.  And there probably are circumstances that I might say yes to playing with him, because what Dom wouldn't, but I don't think you should start looking elsewhere just yet.  Pregnancy is hard, becoming a parent is hard, and it's easy to lose sight of who you are.  Maintaining your relationship as it is, is very important to both of you right now.  You might be feeling sort of powerless because of the changes in your body and being unable to do things the same way, but that can give him a great opportunity to really serve you.  And yeah, you might not feel up to a thorough spanking, but you can still use nipple clamps, or get inventive with ice, or employ any number of other methods to torture him.  You're the expert."</p>
<p>"I am, aren't I?"</p>
<p>"Yes.  Don't forget it.  Look, a lot of people have problems with sex during pregnancy.  It can do crazy things to you libido, it will go up and down all over the place."</p>
<p>"Tell me about it.  I've only managed the morning sex once since the nausea kicked in, and last night I didn't even wake up when they came to bed.  It's the first day I haven't had sex since… well, in about two years."</p>
<p>"Oh.  Okay.  Well, I'm gonna let you in on a little secret.  Most couples don't have sex every day.  You're doing very well.  And at least you know that they can still entertain each other if you're not feeling up to it."</p>
<p>"Yes, there is that.  Actually, that gives me a few ideas.  Thank you, Abigail."</p>
<p>"Right.  I'm going to go borrow some blood.  I'll see you next week."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter contains some consensual somnophilia.  Proceed at your own discretion.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You know, we should probably start thinking about this wedding,” Lucifer said when his partners joined him in bed that night.  Dan was in the middle because Chloe tended to get too hot between them, and she’d wake them both up when she kicked off the covers.</p><p>“You’re right.  It’s going to need a lot of planning,” Chloe said.</p><p>“Luckily I’m very good at organising parties,” he smiled.</p><p>“Are you sure you’re feeling up to it?” Dan asked.</p><p>“I’m sure I’ll manage.  I have people to do the running around, we just have to decide what we want and I’ll make phone calls.  Mostly.  So what do you desire?” he grinned.</p><p>They both thought.  Dan spoke first.  “How about a beach wedding?  That would be awesome.”</p><p>“Yes!” Chloe agreed quickly.  “What about the beach where we first kissed?  Is there any chance we could do it there?”</p><p>“I may have to call in a few favours, but I'm fairly sure it could be arranged.”</p><p>“We could do the ceremony there, but we’d need an indoor venue for the reception.  Are we having a reception?  With food?”</p><p>“Well it would be rude not to.  If we’re all inviting family and friends.”</p><p>“And when you say family…”</p><p>“Amenadiel and Linda, obviously.  Perhaps Azrael, if she’d like to come with Miss Lopez.”</p><p>“I can invite my family, but I’m not sure if they’ll all come,” Dan said.  “I think it might be good to keep it small though.  Especially if we want to try and fit it all in before the baby.”</p><p>“And before I start to look like I’ve swallowed a watermelon,” Lucifer added, with a smile.</p><p>Chloe lifted her head and eyed him.  “You secretly like the idea of having a huge baby bump, don’t you?”</p><p>“I’ve spent years telling people I’m the Devil, they’ve never believed me.  I don’t think anyone will believe I’m pregnant.”  He placed his hand on his belly, and Chloe and Dan laid theirs on top of it.  “I wish I could feel it.”</p><p>“You will,” Chloe assured him.  “It’ll be a while though, after you get a little bump.  But you’ll wish it would stop before it’s over.  Trixie kept me awake a lot.”</p><p>Lucifer sighed.  “I wonder if I’ll have a boy or a girl.  We’ll have to think of names.  No hooker names allowed this time though.”</p><p>Dan chuckled.  “Oh my Satan, you were such a dick when we met.”</p><p>“He was, wasn’t he?”  Chloe laughed.</p><p>“You, Detective, found it strangely endearing,” he insisted.  “And you, Daniel were worse.”</p><p>“I was.  I’m better now.”</p><p>“Much better.  So much better I let you impregnate me.”</p><p>Dan hummed happily and turned to kiss Lucifer’s shoulder.  “Just thinking about that gets me hot.”</p><p>“Well simmer down for a moment, there’s something else I think we should discuss about the wedding.  Or more specifically the marriage.  In the interests of managing expectations and making sure we’re in agreement.”</p><p>"Go on," Chloe said.</p><p>"Normally when people get married, there's an expectation for fidelity.  Obviously we're not normal, but I think we should pin down what fidelity should look like for us."</p><p>Dan blew out a deep breath. "We're talking about David, aren't we?"</p><p>"He's one aspect, certainly, but not the whole picture.  I know the huge sex party was originally supposed to be a one off, but I have my suspicions that some of us may have reconsidered their opinions on that.  Now I know it's unfair to ask without giving my own thoughts on the matter so I'll go first.  You both know how much I enjoy sex.  I would love to be able to share that kind of experience with you once in a while.  But I also love both of you more, and I'm more than satisfied to dedicate myself to you only, if it's required."</p><p>"Damn.  Now I'm going to look like an utter Douche if I say I want to keep David."</p><p>"Do you want to keep David?" Chloe asked gently.</p><p>"Part of me says yes.  I like the connection we have, but… when the baby's here I don't know if I'll have the time.  And I want to be here for our kid."</p><p>"Everybody gets to take time off for themselves, Dan.  David could be yours."</p><p>"Yeah, but is that fair on him though?  It feels like I'd just be using him, and he's never wanted to be my second choice."</p><p>Chloe turned on to her back and sighed.</p><p>"You seem disappointed.  I thought you'd be happier."</p><p>"I don't want to be the boring one who makes both of you give it all up.  I feel like I'm finally discovering my adventurous side, and I know we can't live like that all the time, but maybe… I dunno."</p><p>"Detective, I can't believe it's you making a case for polyamory."</p><p>"I like seeing you two happy.  And the party was more than just fun, it was special.  I felt close to you, like we were sharing something intimate.  I don't want either of you to give that up because of me."</p><p>"How about this," Lucifer said. "We maintain fidelity between the three of us as a general rule.  But on specific, agreed occasions, we can invite others to join us."</p><p>"Like, once a year, with special friends?"</p><p>"Yes.  Like David.  Or Maze.  Or Abigail.  Or Phillipe."</p><p>Chloe chuckled.  "He was very nice."</p><p>"I'd be happy with that," Dan agreed.</p><p>"Yeah," Chloe said.  "It sounds good."</p><p>"Perfect.  Now one more matter.  I know I've had less energy of late.  It's difficult to fend off sleep.  So I want you to know that I'm more than happy for the two of you to carry on without me.  Or even beside me, while I rest.  That way I can still be a part of it."</p><p>"We can do that, if you want to be included," Chloe said.  "I like the idea of having you with us."</p><p>"Lovely.  But also, I don't want to be forced into celibacy, even for a short while.  So I thought, perhaps, Daniel could sometimes make love to me while I'm sleeping."</p><p>Dan looked at him, and realised he was quite serious.  "You want me to screw you while you sleep?  Won't that wake you up?"</p><p>"I'm so tired, I think I could sleep through anything.  And it might make waking up more pleasant, knowing you've been with me."</p><p>He smiled.  "If that's what you want, I'd be honoured to serve you that way."</p><p>“Thank you darling.”   Lucifer raised his head and kissed them both thoroughly.  Then he lay back down.  “Carry on then.”</p><p>Chloe chuckled, and rolled on top of Dan, kissing him and feeling his body.  Lucifer watched them, his eyes slowly growing heavy.  He managed to keep his eyes open long enough to see their faces as they joined, and then the sounds of their lovemaking lulled him into sleep.</p><p>***</p><p>On Saturday afternoon, they went to buy rings.  Chloe rang round several jewellers discretely before they left, finding out which ones would be sympathetic to their unusual relationship.  In normal circumstances she would have just dealt with whatever remarks were hurled at them, but Lucifer's emotional state was too delicate to risk it.  She didn't want to see him lose his temper, or worse break down because someone was rude to them.</p><p>There had been talk of reusing Chloe and Dan's old rings, but Lucifer wouldn't accept it.  It was a new beginning, he said, and they deserved something new.</p><p>They looked over the displays quietly, finding a few they thought were nice enough.  Lucifer wanted Chloe to have an enormous diamond, but she shook her head.  "It's just not me.  It has to be something simple."</p><p>"Well, I'd offer to let you shoot me again so we could reuse the bullets, but I don't think junior would like that," he joked.</p><p>"No.  Nobody is shooting anyone," Dan laughed. </p><p>An older man further down and behind the counter cleared his throat.  "May I offer any assistance?"  His hair and beard were white, but nearly trimmed, and he peered over the top of a pair of narrow, dark-rimmed glasses.</p><p>Chloe turned away from her partners and spoke to him.  "Very sorry.  Cop humour.  I'm Chloe, was it you I spoke to earlier?"</p><p>"Ah yes, of course.  Three rings?"</p><p>"Yes.  Lucifer? Dan?" </p><p>The two men stopped muttering at each other and came over.</p><p>"I know we were thinking about engagement rings, but it's not going to be that long until we get married, so why not just wedding rings?"</p><p>Lucifer pouted.  "But I want to get you something shiny."</p><p>"If I may suggest," the man said, waiting for a nod.  Lucifer waved for him to proceed.  "When I spoke with you earlier, my dear, I put a few pieces aside, some which might suit an engagement, others as wedding bands."  He lifted two trays from under the counter.  The first had a few feminine engagement rings, all set with diamonds and jewels of various sizes and colours.  </p><p>"Are you sure I can't tempt you to one of these, Detective?"</p><p>"They are pretty, but I couldn't wear anything like that at work."</p><p>"You could save it for special occasions."</p><p>Her hand drifted towards a slender band, set with three tiny, glittering diamonds, but then pulled away.  "I'm resisting.  I'd much rather splash out a bit more on the wedding rings."</p><p>While she perused them, the man glanced at Lucifer, who gave a slight tilt of his head and a flick of his eyes.  The man gave the barest of nods and set the tray aside.</p><p>"Hey, these are cool," Dan said, pointing at the second tray.  He was looking at a ring made of interlocking bands, in different shades of gold.</p><p>"Russian triplets!" Lucifer exclaimed.  "Of course.  Why didn't I think of that?"</p><p>The shopkeeper lifted the ring and demonstrated how it rolled before passing it to Dan for closer inspection.  "The ring has three parts, all joined.  It symbolises a trinity, which I thought apt.  You can have it set with gemstones, or engraved with a personal message."</p><p>"Diamond, ruby and onyx," Lucifer said.</p><p>"What?"  Chloe asked confused.</p><p>"Gemstones.  For the rings."</p><p>"I thought we were keeping it simple?" she said gently.</p><p>"Just small ones.  Tiny.  Just big enough to catch the light and twinkle like miniature stars."  When he put it like that, Chloe couldn't possibly tell him no.</p><p>"Very good, sir."</p><p>"Chloe, look at this though," Dan said, and offered her the ring.  She looked at him with a smile as she took it.  It was beautiful.  Simple too, the intertwining shades of gold had a certain elegance.</p><p>"Three parts making one whole.  I like it.  It's us."</p><p>"My finances have spoken," Lucifer said.  "And I think I agree."</p><p>The shopkeeper took the measurements, and Lucifer instructed Dan to take Chloe outside while he talked money.  She rolled her eyes but followed him anyway.</p><p>"Just so you know, I'm only letting him pay because he has way more money than sense," she told Dan on the way out.  "His bank account probably won't even take a dent."</p><p>"Yeah, plus I think he not-so-secretly likes spoiling us.  So we should let him.  Just to make him happy."</p><p>Chloe smiled.  "Shall we go get coffee while we wait?"</p><p>"Good idea.  We can at least buy him some cake."</p><p>***</p><p>Lucifer said he was feeling well enough to cook that evening, and made spaghetti and meatballs, but fell asleep on the sofa afterwards while they watched a movie.  He woke up at the ending credits, bewildered, and took himself to bed, muttering about whether he would ever be able to do anything ever again.</p><p>Chloe sighed.  "Go after him," she told Dan.  "I think he could use some company."</p><p>"He's just gonna…  oh.  Right."  </p><p>Because there had been specific instructions.  </p><p>He got up from the couch and caught up with Lucifer down the corridor.  "Hey."</p><p>"Hello.  Come for a goodnight kiss?"</p><p>"Something like that.  I was wondering, about that thing we talked about last night?  The sleeping one?"</p><p>Lucifer exhaled slowly.  "Yes.  Please."</p><p>They made their way to the bathroom and cleaned their teeth together.  Dan kept smiling bashfully, and Lucifer tried to give a suggestive look but his eyes were struggling to stay open.  Dan helped him take his clothes off and tucked him into bed with a kiss.  He got himself undressed and joined him under the covers.  Lucifer's eyes fluttered open as Dan kissed him, and a hand moved vaguely towards his waist but then fell again.  His breathing gradually evened out, and his body relaxed back into sleep.</p><p>It felt strange, to be kissing and caressing his unresponsive body.  Dan wasn't sure at first if he was going to be up to the task, but he was determined to try.  Because Lucifer wanted this.  Needed this.  He was lying in on his side, facing Dan, his lips slightly parted.  Dan kept taking kisses from them, marvelling at their suppleness, the softness of his body in a relaxed state.  Okay, so it was kinda hot, knowing Lucifer trusted him to do this.  It was always an honour to serve his Master.  He felt a surge of desire and pushed his hips forward.  This is where Lucifer would normally be grabbing at his hips, pushing back, and the stillness was eerie.  Focus, Dan.</p><p>Gently, he rolled Lucifer into his back.  His arms fell out to the sides, and he looked comfortable. His cock lay flacid on one hip.  Dan carefully reached under it, under his balls, and found he was warm and wet below.  Ready.</p><p>Dan didn't feel ready.  He was still only half way there.  He lay over Lucifer's body, a leg on either side, and just held him, soaking up his warmth, listening to his steady breathing.  This was his Dark Lord, exhausted, vulnerable, and in need.  He kissed him again, tenderly, sweetly, and the love he felt kindled his desire where duty had failed.  He moved one leg between Lucifer's, then the other, and gently parted his thighs. </p><p>Pushing himself up onto all fours, he gave himself a few strokes, just to make sure he was firm enough, and then guided himself in.  He briefly wondered if he was going to squash Lucifer's man parts, and lifted them carefully out the way, but then remembered that he could never hurt him.  He let himself sink deeper.  It felt good.</p><p>Very good, in fact.</p><p>He moved very slowly at first, taking his time, getting used to the feel of utterly passive form beneath him.  Lucifer was warm, and yielding, and welcoming.  When it became clear he was not going to immediately wake, Dan started to move with a bit more intent, seeking whatever felt good.  He didn't need to think about pleasing Lucifer, or holding out for him, and it was liberating.  All he needed to consider was his own pleasure.  He found an angle that was just amazing, and kept working it, his breath getting heavy and a sheen of sweat forming on his chest.  He groaned and lowered himself onto Lucifer's body, leaning into his neck and breathing in his scent.  He rutted into him, getting closer and closer.  He held back a little, teasing himself, knowing it would be stronger for the wait, and then finally let go.</p><p>As orgasms went, it wasn't that spectacular.  He was spoiled by the Devil's skill to work him into a frenzy and then deliver him into the arms of bliss.  This was more like a really good wank.  He kissed Lucifer again, but he was still lost to oblivion.  He shifted his hips again, enjoying the lingering sensation and deciding whether to move.</p><p>It seemed that his sex magic was working tonight.  </p><p>He could feel the wetness of his own release around him.  He buried himself deep, savouring the building of pleasure once more.  He could fill his Master again, make him really know he'd been fucked when he woke up.  He went harder this time, rising back up on his arms to pummel him deep and hard.  He swallowed a groan as he came, feeling more satisfied, and withdrew before he collapsed. </p><p>It was still early, but having been sated he was sleepy, so he curled up at Lucifer's side and let himself rest.</p><p>He woke in the early hours.  Chloe had joined them, and she was snoring lightly.</p><p>He was feeling desperately horny again.  Lucifer had rolled onto his side, in the perfect position to be a little spoon.  Dan pressed up against his back, reaching between his thighs and finding him dripping.  It was so easy to push inside, to grab hold of his hip and thrust into him, throbbing and aching with need.  He kept going and felt a stirring behind him.  </p><p>Chloe's hand was on his shoulder.  "Dan?"</p><p>He stilled for a moment.  "Sorry, didn't mean to wake you."</p><p>She stroked down his body, and his hips curled again, his body demanding more.</p><p>"He's got me all caught up in his desire mojo.  I can't seem to stop."</p><p>"Then it must be what he needs.  Keep going."  She ran her fingers over him, and sank her teeth into his neck.</p><p>"Fuck!  Yes!"  Under her attentions he felt himself tremble, soaring right on the edge of orgasm.  Chloe pressed a wet finger up against his hole, and he gasped out another yes.  The added pressure inside finally brought him some relief.  His whole body went rigid and he made a strangled noise as he tried not to shout.  The sound turned into a soft moan of pleasure.  His cock pulsed and spent.  He sighed, his body finally at peace.</p><p>"Thank you.  That worked."  He sighed, but couldn't summon the strength to move.</p><p>Chloe nuzzled up against his back.  "You're welcome."</p><p>Man, he loved his life now. </p><p>***</p><p>Lucifer woke up with Dan's arms draped over him from behind.  He felt warm and cherished and slightly less sick than usual.  He also felt rather damp and sticky between his thighs.</p><p>He turned over his shoulder and stroked his face until he opened his eyes. "What did you do to me last night?" he murmured happily.</p><p>"What you needed," Dan answered.</p><p>Lucifer smiled, his face a picture of perfect bliss.  "Good boy."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Therapy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Lucifer!" Linda looked relieved when he walked into her office.  "It's good to see you.  You've postponed so many appointments at the last minute, I was starting to wonder if you were avoiding me."</p><p>"It's nothing personal, Doctor, I assure you.  I've just been rather under the weather the last few weeks."</p><p>"You?  I thought you couldn't get sick?"</p><p>"I know, marvellous, isn't it?" He beamed at her.</p><p>"Okay, I'm confused.  Why are you so happy?"</p><p>"Because.  I'm pregnant."</p><p>"You… wow.  I didn't even know you could do that."</p><p>"Neither did I until it happened.  But, walking metaphor and all that, so there we are."</p><p>"And you're feeling positive about this?"</p><p>"Oh, stop acting all professional and hug me," he moaned, opening his arms.</p><p>Linda smiled, taken aback by the unusual show of affection but, determined to take full advantage of his good mood, she embraced him.  "Congratulations, Lucifer.  Now sit down, you've got a lot of explaining to do.  Last time we spoke about this, you'd said the visit to the clinic went well and you were considering your options.  Then you avoided the subject until you stopped coming."</p><p>"Yes.  Sorry about that.  Didn't want to say anything until we knew if it had worked.  Which, judging by my mood swings, morning sickness and general lethargy, it has."</p><p>"I know I'm going to regret asking this, but how?"</p><p>"In the usual manner.  More or less.  I was able to manifest the necessary parts, and then we all had some amazing sex."</p><p>"Huh.  And are you getting any medical help?  How are you going to explain it to a doctor?"</p><p>"One of the members of my fan club is an experienced midwife.  She's looking after me."</p><p>"Your fan club."</p><p>"Daniel's Satanist friends.  But this one is in the know.  They were at the orgy I told you about."</p><p>"I remember.  A little too well.  But of course you've slept with your midwife."</p><p>"Of course.  I'm still me, after all."</p><p>"And how is the Devil coping with impending motherhood?"</p><p>"Getting through it.  Marginally.  It's debilitating.  Hence the missed appointments.  I did intend to come, but was never quite feeling up to it."</p><p>"Well, you're here now, and that's good.  So.  Physically you're under a lot of strain.  What about your emotional state?"</p><p>He sighed.  "I'm all over the place, Doctor.  I'm delighted, honestly.  It's wonderful, and exciting.  I've got a life growing inside me.  And I'm having so many new experiences.  But I also feel like I want to strangle everyone around me.  And I keep bursting into tears at the drop of a hat."</p><p>"Oh, I remember those feelings.  Your brother is lucky he was back to being invulnerable by then.  It must be even worse for you, if you're not used to a hormone cycle."</p><p>"No, but I have had to learn to cope with all sorts of emotions since I settled on earth.  And Abigail assures me it's to be expected, and not to worry about it too much."</p><p>"Abigail is your midwife?"</p><p>"Yes.  She's booked me in for my first scan, in a couple of weeks.  I'll get to see my baby."</p><p>"I don't think I've ever seen you this happy."</p><p>"I never imagined I could be.  Even when I finally worked things out with the Detective, I was still worried that something would go wrong."</p><p>"You don't have that fear now?"</p><p>"Why would I?"</p><p>"Because, Lucifer, this is a huge responsibility.  There's so much that could go wrong."</p><p>"Are you trying to spoil it for me?"</p><p>"No.  I just want you to be realistic.  The demons came and took Charlie when he was less than one week old."</p><p>Lucifer's face grew stern.  "Yes, and I went back, and I kept him safe.  He's fine now."</p><p>"But what about your family?  What if someone thinks your child doesn't belong here, and tries to take it away?  What if you get exposed and a bunch of scientists take you away for experimentation?"</p><p>"No one is going to take my child away from me, Doctor, and anyone who tries is going to regret the effort!"</p><p>"Are you sure you can protect your baby?"</p><p>He leaned forward, his voice rising.  "Are <i>you</i> sure you're not projecting your fears onto me?  Charlie is safe!  I went back, to Hell, to keep him and everyone I loved safe!  And I endured it, for five long years, and I would have endured it for five hundred more, no- five thousand more- to protect all of you.  Because I was the King of Hell and it's made me tougher and stronger than your human mind can even imagine."  He rose to his feet.  "And if anyone comes for my child, I will rip them to pieces before I let my offspring be hurt.  That's how strong I am."  </p><p>With that, he stormed out and slammed the door hard enough to make the wall shake.</p><p>"Right," Linda said to herself.  "Hormonal Devil.  This is going to be challenging."</p><p>***</p><p>Lucifer's rage lasted about as long as it took him to get to the precinct.  He parked the Corvette and started walking across the garage, only to have his anger dissolve into sobs.  He spotted Chloe's car and climbed into the back of it, wanting to hide away.  Suddenly he didn't feel so strong.  He wiped at his face and tried to pull himself together, but it didn't work.  Bloody hormones.  He thought about texting Chloe, and then about texting Dan, and then when he couldn't make up his mind, sent the message to their group chat.</p><p>
  <i>I need help.</i>
</p><p>He got two simultaneous responses.  </p><p><i>Chloe: Where are you?</i> </p><p>
  <i>Dan: What’s wrong?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>I'm in your car.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Bad therapy session.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Chloe: I'll be right there.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Dan: I'm on my way.</i>
</p><p>They arrived at the same time, opening a door each so they could hug him on both sides.  He cried it out in their arms, and when his breathing evened Dan offered him a tissue and they sat back enough to talk.</p><p>"What happened?"  Chloe asked.</p><p>"I lost my temper at Doctor Linda.  She didn't deserve it, but I lashed out anyway."</p><p>"What did she say?"</p><p>"That I should be more worried about the child.  That people might try to take him.  But unlike my idiot brother, I'm not going to hand mine over to a stranger."</p><p>"Amenadiel's naive," Dan pointed out.  "He trusts people too easily.  You know better."</p><p>"What if I'm not there?"</p><p>"Well, Chloe and I both have guns."  </p><p>She gave him a stern look.  "Which we would only use in an emergency.  But we would use.  Also the authority to arrest people."</p><p>"Doesn't do much good if any of my other family pay a visit, though does it?"  Lucifer said softly.</p><p>"Would you expect them to?"</p><p>"Detective, as usual I made a rushed decision.  And that doesn't mean I'd choose differently if I'd considered all the implications, but I am becoming aware of the potential issues.  I've rebelled.  Again.  And I don't expect Dad to let me get away with it."</p><p>"How is this rebellion?"</p><p>"Because we're supposed to keep ourselves separate from humanity.  And our child is pretty much the opposite of that."</p><p>"But, your Dad gave you permission to be here.  He gave us His blessing."</p><p>"Us as in you and I, perhaps.  His little miracle.  Daniel, on the other hand…"</p><p>Dan smirked.  "Yeah.  I'm very naughty."</p><p>"Your punishment is over, Lucifer.  Done.  Think about it.  He bent His own rules to find you a way out.  He made me to try to save you.  You're free.  And whatever choices we make, that's up to us now."</p><p>He sighed.  "I hope so.  It's just those feelings are so deeply ingrained, it's hard to let go.  I just want this baby so much."</p><p>Chloe put her hand on his belly.  "You know, we all got so caught up in the excitement of the idea we never asked why.  Why do you want to be a parent so badly?"</p><p>He took Dan's hand and placed it over hers, holding them both.  "I don't think I even knew until I did it.  All I knew was that I needed it.  But this child is a part of all of us.  Grown out of our love.  Living with both of you, and Trixie, has shown me what family can be.  I never had that.  I thought, if I couldn't experience that kind of bond from a child's perspective, perhaps experiencing it as a parent might provide me with some kind of fulfilment.  And I can feel it already.  Such intense love."  He smiled and closed his eyes for a moment.  "And it's not that I don't love our daughter.  I do.  And I know I'm an important part of her family.  But to be there for someone, right from the very beginning, to be the spark that ignites their life… I'm being ridiculous, I know."</p><p>"You're not.  You're really not," Dan assured him, wiping his own eyes which were starting to leak.  "I'm so glad that we can share this with you."</p><p>"But you should probably call Linda and apologise.  I'm sure she'll understand."</p><p>Lucifer sighed again.  "I suppose.  How about lunch first?"</p><p>"Now, Lucifer."</p><p>Linda rescheduled him in for that afternoon.  He sat opposite her, wondering how far he would have to go for her to give up on him.  Or if she ever would.</p><p>"So.  You're experiencing emotional outbursts."</p><p>"Were you goading me on purpose?"</p><p>"Little bit.  Wasn't expecting it to go from nought to sixty so fast.  I'd almost forgotten how volatile you can be.  Which is, in fact, a testament to your progress.  But Lucifer, I'll admit I was also a little thrown.  Having a baby with a surrogate is one thing- but getting pregnant?  Why?"</p><p>"Well, you know me, I like to stop and carefully consider all my actions, especially when something is important to me."</p><p>She swallowed.  "You still have your sense of humour then."</p><p>"It just… we went to the clinic and it didn't feel right.  It wouldn't have been part of all of us, just me and Chloe.  And my subconscious changed my anatomy before I even considered it.  We went to bed, and there it all was.  My feminine virginity lasted about five minutes."</p><p>"Because of course what else would you do with a new vagina except use it."</p><p>"Exactly."  He grinned and picked a jelly bean from her candy dish.  Then he went back for another handful.  "These are good."</p><p>"Some things you like before turn your stomach, but other things taste ten times better, right?"</p><p>"Yes.  Oh, and chocolate?  Now I know why women love it so much.  Must start buying more for the Detective.  It's magical."</p><p>Linda smiled.  "Careful.  You might start putting on weight."</p><p>"Oh I plan to.  Great big mountain of a belly.  I wonder if my tailor knows how to make maternity suits."  He chewed thoughtfully.  "I do wonder though.  My biggest concern."</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"What if it turns out like me?"</p><p>"In what way?"</p><p>"What if I pass on the dark side of my personality?  The bits I don't like?"</p><p>"That's a risk we all have to face."</p><p>"My dark bits are a bit more dangerous than most."</p><p>"True.  I guess, like anyone, you just have to teach them, lead by example, and hope for the best."</p><p>"Positive thinking?  That's all you've got to offer me?"</p><p>"Positive thinking and hard work.  Lots of work.  And patience.  And love.  Because no matter what our genetics say, ultimately we all make our own choices, for good or for bad."</p><p>"And I have to let my child exercise their own free will."</p><p>"Yes, but you can still influence them."</p><p>"Manipulate them, you mean?"</p><p>"More like guide them.  Just by being there, accepting them and supporting them, you're already giving them so much more than you had."</p><p>"I know I can't rewrite my own history.  But perhaps, I can heal some of those wounds by giving what I needed to my own offspring."</p><p>"I think that's a positive way to see things."</p><p>Lucifer smiled.  "Oh, and also, we're all getting married.  I'll send you a date as soon as we have one, but we're planning on some time in the next few months, before I get…" he gestured to indicate a huge belly.</p><p>Linda was grinning, open mouthed at him.  "Congratulations!  Again!  Oh Lucifer, I'm so happy for you."</p><p>"It won't be legal, of course.  But we wanted to make our promises public.  Have an excuse for a bit of a do."</p><p>"Like you need an excuse."</p><p>"I'm going to celebrate my bond with true loves and I'm going to make a huge fuss of them so they know exactly how much I adore them."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Is it me or are your trousers getting extra tight?" Dan asked Lucifer as he watched him get out of the car.</p>
<p>"I'm seeing my tailor at the weekend.  I might have to get something more adjustable.  He's going to be upset."</p>
<p>"Why?"</p>
<p>"Because it's his job to make garments that fit precisely, but I'm going to grow too quickly for him to keep up.  I'll have to explain the whole thing so he won't get offended.  He might still take offence."</p>
<p>"Come on, stop chatting, we don't want to be late," Chloe said, grabbing both hands and tugging them along.</p>
<p>"Yes.  Mustn't keep Abigail waiting.  Let's go see our baby."</p>
<p>It turned out they needn't have rushed.  They sat in the waiting room for almost fifteen minutes before Abigail came and called them through.  "Sorry for the delay.  This was difficult to arrange, but your donations to the clinic helped.  It will be one of my colleagues doing the scan, but I'll stay with you."</p>
<p>"What story did you tell your colleague?"</p>
<p>She looked sheepish.  "I didn't, explicitly.  I just used your correct pronouns, and emphasised that this was a delicate case that needed to be handled with discretion, and let her draw her own conclusions."</p>
<p>"Which were?"</p>
<p>"She assumed you're trans."</p>
<p>"I suppose I can work with that."</p>
<p>They went into the room, and Chloe and Dan stood beside the bed where Lucifer lay and held his hand.  Abigail took a seat near the sonographer.</p>
<p>"Hello, I'm Meagan.  Are you ready to see your baby?"</p>
<p>They all nodded, quiet with anticipation. </p>
<p>"If you could just lift your shirt for me?"</p>
<p>"Oh right, of course," Lucifer said, pulling it up quickly.  </p>
<p>She held up a paper towel.  "I might need you to loosen your belt and push those pants out the way a little.  Then tuck this in to keep the gel off."</p>
<p>He nodded and rearranged his clothes.  "Am I ready?"</p>
<p>"Perfect.  This might feel cold to start, but it will warm up."  She squeezed some gel on his lower belly and pressed the device to his skin.  "Right.  Let's take a look."</p>
<p>They stared at the screen expectantly.  It just looked like a blur at first, and she frowned.  Dan and Chloe looked at each other, suddenly worried that it was all just Lucifer's body playing tricks on him.  What if there wasn't a baby after all?</p>
<p>"Is everything okay?" Dan asked nervously.</p>
<p>"Don't worry.  Sometimes it can take a minute to find the right angle.  Did you remember to drink the extra water?  A full bladder can move things around for a better view."</p>
<p>"Ah.  Sorry.  I drank, but perhaps not enough."  He closed his eyes for a moment and thought about his internal organs, willing them with all his being to move into place.  She pressed the device harder against his muscles. </p>
<p>"Oh no, here we go.  There.  That's a spine."</p>
<p>There was a collective gasp from the three parents.  She adjusted the angle and pushed hard again.  </p>
<p>"And that… is your baby's head."</p>
<p>"I can see their face!" Lucifer said, completely awed.  "There's a little nose, and dips where the eyes are.  It's a real tiny person.  Wait, is that a hand?"</p>
<p>"Yes.  Baby is very excited today.  We might get some nice views."</p>
<p>"It looks like they're waving."  He scraped a hand over his face.  "Oh my word, that's our baby.  We're really having a baby."</p>
<p>Chloe, who was closest to his head, leaned over to kiss his cheek.  "Yes, love.  You did it.  I'm so proud of you."</p>
<p>"Don't start, you'll set me off again."</p>
<p>Dan lifted his hand and pressed it to his lips.  "I'm right there with you, love."  He scrubbed at his eyes with his free hand.</p>
<p>They kept watching, seeing a round abdomen, and little legs and feet.  It kept stretching and wiggling, and Chloe let out a small noise that might have been a giggle or a sob.  "It's a miracle."</p>
<p>"Just like its mum," Lucifer smiled. </p>
<p>"It does mean this is taking slightly longer than it should.  It's more difficult to get the measurements when baby won't keep still."</p>
<p>"See, he's being rebellious already.  He?  She?  Which should I be using, doctor?"</p>
<p>"It's too early to tell yet.  And this little one is not giving me any clues.  Hold on."</p>
<p>She kept moving the scanner around, pressing buttons and taking measurements with the computer mouse.  The parents just watched, delighted.</p>
<p>"There we are, I think that's it.  Everything looks good.  Can I just confirm you haven't been taking testosterone since you've been pregnant?"</p>
<p>"That's correct.  I've given up a few things for the baby."</p>
<p>"That's good.  I'm sure Abigail's been through all the dangers with you, so I won't repeat them, but I want you to know that you're doing the right thing, even if it's difficult.  Please let us know if you need any support or advice.  We're here to look after you as well as your baby."</p>
<p>"Thank you."</p>
<p>"Okay, we're done."  She lifted the scanner away, and passed him some more paper towels.  Lucifer wiped, tucked and buckled and sat up.  "I'll print a few of these off for you.  Baby looks very healthy.  Just over two inches long, and based on the measurements I'd put you at just over twelve weeks.  That means you should be due about the eighteenth of October."</p>
<p>They took the pictures, thanked the two ladies and walked back to the car in silence.  When they got there, they all fell into a hug, heads leaning into each other. </p>
<p>"Suddenly it all seems so much more real," Dan said.</p>
<p>"I can't tell you how amazing that was for me," Lucifer said.  "And I can't thank you enough for all that you've given me."</p>
<p>"So what are we going to call you?" Chloe asked.  "Can you cope with being a dad?"</p>
<p>Lucifer grunted.  "The name does still feel wrong to me."</p>
<p>"What about Papi?" Dan suggested. </p>
<p>"Changing the language doesn't help, it's the concept that rubs me the wrong way.  I'll think about it."</p>
<p>He put a hand on the back of Dan's neck and pulled him close to kiss him, and then did the same for Chloe.  "Right.  Let's get back to work.  We have to show off these pictures to Miss Lopez.  I want to see if we can make her go supersonic."</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Ella did squeal.  "Oh my God, you guys!  This is incredible.  I could barely believe it before, but this is proof, right?  This is really happening."</p>
<p>"Yes.  It's really happening," Chloe said.</p>
<p>"Have you thought of any names yet?"</p>
<p>"Not really."</p>
<p>"We should start doing that though," Dan said.</p>
<p>"No hooker names.  No biblical names.  Nothing ending in el," Lucifer said flatly.</p>
<p>"Why do you call me Daniel all the time then, if it bothers you so much?"</p>
<p>"I started doing it to annoy you, I got stuck in the habit.  Besides, the meaning is ironic."</p>
<p>Dan scoffed.  "Right."</p>
<p>"Why, what does it mean?" Ella asked, intrigued.</p>
<p>"God is my judge," they replied as one, both smirking.</p>
<p>"And that's ironic because…"</p>
<p>"Because He isn't, you decide your own fate based on your guilt.  And dear Daniel reeked of it back when he was being a douche.  I took comfort in reminding myself of that every time I said his name."</p>
<p>Dan glared at him.  "Really?  You're thinking about my damned soul every time you say my name?"</p>
<p>"Not any more.  Besides, I think we've safely dealt with those issues, haven't we,  <i>Daniel?"</i></p>
<p>Dan softened.  "Yes," he said, his eyes flicking down in unspoken submission.  "Hey, we haven't even talked about our names after the wedding.  I know the marriage isn't legally binding, but we could still change them."</p>
<p>"Dan, I didn't change my name the first time around, what makes you think I'd want to do it now?"</p>
<p>"I don't know.  Because Lucifer's better than me?"</p>
<p>"I love you both the same, dumbass."</p>
<p>"It might make things easier," Ella pointed out.  "Like if one of you ended up in hospital, they would be less likely to question you're related if you have the same name.  And schools, when the baby's older."</p>
<p>"That's a good point," Dan said.</p>
<p>"So you want me to become an Espinoza or a Morningstar?" She folded her hands across her chest.  </p>
<p>"Or, you know, we could all be Deckers," he offered.</p>
<p>"Triple Decker," Lucifer grinned suggestively.  "I like it."</p>
<p>"You would," Chloe rolled her eyes.  "What about Trixie?"</p>
<p>"We could ask her if she wants to change hers too," Dan said.</p>
<p>"You'd all do that?  Just take my name?"</p>
<p>"Sure.  I mean, it might annoy people having two Detective Deckers at work for a few months, but if I'm gonna be a stay at home dad when the baby comes…"</p>
<p>"Two Detective Deckers…" Lucifer appeared to be spacing out.</p>
<p>"Shut up," Chloe nudged him.  "Okay, but what about when the kid starts school, aren't you coming back?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, but by then you'll probably be Lieutenant Decker, so… no issue."</p>
<p>Ella was looking from one face to another and back again.  "Stay at home dad?  Really?  I'm gonna miss you, buddy!"</p>
<p>"Hey, you can still visit," he said, and opened his arms to offer a hug that was quickly accepted.  "I'm gonna need you to fill me in on all the station gossip.  Chloe's useless at that stuff."</p>
<p>Chloe was tapping a thumb to her lips thoughtfully.  "Okay," she said at last, nodding.  "Okay, let's all be Deckers."  She joined in Dan and Ella's hug, and beckoned Lucifer over too.  Ella bounced happily in the middle.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>The noises Ella had made paled into insignificance compared to the shriek that Trixie made when they got home and showed her the pictures from the scan.  She jumped up and down, babbling, "It's my baby brother! Or baby sister! I don't know which but it doesn't matter, because they're gonna be cute and awesome and amazing!"  Then she shrieked again and grabbed Lucifer around the middle and kissed the buttons of his waistcoat.  "I love you little sibling!  I'm so excited to meet you.  You're gonna love our family.  It's perfect.  And I'm gonna help take good care of you and teach you all sorts of important big sister stuff."  She kissed him again, and hugged him tight, and Lucifer hugged her back.  Dan and Chloe sat quietly nearby, letting the two of them have their moment.  It was beautiful to watch.</p>
<p>"Show me the picture again," Trixie said, dropping away to a one-armed side hug.  Lucifer still had it in his hand, so he held it out and she looked more closely.  "Nope."</p>
<p>"Nope?"</p>
<p>"No horns.  Just checking.  You know.  Because spawn of Satan and all."</p>
<p>"Perhaps they'll grow in after it's born, like a goat," he said dryly.</p>
<p>Trixie laughed and tickled his belly.  "This little baby," she pointed at the picture, "is in there," she pointed at his belly, "right now.  This is the thing that's been making you so sick and tired and grumpy all the time."</p>
<p>"Yes.  I may have been mistaken.  It might be the antichrist after all."</p>
<p>"Even if it is, it's a gorgeous little antichrist and I love it." She bent to talk to Lucifer's navel again.  "You hear that, Antichrist?  I love you."  When she looked up, Lucifer was wiping his eyes again.  "I'm sorry, did I say something wrong?"</p>
<p>"No, little monkey.  But my child hasn't even been born, and already it's getting more love than… well, it's getting so much love.  And that makes me very happy.  Which apparently makes my eyes leak."</p>
<p>"Hey, if you need a good cry, we could watch Inside Out again."</p>
<p>"Don't.  You.  Dare." </p>
<p>"Don't worry, I'm kidding!"</p>
<p>"Better be."</p>
<p>"We'll stick to something easy tonight then.  Monsters Inc?"</p>
<p>He frowned.</p>
<p>"Okay.  Thor."</p>
<p>"Ragnarok."</p>
<p>"Deal."</p>
<p>"Excellent.  Something for everyone."</p>
<p>Trixie sighed.  "I know.  Mom likes Thor.  You probably like Loki."</p>
<p>"Your father likes Loki.  He has a type.  What about you?"</p>
<p>"Actually… I'm kind of leaning towards the Valkyrie."</p>
<p>"Don't blame you."</p>
<p>"You like her too?"</p>
<p>"I like all of them," he grinned.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Trixie had loved the idea of everyone taking Chloe's name.  Dan said he would sort out the paperwork, and Lucifer said he would make sure the court order went through in time for the wedding.  He had secured the beach, and a nearby restaurant for a meal and celebration afterwards, for the middle of June.  It gave them two months which wasn’t enough under usual circumstances, but he was on good terms with a few judges and was confident he’d be able to arrange a hearing swiftly.  It did, however, mean he’d be showing by the time they exchanged vows, and he needed to sort out what to wear.</p>
<p>“Signor Dellucci,” he greeted his tailor at their appointment.  “Good news.  I need you to design a wedding suit for me.”</p>
<p>“Mr. Morningstar, that’s wonderful!”  In spite of the name, a remnant of his parents’ heritage, he spoke with a local accent.</p>
<p>“Yes, thank you.  Might be tricky though.  I’m pregnant.”</p>
<p>“Congratulations, sir.”</p>
<p>Lucifer waited, but no further questions were forthcoming.</p>
<p>“Perhaps, if I may…” he held up his tape measure.</p>
<p>Lucifer shed his jacket and lifted his arms.  “You aren’t going to ask how, or why, or tell me I’m making it up?”</p>
<p>“Mr. Morningstar, you’ve been my best client for ten years.  During that time, your figure has remained unnaturally consistent, except for the broadening of your upper body about three years ago.  You take care of yourself.  One look at your waistline is enough to persuade me to take your word for it.”</p>
<p>“And you’re not going to ask how?”</p>
<p>Signor Dellucci raised his eyebrows.  “I suspect that it’s rather a personal question.  I try not to think too closely about certain mysteries regarding your person.”</p>
<p>“Such as?”</p>
<p>“The fact that you never seem to age.  And appear to have unlimited funds.  Combine that with the name, and I find I prefer to remain in ignorance.”</p>
<p>“Well far be it from me to shatter your peace of mind.”</p>
<p>He raised the tape measure to Lucifer’s chest with a questioning look, and proceeded when given the nod.  “When is the wedding and how big do you expect to be at the time?”</p>
<p>“Seventeenth of June.  I’ll be twenty-two weeks along, but there seems to be a wide variety in bump sizes for that stage wherever I look.  I might be hardly noticeable.  I might look like I’ve swallowed a small melon.”</p>
<p>He frowned.  “I suppose it will have to be something adjustable then.  Did you have anything particular in mind?”</p>
<p>“It is my wedding, and I only intend to have the one, so I suppose I could go a bit more elaborate than usual.”</p>
<p>“It depends on how much you want to make of the pregnancy.  A longer, straight lined jacket could help you conceal it, or…”  he let his hands fall and stepped back, considering.</p>
<p>“Whatever you might be thinking, I like the look on your face.”</p>
<p>“A morning coat, with a single button, a little higher than standard.  I could style a double breasted waistcoat to hug the bump, in a contrasting fabric to make it stand out.  I’ll need to research maternity trousers, but I have a general idea of how they work from when my sister was pregnant.  Do you have a colour scheme?”</p>
<p>“We haven’t discussed it yet.  Daniel likes me in light grey.  Perhaps a touch of blue.  They both have beautiful blue eyes.  Sometimes his look grey, but there’s still hints of blue.  I’ll make an appointment for him as soon as possible, you’ll need to do his too.  I wonder if the Detective will wear a dress.”</p>
<p>“If you want to bring him in one evening this week, after hours, then I can work on both and make sure that you complement one another.”</p>
<p>“Lovely,” he smiled.</p>
<p>"In the meantime, I'll sort you out with some slightly bigger pants and shirts before you pop any buttons."</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Dan still had to break the news about their fidelity decisions to David.  They’d still been seeing each other at the prayer group, and sometimes Dan stopped overnight.  They talked as they held each other afterwards, and over breakfast, catching up on all the news.  David had been excited to hear about the pregnancy, saying it was a brilliant plan and of course Lucifer would do that.  He was also pleased for his friend about the wedding, though he had his suspicions that it would change things.  </p>
<p>Sometimes they talked on the phone, but this wasn’t a phone type of conversation, so Dan invited him out to a bar.  He had two beers waiting on the table when David arrived.  His friend eyed them suspiciously.</p>
<p>“This is a ‘we need to talk’ moment, isn’t it?” David asked as he sat down.</p>
<p>“Sprung.  I’m sorry, man.”</p>
<p>“I kind of expected it.  What with weddings, and babies and all.  You’re going to be busy.”</p>
<p>“I am.  And I don’t want you to turn into the bit on the side I try to squeeze in between my other responsibilities.  I don’t want this to turn into some kind of sordid affair.”</p>
<p>“I appreciate that.  I do.  I mean, I’m disappointed, obviously I’m disappointed.  But I get it.”  He reached for Dan’s hand, running his thumb over his knuckles.  “This always had an expiry date on it.  And honestly, I thought it was going to be a lot sooner than this.  You’ve got something amazing, and I was lucky to be a part of it.”</p>
<p>“I know.  I just… I wish…”</p>
<p>“You want to come back to mine?  Just for tonight?”</p>
<p>
  <i>”Fuck, yes!”</i>
</p>
<p>The beers were left on the table, untouched.</p>
<p>The sex that night was hard, frantic, and long lived.  Dan kept stopping himself whenever he got too close, wanting it to last.  They tried everything, all their favourite positions and places, until neither of them could hold on any longer.  They collapsed down onto the bed, exhausted.  </p>
<p>“Stay,” David breathed.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Dan said, and kissed him, and closed his eyes.</p>
<p>He woke up early the next day, and watched David sleep for a while, thinking about all they'd shared and all he had now.  It was good.  David stirred and looked at him.  "You know that's kinda creepy, right?"</p>
<p>Dan smiled.  "Yeah, but I needed to take a moment.  I'm glad we had this."</p>
<p>"This last night, or this all of it?"</p>
<p>"Both.  You've been a great friend.  Is it weird if I ask you to be my best man?"</p>
<p>David laughed.  "Yes.  But I'd be honoured, anyway."</p>
<p>"Good.  This isn't completely the end, you know.  I didn't really get a chance to explain it all last night, but we've agreed that we can still have parties now and then, altogether."</p>
<p>"It won't be the same, though, will it?"</p>
<p>"Not exactly.  Can I fuck you one last time?  Just the two of us?"</p>
<p>"I bloody hope so."</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Lucifer lay back in their extra large bathtub, not too hot- one of the completely unnecessary conditions he'd submitted to for his finances' peace of mind.  Chloe was draped over him, tracing patterns on his chest.</p>
<p>"Your nipples are getting darker.  And bigger.  Are you going to get boobs?" she asked lazily.</p>
<p>"Abigail asked me that.  I haven't decided yet."</p>
<p>"Dan would love it," she laughed.</p>
<p>"My tailor would hate it.  And can you imagine me expressing milk at work?"</p>
<p>"Yes, actually.  Probably at my desk.  With a horde of onlookers."</p>
<p>He chuckled.  "Sounds fun."</p>
<p>"I wonder if you'll get the line," she ran a finger down his belly.  His muscles were looking less pronounced, softened by a thin layer of fat, and it was just starting to curve outward.</p>
<p>"There's a line?"</p>
<p>"Mm-hm.  Runs all the way down your belly.  Not everyone gets it.  I had one."</p>
<p>Lucifer took her head in both hands, and she moved up to let him kiss her.</p>
<p>"I love you so much.  I could never have done any of this without you."</p>
<p>"You've changed my life, Lucifer.  I love you too.  And I don't care if I was made for you or not, I'm glad we're all together."  She lay her head back down on his chest.  "I never thought I'd get to be a mom again.  But I'm so grateful that you've made it possible."</p>
<p>"You know I'd do anything for you."</p>
<p>"I do.  I sometimes wish you wouldn't, but this time I'm glad."</p>
<p>There was a tentative knock at the door.  Chloe lifted her head.  "You okay, Monkey?"</p>
<p>"It's me," Dan's voice drifted through.</p>
<p>"Come in, love," Lucifer answered.  Dan opened it a crack and peered through. </p>
<p>"I think Trixie's still asleep.  Teenager at the weekend.  Am I interrupting?"</p>
<p>"No," Chloe said, "you're always welcome.  Come on."</p>
<p>He came and sat on the edge of the bath.  "How are you feeling?" he asked Lucifer. </p>
<p>"Not as bad as usual.  My stomach settled a lot quicker this morning, hence the bath.   You're back earlier than expected."</p>
<p>"Yeah, well, after we had our um, final fling, it didn't seem right to hang around."</p>
<p>"You look sad," Chloe said, sitting up.</p>
<p>"No, I'm okay, it's just, you know.  We're still friends.  And I'm glad about that.  He's gonna be my best man too, so that's good.  It's just the end of something special, and so yeah, I guess I'm a bit sad, but it's worth it.  You two are worth it."</p>
<p>"Dan, neither of us want to see you miserable.  If you want to keep-"</p>
<p>"I want you.  I want to be here, for you, for our family.  I screwed up last time, and I don't want to make the same mistakes."</p>
<p>"Don't be ridiculous," Lucifer scoffed.  "This isn't the same situation at all.  You didn't cheat on Chloe before, and you're not cheating on us now.  Look at me."</p>
<p>For the first time in a long while, Dan disobeyed.  His eyes lowered.  "Please don't make me do this."</p>
<p>“Why not?  Don’t start hiding things from me now, what we’re doing now requires honesty more than ever.  Look at me.”</p>
<p>Dan took a breath and raised his head, and Lucifer immediately caught his gaze.</p>
<p>“Good.  Now tell me truthfully, do you want to keep shagging David?”</p>
<p>“Yes, Dark Lord.”</p>
<p>“Right then.  I understand what you’re saying about being there for us, that part makes sense, but we also want you to be happy.”</p>
<p>“I am happy.  I have both of you, and we’re a family, and all that is the best thing that ever happened to me.  Asking for more is just greedy.”</p>
<p>“But I’m not jealous.  Detective, are you jealous?”</p>
<p>“No, I’m not.  Dan, it sounds like you’re trying to convince yourself to give this up for us, but it’s not something we’re asking of you.  Being there for us isn’t just about your physical presence, it’s about being available emotionally too.  And being with David has made you better at that.  When you’ve spent the night at his place, you always come home lighter, full of energy.  He’s been part of your journey to accept yourself, and giving him up because of a sense of moral obligation seems like a step backwards.  You’re a Satanist.  What would Lucifer do?”</p>
<p>Dan’s head rolled back and he pulled at the skin between his fingers as he stared at the ceiling.  “You mean like, arrange with his girlfriend to see the guy he’s not dating once a month for fun and games and torture?  We all know how that ended.”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Lucifer said.  “Very well, actually.  Because even though you've been seeing him since before we started our relationship, it's us that you're about to marry."</p>
<p>"But-"</p>
<p>"No more buts," Chloe said.  "Compersion."</p>
<p>"Is that even a word?"  </p>
<p>"Look it up."</p>
<p>Dan shrugged and pulled out his phone.  Chloe reached for a towel and dried her hands as he read.</p>
<p>"That's a thing?"</p>
<p>"Yes.  It's what I've been feeling since I first saw you two snuggling and grinning at each other.  Now give me your phone."  She quickly scrolled through to David's number and put it on speaker.</p>
<p>
  <i>"Miss me already?"</i>
</p>
<p>"Hi David, it's Chloe.  Dan's being an idiot.”</p>
<p>
  <i>“What’s he done this time?”</i>
</p>
<p>“We never said he had to break up with you just because we’re getting married.  So, if you’d like to keep seeing him, that’s fine with us.”</p>
<p><i>“Um.  Okay, not what I was expecting to hear.”</i> </p>
<p>“Is that something you’d like to do?” </p>
<p>
  <i>“Let’s see, um, having sex with a married man… hang on, are you in the bath?”</i>
</p>
<p>Chloe chuckled.  </p>
<p>“Answer the question, minion, or I’ll have to come around to look you in the eye and ask it,” Lucifer said impatiently.</p>
<p>
  <i>“Right.  Is Dan there?”</i>
</p>
<p>“I’m here, buddy.”</p>
<p>
  <i>“Okay.  So is this a thing?  You want to keep seeing me?”</i>
</p>
<p>“Apparently so.  I was trying to be sensible and fair to everybody, but he did the thing with the eyes, and, well.  Yeah.”</p>
<p>David breathed a heavy sigh.  <i>“Oh, thank Satan.  I mean, thank you Lucifer.  I mean, yes.  Damn.  Last night didn’t feel right.  I don’t know how long we can make it work, but I don’t want to just give up like that.”</i></p>
<p>“Lovely,” Lucifer said.  “I’m going to suggest that we make a point of keeping it a regular thing.  When the baby comes, we’re going to be busy, and if we’re not careful the weeks will go by without you seeing each other.  How does once a month sound for you?  That way he can still feel that he’s here for us, but you won’t be neglected.”</p>
<p>
  <i>“Incredible.  I’d like that a lot.  Do I still get to be best man?”</i>
</p>
<p>“Naturally.”</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t have anyone else,” Dan said.  “I love you, man.”</p>
<p><i>“I love you too.”</i>  </p>
<p>“You’re both adorable!” Chloe called at the phone.</p>
<p>
  <i>“I’m hanging up now!”</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dan woke up to the feel of rough stubble on his neck.  He smiled, turning to catch Lucifer’s lips with his own.  He felt fingers grazing down his side and grasp his hip, pulling him close.</p>
<p>“Hey,” he pulled back suddenly, still smiling.  “You’re still in bed?”</p>
<p>“Yep.  And feeling good.  Very good.”</p>
<p>They kissed again, and Dan reached behind his back to nudge Chloe.  “Look, Chlo.  Lucifer’s awake and he’s not feeling sick.”</p>
<p>“Mmrrmmfff,” she mumbled, batting his arm away.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, love.  She’ll wake up properly once I’ve got you moaning.”</p>
<p>“Oh.  Promises.”</p>
<p>“I’ve missed this.  I’ve missed it so much.”  He pulled Dan’s thigh up and over his waist.</p>
<p>“Hmm.  Me too.”  </p>
<p>Lucifer grabbed the lube from the cabinet and rolled over on top of him.  It wasn’t long before they were joined, Lucifer leaning into his raised legs and rocking into him gently.  “I love you.”</p>
<p>Dan reached up to cup his face.  “I love you too.”</p>
<p>Lucifer inhaled sharply.</p>
<p>“Still kinda emotional, though, huh?”</p>
<p>He nodded, and turned to kiss Dan’s palm.  </p>
<p>“It’s okay.  I’m here.  I’ll always take care of you, whatever you need.”</p>
<p>“Right now I just need to know that I can still make you feel good.”</p>
<p>Dan curled towards him, taking him deeper.  “Oh yeah.  Very good.  Incredible, in fact.”</p>
<p>Lucifer pushed a little more forcefully, making Dan grunt and clutch at his back.  “That’s more like it.”</p>
<p>Chloe murmured and opened her eyes.  She hummed happily and stole kisses from both of them.  They all made love until they were reduced to a tangled pile of limbs.</p>
<p>“Do you want to get your wings out?” Dan asked.  “You could lie back and we could groom you into insensibility.”</p>
<p>Lucifer sighed.  “Sounds lovely, but probably not worth the risk.  I’ve added changing forms to the list of things not to do while pregnant.  Don’t want to give the Antichrist any ideas.  Might be more difficult to give birth to something with wings.”</p>
<p>“Good thinking,” Chloe said.</p>
<p>“We ought to get up,” Dan said.  “Or at least one of us should.  Trixie will be up soon.”</p>
<p>“We should all do something fun today,” Lucifer said.  “I feel better and more energised than I have in weeks.  Beach.  Picnic.  Maybe invite a few friends.”</p>
<p>“A ‘Lucifer’s over his morning sickness and wants to party’ party?”</p>
<p>“Yes.  I want to play.  And eat.  I’m feeling very hungry.”</p>
<p>Dan kissed his cheek.  “Let me wash up and I’ll go make you some food.”</p>
<p>“Can it be something with bananas?  I need bananas. And peaches.  And yogurt.”</p>
<p>“How about a really thick fruit smoothie?”</p>
<p>“Yes.  With ice-cream too.”</p>
<p>“Ice-cream and yogurt?”</p>
<p>“Absolutely.”</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>“So why the party call?” Maze asked as she met them on the beach.  She had picked David up on the way, and he trailed behind her carrying a bag of refreshments.  Ella was already there, applying her sun block.</p>
<p>“I’m feeling much better,” Lucifer said cheerily, “so I thought I’d celebrate.”</p>
<p>“Better?  Were you sick?  You don’t get sick.”</p>
<p>“Didn’t your pet tell you?  I’m pregnant.”  He grinned and patted his slightly rounder than usual belly.</p>
<p>“Pregnant?” she gaped.  “But you hate babies.”</p>
<p>“Yes.  They’re a terrible idea, all loud and sticky, I don’t know what Dad was thinking when he invented them.  And pregnancy has been rather vile so far, but it’s getting better now.”</p>
<p>“So why are you spawning if it’s all so terrible?”</p>
<p>“Because I want to.”</p>
<p>“But why?”</p>
<p>“It’s important to me.  To have my own family.”</p>
<p>She nodded.  “That I get.  Congratulations, I guess.”</p>
<p>“Thank you. David, what’s in your bundle?”</p>
<p>“Oh, I brought you a humble offering.”  David started pulling things out of his backpack.  “Mostly fruit, I know you’re not keen on the blood sacrifices, but there’s a few cocktail sausages in there too.”</p>
<p>“Lovely!  I’m relishing fruit today.”</p>
<p>“And wine, of course,” he pulled out a bottle and some plastic beakers.</p>
<p>“Which Daniel has forbidden me to drink.”</p>
<p>“He can’t complain about this one, there’s no alcohol in it.”</p>
<p>“What’s the point of it then?”</p>
<p>“Just try it.”</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Lucifer lay on his back on the picnic blanket, with Chloe beside him, watching their friends and family splashing in the water.  Maze and Trixie seemed to be doing their best to get Dan and David soaked.  Ella got caught in the crossfire and bore the worst of it.</p>
<p>“There is a definite little bump going on here,” Chloe said, stroking the front of Lucifer’s white shirt.  “I mean, no one else would notice it, but I can feel it.”</p>
<p>“It’s small, but I’m glad I’ve got some new clothes.  I’m looking tubby rather than pregnant.  My hips are widening too.  Right from the bones, which should make it easier to deliver."</p>
<p>"Are you concerned about the birth?"</p>
<p>"Abigail's talked me through it.  She seems to have a lot of faith in my ability.”</p>
<p>“Well, considering what you’ve accomplished already, I have faith in you too.”</p>
<p>“I’m not worried about the pain.  I can handle pain.  I trust Abigail to tell me what I need to do.  And I trust my body to act on instinct as it has been so far.  But…”  He sipped his non-alcoholic wine through a straw.</p>
<p>“But?”</p>
<p>“I suppose there will always be what-ifs.  What if I mess up?  What if something goes wrong, and we need extra help?  What if we can’t get to the hospital in time?  What if I’m holding your hand when a contraction comes and I break all your bones?”</p>
<p>Chloe nuzzled into his neck.  “They're just what-ifs.  You got this.  Look.”  She picked up her phone and found the picture from the sonogram.  “This is our baby.  This is a real person that you made, and it’s growing inside you.  And it’s a miracle.”</p>
<p>“But that’s the worst part.  What if it’s not <i>my miracle?</i>  What if it’s Dad’s miracle, and He decides to take it back?”</p>
<p>“You really think He’d be that cruel?”</p>
<p>“Yes!  And I’m aware I’m being paranoid, but with good reason.”</p>
<p>“Okay.  Well, the only thing I can suggest is you do that thing you do so well, where you distract yourself from your problems and ignore them until they go away.  Because, for once, if we wait long enough, your concerns will prove to be unfounded.”</p>
<p>“But half my distraction options are off the table.”</p>
<p>"We still have a wedding to plan.  That should keep us busy."</p>
<p>"The caterers are booked.  We need a cake, and to decide about the decor.  Have you chosen what to wear?"</p>
<p>"Not exactly.  Ugh. I don't know what I want."</p>
<p>"Somehow I can't picture you in a big fluffy meringue."</p>
<p>She laughed.  "No.  I'd ask for your help choosing, but I don't want to spoil the surprise."</p>
<p>"Why don't you go shopping tomorrow? Take Trixie with you.  You could even invite Miss Lopez, I'm sure she'll have ideas.  Just don't be afraid to say no if she comes up with something too outlandish."</p>
<p>“Yeah, good plan.  The company will be nice.  And you could have a whole day to play with Dan."</p>
<p>He sighed.  "Indeed.  I need to make up for lost time. I might take him back to the penthouse."</p>
<p>"Just don't break each other too badly.  Work the day after."</p>
<p>"I'll bear that in mind."</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>It was hard to say whether Ella or Trixie was more excited about the shopping trip.  Maze decided she was coming too, not that Chloe minded.  She might balance out some of the hyperness of the other two.  </p>
<p>They spent the morning looking in a few wedding dress stores.  Chloe wasn't originally planning on it, but Ella said they had to, just for the experience even if they didn't buy anything. </p>
<p>"First question," she said before they went in, "is Lucifer paying?  Just because we can go to a whole other level if he is."</p>
<p>"He insisted I take a card.  I don't plan on using it, but he said to take it anyway in case I fell in love with something out of my budget.  But my budget is actually not that tight.  Since Lucifer bought the house, I'm living rent free, and he makes it really hard to spend my own money because he keeps buying me stuff.  So I have a bit saved up."</p>
<p>"Nice."</p>
<p>Trixie made her try on a few princess dresses.  The staff clutched their hearts and told her how beautiful she looked, but it felt wrong.  </p>
<p>Maze laughed out loud.  “You look stupid.  Like if we cut you open you’re going to be made of cake.”</p>
<p>"It's just not me,” Chloe said by way of apology.  </p>
<p>At the next place Ella picked out a few, with sleeker lines.  One was all lace, the long sleeves kept falling over her hands.  Chloe felt like she’d never be able to get her ring on. Another was so tight and firmly structured that she could barely breathe, let alone move.  The third one was the best of the three, flowing silk that clung to her figure and then spilled down to the ground.</p>
<p>"It's better.  But I'm not sure about the drapey bits on the shoulders.  And this train is just going to get ruined in the sand.  Sorry," she added to the assistant, "it's lovely, it's not what I need."</p>
<p>They stopped for lunch, and discussed what was wrong and right about each dress.  No big skirts.  No corsets.  No trains.  She wasn't doing white, or cream, or ivory. </p>
<p>"What do you want then?" Trixie asked bluntly.</p>
<p>"I'm not sure.  I'll know when I see it."  She groaned and dropped her head back.  "At this stage I'm almost considering just getting a pantsuit."</p>
<p>“Boring!” Maze declared.  “You need to look hot.”</p>
<p>"No, you can’t give up!”  Ella said, ready with the pep talk.  “This is your wedding, and it's going to be amazing.  Look, there's this one boutique I've always wanted to visit, can we go there?  It's not wedding dresses, but I'm starting to think that might actually be a good thing."</p>
<p>"Didn't I say that to start with?"</p>
<p>"Shut up, we had fun!"</p>
<p>"It was fun, Mom.  And you did look amazing."</p>
<p>"Okay, let's go hit up Ella's boutique."</p>
<p>They decided there would be no pressure, and Chloe was to just keep trying things on until she was happy.  They browsed the rails, and she pulled out a few things and went to the dressing room.  The others nodded and said they were nice, but nothing popped out.</p>
<p>"Wait here," Trixie told her.  "I'm going to pick something."</p>
<p>She came back laughing, holding up a very eighties style garment with lots of net and sequins.  Chloe shook her head but put it on anyway.  She looked ridiculous. Ella helped her out of it while Maze went to pick something.  She came back with a tiny black minidress.</p>
<p>"It's perfect," Chloe announced.  "Or it would be if it was five years ago, and I was trying to seduce Lucifer at LUX.  Find me something else!" </p>
<p>They carried on taking turns.  She bravely put on dresses with tie-dyed lace, and purple silk, and even one with a tropical bird print.  Trixie seemed bent on just making her laugh, while Maze was going for the kind of looks that wouldn't have been out of place on the penthouse floor a few years back.  Chloe had a suspicion she was playing at making her look sexy for her own enjoyment, but she didn’t feel the need to complain.  She was having fun, and enjoying being the centre of attention.</p>
<p>So when the demon turned up with something red and satin with a mess of straps across the back, Chloe put it on gamely without expecting much.  But when she looked in the mirror, her breath caught.</p>
<p>It was a fine satin, not too thick, that hung loose enough to be comfortable but caught the curves of her silhouette and made the most of them.  It flared toward the bottom, down by her ankles, making it easy enough to move in.  The fabric draped loosely over her breasts, giving just a hint of cleavage, and the thin straps over her shoulders were woven in with others, criss-crossing over her exposed back.</p>
<p>She felt elegant and sexy all at once.</p>
<p>And it was the same shade of red as the roses Lucifer had given her on their first date with the three of them.</p>
<p>"I think I love it," she said softly.  "I mean, it's kind of an evening dress, but it feels right."</p>
<p>"You do look very pretty," Trixie said.</p>
<p>"Thanks, honey."</p>
<p>"Are you kidding?”  Ella gasped.  “You look amazing!  And Lucifer and Dan are both gonna lose it."</p>
<p>Maze just grinned and nodded slowly.  “Hell yeah.”</p>
<p>Chloe pulled out the elastic holding back her hair.  "How's that?"</p>
<p>"Beautiful!”  Ella said.  “You should wear it with some strappy sandals."</p>
<p>"Can I have a bouquet of roses?"</p>
<p>"You can do whatever you want girl.  This is your wedding."</p>
<p>"It is."  She bit her lips as she gazed at her reflection.  "You know, it didn't really feel like a real wedding until now.  But I'm getting married.  To two wonderful men who love me.  And I'm so unbelievably happy."</p>
<p>"Me too!" Trixie said, and stepped up to hug her.  "I love our family."</p>
<p>"And I'm so happy for you!" Ella said, joining in.  "And also crazy jealous.  Stop hogging all the boyfriends."</p>
<p>"Yeah, Mom.  You're so greedy."</p>
<p>Chloe exchanged a glance with Maze.  It was a kind of hungry look that made her blush.</p>
<p>"Shut up.  I'm in love."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Interlude</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I was going to post another chapter but in light of everything that’s going on, there’s something I wanted to say first.</p>
<p>I don’t speak out much in real life, I don’t have much going on with social media, but this is the place where I share my thoughts and ideas, and the place where my voice is heard.  So I’m saying it here.  </p>
<p>
  <b>Black Lives Matter.</b>
</p>
<p>I’ve been listening to people’s stories and it’s changed something in me.  I’ve seen videos that are heart wrenching and shocking.  So I’m using my voice in the best way I know.  I’m giving from what resources are available to me.  I’m looking online for more information to find out what racism really means to people in their daily lives.</p>
<p>I urge you to do the same.</p>
<p>Learn something.<br/>Say something.<br/>Do something.</p>
<p>There is so much stuff out there by the people who are actually living with this, I don’t think it’s right for me to tell their story.  But listen to them.  Whatever time you were about to spend reading my update, use it to go and educate yourself, to make a contribution in whatever form.</p>
<p>It’s time for a change.</p>
<p>We can make it happen if everyone works together.</p>
<p>Thank you for listening.  &lt;3</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(Normal service will be resumed tomorrow.)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Glass clattered as Lucifer lifted Dan up onto the bar.  Buttons fell to the floor with a light tinkle as Dan pulled his shirt open.</p>
<p>"You're going to pay for that," Lucifer warned.</p>
<p>"Oh sweet Satan, I hope so," Dan gasped.  He was already naked, having been stripped in the elevator on the way up to the penthouse.  Lucifer had some catching up to do.  Dan fumbled with his belt, but it was difficult when the Devil kept pressing up hard against him. He managed to slide it out between kisses and drop Lucifer's pants.  They were both infected with a desperate urgency they hadn't felt in months.  Dan knocked the glasses again, struggling for balance as Lucifer seized his hips and angled them for better access.  He was teetering on the edge.  Lucifer pushed in roughly, with only spit for lube, and didn't wait for Dan to adjust.</p>
<p>It hurt.  He liked it.</p>
<p>Lucifer set a frantic pace and kept it going.  He needed this.  Bloody Hell, how he needed this!  The way Dan's face twisted and his head rolled back, and <i>fuck</i> the beautiful noises he made!  Grunts and gasps and whines and guttural utterances there weren't even words for.  He relished every one and kept pounding, the pleasure building in sudden bursts.  He could feel the approach of his orgasm and welcomed it, knowing there would be many more.  He growled and shuddered to a halt, bliss washing over him, and leaving him strangely… empty.</p>
<p>Lucifer breathed, his hands gently trailing from Dan’s hips up to his waist and round his back.  He pressed his face into his shoulder, trying to shake off the feelings that threatened to overwhelm him from out of nowhere.  Their bodies were still joined.  This wasn’t the right time.  But he couldn’t hold it back.  He shook with a single sob, and he held his breath, trying so hard to hold on.</p>
<p>“Hey,” Dan said softly, reaching up to run his fingers in the soft hair at the back of his head.  He tried to lift Lucifer's head to look at him, but he just sobbed again and sought to hide even more.  “Hey, love it’s okay.  Shit.  Let me sit properly so I can hold you.”</p>
<p>Lucifer pulled out and Dan wiggled back so he wouldn't fall and gathered him in his arms, pressing kisses to his hair as he cried quietly, his breath coming in ragged gasps.  “I’m sorry.  I don’t even know what’s wrong.”</p>
<p>“Nothing’s wrong.  It’s just hormones.  At least that’s what Chloe used to tell me when it happened to her.  Let’s get you into bed.”  Without waiting for an answer, he slid down, swept Lucifer up into his arms and carried him, bridal style, to the bedroom.  He was heavy, but Dan was strong enough, and Lucifer made it easier by the way he clung to his shoulders.  Dan set him down on the bed, pulled off his trousers and lay down beside him.  He bundled him up in his arms again, and Lucifer choked on another sob.  “It’s okay.  I got you, love, you can let it all out.”</p>
<p>He did, getting Dan’s shoulder soaked in the process.  Dan just held him tight, stroking him and making sure he knew he was loved and cared for.  When it was over, Lucifer raised his head and Dan wiped his cheeks.  “Better?”</p>
<p>“A little.  I still feel bloody miserable.  I’m sorry, I know this was supposed to be our day, and I’m ruining it.”</p>
<p>“You’re not ruining it.  Look, it’s like when I drop and you look after me.  I’m just gonna look after you this time.  You just let me know if there’s anything you need.”</p>
<p>“Right now, I rather like just being held.”</p>
<p>“Then that’s what you get.”  Dan kissed his temple and pulled his arms tight around his ribcage, and curled his legs over Lucifer’s hips and thighs.</p>
<p>Lucifer sniffed.  “You’ve taken such good care of me the last few months.  You were always there, whenever I was sick or feeling low.  You've given me food and held my hand and offered me your chair.  You even made love to me when I was too exhausted to even stay awake.  Everything that I've asked, you've given me, and much more than I even knew I needed."</p>
<p>"It's not just me.  Chloe and Trixie have been looking after you too."</p>
<p>"They have.  You all have.  And it makes me so happy and sad all at once."</p>
<p>"Hey, it's okay.  We like looking after you."</p>
<p>"I know.  But… all my life, I've had to deal with everything on my own.  The things that Dad did to me and all that came after.  Even when I became vulnerable, and the Detective was there when I was injured, I still felt like I had to put in a brave face and not let her see.  But since I first got sick, I've been so weak, so terribly useless.  I've had to rely on others for the first time in my life.  And it was so hard at first but…" he sighed deeply.  "It's been wonderful.  I've seen how much you all care.  But at the same time, I'm grieving that I've gone so long without knowing what it's like to feel cared for."</p>
<p>Dan held him so tight, inhaling the scent of his hair.  "I know I can't make the past go away, but I'm glad I'm here for you now."</p>
<p>"But you are, don't you see?  It's like all the wounds, all the old scars are healing, one by one.  The memories are still there, but they don't hurt as much as they used to."</p>
<p>"I think it's good you're learning this now, though.  It will make you a better parent.  Give you more empathy for our little antichrist when they need you."</p>
<p>"Perhaps that's why Dad was so rubbish at it.  He has no idea what it's like to feel weak or helpless or in pain.  He really had no idea what He did to me."</p>
<p>Dan lifted Lucifer's face to look at him.  "Did you actually just say something not entirely negative about your Dad?"</p>
<p>Lucifer scoffed.  "Well.  I think the pregnancy is affecting my ability to think straight.  I'm hungry."</p>
<p>"Okay.  Shall we get clean first?"</p>
<p>"No.  I want to wallow in sexy smells and eat spicy noodles.  You can call up and have them delivered so I don't have to let go."</p>
<p>"Sure.  Whatever my Dark Lord wants."</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Dan threw on a robe to take the food when it arrived.  He realised just how badly Lucifer was affected when he said they would eat it in bed.  They sat cross-legged and naked and managed not to spill anything, and afterwards they lay side by side and gazed at one another.</p>
<p>"What's it like?  Having a baby?"</p>
<p>"You mean the birth or what comes afterwards?"</p>
<p>"Afterwards.  I hear a lot of people complain about it but it can't be that bad or they wouldn't keep doing it."</p>
<p>"It's hard work.  No doubt about that.  They don't sleep like normal people and they keep waking you up demanding food.  And diapers are stinky.  But then, that feeling when you hold your own kid in your arms, when they fall asleep on you, or they smile or say their first word… there's nothing like it."</p>
<p>"Don't tell me it's better than sex."</p>
<p>"It's different.  But it's a wonderful feeling.  I'm so excited I get to share it with you.  And Chloe.  Thank you for doing this for us."</p>
<p>Lucifer leaned in and kissed him.  "You're welcome."  He rolled onto his back with a groan and ran a hand over his slightly domed tummy.  "Look how fat I'm getting."</p>
<p>"Yeah, I hate to disappoint you but I think that's mostly noodles," Dan laughed.</p>
<p>"Partly.  But normally I'd eat that much and still have a perfect six pack.  Now there's nowhere for it to go because I'm so full of baby."</p>
<p>Dan moaned.  "When you put it like that, it sounds like you ate one."</p>
<p>"Do you know, the Detective once asked me if I actually ate babies?"</p>
<p>"Seriously?" he laughed incredulously. </p>
<p>"Well, their heads anyway.  We were going through a rough patch."</p>
<p>"What… why would she think you ate baby heads?"</p>
<p>"She was trying to get her head around who I was.  She gave a bit too much credence to the rumours.  Clearly, we worked it out."</p>
<p>"I'm so glad."  He stroked a stray curl back into place.  "You know, maybe we should think about taking a prenatal class or something.  Help you get to know what to expect."</p>
<p>"Abigail mentioned that.  She said it's usually done in the latter months."</p>
<p>"We never made it to one with Trixie.  After Chloe had that stint in hospital, we'd kind of had enough of people telling us stuff."</p>
<p>"I can imagine.  I don't know if a class would be right for me though.  Can you imagine the looks I'd get?"</p>
<p>"Since when did you ever worry about stuff like that?"</p>
<p>"Since all these new hormones have made me extra sensitive."</p>
<p>"Hey," he took Lucifer's face in both hands.  "You are my beautiful, perfect, most precious love and the man I’m going to marry.  Don’t you ever doubt for a minute how amazing you are.  You’re Lucifer fucking Morningstar.”</p>
<p>“Not for long.  Soon I'll be Lucifer Decker.”  </p>
<p>“And I’ll be Dan Decker.”</p>
<p>“Detective Dan Decker,” Lucifer said in his best movie voice-over accent, “fighting crime and being gay.”</p>
<p>Dan laughed, and Lucifer smiled, and it felt like the sun coming out.  “I’m not all gay.”</p>
<p>“No, just two out of three.  Sixty-six point six percent.”</p>
<p>“Okay, if you're making Devil jokes, I know you’re feeling better.  Shall we go get clean?”</p>
<p>“But I don’t want to,” Lucifer whined.  </p>
<p>“Right.  Wait here.”  Dan started to get up.</p>
<p>“Where do you think you’re going?”</p>
<p>“Shower.  At least one of us won’t stink.”</p>
<p>“Be quick.”</p>
<p>“I’ll be super fast.”  He planted a short kiss on Lucifer’s lips and went.</p>
<p>He came back ten minutes later with a towel around his waist and another in his hand, a couple of washcloths and bottles of lotions.  He set them beside the bed and went to get a bowl of warm water from the kitchen.</p>
<p>"If you won't come and have a bath, then I'll bring the bath to you.  You'll feel better when you're clean."</p>
<p>"You're going to give me a bed bath?"</p>
<p>"It sounds less sexy when you say it like that."</p>
<p>"I don't feel very sexy right now."</p>
<p>"Well, that must be a first.  Let's see if we can get you back to yourself."</p>
<p>He started with Lucifer's face, dipping the cloth in the water and wiping it gently over his forehead and cheeks.  He ran down the length of his nose with a cheeky grin and made Lucifer chuckle.</p>
<p>"Roll over, I'll do your back first."  He swiped the cloth over his back, leaving a cool stripe up and down, and then another, and then dried them away.  His heart lurched as he followed the perfect curve of Lucifer's ass and down over his thighs.  He got him to roll the other way again, and started work on his arms.  “You know, if you weren’t pregnant, I would make you change so I could do this with you the other way, and I’d groom your wings and stroke your spines until you completely melted under my hands.”</p>
<p>“If I weren’t pregnant, I’d be caning you into insensibility.”</p>
<p>“Hnngh.  We’ll get that back.  I promise.”</p>
<p>“Will we?  Things are going to be different when we have an infant to look after.  Like you said, it will be hard work.  Are we going to find the time, or the energy?”</p>
<p>“We’ll make time.  That’s what friends and relatives are for.”</p>
<p>“So I just ask Amenadiel to take the offspring for the afternoon so we can shag?”</p>
<p>“Pretty much.  Although you tend to use words like ‘quality time’ or ‘personal space.’  They’ll know what you mean, they just don’t want their noses rubbed in it.”  He finished Lucifer’s other arm, and started work on his chest.  “Is it my imagination, or are you getting boobs?”</p>
<p>“I told you, I’m getting fat.  My well defined proportions are going all soft and squishy.”</p>
<p>“You don’t seem particularly upset about that,” Dan noted.</p>
<p>Lucifer grinned.  “I’ve always been beautiful.  But that’s meant different things at different stages in history.  My body makes minor adjustments here and there.  I’m still in two minds about breasts.  But I like seeing the signs that it’s all really happening.”</p>
<p>Dan wiped a little lower, circling his belly.  “Okay, I was wrong, this is definitely a tiny baby bump going on here.  It’s so cute and round."  He grabbed a bottle of lotion from beside the bed.  "Now I know the chances of you getting stretch marks are pretty low, but I loved doing this for Chloe, and I'm gonna do it for you too."  He warmed the lotion between his palms before spreading it over the small mound and rubbing it all in.  "I'll get some of the proper pregnancy stuff tomorrow, but this will do for now."</p>
<p>"It does feel nice," Lucifer admitted.</p>
<p>When Dan was finished, he leaned forward and spoke his lips ghosting over skin.  "Hello, in there.  This is your daddy.  I love you tiny baby."</p>
<p>"Why do you lot keep doing that?  It's not as if they can hear you."</p>
<p>"Actually, they can,” he said, without moving his head away.  “Well, sort of.  They don’t have fully formed ears yet, but they sense the vibrations of something, and they respond to sounds.”</p>
<p>“How do you know all this?”</p>
<p>“I was really excited about being a dad the first time around, and I did a lot of reading.  I don’t remember all of it, but recently I’ve been looking some of it up again.  One thing I do remember is that it's good to keep talking to them, so they learn to recognise your voice.  Some people even put like headphones on their belly and play the baby music.”</p>
<p>"They can hear music too?"</p>
<p>"Yeah," his eyes darted towards the piano.  "You could play them something."</p>
<p>"I will.  Once you've finished cleaning me," he said with a smirk.</p>
<p>"Yes Master," Dan smiled happily.  Lucifer's legs went on for days, and Dan cleaned them right down to the toes.  There was just enough hair on them to make them feel distinctly male.  Then he rinsed the cloth again and tenderly washed his groin where it was needed most.  Lucifer stiffened in response.</p>
<p>"You were right.  I am feeling more like myself again."  He rocked his hips upwards suggestively.</p>
<p>"I'm yours to command.  Just tell me how to serve you."</p>
<p>"You can start by sucking my cock.  And then you can fill me up one hole and then the other.  And if you do all three well enough, I might reward you with a little bit of torture."</p>
<p>Dan moaned and pressed his lips to the top of Lucifer's thigh.  "If you want all that I'm gonna need some of your magic."</p>
<p>Lucifer ran his fingers over Dan's cheek, catching his eye.  "It's our magic, love.  Yours and mine, because of our special bond.  Given that you might serve me, and I might fulfil all your desires.  Tell me what you want."</p>
<p>"You know what I want, Dark Lord."</p>
<p>Lucifer frowned.  "Why are you resisting?"</p>
<p>"It's not… I don't…" he stammered, the question stirring up things inside he would rather keep to himself right now.  It took a lot of effort, but he managed to lower his eyes.</p>
<p>"Daniel, don't do this.  Don't start hiding from me, not now."  There was something in his voice, a harsh quality, tinged with hurt and fear and Dan knew there was no way out without causing more pain.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry.  I was trying not to burden you."</p>
<p>"You don't get to decide what will or will not be a burden to me.  I'm your Master.  You only have to do as I say."</p>
<p>"Yes Master."</p>
<p>"I'm stronger than you can imagine.  This is just a set back.  I know things haven't been the same lately, but I'm getting better now.  Giving you what you need will be good for me too.  So look at me.  Tell me."</p>
<p>Dan sat up and faced him, adjusting the towel.  "This whole thing is huge.  And it all happened so fast.  And I'm glad, and excited, but I'm also worried about you, and worried about all that could go wrong, and I've been keeping all that locked away so you don't have to see it and I can be strong for you.  But it's a lot, and it's making me stressed, and I would love to be able to escape from all of that and just feel for a while."</p>
<p>Lucifer took his hand and squeezed it.  He held it tighter and tighter, until Dan winced and gasped.  "Tell me what you desire, my love."</p>
<p>"I want you to hurt me.  I want to feel your hunger for me, your teeth and your claws.  I want to be bruised and bleeding until I'm lost in the pain of it.  I just want to be yours, and nothing but yours, just for a while."  He groaned as Lucifer tightened his grip again.</p>
<p>"Change of plan.  Wait here.  I'm going to get a few things from the toy closet.  Keep your eyes closed."</p>
<p>Dan whined, wishing he could watch Lucifer as he walked away naked.  But he closed his eyes anyway, and the act of submission sent a thrill through his gut.  He waited, knowing Lucifer would likely take his time choosing, and wondered what kind of things he would bring back.</p>
<p>He heard the approach of footsteps sooner than expected.  </p>
<p>"Keep those eyes shut.  I'm going to put a blindfold on you now, but you may take it off at any point if you wish."</p>
<p>He felt the silky cloth touch his face and pull tight around his head.</p>
<p>"Colour?"</p>
<p>"Green."</p>
<p>"Lovely."</p>
<p>Dan sat quietly while he heard a metallic jangling sound.  Not exactly cuffs, and Lucifer would never bind him without warning.  It was one of his few hard limits- after being held captive twice over the thought of not being able to move, to get away if he needed to, scared the shit out of him.  </p>
<p>He felt something cool and hard press on his nipple, and then a pressure which increased quickly.  Clamps.  They'd done that before, and it was wonderful, but this one felt different.  As Lucifer attached another on the other side, he paid attention to the small sounds, the gentle stroke of a screw.  They were new.  Lucifer had bought him a present.</p>
<p>"Thank you, Master," he said, breathing slow as the ache set in.</p>
<p>“Go over and kneel on the pillows.  You can lean on the wall or hold the headboard.”</p>
<p>Dan crawled over blindly, letting the towel fall from his waist as he went. He pressed his hands and forehead to the stone.  He could feel Lucifer’s warmth behind him, feel his breath on his neck, teasing.  Something sharp touched his side, trailing gently upwards, and was joined by another.  They felt like claws, they moved like claws, but Lucifer said he wasn’t going to change.  As they trailed back down, he felt another hard pressure fastening on his neck, just where it joined his shoulder.  Not pointed fangs, but blunt teeth, biting hard into his skin and making him shudder.  A hand gripped his left hip with bruising force, and five points pricked and pierced the hip on his right.  "Fuck, yes!"  His fingers curled and clutched at the carvings, his body tensing and nerves singing.  A wet tongue lapped at what he suspected was now a proper wound on his neck.</p>
<p>"How's that for starters?" Lucifer purred in his ear.</p>
<p>"Amazing.  Perfect.  Thank you Master."</p>
<p>"After all you've done for me, it's only fair I take care of your needs for a bit.  Besides," he let his hard length brush against Dan's rear, "I'm rather enjoying it myself."</p>
<p>Dan let his head roll back and Lucifer bit into him again, the claws moving around to the front of his belly.</p>
<p>"I'm going to make you bleed,” he whispered.  “I would tell you to let me know when you've had enough, but you always want more than is good for you."</p>
<p>Lucifer placed two hands flat on Dan's chest, and he could feel the metal bands around the tips of his fingers.  They weren't real claws at all, just a special kind of jewellery.  But then they moved and raked across his skin again, a delicious counterpoint to continuous throb of the nipple clamps, leaving sweet comet-trails of fire in their wake.</p>
<p>“There won’t be any scars from today.  I’m opening up your skin just enough to see red.  It should heal over very quickly, without a trace.”  Lucifer moved back and let the metal claws trace over the lines of the pentagram on his back, pressing into the clean skin but lifting over the hard scar tissue.  Dan was moaning and panting by the time he’d lit up the whole star.  He could feel tiny beads of moisture, but couldn’t tell if it was blood or sweat.</p>
<p>“Does that feel better?”</p>
<p>“Yes.  Thank you, Dark Lord.  It feels so much better.”</p>
<p>“Spread your knees for me.”</p>
<p>Dan widened his position, knowing what Lucifer wanted, eager for it.  It was easy to relax and let him in again.  It wasn’t forced or frantic this time.  Lucifer went slow, letting him adjust to it and working deeper and deeper.  He made good use of claws and teeth too, building up the pleasure until Dan was whimpering and trembling with desire.</p>
<p>“You want to come, don’t you?”</p>
<p>“Yes Master.  I’d like that very much.”</p>
<p>“Keep your hands on the wall.  I’m going to make you come without even touching your cock.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Master, you’re so good to me.”</p>
<p>With one hand on Dan’s hip for leverage, and the other curled tight around his chest with claws piercing his shoulder, Lucifer worked with speed and precision.</p>
<p>Dan felt his entire body go taut, and hung there, right on the edge, for a glorious minute with his cock throbbing.  He screamed when the release finally came, pouring out onto the pillow beneath him.  Lucifer latched back onto Dan’s neck, moaning through clenched teeth, and came with a few more urgent thrusts.</p>
<p>Dan quickly pulled off the blindfold and hugged the arm that embraced him, peppering it with kisses craning his head around to seek Lucifer’s lips.  “Fuck, that was incredible.  I love you.”</p>
<p>Lucifer pulled him backwards, falling down onto the bed, grinning.  “I love you too.”  He moved again, slowly.  “I could keep going, but I think you might need a break.  That was fairly intense.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, intense and awesome.”  He let Lucifer withdraw carefully and turned to claim more kisses.  But his skin was still bright with pain, and curiosity got the better of him.  He broke apart to look down and survey the damage.  Thin, red lines decorated his body in groups- chest, abdomen, the tops of his thigh.  “Huh.  I kind of lost track for a while there.  This is even better than I thought.”  He ran a finger over one of the marks and hissed.  </p>
<p>“Never underestimate me, love.  I can fulfil all your desires, even in my current condition."</p>
<p>"I'm sorry I doubted you."</p>
<p>Lucifer's fingers grazed the tips of his nipples where they protruded from the clamps.  "I'm going to leave these on while I put some ointment on those scratches.  Then they'll need to come off."</p>
<p>Dan shivered and nodded.  The aftercare made him sting even more, but Lucifer was always insistent about such things.  Besides, it was a wonderful way to come down gradually from the sexual high.  His nipples throbbed hard when the clamps came off, and he leaned into his Master until the feeling began to subside. </p>
<p>Lucifer caught his face on both hands and kissed him soundly.  "Come on.  It's time for the antichrist's first music lesson.  You can sing with me."</p>
<p>He stood and wandered towards the bar out of habit, but then turned around and headed back to the piano.</p>
<p>Dan smiled and followed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Over the next few weeks, Lucifer's belly continued to swell.  His tailor provided him with trousers that sat low under the bump, with elastic panels hidden in the waist under overlapping sections of fabric.  It was artistically done, and would grow with him as he got even bigger.  His shirts were custom made too, with pleats and gathers to accommodate the expansion.  Mr. Dellucci was still trying to find a way to make a waistcoat that wouldn’t need replacing every other week, but Lucifer could manage without for now.  Apart from the slight softening, his chest remained as it was.  In spite of what he'd told Dan, the changes to his body were a little disconcerting, and he decided to keep as close to what it was before as possible.</p>
<p>His joints were starting to ache, particularly in his hips if he stood up too long.  It was far from the worst pain he'd experienced, but it was happening with a regularity that made him irritable, which in turn made him miss the alcohol and the cigarettes.  Luckily, his partners were still spoiling him rotten and showering him enough affection to break him out of the bad moods.  Even Chloe was holding his hand at work, sometimes pressing a quick kiss to his knuckles when she thought no one was looking.</p>
<p>Food was good though.  He wasn't sure if it was due to an increase in his appetite or whether it was due to heightened senses, but ordinary meals had never been quite so enjoyable.  The half-human spawn needed nourishment in a way that he never did.  It was even better when Dan or Chloe cooked to satisfy his cravings.  Most of them were fairly straightforward, like steak or carbs or something spicy, but occasionally he would need something peculiar or bizarre.  He was most impressed and delighted when Dan drove across town to a specialist store and came back with the much desired fish fingers and custard.  Lucifer had sat there humming in pleasure to himself as he dipped the sticks into the bowl of yellow goop.</p>
<p>Sometimes he thought he could feel something moving inside, but he wasn’t sure if it was just his digestion from all the wonderful food.</p>
<p>The sex was awesome too, and not just because he had a new set of wotnots to play with.  His former libido was back, and everything felt extra sensitive.  Dan and Chloe took turns sorting him out each morning, and then they all made love together at night.  </p>
<p>One evening, after a particularly fantastic session when he'd kept coming until every nerve in his body was thrumming with pleasure and even his teeth were tingling, he lay sandwiched between them as relaxed as he'd ever been, and then jumped at a sudden pressure from within his belly.</p>
<p>"What…?" he cried out, startled.  He felt it again, a double tap and then a continuous push. He put his hand over the place and pushed back, only for the pressure to reappear an inch to the left. </p>
<p>"It's kicking, isn't it?" Chloe grinned at him.  </p>
<p>He nodded and guided her hand into the right place, his face still a picture of astonishment. </p>
<p>"I can feel it.  Probably a foot.  Or maybe an elbow."</p>
<p>"I wanna feel too!" Dan said, and reached around Lucifer's waist.  Chloe moved out the way.  "Wow!  That's a definite baby limb of some kind."</p>
<p>"Bloody Hell, it feels like it's having a dance party in there," Lucifer said as it continued to wiggle around.</p>
<p>"It happens," Chloe said to reassure him.  "Especially after good sex."</p>
<p>"Don't tell me it knows what we've been doing?"</p>
<p>"It just knows that you feel good.  Don't worry."</p>
<p>"I've got a parasite."</p>
<p>"Yes," Dan agreed.  "A wonderful, gorgeous little parasite."</p>
<p>"No, I mean, a living, moving thing inside me, that's part of me, but not me, and that's… good but weird."</p>
<p>"Get used to it," Chloe warned him.  "That little parasite is going to be rolling around in there for the next five months."</p>
<p>Lucifer smiled.  "I think I like it.  It's another sign that this is all real."</p>
<p>He lay there quietly, his partners holding his belly, feeling every push and wiggle, intimately aware of his new family.  He was so full of love it was a while before he got to sleep.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>The wedding planning continued, and more and more details were filled in.  Lucifer and Chloe were still arguing over who got to have Trixie with them on the day.  The Detective was almost ready to cave except she knew Lucifer was using the pregnancy card to get his own way.</p>
<p>The solution was found one Saturday afternoon, when Maze turned up and let herself in.  </p>
<p>“Mazikeen, this is an unexpected pleasure,” Lucifer called from the couch, where he was leaning on Dan.  “Are you here to feel my bump?  Everyone’s doing it these days.”</p>
<p>“Actually, I think I’ll pass.  But have fun getting touched up by everyone else.  Where’s the kid?  She summoned me.”</p>
<p>“Ha!” Dan scoffed.  “My daughter, summoning demons.  Wait…” </p>
<p>“Don’t worry, she used her phone.  I’m not teaching her any incantations.”</p>
<p>“Awesome, thanks for that.”</p>
<p>“Tiny chimp!” Lucifer called.  “Your friend’s here!”</p>
<p>Trixie ran in, grabbed her by the hand and the two of them disappeared into her room.  </p>
<p>“It’s probably time I got started on dinner anyway,” Dan said, getting up.</p>
<p>“Better make sure there’s enough for Maze otherwise she’ll eat yours,” Lucifer told him.</p>
<p>Half an hour later, Trixie and Maze reappeared together and stood between Lucifer and the TV.</p>
<p>“Hey,” Maze said, her eyes shifting left and right.  Trixie nudged her.  “So I’m gonna be your best man at the wedding.”</p>
<p>“Really?” Lucifer asked.  “Don’t I get a say in this?”</p>
<p>“Nope.  We decided,” Maze said flatly.</p>
<p>Trixie nodded.  “Don’t worry, I’ve explained to her how important a job it is.  Because there’s something else I want to do.  Where’s Mom and Dad?”</p>
<p>“Daniel’s making dinner and your mother is pouring over files in the study.”</p>
<p>“Wait here, I’ll go get them.  I want to ask you all at once.”</p>
<p>“What’s this about?”  Lucifer asked Maze while she was gone.</p>
<p>“Wedding stuff.”</p>
<p>“Yes, but what specifically?”</p>
<p>“You heard her, she wants to tell you all together.  I’m not gonna spoil her fun.”</p>
<p>Once Trixie had all three parents gathered on the sofa, she sat on the coffee table and gave them each a serious look in turn.  “So, I’ve been thinking.  You know how this can’t be a legal wedding, it’s just for us?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Dan said.  “Sorry, kiddo.”</p>
<p>“No, that’s not it.  I mean, if it’s not a legal wedding, then the person who marries you doesn’t have to be officially licensed or anything right?”</p>
<p>“I suppose not,” Chloe said carefully.</p>
<p>“And I was thinking, it doesn’t seem fair if I pick only one of you to support on the day, being the bridesmaid or a best man or whatever, so I wondered…” her voice went up, “wouldn’t it be really cool if I was the one who did all the question bits?  The ‘do you’ bits and the ‘I now pronounce you’ bits?”</p>
<p>“You want to officiate our wedding?”  Lucifer asked, just for clarity.</p>
<p>“Yes.  Please?  Can I?”</p>
<p>“Trixie, I think that’s a beautiful idea,” Chloe said happily. </p>
<p>“Yeah, me too,” Dan agreed.</p>
<p>They all looked at Lucifer, who remained quiet.  He sighed.  “I get one wedding, in all of eternity.  It needs to be perfect.  Do you think you can handle that much responsibility?”</p>
<p>“Lucifer, it’s me.  Of course I can.”</p>
<p>“Then I think it’s a spectacular choice.  I can’t think of anyone else I’d rather have doing the honours.”</p>
<p>Maze huffed and waited while they did all the hugging.</p>
<p>“You realise we’re all going to be bawling like babies when we do this, now, right?” Dan pointed out.</p>
<p>“Of course,” Trixie grinned.  “I’m going to make sure of that.  That’s why Lucifer needs Maze for his best man, to keep him from getting too gushy.”</p>
<p>“What about me, who’s going to be my bridesmaids?” </p>
<p>“Ella and Linda, of course,” Trixie said.  “You should call and tell them.  Or better yet, tell them in person.”</p>
<p>“I’ll invite them both for coffee tomorrow, tell them together.”</p>
<p>“I’m coming too,” Maze said.  “Can’t miss out on a tribe moment.”</p>
<p>“It’s just coffee, Maze.”</p>
<p>“Not if I’m buying."</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Maze went straight to David’s house afterwards, interrupting his dinner with a demanding kiss.  </p>
<p>"Hey gorgeous," he said as she pushed his plate out the way to straddle him.  "You know I adore you, but are you ever gonna call first?"</p>
<p>"Why would I do that?"</p>
<p>"Well, I dunno, I might have plans.  Or guests."</p>
<p>"I don't mind if you have guests.  I can share."  She started pulling off his shirt.</p>
<p>"Can I at least finish eating?"</p>
<p>"No.  You'll be all full and sleepy.  I need you mobile."  </p>
<p>When no further objections were forthcoming, she proceeded to make use of him right there on the couch.  When she was satisfied she picked up his dinner and started eating.  "Guess what?  Trixie talked Lucifer into letting me be best man."</p>
<p>"That's pretty cool,” he said, snatching his food back.  “We'll be in it together, I get to be Dan's."</p>
<p>She continued picking bits off his plate with her fingers.  "You know what else?  We get to throw them a party.  With strippers."</p>
<p>"Yeah, a bachelor party.  One each, I guess."</p>
<p>"Nuh-uh.  Chloe's last premarital party was such a bust, she said she didn't want to do it again, which I said was a waste, and then Lucifer said they should all do one together."</p>
<p>"Isn't the bachelor party supposed to be the last night of freedom when you get to do all the things you can't do in front of your spouse?"</p>
<p>"That's pretty much what Dan said.  And Lucifer pointed out they're all a bunch of sluts and there's nothing he would do without them that wouldn't be improved by doing it with them, so we get to make a party for all of them at once.  More or less."</p>
<p>"Sounds fun.  Any ideas?"</p>
<p>"I was thinking about his old club.  He handed it over to an old friend of ours.  I haven't seen her since she took over, but I could look her up.   You're gonna love her."</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>And so it was that two weeks before the wedding, the Devil arrived at his former club with his two fiances. The first thing they saw as they came down the stairs was all their friends waiting for them at a table that had been reserved for the party on the other side of the dance floor.</p>
<p>The second thing they noticed was that the club looked different. </p>
<p>Lucifer hadn't been in recently; his visits to the penthouse had been via the lift in the parking garage without stopping in the club.  The new hostess had kept it as LUX for the best part of a year, but then decided that in order to make it her own she needed to do some rebranding. Lucifer agreed.</p>
<p>Instead of a ceiling covered in stars, it was full of greenery.  Ivy trailed up the walls and overhead, and the concrete pillars were surrounded by plants and flowers.  There were bowls of fruit on all the tables, grapes and apples and bananas, alongside brightly coloured cocktails.  The piano was gone, and the dance floor was filled with people having fun and moving to the music.</p>
<p>Lucifer held hands with a Detective on each side as the new owner approached.  She wore a white summer dress, her hair bouncing around her face on tumbling curls, and she was sipping an appletini. </p>
<p>"Hi, Luce!" She said with a smile and a kiss on his cheek.  Chloe and Dan felt slightly awkward until she greeted them in the same way.  "Welcome to Eden!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just throwing out another chapter because reasons.<br/>Happy Tuesday. :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I like what you've done with the place," Lucifer said, looking around.  "Though I'm a little surprised at your choice.  You never seemed that comfortable with your origin story."</p><p>"I figured if I need to find out who I am, I need to embrace where I came from," Eve replied.</p><p>"The garden where you were made to serve a man and then cast out by your Creator?"</p><p>"You forgot the most important part.  I'm the mother of humanity, literally and figuratively.  I made a choice back then.  One that shaped all of history, good and bad.  But it was <i>my</i> choice.  My Eden isn't about the paradise we lost, it's about the freedom we gained."  She reached out and took their clasped hands.  "Come into my garden.  Enjoy the fruits of my sin."</p><p>"How can I resist an offer like that?" he grinned and they all followed her to the table.  </p><p>Their friends cheered as they approached.  Ella jumped up excitedly to hug them all, but Amenadiel just stood staring wide eyed at Lucifer's belly.</p><p>"Brother?  Are you well?  What happened?"</p><p>Lucifer turned to Linda with a sigh.  "You didn't tell him?"</p><p>"No," she said patiently.  "I tend not to discuss our private sessions with your brother."</p><p>"Well, keeping my personal issues confidential is one thing, but neglecting to mention to your boyfriend that he's going to be an uncle is quite another."</p><p>"That's not my job.  You should have told him yourself."</p><p>"Wait," Amenadiel held up a hand. "An uncle?"</p><p>"Yes, brother dear, I'm pregnant.  Sorry you missed the memo."</p><p>"Luci, that's… that's wonderful!"  His face lit up after a brief hesitation.  "Congratulations!"</p><p>"You're not angry?  Don't feel the need to lecture me on responsibility or duty or what Dad wants?"</p><p>"You've already proved that you can be responsible," he said seriously.  "After everything you did to save my son.  As for Dad, that's anyone's guess these days.  But I'm happy for you."</p><p>"Well, thank you, I suppose."</p><p>"And Charlie will have a cousin to play with!"</p><p>"Oh, that's it, there's the ulterior motive."</p><p>"No, brother.  Really, I'm happy for all three of you.  Here, you shouldn't be on your feet so much."</p><p>There was some shuffling of seats which ended up with Lucifer in the centre of the booth, Chloe on one side with Ella and Dan on the other, who pulled David down onto his lap.  The table was small, leaving them with plenty of leg (and belly) room, and Eve gestured to a member of staff who brought stools for all those left standing.</p><p>When Maze started handing them all drinks, Dan snatched Lucifer's tumbler before he could take a sip and sniffed it.</p><p>"What, not even on my stag night?" Lucifer moaned.</p><p>Dan chuckled.  "Fine, help yourself."</p><p>He frowned, tasting the drink.  "It's apple juice.  Whoever ordered this-"</p><p>"Whoever ordered this is being kind and discreet, and you can pretend it's whisky because you're not getting anything stronger, and it's not like you can get really drunk anyway."</p><p>Lucifer sighed and knocked it back.  "I'll need another.  It's actually quite refreshing."</p><p>"Good Devil," Dan smirked.  "You're taking such good care of our baby."  He rubbed Lucifer's belly, which was sticking out quite obviously now.</p><p>"I am, aren't I?  You see what I'm giving up for you, my little parasite?"</p><p>"You're getting big," David noted, sounding impressed.</p><p>"The spawn does insist on growing.  But Abigail assures me I'm just the size I should be almost twenty weeks.  Do you want to feel my bump?"</p><p>David's eyes went wide.  "Isn't that kind of intimate?"</p><p>"You're worried about intimacy after all the places you've let me put my cock?" Lucifer smirked. </p><p>"That was just sex.  Well, not <i>just</i> sex, because it's you, but still, this is another level of trust."</p><p>Lucifer's face grew serious.  "I've already claimed you.  You're mine and I trust you completely.  Here."  He took David's hand and placed it on his belly, feeling the child move inside and guiding him towards it.</p><p>David grinned as he felt something bulge and recede.  "That's freaky, man."</p><p>Lucifer held him there a little longer, enjoying the sense of closeness, of sharing something very personal with his disciple. He watched the expressions flash across his face, saw him inhale sharply, and then let him go.  David shook his head quietly, and sipped his beer.  Dan gave him a quick peck on the cheek.  </p><p>"So what have you been up to, lately?" Lucifer asked.  "I don't hear from you as often these days.  Still meeting with my fan club?"</p><p>"Of course.  I guess I've been holding back on the prayers though."</p><p>"Whatever for?"</p><p>"Because I know you have more important things to focus on right now.  I don't want to bother you."</p><p>"You're never any bother, darling.  Anyway, you're my responsibility.  I'm more than capable of dealing with your needs as well as everything else."</p><p>"Yes, Lucifer.  I'll pray next time, I promise."</p><p>"You better.  I rather like hearing from you.  The others can get a bit serious; you make me smile."</p><p>"Good to know."</p><p>"Daniel, give him a great big snog.  Just because I say so."</p><p>"Yes, Dark Lord," Dan grinned and complied.</p><p>David melted into him, resisting the urge to let it go too far this early in the evening.  "Why does he do that?" he whispered in Dan's ear as they broke apart.</p><p>"He just likes to make you squirm."</p><p>"It's working."</p><p>"So what have you got planned for our party?  Will there be strippers?"  Dan asked, speaking louder so others could hear him above the music.</p><p>"Me and Maze planned this, of course there'll be strippers.  Also this is Eden.  Which is kind of like LUX, only with slightly more debauchery."</p><p>"If anyone could out-debauch me, it would be Eve," Lucifer said fondly, smiling at her across the table.  “Although technically, I used the name <i>Eden</i> first.”</p><p>“Nu-uh.  This Eden is all me,” Eve insisted.</p><p>“Is that why there are snakes peering at us from the rafters?  What’s with all the fruit?”</p><p>Eve gave a mischievous grin.  “It’s all based on the mythology.  Like the fruit in the garden, a symbol of temptation.  You see someone you like, you offer them a banana.  It’s quite the game among my patrons.  I have my own special basket of golden fruit, for a select few, as an invitation to the after-party upstairs.”</p><p>“You really are filling my boots.  You’ve made it your own though.  It’s good to see you enjoying yourself.”</p><p>“Well, my apartments might not be the penthouse, but they’re still pretty awesome.  Plenty of room for guests.”</p><p>“Just in case you’re wondering, we have other plans for tonight,” Chloe said.  “Which do include the penthouse.”</p><p>“Mm,” Eve swallowed a mouthful of her appletini, “of course.  I wasn’t suggesting… I mean, he’s all yours, I’m not…  Not that I wouldn’t, but-” she downed the rest of her drink.  “Oh look, I need another.  Be right back.”</p><p>“Chlo, that was mean,” Dan said, with a certain level of approval.</p><p>Chloe shrugged.  “Meh.  A little deserved punishment is all.  After the way she used to rub my face in it, it’s nice to get a little payback.”</p><p>“I think you’re confusing punishment with revenge,” Lucifer said.  </p><p>“She started dry humping you while we were questioning a suspect, Lucifer.”</p><p>“Okay, that’s bad,” Dan agreed.</p><p>“It’s a… slight overstatement,” Lucifer argued.  “But not by much.”</p><p>Chloe squeezed his thigh.  “It’s fine.  Like she said, you’re all mine now.  Well, mine and Dan’s.  But this is Eden.  I just gave in to a little temptation.”</p><p>“She seems sweet,” David said.</p><p>“She is.  Very sweet,” Chloe agreed.  “She just turned up at the wrong time and caused a lot of chaos.”</p><p>“I like chaos.”</p><p>“Trust me, this wasn’t that kind of chaos.  Or at least, not all of it.  Don’t get me wrong, I don’t think she’s a bad person, I don’t dislike her, I just think she doesn’t always make the smartest choices.”</p><p>“I get the feeling she’s smarter than she lets on, though,” David said thoughtfully.  “She said she went and did a theology course of all things.  Examining the stories about the fall and ideas of original sin and innocence.  We had quite the conversation.”</p><p>“I’ll bet you did,” Lucifer grinned.</p><p>“She actually seems to know a lot about it.”</p><p>“She would, though, wouldn’t she?”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p><i>Oh Dark Lord, please don’t tell him, I want to see if he works it out,</i> Dan prayed silently.</p><p>Lucifer paused.  “So are you hoping to be offered a golden apple this evening?”</p><p>“Aren't we all?"</p><p>"Not me.  I've already tasted plenty of that fruit.  Help yourself, though."</p><p>"Or not," Dan said.</p><p>"No?"</p><p>"Maze had a bit of a thing for her too.  There might still be some unresolved issues."</p><p>"Ugh," David moaned.  "You guys and your issues and complications.  Not that I'd dare step on Mazikeen's toes.  Still, I suppose if we were both invited…"</p><p>“And you call me complicated," Dan laughed.  He tapped David on the back.  "Move, I need to go get my Master another drink."</p><p>David rose.  “I’ll give you a hand.  We can bring another round.”</p><p>Lucifer turned to Chloe, speaking more quietly.  “Are you all right, love?  You seem edgy.”</p><p>She leaned into his side, and made a sweeping gesture to indicate the room.  “This. It’s… different.”</p><p>“You don’t like it?”</p><p>“A lot’s changed for the better in the last couple of years.  But this is where we first met.  It was yours, and the idea of it changing feels strange.  Doesn’t it seem strange to you?”</p><p>“I’ve been around for so long, I can still remember entire cities that aren’t there any more.  Earth changes all the time, I’m used to it.”</p><p>“But your home-”</p><p>“Is with you now, wherever you are.  I still have the penthouse upstairs, and a great deal of memories, and that’s all I need.  Look, there in the middle of the dancefloor.  That’s where you sat beside me at the piano and I realised that I’d made an actual friend.  The steps where you walked down in that red minidress and all those endured all those terrible chat up lines to try to lure out a kidnapper.  The bar where you held me gunpoint.  A few yards over there where I saw you shed the last of your inhibitions.  Just because the decor has changed, doesn’t take away any of the memories.  Nothing is lost, Detective.  And there’s still so much more to come.”</p><p>Chloe looked around the room, and then up at Lucifer.  “You’re right.  I’m just being sentimental.”</p><p>“And you’re usually so logical,” he smirked, and kissed her.</p><p>Dan came back with a large decanter and a grin, and poured another generous measure.  David was right behind him with a tray full of beers and shots.</p><p>“Come on, peeps,” Ella said, “this is your pre-wedding party, get drinking!”</p><p>“Why, so we can catch you up?”  Chloe asked.</p><p>“Well, yeah.  Maze keeps putting things in front of me, but I’m all good.  Hey, maybe we should start a game of <i>Never Have I Ever.</i>  That should get all of you caught up pretty quick.”</p><p>"This is me, remember?  Miss Sensible Brown Shoes?"</p><p>"Chloe, you have two boyfriends, one of whom is the Devil.  I'm sure you're making up for lost time.  So- never have I ever had sex with Lucifer."</p><p>Amenadiel was the only one who didn't drink.  </p><p>“Okay, moving swiftly on,” Linda said.  “Never have I ever got arrested.”</p><p>Everyone except Chloe took a drink.  “Yes, well, some of us were framed,” Lucifer pointed out.  </p><p>“For murder,” Maze added.  “Like I would ever get caught.”</p><p>“Technically, I handed myself in, but I still got to sit in the cell for a while,” Dan said.</p><p>“I was homeless, so it was extenuating circumstances,” said David.</p><p>“Stealing cars,” Ella offered.  “Driving <i>really</i> fast.”</p><p>They all turned and looked at Amenadiel.  “I didn’t know she was a prostitute, okay?” he groaned.</p><p>Lucifer broke into a roar of laughter.  “Oh brother, that’s perfect.”</p><p>“No wait it gets better,” Dan said.  “Tell him the rest.”</p><p>Amenadiel glared.  “I also beat up her pimp.”</p><p>Linda gaped and slapped his arm.  “You never told me that part!”</p><p>“But you knew about the hooker?” Lucifer clarified.</p><p>“He thought he had an STD. There was a conversation.”</p><p>“Bloody Hell, this game gets better all the time.  Never have I ever told a lie to someone’s face.”</p><p>This time, everyone except Maze and David drank.  Lucifer tapped his glass to David’s with a nod of respect.  “Not ever?”</p><p>“Not exactly.  I may have obscured the truth where necessary on occasion, but lying just doesn’t sit well with me.”</p><p>“I like you more and more.”</p><p>“You’ve never told a lie, Maze?”  Chloe asked, intrigued.</p><p>“Why bother?” she shrugged.  “What would be the point?  Never have I ever snorted hot sauce.”</p><p>Lucifer took a swig of his juice.  “Hey, that’s cheating, it was a dare.”</p><p>“It was a sex game.”</p><p>“It was a dare as part of a sex game.  Not that the spice bothered me, but it made it difficult to snort anything else for a while.  I kept finding sticky residue all night.”</p><p>“But it looks like there’s so much room up there!” she said.  There was much smothered laughter as Eve came back to the table with a woman on each arm.</p><p>“Look who I found.  I hear they belong with you.”</p><p>The blue haired woman smiled.  “I said I belong <i>to</i> him.”</p><p>“Abigail, Natalie, what a pleasant surprise!” Lucifer said, reaching towards them.  “Forgive me if I don’t get up.”</p><p>“Oh, come on, you’re not that far gone,” Abigail teased, pulling on his hands and kissing his cheek.  Natalie dropped a short curtsy, her ginger curls and ample bosom bouncing pleasantly.</p><p>“Everyone, this is Abigail, my midwife, and her partner Natalie.  I introduced them to one another.  Ladies, this is my colleague Miss Lopez-”</p><p>“Ella is fine,” she smiled and stood to hug them.</p><p>“My therapist, Doctor Linda, my brother Amenadiel, and you remember David and Maze.  Clearly you’ve already met our host, Eve.”</p><p>“And what a lovely host she is, too,” Abigail said with a flirtatious smile.  "Apologies for the late arrival, I was caught up in an extra long delivery.  Had to scrub up and put my face on for the party."</p><p>"Not to worry, darling, we're just glad you're here now.  Grab a drink, we're playing a game.  Miss Lopez, it was your idea, you give us another one."</p><p>"Right.  Um, never have I ever got a tattoo."</p><p>The two new arrivals, David and Maze each knocked back a shot.  "You've already seen mine," David said.</p><p>"I know, buddy, but it's an excuse to show them off, so give."  </p><p>He offered her his wrists, showing off his pentagrams.  Maze waved her forearm.  </p><p>"I can't show you all of mine right now," Abigail admitted, "but here."  She took off her sweater to reveal an arm full of floral artwork.</p><p>"Natalie, what about you?" Ella asked.</p><p>She stood and placed a foot in the table, lifting her full skirt to reveal a vertical row of laughing skulls on her thigh.  "I've got more on my back too, but I'm not getting that out in this dress.  Does scarification count?  Cause I also have this."  She adjusted her sleeve and exposed a small, straight lined star.</p><p>"Of course it counts!" Ella declared.  "Holy moly, I bet that hurt."</p><p>"Yeah.  But in a good way," Natalie teased.</p><p>"Wait, if scars count, Dan has to drink too," David said. </p><p>"Really?  Have you been holding out on us, Dan?" Ella asked.</p><p>Dan looked at Lucifer.  "Should I?"</p><p>"Show and tell?  Absolutely.  No shame, remember?"</p><p>Dan took a shot and started unbuttoning his shirt.  There were gasps as he revealed a cluster of flames on his chest, all made of shiny white scars, with a rough star shape just above.</p><p>"Wow!" Ella breathed.  "Where did you get that?"</p><p>"From my fiance.  With a branding iron."  He flushed a little, and the pattern stood out even more sharply.</p><p>"And the back, love," Lucifer prompted.</p><p>"You just want to get my clothes off," he bantered, but let his shirt slide down and turned around on the seat.  The lines on his back formed a large, inverted pentagram that stretched from his shoulders to his waist.</p><p>"Dude!  What- no don't tell me, I think I can work it out.  As much as I need to, anyway."</p><p>"It's healed beautifully," Abigail said.  "Such precision.  You're a work of art, Dan."</p><p>"Um, thanks.  Can I get dressed now?"</p><p>Lucifer nodded.  "If you must.  Natalie, your turn."</p><p>"Okay.  Never have I ever been kicked out of a bar."</p><p>There were several cries of "Oh!" and almost everyone drank.</p><p>Chloe swallowed and explained.  "First time me, Ella, Linda and Maze went out, we got into a fight.  Well, mostly Maze did the fighting."</p><p>"We hid behind chairs," Ella said.  </p><p>"Ours was a bar fight too," Eve said.  "There was this amazing brawl where Lucifer ended up with half a pool cue through his shoulder."</p><p>"Yes," Lucifer refilled his glass as he spoke.  "I'm ruining a lot less suits now that I've got an antidote for that vulnerability issue.  Amenadiel's drinking because I've kicked him out of here often enough.  Daniel?"</p><p>"Oh, Maze had me thrown out of here when I tried to start a fight with her.  We're gonna need more shots."</p><p>"I've got it," Eve said, grabbing at a burly barman as he passed.  "Adam!  Bring us enough shots to fill the table.  Whisky, vodka, tequila, you know, a variety."</p><p>"Certainly, Eve," the man said with a short bow and went to fetch them.</p><p>"Wait, one of your bar staff is called Adam?" David asked.</p><p>"Actually his name's Oscar.  But I call them all Adam for fun.  I like being able to boss Adams about."</p><p>"Because you're Eve?"</p><p>"Yeah," she grinned, looking him up and down.  "Adam never appreciated me.  Now everyone appreciates me."</p><p>"There's a lot to appreciate." David looked for a moment like he might say more, but Maze silenced him with a glare.  Eve had seen something she liked though, and wasn't about to give up easily.</p><p>"Lucifer changed everything for me.  He showed me how to be free."</p><p>"He helped me a lot too.  I take it you guys have a lot of history."</p><p>Eve laughed, a delightful, musical sound.  "Oh darling, we <i>made</i> history.  Without us, nothing interesting would have happened at all."</p><p>David blinked, and was saved from having to answer straight away by Oscar returning with a large tray full of drinks.  His eyes darted around the room, taking in the greenery and the fruit and finally Eve herself.</p><p>"Satan give me strength," he breathed.</p><p>Lucifer smiled and passed him a shot from the collection that was quickly filling the space on the table.  "Will this do?"</p><p>David thanked him and downed it.</p><p>Maze smirked at him.  "I was wondering how long it was gonna take you to work that out."</p><p>"I guessed that if it was you would have said so.  You say everything else!"</p><p>She laughed.  "You didn't tell me Lucifer was pregnant!"</p><p>"So this is payback?  Of course it is."  He turned to Eve.  "You realise that your existence changes my religious outlook significantly?"</p><p>"I guess.  Is that bad?"</p><p>"Maybe not.  Truth is truth, even when it's inconvenient."</p><p>"I'll be happy to discuss all the implications with you on a day that isn't my bachelor party," Lucifer said. "In the meantime, it's Abigail's turn."</p><p>She thought for a moment, then looked sideways at Natalie.  "Never have I ever had sex at work."</p><p>She boggled when seven shots were picked up, and Lucifer drank from his own glass.</p><p>"Really?  You're all that randy?"</p><p>"Amenadiel, why aren't you drinking?" Maze said, pointing at him.</p><p>"Because I don't have an actual job."</p><p>"Boning a demon when you're on a self-declared mission from God counts.  Drink up."</p><p>"Fine," he said, and knocked back a shot.</p><p>"Hang on," Dan said, waving his empty glass, "why are you drinking Chlo?  What happened to your 'never at work' rule?"</p><p>She winced.  "Sorry.  It was Pierce.  He was kind of pushy.  And also the boss so I didn't think I'd get in that much trouble."</p><p>"I heard them do it, too," Ella added.  "It sounded like-"</p><p>Eve held up a hand.  "No details, please!  I do not need that image in my head!  I'm going to go see if our entertainment is ready."  She downed another vodka and walked off.</p><p>"Shit, now I feel bad," Chloe said. </p><p>"Why?  What just happened?" David asked.</p><p>"My ex, the boss I almost married, was not only a manipulative dick, he was also Cain, Eve's son."</p><p>"Fuck.  You guys are freaky.  I like it."</p><p>"So, can you distract us from that awkward moment with an entertaining sex story?"</p><p>"I did porn.  Having sex was my work.  On set, surrounded by crew and cameras and people telling me to adjust the angle for a better shot and all that crap.  Less fun than it sounds."</p><p>"Dear me.  No wonder you're making up for it now," Lucifer said.</p><p>"Exactly.  Dan, what's your story?"</p><p>Dan glanced at Ella and managed not to make a strangled noise.  She didn't.</p><p>"It's okay," Chloe smiled, "we both know you did it."</p><p>"It was…" Dan began.</p><p>"It was good," she said quickly. </p><p>"Yeah, no, it was good," he amended. "Very good.  And what we both needed at that time, it's just-"</p><p>"Insanely awkward and we've never talked about it so… Linda?"</p><p>She let out a very dirty laugh.  "When Lucifer first started out as my client, we had a very unprofessional arrangement."</p><p>"We used to do it in her office all the time," Lucifer grinned.  "She was surprisingly bendy."</p><p>"I still am."</p><p>"Yeah you are," Maze said flirtatiously.</p><p>"Okay, I'm confused," Natalie admitted.  "Who's doing what with whom here?"</p><p>"Oh, I got this!" Linda slammed her palms on her lap.  "Me and Amenadiel are romantic partners, who live together in a closed relationship apart from Maze," she pointed to the demon, "who we both love but can't pin down.  She's free to see whoever she likes, but she also has an ongoing thing with David," her finger moved around the table with each name, "who has another thing with Dan-"</p><p>"We're friends who fuck," he explained.</p><p>"But Dan is now about to get married to Lucifer and Chloe.  And Dan and Chloe were married before, and they got back together after they both started dating Lucifer."</p><p>Natalie started the round of applause, and everyone joined in, and Linda inclined her head in a bow.</p><p>"Hey David," Maze said, "what's our thing?"</p><p>"I love you, we have sex, but you're free to do what you want."</p><p>"You know that you're one of the important ones, though, right?"</p><p>"Well, you keep coming back, so I figured you must like me at least a little."</p><p>"More than a little."</p><p>"I'm like a favourite pet, right?"</p><p>"Sort of.  Except better.  Hey, you wanna try being my boyfriend?"</p><p>"We might need to negotiate that.  It means different things to different people."</p><p>"We can still see other people.  But I want you to be my boyfriend."</p><p>"Does that make you my girlfriend?"</p><p>She huffed.  "Maybe."</p><p>"Okay.  Let's try it out.  We can figure out the rest of the details later."</p><p>Amenadiel pouted, and Linda sighed.</p><p>"Don't worry, guys, I'm still yours too.  There's plenty of this demon to go around.  Oh look!  Here come the strippers.  Everybody make room."</p><p>The stools were quickly cleared away, the small table cleared and the friends made their way to watch from behind the booth, leaving the three soon to wed on the banquette.  </p><p>The music faded out and the crowds cleared to make way for Eve who led the entertainment. </p><p>Dan and Chloe roared as three people followed the hostess down the stairs from the elevator.  The first was an athletic woman with dark hair and glowing skin, in fanciful gold and silver armour and a blue cape.  She was followed by a blonde gentleman with obscenely large arms and a red cape.  A lithe figure in green with long dark hair and a cunning grin completed the trio.  He carried a tall staff.</p><p>Dan slapped Lucifer on the arm.  "Did you plan this?"</p><p>"Nope.  They just wanted to know what sort of things you liked.  I wasn't expecting them to take it quite so literally."</p><p>"Lucifer, this is epic!"</p><p>Eve joined the others watching from behind. The one dressed as Loki came and sat beside Dan, while Thor took a seat by Chloe.  She squeaked and grabbed at Lucifer, hiding her face against his shirt.</p><p>"Why so bashful, fair maiden?" Thor asked in a deep voice that made her stomach flip flop.  "We are here to celebrate your impending nuptials.  Drink and be merry."</p><p>He passed her a shot and she took it, blushing.  "Oh, you're good."</p><p>Meanwhile Dan couldn't take his eyes off the still grinning Loki.  His staff was resting between his knees and against his shoulder, and he leaned back against the bench.</p><p>"Hey!" Valkyrie shouted, grabbing their attention.  "That's better."  She raised an arm in the air, still holding Lucifer's gaze, and a long strip of blue cloth unfolded from the ceiling.  As it tumbled down, the <i>Flight of the Valkyries</i> came over the speakers. With a great flourish she threw away her cloak.  The costume she wore underneath was not strictly screen accurate, exposing hints of flesh here and there, but it did look good.  She grabbed the silk in both hands above her head, and pulled herself upside down, legs opening into the splits and then tangling into the fabric.  She split the supporting length in two and somehow formed it into a swing and soared over them, dangling from her knees as she dropped her shoes and began to peel off her clothes.  The outfit made more sense now, designed to come away easily with separate segments for sleeves and pant legs.  She twisted and spun, her body stretching into all kinds of appealing shapes until the final piece of her costume came away and she was left hanging by one leg in nothing but panties and nipple pasties.  She slid down slowly to loud applause and cheers.</p><p>Lucifer beckoned her over, and she donned her cloak and went over to him, as entranced by his aura as he was by her performance.</p><p>"Move over Daniel," he instructed.  Dan inched closer to Loki to make room and Valkyrie squeezed in between, a hand on each man's thigh and laughter in her eyes.  </p><p>"That was most impressive, darling," Lucifer said.  "I'm intrigued as to what else you can do."</p><p>"I'd be happy to show you," she whispered.  "Perhaps a personal performance?"</p><p>"It's tempting.  But I'm about to get married."</p><p>"Well, let me know if you change your mind."</p><p>After a quick bustling about by stage hands, the hanging cloth and stray garments were removed.  Loki stood as the music changed into <i>I Put a Spell on You.</i> Laying his staff carefully on the floor, he stepped up to a larger version- still all gold and emerald- that was fixed into a small platform on the floor.  He leapt up and grabbed It, spinning around so that his cape flowed out behind him.  He stripped in a most sultry manner, down to a pair of shiny green hot pants and a minimal chest strap and then mounted the pole once more and proved that he was both incredibly strong and incredibly flexible.  </p><p>Dan watched him move, trying not to give away how much he was enjoying the show.  It was mesmerising.  He was all contortions and corded muscle, wrapping his thighs around the staff in a most suggestive manner.  When he finished, and bowed to the applause, he came back to sit next to Dan, breathing hard and covered with a light sheen of sweat.</p><p>"Close your mouth, Daniel, or you'll be catching flies."</p><p>Dan obediently shut up, sat on his hands and crossed his legs, but he could still feel the heat on his skin and knew he was blushing brightly.</p><p>Natalie leaned over a moment later, handing then both a tall glass of ice water.  "You both look thirsty," she explained cheekily.</p><p>"Yeah," Dan breathed.  "Cheers."</p><p>A loud rumble echoed around the room, the lights flashed. </p><p>"That's my cue," Thor said, stepping up onto the table.  He held his arms wide, encouraging the cheers as <i>Immigrant Song</i> began to play.  He leapt up, turning in the air to land on the dance floor in the traditional half kneeling pose.  The crowd went wild.  So did Chloe.</p><p>The first part of his performance was mostly strutting and flexing, but he did it <i>very well.</i>  He had a confidence that nearly rivaled Lucifer's.  Bits of armour were gradually scattered across the floor, but the cape stayed on.  Then he returned to the table for a bit more flexing and grinding, and grabbed Valkyrie from her seat.  Clearly this was part of the act, as he lifted her into the air and proceeded to throw her around himself like a baton.  It made his muscles strain dramatically.</p><p>Then he did the same thing with Loki, lifting him over his head with both hands, Loki holding himself taut with his back arched as if he were dying.  The three posed together as the song faded.</p><p>The audience screamed.  Thor lowered Loki to the ground and the heroes waited, catching their breath.</p><p>Dan and Chloe were pressed right up against Lucifer by the time they were done.  He had his arms around them both.  "I'm sensing now might be a good time to get a room," he whispered. </p><p>"Later," Dan said.  "It seems a shame to ditch our own party."</p><p>"We can come back afterwards.  Benefits of owning the building."</p><p>"You'll be passed out afterwards, and you know it," Chloe argued.  "You're doing better, but you're still getting tired.  I vote we give it another hour or two, mingle and dance and let everyone make a fuss of us, and then make our excuses."</p><p>"You just want to spend some more time ogling Thor over there."</p><p>"He's just so…" she gestured for lack of a word.  "Unngh."</p><p>"Oh don't worry, I completely concur.  What do you say I challenge him to an arm wrestle?  I can let him struggle for a while before I completely destroy him."</p><p>And that was exactly what they did.  There was giggling and dancing, and Lucifer beat Thor and then let the other two best him, just to confuse them.  Dan challenged Loki and won, though it took him a while, which might have been on purpose.  Maze obliterated everyone, and David lost to everyone but seemed quite happy doing it.</p><p>By the time Lucifer said it was time to go Dan and Chloe were starting to wobble on their feet.  They made the rounds, with heart-felt declarations of love and friendship all around.  Thor let Chloe feel his biceps and Lucifer and Dan had to drag her away.</p><p>"What about our new friends?" Chloe whined.</p><p>"Are you suggesting we invite them to join us?" Lucifer asked.</p><p>"It's our last night of freedom.  Isn't that what you want?"</p><p>"I enjoyed the show, but it's you two I want to be with," he told her.</p><p>"Me too," Dan said.  "I mean, who needs the God of Mischief when I've got the actual Devil?  Although…"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I wouldn't be adverse if you wanted to dress up some time."</p><p>"I'm not sure his outfit would fit around my belly."</p><p>"I know.  And how hot would that be?  My very own Trickster, bursting out of his clothes with my spawn."</p><p>Lucifer breathed in hungrily.  "Loki!" he called, and the young man walked over.  "I'd like to offer you a deal.  Tell me, what do you truly desire?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucifer’s second scan, due at twenty weeks, was two days after the party.  Abigail explained that the main purpose of this scan was to check for abnormalities, but there was a chance they might be able to identify the baby’s gender.</p><p>“You mean their genitals,” Lucifer corrected.   “I mean we wouldn’t want to make any presumptions.  As my current anatomy indicates.” </p><p>“Right.  Of course.  Apologies.”</p><p>Unfortunately, when they got to the room, the parasite refused to cooperate.  It seemed to have gone to sleep, curled up with ankles crossed, and no amount of poking and prodding could convince it to move or even part its legs.</p><p>"It's like you when we first met, Detective," Lucifer joked.  It earned him a prod in the ribs.  There were times Chloe missed being able to make him vulnerable.</p><p>They left the scan none the wiser about genitals, but satisfied that the baby was healthy and had all the expected parts and no extra ones.  They also had a new set of pictures to show everyone.</p><p>***</p><p>The day of the wedding seemed to come all in a rush after that.  They were all feeling the strain, particularly Lucifer whose temper often seemed to flash up without warning.  When Dan asked where they were all going to sleep the night before, Lucifer frowned.</p><p>"Well, right here of course.  Where else?"</p><p>"Well, it's traditional that we don't see each other-"</p><p>"Bollocks to tradition!  This is in no way a traditional wedding.  You're both sleeping with me, just as you always do."</p><p>He said it with such vehemence Dan and Chloe just looked at each other and knew this was not a battle worth fighting.  </p><p>He took a breath, trying to get back his sense of calm.  "I'll get Maze to take me to the penthouse first thing to get ready.  You can each go off wherever you like after that.  But on that particular night, I may need you more than ever."</p><p>"Are you nervous?"</p><p>"I don't get nervous."</p><p>"You don't get sick either."</p><p>Lucifer's jaw clenched.</p><p>"Hey, it's okay to be nervous.  I'm nervous too.  This is a huge deal.  If you want us there for you, we'll be there, no question."</p><p>"I need you there."</p><p>"Then that's where we'll be."</p><p>***</p><p>And so it was that the night before the wedding, the three of them brushed their teeth altogether with fleeting glances left and right, trying not to giggle.  Dan took turns spitting first into Chloe's sink, and then into Lucifer's.</p><p>“This time tomorrow we’re going to be married,” he said as they rinsed their brushes.</p><p>“Barring any unforeseen Divine intervention, yes,” Lucifer said with a slightly strained smile.</p><p>Chloe laid a hand on his arm.  “That’s it?  You’re still worried about that?”</p><p>“If He were going to try something, it would be typical for Him to wait until a moment like this to do it.  Why do you think I need you here?  I need to keep an eye on you.”</p><p>“So it’s not just for emotional support?”</p><p>“Believe me, the emotional support is a large part of it too.  Mostly because I’m aware that I’m being paranoid, but still.”</p><p>She gathered him in her arms, leaning into his chest, while Dan hugged him from behind.  “At least you’re recognising that it’s just paranoia.”</p><p>“Mostly.  Doesn’t make it less frightening.”</p><p>“Luckily, you’re very brave,” Dan pointed out.</p><p>Lucifer turned his head and kissed him tenderly.  “Come to bed with me.  Let me feel you both as close we can possibly be.”</p><p>They nodded, and started walking towards the bed, pulling clothes from him as they went, discarding their own with haste.  They tumbled down onto the mattress, all naked, all desperate hands on skin and mouths fastening together.  Lucifer knew just how to touch, just where to kiss, and had their bodies singing with yearning within minutes. Chloe wrapped her legs around his waist and he snarled in frustration as the bump got in the way.</p><p>“Sorry!  Keep forgetting,” she said and let go to turn onto all fours.  “How’s this?”</p><p>Lucifer growled again, but this time it was a happy, hungry sound.  He knelt up behind her and pushed in quickly, making her gasp.</p><p>“Where do you want me?” Dan asked, caressing them both.</p><p>“Pick a hole, just get inside me!” Lucifer panted.</p><p>Dan pressed up to his back and chose the one that was already wet.  He slid in easily, and they took a moment of stillness, just enjoying the state of being joined.  He let his hands trail over Lucifer’s body to Chloe’s hips and then began to move, very gently.  Lucifer leaned into him, letting himself be rocked.  Chloe felt the movement and tilted in response, and Lucifer didn’t have to do anything except feel, buried and full.  With the extra sensitivity of pregnancy, he was flooded with pleasure like a drug.  They carried him, slowly and gently, to the heights of ecstasy and beyond, and then lay down together, all spent and radiating love.</p><p>Lucifer rested on his side between them, Chloe to his front and Dan to his back, and waited for the child in his belly to settle so he could sleep.  After a while he felt Chloe fidgeting.  "Still awake?" he breathed, extra quiet. </p><p>"Mm-hm."</p><p>"Me too," Dan said behind him.  "I'm far too excited slash nervous."</p><p>"Same," Chloe admitted.  "I know it's going to be fine, but I have all this nervous energy.  And… ugh.  My Mom's going to be there."</p><p>"Your mom will be fine," Dan assured her.  "She likes both me and Lucifer, and she's so excited about the baby.  I've got half my family turning up, because the other half don't approve, and I'm sure I'm going to get lectured."</p><p>"You can handle it, love," she said.  "You know all the arguments off by heart by now."</p><p>"I know.  It's hard for some of them to accept.  Sophia hasn't even talked to me since I told her about the baby.  Mom and Dad are borderline but Jamie's okay with it.  I'm not sure about Kevin, but at least he's turning up."</p><p>Lucifer scoffed.  "Can you imagine if any of my siblings turned up?"</p><p>"But it's unlikely, right?"  Dan asked nervously. </p><p>"It would be breaking the habit of millennia.  But then I suppose Azrael showed up out of the blue."</p><p>"How bad would it be if it happened, though?"</p><p>"Bad," Lucifer said quickly.  "Very bad indeed.  Even if they didn't try to start a fight, I'm fairly certain I would."</p><p>"Which you do not want to do in your current condition."</p><p>"Good job it's so unlikely then."</p><p>"All of it's unlikely," Chloe said.  "Because we're all responsible grown ups and if anyone starts giving us crap we tell them to shut the Hell up because it's our day and if they don't like it they can walk away.  I'll handle Dan's family, and Lucifer can easily handle my Mom."</p><p>"Hang on, that leaves me to deal with unexpected angels," Dan pointed out.  "I'm not sure I'm up to that."</p><p>"Just tell them that you're on very good terms with Mum."</p><p>"That's not going to help, love," Dan said, smothering a laugh between Lucifer's shoulder blades.  "I mean, if your reaction was anything to go by, it will only make things worse."</p><p>"Yes, but if they're throwing you across the beach, they won't be doing anything that could hurt the baby."</p><p>"You know, I could always go out for a short drive and let Chloe spank you."</p><p>"What do you think we do when you go off to play with David?" Lucifer teased.</p><p>"Wait, do you?" he asked, looking up.</p><p>"Sometimes," Chloe admitted, rolling to face them.  "But I've been going easy on him lately."</p><p>"I don't suppose…"</p><p>"What?  You want me to spank you too?  Isn't that a special thing between you guys?"</p><p>"I'm more than happy to share that with you too, Detective, if that's what you desire."</p><p>"Chloe, I'd love you to.  I mean, yes, to begin with it was very much our thing.  And we've both gained a lot from it.  But you've seen it.  And we're all so tightly linked now, I don't know if there are even any lines any more."</p><p>"But Lucifer's your Master.  I'm just-"</p><p>"This time tomorrow, you'll be my wife again.  I don't want to hold anything back from you.  Unless of course you don't want-"</p><p>"I want!  I mean, yes, I've seen what it does to you, and I don't know if I'll be as good at it as Lucifer, but I'd love to try."</p><p>"I'll help you," Lucifer said.  "We can torture him together."</p><p>"Oh wow," Dan breathed. </p><p>"Good thing we've got a honeymoon coming up," Chloe grinned.</p><p>Dan hummed and wrapped his arms around the pair of them tightly.  "Tomorrow is going to be awesome.  We're going to show everyone how much we love each other, and that's all that matters."</p><p>"Right," Chloe agreed.  "So why am I still buzzing?"</p><p>"Adrenaline," Lucifer answered quickly.  "Which you obviously need to burn off before you can sleep."</p><p>"Didn't we just do that?"</p><p>"We could do it again.  Daniel?"</p><p>"Not me, I'm done.  But you two carry on.  There's something very nice about seeing the way you two make love."</p><p>***</p><p>By the time they all got to sleep, it was very late, and they woke to Trixie banging on the bedroom door.</p><p>"Parents!  What are you still doing in there?  Actually don't answer that.  Get up, it's your big day!"</p><p>Dan moaned, looked at the clock and swore quietly.  "Thanks Trix, we're moving!"  He kissed Lucifer and Chloe and jumped out of bed.  "Come on, let's go get married," he grinned.</p><p>Chloe gave a happy yelp and kissed Lucifer, who was slightly more awake now and didn't let her go as quickly. </p><p>"I'm getting married," he said with a smile.  "It seems almost unreal.”</p><p>“It’s real.  It’s always been real Lucifer, no matter how long it took us to get here.  And even though sometimes I think we wasted a lot of time with all the misunderstandings, I think it worked out well in the end.  I think it happened when we were both ready.  And I never imagined it would be three of us, until it was, and that feels so right too.”  She kissed him again.  “Come on.  We have to eat for energy and make ourselves all pretty.  I can’t wait to see how beautiful you’re going to look.”</p><p>“And I can’t wait to see you.  Right.  I’m getting up.”</p><p>Trixie made them all waffles, which they ate in their dressing gowns, and then Maze and David came to collect the grooms.  Trixie handed Maze a plate too, but David refused.  “I’ve already had one breakfast and if I eat anymore I won’t fit into my suit.  Does look good though.”</p><p>“Dad’s been teaching me.”</p><p>“Are you coming to mine like that?” David asked Dan.</p><p>“I’ve got some street clothes to throw on, give me five minutes.  Chlo, you wanna grab the thing?”</p><p>“Mm-hm,” she said around a mouthful of food.  “Lucifer, don’t go anywhere, we’ll be right back.”</p><p>“Why would I go anywhere while there’s still food on the table?”</p><p>“You just want to look extra fat and pregnant,” Trixie said, giving him another helping.</p><p>“I also need to keep my strength up.  Half of this is going to feed the Antichrist, you know.”</p><p>“Yeah, you keep telling yourself that.”</p><p>He was wiping up the maple syrup with the last piece when Dan and Chloe returned- Dan now in jeans and tee-shirt, and Chloe holding a white box in both hands.  “We brought you something special to wear today,” she said.  “Dan says it should go with your colour scheme too.”</p><p>Lucifer stood, smiling, and took the box with a smile.  It was very light.  He opened it to find a flower that broadened his smile considerably.  “A blue rose.  A real blue rose.  Darlings, that’s…” he stopped as his breath caught.  “Damn, it doesn’t bode well if I’m crying already.”</p><p>“Hey, don’t start, or I will,” Dan said, putting an arm around him.</p><p>“Why is a rose making you cry?”  Maze asked.</p><p>“Because flowers mean things, Maze.  And roses don’t grow like this in nature, they have to be specially made, so they symbolise something unique and impossible.”</p><p>“Which is why we thought it would be perfect for you,” Chloe said.  “Because you make things that should be impossible come true.  Like our baby."</p><p>"That was simple," he said.  "No.  The really impossible thing is that you both love me for all that I am.  That’s what I’ll be thinking about when I wear this today.”</p><p>“You’re amazing, and totally worth loving,” Dan said.</p><p>“You are,” Chloe agreed.  “You’re my miracle.”</p><p>“Well, as we’re doing presents now, I suppose you better have this.”  He pulled a much smaller box out of the pocket of his robe.</p><p>“Looks expensive,” she said as he handed it to her.</p><p>“You know that doesn’t matter.  Go on, open it.”</p><p>“Come on Chlo, I wanna see too.”</p><p>She pressed her lips together and lifted the lid.  Inside was a necklace with a small teardrop pendant set with three stones, onyx, ruby and diamond.  “Oh Lucifer, you shouldn’t have.”</p><p>“Of course I should.  I owe you one, after you used the first necklace I gave you in that epic rescue.  Besides, it matches the wedding rings.  You’re the diamond, by the way.  The red is for my other face and the black is for Daniel, loving the darkness.”</p><p>“Huh,” Dan said.  “I thought the black was you, because it matches your other ring, and the red was for me because of-” he hesitated, glancing at Trixie.  “Um, red.”</p><p>“Well, whichever, it’s beautiful.  Help me put it on.”</p><p>Lucifer took the necklace, and Dan held her hair out the way while he fastened it.</p><p>“Oh, and don’t think I’ve forgotten you,” Lucifer said to Dan, pulling another box from his other pocket.  Dan grinned and took it eagerly.  He opened it straight away.</p><p>It was a pair of cufflinks, squares with diagonal sections of the three different golds of their wedding rings, and the same three tiny gems in one corner.  “Wow!”</p><p>“You’ll wear them today,” Lucifer instructed.</p><p>"Yes, Dark Lord," Dan smiled, and kissed him.  "Thank you."</p><p>"Go on.  Go get dolled up.  I'll see you both at the beach."</p><p>"You better put some pants on before we leave," Maze told him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And yes, the next chapter will be the wedding. XD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The wedding!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wasn't going to post this today, but after two bits of wonderful news from Netflix I though a great way to celebrate would be to give you the wedding early.  Happy season six day!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On the beach, family and friends awaited the happy throuple.  Penny Decker chatted with Dan's parents, trying not to make comparisons to the first time around.  His brother and sister loitered nearby, and Trixie found them and started an excited monologue about the plans for the day.  There were also a couple of Dan's cousins with their families, and a few aunts and uncles.  Amenadiel served as an usher, not that there were many seats to fill.  Azrael had agreed to come as Ella’s partner, but as Ella was currently on bridesmaid duty she waited by herself in the front row, not entirely sure of the etiquette at such an event, and pulling at the flowery skirt of a fifties style dress she’d chosen with the help of her friend. </p>
<p>Aside from the family, there were about a dozen friends from the police department and a handful of Satanists from Dan's group.  Abigail and Natalie were currently looking after Eve, who was feeling nervous but glad to be there. Trixie had been allowed to invite a couple of her school friends too, so they could watch her officiate.  They were accompanied by supervising parents- all of whom had been briefed on the situation and agreed that there were no moral objections.</p>
<p>A small stage had been set up on the beach with a step platform for Trixie so that she could be seen above her parents.  She’d written her script in a hardback notebook, though she had spent hours learning it by heart.  Each part was colour coded to remind her at a glance just in case her mind went blank.  The book lay open on a stand in front of her.  She wore a bright purple three piece suit, made by an increasingly stressed Signor Delucci, and her hair in two braided buns.  On either side of the platform was an ornamental plinth, decorated with red and white roses in a trailing bouquet.</p>
<p>They had decided to adapt the ceremony somewhat.  Rather than choosing one of the grooms to wait around beforehand, or having them both there and seeing each other before it all got started, they decided that would each make an entrance one at a time; this plan also saved any one person from a round of awkward questions.</p>
<p>Dan was the first to walk down the centre aisle, in a sleek grey morning suit.  His cravat was pale blue, embellished with tiny silver threads, and he wore a white rose in his buttonhole.  David walked beside him, arm in arm, and he was glad of the support.  When they reached the stage, David let go and Trixie took his hand, smiling reassurances.  He turned to see the bridal procession.</p>
<p>Charlie was ushered forward first, in his own tiny grey suit, carrying a tiny bouquet.  Then Chloe stepped forward, looking so gorgeous in her red gown that Dan's heart almost stopped.  Her hair was artistically draped around her face, with her new necklace sparkling over her breast.  She carried a bouquet of red and white roses.</p>
<p>Their eyes met across the distance and she silently mouthed, "I love you."  Dan stared up at the clouds and quickly counted to ten to stop himself from crying.  When he looked back, Ella and Linda were standing on either side of Chloe, touching her elbows.  They started walking towards him.</p>
<p>The bridesmaids' dresses were pale blue, a simple fitted design that stopped just above the knee.  They wore their hair mostly down, but pinned back, and their wrists glittered with silver bracelets that were their gift from Lucifer.  When they got to the podium, they peeled off to one side, going to sit with Azrael in the front row, and Chloe took Trixie's other hand.</p>
<p>Then Lucifer was standing at the far end of the aisle.  His suit was the same pale grey as Dan's, but a rather different cut.  His tailcoat was held together with a single button on his chest, and then parted, hanging down either side of his baby bump.  The double breasted waistcoat was sky blue with silver embroidery, and it was pleated and darted so that it hugged the round belly snugly.  The splash of colour made it the focal point of the entire outfit, highlighted by the single blue rose on his lapel.</p>
<p>Maze was just behind him, in a black tailcoat with her hair pulled into a high bun.  She poked him when he didn't move.</p>
<p>Lucifer looked at Chloe, and then at Dan, and his lip trembled and he spun around.</p>
<p>"I can't…" he hissed at Maze.</p>
<p>"Sure you can," she said softly. </p>
<p>"They're too beautiful, too perfect, I don't deserve this.  Something's going to go wrong, I just know it is."</p>
<p>"Probably.  Things go wrong all the time."</p>
<p>"That's hardly encouraging."</p>
<p>"But you deal with it, and you keep going.  Look, that woman up there dragged me up to Heaven and walked through Hell just to get you back.  And that man worships you.  Literally.  All you have to do is go to them.  One step at a time, easy."</p>
<p>"I think the nausea is coming back."</p>
<p>"Don't you dare throw up.  Everyone's watching.  And you'll ruin your fancy suit."</p>
<p>He looked down and touched the blue rose.  "Impossible things."</p>
<p>"Exactly.  Now let's go get you married."</p>
<p>He took a deep breath.  "Right.  I'm ready."</p>
<p>Maze turned him around and slipped an arm through his elbow.  "Just to make sure you don't try and run off," she said under her breath.</p>
<p>Lucifer stepped slowly towards his lovers, drinking in the sight of them waiting for him.  Maze let him go and Dan and Chloe stood either side of him.  They smiled at him with such joy written all over their faces, and love overflowing from their hearts in prayer.  He brushed at the corners of his eyes as they looked at him.  "Bloody Hell, it's starting already," he muttered.</p>
<p>They all turned to face Trixie, Lucifer standing in the middle, and the little monkey winked at them.</p>
<p>"Dearly beloved," Trixie began, "we are gathered here today to join this woman and this man, <i>and</i> this man, in the bonds of unlawful and unholy matrimony."  She grinned and waited for a nervous chuckle from the assembled.  "Oh come on, I know you're all thinking it.  But it doesn't matter.  Because there's only one thing that's really important.  And that's love.  We're here to celebrate love.  It might not look like love as you know it, but believe me, there is so much love here.  I see it in their eyes every day, and today is their chance to declare that love publicly, to make their vows for everyone to witness.  So let's get started.</p>
<p>"Chloe Jane Decker, do you take Lucifer Morningstar and Dan Sebastian Espinoza to be your chosen husbands?  Do you promise to love them and cherish them, for richer or poorer- but mostly richer-" she paused as Chloe chuckled, "in sickness and health, now and forever?"</p>
<p>"I do," she promised, her eyes sparkling.</p>
<p>"Dan Sebastian Espinoza, do you take Chloe Jane Decker to be your chosen wife and Lucifer Morningstar to be your chosen husband?  Do you promise to love them and cherish them, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, now and forever?"</p>
<p>"I do," he said hoarsely.</p>
<p>"Lucifer Morningstar, do you take Chloe Jane Decker to be your chosen wife and Dan Sebastian Espinoza to be your chosen husband?  Do you promise to love them and cherish them, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, now and forever?"</p>
<p>"Yes, I do.  I wholeheartedly do."</p>
<p>"David, would you bring the rings please?"</p>
<p>He wrapped up and opened a small, elegant box.</p>
<p>"These rings are a sign of your marriage, three parts making one whole.  Not that you need a physical reminder.  But maybe the rest of the world does.  Do Mom's first."</p>
<p>Lucifer took the ring, and the two men put it on Chloe's finger together.  They did Dan's next, and finally Lucifer's.  There were smiles and nervous giggles, but they managed to get them all on in without mishap.</p>
<p>"I've asked Amenadiel to come and read something for us, which I think is a very special description of what you share.  It's one of Shakespeare's sonnets.  Amenadiel?"</p>
<p>Trixie stepped aside and Amenadiel took her place on the platform, towering over everyone.  His voice was rich and deep, and the archaic language sounded natural and full of meaning in his mouth.</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"Let me not to the marriage of true minds<br/>
Admit impediments. Love is not love<br/>
Which alters when it alteration finds,<br/>
Or bends with the remover to remove.<br/>
O no! it is an ever-fixed mark<br/>
That looks on tempests and is never shaken;<br/>
It is the star to every wand'ring bark,<br/>
Whose worth's unknown, although his height be taken.<br/>
Love's not Time's fool, though rosy lips and cheeks<br/>
Within his bending sickle's compass come;<br/>
Love alters not with his brief hours and weeks,<br/>
But bears it out even to the edge of doom.<br/>
If this be error and upon me prov'd,<br/>
I never writ, nor no man ever lov'd."</i>
</p>
<p>There was a gentle round of applause and he stepped down.  Then Trixie took a long, braided strip of cloth from on her book- red, white and black like the stones in their wedding rings.  She had learned about handfasting during her wedding research, and decided it was very appropriate.  Lucifer had been worried about Dan at first, and discussed it with him privately before they agreed.  So long as it was loose, and went over his hand rather than his wrist, then Dan didn't think he'd flip out.  Neither of them mentioned it to Trixie, but Lucifer watched him carefully for the slightest hint of distress.</p>
<p>"Now I'm going to bind you together, as a symbol of the bonds that already hold you.  Give me your hands."</p>
<p>Dan put his hand underneath, then Lucifer, and Chloe on top.  There was hidden symbolism in that, too.</p>
<p>Trixie placed the cord over their hands, under and over again.  "Now it's time for you to declare your vows.  And I think Lucifer needs to start, before he starts getting so emotional he can't speak."</p>
<p>"Wise decision, urchin.  Well then," he took a breath.  "I never expected this.  Any of it.  If you had told me ten years ago this is where I'd be today, I would never have believed you.  But then you, Detective, come into my life and make me question my very nature.  And you, my darling Douche, the last person I ever expected to fall in love with.  But here we are, because you are both too incredible to be limited by any of that."  He looked at Chloe.  "I knew I loved you long before you came to rescue me, but that was when I knew how much you truly loved me."  He turned to Daniel.  "And when I came back, so lost and broken, it was you who showed me the path to my redemption, and walked that dark road with me.  All my life, the one thing that I've wanted is to be truly free, but I was held back by all the things that had been done to me.  The two of you have shown me how to be really free.  And I choose to bind myself to you both gladly.  Forever.  Because since the world began, I have never loved another human the way I love both of you."</p>
<p>Chloe squeezed his hand underneath the braided ribbon.  "Can I go next?" she asked, and Dan nodded.  "I know what it feels like to lose you, both of you, and it's not something I ever want to face again.  You have given me second chances, and third chances, and all the rest, and I'm not going to let fear or hurt separate us ever again.  We've all found our way back together, in spite of everything, and I think that's the biggest miracle of all.  Dan- you've always had my back, supported me, protected me, even when you didn't understand, even when I didn't understand.  And you've come so far, and worked so hard, and I'm so proud of the man that you've become.  Lucifer, you are," she paused, taking a deep breath to steady herself, "you are so good, even if you don't believe you are.  You are light, and joy, and you have an unquenchable fire in your soul that burns so bright, so strong.  You could have given up a hundred thousand times, but you never did.  I don't understand why I deserve your love, but I know that I have it, and I treasure it because I know just how precious a gift it is."  </p>
<p>Lucifer's eyes were bright with tears, and she touched his cheek like she'd done so many times.  "I love you."  She let her hand fall and looked at Dan.  "And I love you.  And I know sometimes you think it's not as much, but it is, Dan, it really is.  I'm so lucky to have two such incredible men who love me, and I promise," she choked on a sob, flapped at her face and tried again.  "I promise that I will love you always, and keep showing how much I care every day, and never take for granted how much you both give me.  I promise that I will look after you, and our children, and we will always be a family no matter what."</p>
<p>She sighed, and Lucifer sighed and wiped his eyes and they both looked expectantly at Dan.</p>
<p>"Oh crap, I've got to follow all that?  Okay.  I always used to think I had to be strong, in control, you know?  But the more I tried to hold onto things, the more I messed them up.  I had to learn to let go.  Lucifer taught me that.  You have both given me so much, and I don't deserve any of it, but I think that's what love and forgiveness is all about.  Because I love you, both of you, and I can't imagine ever being without you.  You're my everything, my light, my darkness, my pain, my joy.  And with your help, I found out that I could be- not the man I wanted to be, because that guy wasn't me- but the man I'm supposed to be.  You've given me my redemption.  A new life.  And everything that I am belongs to you now.  That's my choice, that's my promise- that I'm yours, body and soul, now and forever."</p>
<p>He smiled at both of them, and then looked back at Trixie, who grinned and nodded.  "You have made promises to each other, and declared your love in front of witnesses, and you have marked your vows with the giving and receiving of rings.  So, by the power you yourselves have given me, I now pronounce you husband and husband and wife.  You can all kiss now."  She took the cord away, and they stood closer, hands on cheeks and necks, and leaned in until all their lips touched.  It was fairly chaste, because it wasn't as easy to lock mouths when there were three involved, and they didn't want to give their audience a display of tongues- or more precisely, Chloe didn't want to, and the other two had agreed to limit themselves for her sake.  But it was not a kiss without feeling.  There was so much love and tenderness in it that they all came away breathless.</p>
<p>There was more applause but the three newlyweds didn't notice until they heard Ella whoop loudly.  They separated, still grinning, and looked back at Trixie. </p>
<p>"Congratulations!  Now, we're going to get some photographs and then it will be time to go and party.  Everyone please feel free to mingle."  She jumped down from her platform and raised her arms.  "Hug now!"</p>
<p>Chloe, Dan and Lucifer embraced her with enthusiasm.  "Thank you, Trixie, that was perfect," Chloe said.</p>
<p>"Thanks!  I'm so happy for you guys, and for me.  And it's now official, I have a step-Devil."</p>
<p>"I suppose there are worse things you could call me."</p>
<p>They were joined by a gang of bridesmaids, best men, and associated angels, with lots more congratulations. </p>
<p>"Also," Azrael said and punched Lucifer in the arm.</p>
<p>"Ow!" he complained, rubbing his sleeve.  "What was that for?"</p>
<p>"You never told me you were pregnant, you idiot!  What in Dad's name are you thinking?"</p>
<p>"Not now, Rae-Rae, please.  I just got married, let me enjoy it for half a minute."</p>
<p>"Later though," she insisted. </p>
<p>"Yes, later."</p>
<p>"Promise."</p>
<p>"I promise you, before the day is done we'll have a conversation about it."</p>
<p>"Okay."</p>
<p>His attention was pulled away by Chloe's mother, who insisted she should get a kiss from her new son-in-law.</p>
<p>"Except technically not in law," Lucifer amended, "because there's nothing legal about- mmmmfff!"</p>
<p>Penny grabbed him with both hands and planted one right on the lips.  He pushed her away as delicately as he could.</p>
<p>"Much as I admire your work, dearie, Daniel's the one who's a mother-"</p>
<p>"Lucifer!" Chloe cut him off.  "Mom, keep your hands off my husband."  She grinned, liking the sound of the word. "Both of them.  We need to get pictures before we get overwhelmed by Espinozas."</p>
<p>It took a while to get all the groupings they wanted, but they finally managed to get it done.  Lucifer wanted several showing off his bump.  </p>
<p>"It is a gorgeous bump," Dan said, rubbing his hand over it and feeling it kick.  It made him and Lucifer both jump, and Chloe laughed at their surprised expressions.</p>
<p>They had hired out an entire restaurant for the reception and the party was loud.  The guests were all provided with drinks while they waited for the photos to be taken.  Trixie stood on a chair to get everyone's attention.  "Friends and family, may I present to you our bride and grooms, Mr. and Mr. and Mrs. Decker!"</p>
<p>They walked in and took their seats to applause and more shouts of congratulations. </p>
<p>After the meal, Dan stood up to make a toast.  "You'll be pleased to know we'll be sparing you from the usual speeches, as we made most of you sit through that last time.  Also if we let David or Maze do a best man speech, I'm kinda terrified of what they might come up with.  But I do want to say a few words.  Firstly, thank you all for coming today.  This may not be a traditional wedding, but it is important to us nonetheless, and we appreciate it so much that you're here, showing your support.  Thank you to everyone who's contributed to make this happen- from organisers, to helpers, to all our friends in the wedding party, and most of all to our beautiful daughter Trixie, who made this happen in more ways than one.  And yes, we acknowledge that there is a certain familiarity to this scene.  Mistakes were made, we learned, we got better.  Also we now have Lucifer, who is very good at telling us both when we're behaving like idiots.  And if he'll forgive me for quoting his least favourite book, 'a threefold cord is not quickly broken.'  Or to put it another way, triangles are the strongest shape.  We have something amazing going.  And in case anyone missed it, we have another kid on the way.  And I am so proud, and so grateful to my husband for carrying it for us.  So everybody drink up because we have so much to celebrate."</p>
<p>He raised his glass, and a cheer echoed through the room.  He turned and handed Lucifer a glass of champagne.  "You get one glass because it's our wedding.  Make sure you don't waste it."</p>
<p>"Chin chin!" Lucifer said with a grin, and tapped their glasses lightly together.  He was still sipping when Azrael walked up with a serious expression on her face.  "Right, little sister, you can give me my lecture now.  Which one will it be?  You can't possibly object to my mingling with humans after all the years you've been haunting Miss Lopez.  And I don't think you'd buy into the whole Spawn of Satan ending the world mythology either.  So it's either a 'consider your responsibility, this isn't a game' speech or a 'Dad's going to go ballistic' story.  I'm betting on the latter."</p>
<p>She glared at him through glasses she didn't need, her arms folded across her chest in a picture of tiny fury.  "Lucifer, do you have any idea how many births I've attended in my line of work?"</p>
<p>"Don't you generally deal with things at the other end?" he smirked.</p>
<p>The eyes of the Devil could be full of fire, but the eyes of Death held a cold intensity.  "My point exactly."</p>
<p>Lucifer's face grew confused.  "You're concerned about me?"</p>
<p>"Damn right I am!  Having babies is dangerous!  Having half angel babies is unprecedented."</p>
<p>"You have met Charlie?  Your nephewlim?"</p>
<p>"He had a human mother.  This," she waved excitedly at his swollen belly, "is new, and who knows how it will turn out."</p>
<p>"Abigail," he said simply.</p>
<p>"Who's Abigail?"</p>
<p>"My midwife.  She's over there, you can't miss her, she's got bright blue hair.  If you're worried about the safety of my pregnancy, go and ask her, she can give you as many disgusting details as you like.  I know what I've done is complicated, but I also know that I need it, and it's already happening, so deal with it."</p>
<p>"Lucifer, hey," Chloe said, a hand on his back.  "It's okay, she's just worried about you.  It means she cares."</p>
<p>"Yes, well.  Still getting used to that idea."</p>
<p>"I know.  Look," she got her phone out from the purse she had on the table, and quickly found the picture from the second scan.  "Look, Azrael.  This is our baby.  See?  Nothing frightening about that."</p>
<p>Azrael didn't seem convinced, and Dan went and brought Abigail over.  "Dan tells me you're worried about your brother," she said.</p>
<p>"I've seen a lot of people die in childbirth.  Mothers and babies."</p>
<p>"It's true that things can go wrong.  But we're getting better at helping people through that all the time.  Lucifer's pregnancy is going very well, and his chance of delivering successfully is very high.  Plus I hear you guys are a lot tougher than we are."</p>
<p>"We can still hurt each other.  And I've heard rumours…"</p>
<p>"What rumours?"</p>
<p>"Lucifer gets hurt sometimes.  He's not invulnerable any more."</p>
<p>"Who says?" Lucifer demanded. </p>
<p>"Just… you know.  Word gets around.  I think Puriel started it."</p>
<p>"Well you no longer need to worry.  It's true the Detective makes me vulnerable, but Daniel counteracts that effect so I'm perfectly safe."</p>
<p>"But we can still hurt each other.  Your baby could rip you apart."</p>
<p>"The child is more than half human.  And Abigail will be looking after me."</p>
<p>"I will," Abigail said.  "Azrael, I think maybe we should go and talk somewhere else, where our conversation isn't going to upset Lucifer.  This is a tough time for him, too."</p>
<p>Azrael nodded and the two walked away.  Lucifer was still tense.  "She's panicking, love, it's understandable from her point of view," Chloe said.  "Don't let it trouble you.  This is our day."</p>
<p>He sighed and attempted a smile.  "I'm sorry my family drama is spoiling things again."</p>
<p>"It's not spoiling anything.  Besides, this is a lot better than some of the things we talked about last night.  Come here," she grabbed his neck and kissed him, feeling his lips pull tight in a more genuine smile.</p>
<p>"Hmm.  If you think you can solve all my problems by distracting me with sex, you know me very well and I'm glad I married you."</p>
<p>"It's just a kiss."</p>
<p>"It's never just a kiss, love.  It's a promise of all the things we're going to get up to later, as soon as it's socially acceptable to leave.  And it's a tangible reminder of how much you love me.  I can feel it deep in my bones like a prayer."</p>
<p>There was no suitable response to that except to whimper slightly and kiss him again.  The moment was interrupted by Lucifer getting a sudden, sharp kick in the ribs.  It knocked some of the air out of his lungs.  "Bloody Hell, offspring!  That almost hurt."  A sudden panic filled his face.  "What if Azrael's right?  What if it can hurt me?"</p>
<p>"Then you'll be just like all the other people having babies, and Abigail will look after you, like you said."</p>
<p>He nodded quietly.  "I feel like I'm on an emotional roller coaster.  Like all of my feelings have been magnified, amplified.  I'm a wreck, Chloe."</p>
<p>"It's okay, I understand.  I remember what it's like.  And today is super emotional even without the extra hormones.  Do you want to go take a break somewhere quiet?"</p>
<p>"Will you come with me?"</p>
<p>"Of course.  Dan, will you cover for us?  He's getting a bit overwhelmed."</p>
<p>"Sure.  You okay, Dark Lord?"</p>
<p>"I will be."</p>
<p>Dan took his hand and kissed it.  "I love you."</p>
<p>"I know," he said, turned, and quickly walked out.  Chloe followed.</p>
<p>Dan refilled his glass, concerned for Lucifer but knowing Chloe would look after him.  He wasn't left alone for long.  His dad approached, alone, which was odd.  </p>
<p>"Congratulations son.  You look happy."</p>
<p>"Thank you.  I am.  Everyone okay?"</p>
<p>"Yeah.  I just wanted to talk to you."</p>
<p>Because of course this part would come as soon as his spouses left the room.  So much for backup.  "Sounds ominous.  What is it?"</p>
<p>"I'm not sure how to put this delicately, but… the pregnancy."</p>
<p>"It's unusual, sure, but we got it under control.  I have scan pictures if you need proof it's really happening."</p>
<p>"It's just- if 'he's' pregnant, does that mean you're not actually… I mean, technically you could still be considered straight."</p>
<p>Dan heard the inflected quotation marks and winced, but the rest of the question left him gaping.  "That's…" He ran a hand down his face, taking a moment to think.  </p>
<p>David, sitting nearby, chose that exact moment to look round, and immediately noticed something was up.  He came over and dropped into the seat next to Dan.  "Hey man, what's cooking?"</p>
<p>"I'm having a private conversation with my son," Dan's father said sternly.</p>
<p>"So I see.  But it's my job to take care of him today, and he looks kinda stressed so here I am.  I'm David by the way."  He held out a hand, and Mr. Espinoza senior reluctantly shook it.  "So what are we talking about?"</p>
<p>"Um," Dan began when his father said nothing.  "My dad just suggested I'm straight because Lucifer's pregnant."</p>
<p>David's eyes widened.  "That's quite a leap.  And honestly, rather offensive.  To both of them."</p>
<p>Dan's confidence was restored somewhat. "I'm bisexual, Dad.  Lucifer isn't the only man I've been with.  And in spite of his ability to have a child, he's still very much a man."</p>
<p>"How, though?  Surely he must-"</p>
<p>"If you're about to start speculating about what your son-in-law keeps between his legs, that's none of your damn business," David interrupted quickly.  "It's personal.  All you need to know is that he and your son love each other very much.  You're going to be a grandfather again.  That's good right?  How it happens isn't something you need to worry about."</p>
<p>"Okay, I take it back.  Apologies."</p>
<p>"Good.  Also, your son is bi.  Get used to it."</p>
<p>"Have you ever-"</p>
<p>"We're friends, Mr. Espinoza.  And you need to stop obsessing over what people do with their genitals.  But yeah, I'm bi too.  And my parents were total ass-hats about it.  You're already doing much better than they ever did, just by being here.  Don't go ruining it with stupid and embarrassing questions."</p>
<p>"Okay, but there's one more question I wouldn't mind a second opinion on.  The whole Lucifer persona thing.  It's troubling."</p>
<p>"This again?" Dan said with a heavy sigh.  "He's not crazy, Dad.  It's just who he is."</p>
<p>"That's right," David agreed.  "But the thing to remember is that our Lucifer is not the same character that you have in your religion.  He's honest.  He helps people.  And the reasons why he chooses to use that particular name are his story to tell, because it's personal and you have to earn the right to hear it.  But I will say this.  He loves Dan more than you can imagine.  He will care for him, and protect him, right to the very end of the world.  And he's going to be a fantastic parent, and a fantastic husband, so you have nothing to worry about."</p>
<p>He nodded thoughtfully, taking it all in.  "Thank you for your honesty.  It's reassuring.  I'm Emmanuel."</p>
<p>"It's good to meet you.  You did a good job with this one."  He jerked a thumb at Dan.</p>
<p>"How do you two know each other?  Dan never said."</p>
<p>"We actually met on a case.  He helped get justice for a friend of mine."</p>
<p>"Oh, gosh, I'm sorry."</p>
<p>"I was a mess.  He was a mess.  We helped each other.  Sometimes good things come out of bad things."</p>
<p>"I'm glad he's got a friend like you.  Would you like to meet the rest of the family?"</p>
<p>By the time Lucifer and Chloe came back Dan, David and Trixie were surrounded by the extended family, all recounting tales and adventures from years ago.  "Oh, here we go," Chloe said, dragging Lucifer into the throng, "Emmanuel, tell Lucifer and David the one about the camping trip with the missing hat."</p>
<p>"Oh no, please don't!" Dan begged.</p>
<p>"Now I'm intrigued," Lucifer grinned.  "Please, do go on, Mr. Espinoza."</p>
<p>Dan got his revenge with a light hearted and mildly embarrassing story about Chloe getting drunk in a tent, and then Lucifer came out with a tale about Trixie and a stray crab that was both entertaining and endearing.  It won him a few friends.  Then they made their apologies and said they really ought to keep doing the rounds.</p>
<p>They found Penny talking with Linda, Maze and Amenadiel.  Maze was very entertained by Penny's stories from her acting days, and the descriptions of the monsters from her films.  Linda kept trying to steer the conversation back to Chloe, but she wasn't having much luck.  Charlie was playing with a few toys at the table.  He looked up when the Deckers came over.  "Uncle Luci!  Hi!  Can I hug the baby?"</p>
<p>"If you must."</p>
<p>"Sit down," the child instructed, pointing at a chair.  With Lucifer at a more convenient level, he curled his arms around the bump.  "Hello cousin.  Stay well.  I'll see you soon."  Something wiggled inside, making Charlie laugh.  "She's happy to see me!" </p>
<p>"You think it's a girl, do you?"</p>
<p>"Don't you?"</p>
<p>"I don't know.  I don't think you can really tell."</p>
<p>"Well, I can."  He yawned.  "I'm tired."</p>
<p>"Why don't you curl up in your dad's lap and take a nap then?"</p>
<p>"Can't I sleep in your lap?  With my cousin?"</p>
<p>"She does have an awkward habit of wiggling around and keeping people awake.  You might be better off somewhere else."</p>
<p>"But I want you.  Mommy says you're good at giving people what they want."</p>
<p>"I trade favours.  If I give you what you want, you'll owe me something.  And don't think I'll let you off because you're so little."</p>
<p>"What do you want?"</p>
<p>"Next time you come to our house, you have to do everything I say."</p>
<p>"Promise not to be mean?"</p>
<p>"I promise."</p>
<p>"Okay, deal."  He raised his arms and Lucifer lifted him into his lap.  There was still room enough on his long legs even with the bump.  Charlie snuggled into him, one small hand stroking his belly, and closed his eyes.</p>
<p>"How long am I likely to be stuck here?" Lucifer asked Linda. </p>
<p>"It's a party, so probably not that long.  Half an hour?  It suits you.  You're going to be a good parent."</p>
<p>Azrael came over with Ella, Abigail and Natalie.</p>
<p>"Wow, that's the cutest thing ever!" Ella said when she saw them. </p>
<p>"I'm just getting some practise in," Lucifer told her.</p>
<p>"That's a good idea," Abigail said.</p>
<p>"Sorry I yelled at you," Azrael said.  "And hit you."</p>
<p>“Good.  Have you calmed down?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.  I’m still worried, but less than I was.  Ella’s promised to keep me updated.  But any more news of such epic proportions, and you call me, okay doofus?”</p>
<p>“Yes, little sister.”</p>
<p>She reached out to stroke Charlie’s hair.</p>
<p>“Sh-sh-sh!!” Lucifer whispered.  “He’s just drifting off.”</p>
<p>“You know, I never thought I’d see him like this,” Chloe mused.</p>
<p>“Like what?” Lucifer demanded.</p>
<p>“You always hated children.”</p>
<p>“I still do.  They’re terrible creatures, on the whole.  Ours are different.  Much more intelligent.  I can’t imagine any other two year old devious to trick me into a deal.”</p>
<p>“You do like him, don’t you?”  Amenadiel said smugly.</p>
<p>“I’m warming to him.  Slowly.  Mine’s going to be better, obviously.”</p>
<p>“No way,” Amenadiel countered, smiling.</p>
<p>They bantered and chatted quite happily until Charlie woke up again.  He went back to his mother slightly bleary eyed.  </p>
<p>Chloe excused herself to visit the ladies room, and when she came out, Eve was there washing her hands.  They finished off silently, but then Eve just turned and looked at her.</p>
<p>"Is it weird?  Having me here?"</p>
<p>Chloe sighed.  "It's a little weird.  It shouldn't be."</p>
<p>"He chose you, Chloe.  It was always you."</p>
<p>"So I'm gonna take a leaf out of David's book, and just, like tell the truth and get it out there, you know? So we can both get over it and move on."</p>
<p>"Sounds like a great idea."  She offered Chloe her glass of wine, and she accepted and took a long draft.</p>
<p>"It was just so hard, you know?" Chloe began.  "Every time I got close to him, something would happen to get in the way.  Usually another woman.  And I never had anything against you personally.  But I was just coming to terms with who he was, and how it didn't matter because I still loved him, and then you showed up.  You made him happy.  And I couldn't get in the way of that.  It just hurt that it wasn't me.  That wasn't your fault.  But in the end, I think what you guys had helped him.  You were an important part of his journey.  And I shouldn't have rubbed your nose in it like I did at the party.  I'm sorry."</p>
<p>"Hey, it's okay.  I was trying to cling onto something that ended a long, <i>long</i> time ago.  He had fun with me," she giggled.  "Lots of fun.  But he wasn't really happy.  What he has now, with you, that's real happiness.  And I'm sorry that he had to go away because of what I did."</p>
<p>Chloe nodded, amazed at how much Eve had grown to admit her part in it.  "That's okay too.  Hell was always going to be waiting, and we had to deal with that sooner or later.  Sometimes, as hard as it was, I'm glad it was all sorted out before we got together.  It meant we could just focus on us." She scoffed.  "And Dan, apparently."</p>
<p>"Yeah.  Gotta admit I did not see that coming."</p>
<p>"Neither did I.  Not at first, anyway.  I mean, once they connected over the whole pain thing, I had my suspicions.  I got used to the idea slowly, and by the time they were in a place where they could both admit it, I actually quite liked it."</p>
<p>"Now there's a story I'd like to hear."</p>
<p>"Okay, but if I'm gonna do girly chats with my husband's ex, I need more alcohol."</p>
<p>"Mm.  Me too.  Look at us, we're bonding."</p>
<p>"Hey, if I couldn't be friends with anyone who slept with Lucifer, I'd have a lot less friends."</p>
<p>"It's not exactly the same though is it?  Be honest."</p>
<p>"No, it's not the same.  You were his first real girlfriend.  I should be thanking you for teaching him how girlfriends work, because, seriously, that must have been a job of work."</p>
<p>Eve laughed.  "I was created and married on the same day; I had no idea how girlfriends work either.  We kind of had to muddle through it together.  But we can swap tales when our glasses are full.  Let's hit up the bar."</p>
<p>“One second,” Chloe said, realising there was something else she needed to say.  “I’m sorry about Marcus- Cain.  I know I was caught up in his death, and-”</p>
<p>“Okay, stop right there.  No one is responsible for Cain’s death except Cain.  My son made his own choices, just like I did, and they came with consequences.  Lucifer did what needed to be done.  I’m the one who should be apologising, for raising an asshole who used and manipulated you like that.  You see the good in people, Chloe, and you always want to help them be better.  He took advantage of that.”</p>
<p>Chloe felt something loosen in her chest and fall away.  “I don't... I can’t blame you for that.”  But she did, subconsciously, and it was painful and cathartic to admit it to herself.  “I just… I feel like I was an idiot.  I used him, to try and escape from Lucifer and then-”</p>
<p>“Don’t!” Eve said sternly.  “Do not let yourself be defined by your lovers.  It’s a lesson I’ve taken too long to learn, but I get it now.  They’re a part of our story, but it’s still <i>our</i> story.  Maze told me all about it.  Cain took your goodness and your feelings for Luce and he used them against you."</p>
<p>Chloe swallowed, her eyes burning.</p>
<p>"Oh," Eve said, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you!"</p>
<p>"No, no it's not that, it's just-" her voice cracked.  "Come here,” she opened her arms and Eve fell into them and hugged her tightly.  They parted after a few moments and shuffled their feet.  </p>
<p>"Right," Eve said decisively.  "Alcohol.  Trading Devil tales."  She laughed.  "Not that he has a tail."</p>
<p>The party continued without any further drama, aside from Maze getting bored and dragging David off into the bathroom for some distraction, and Dan's brother trying  (and failing) to chat up Ella. </p>
<p>Of course there was a piano, and of course Lucifer had to play at least one song.  Dan pulled Chloe into his lap and held her as he serenaded them.</p>
<p>
  <i>Never thought I could feel like this,<br/>
Like I've never seen the sky before…</i>
</p>
<p>By the end of the song, he was belting out the words with such passion there wasn't a dry eye in the house.  Chloe and Dan walked towards him, and he got up and joined them halfway for hugs and kisses.  They only realised they were in the part of the room cleared as a dance floor when <i>Eternal Flame</i> started to play over the speakers.  Chloe rolled her head back and laughed.  </p>
<p>"Okay, who's responsible for this?"</p>
<p>"That would be me," Dan said sheepishly.  </p>
<p>"Thank you," she said, and kissed him a bit more intently.</p>
<p>"It's perfect," Lucifer agreed, and kissed him too.</p>
<p>"I know it's kind of your song."</p>
<p>"Yours too, now," Chloe said, touching the part of his chest where the branded flames hid under his clothes.  He smiled and they both leaned into Lucifer's shoulders, swaying to the music.</p>
<p>And if Lucifer's eyes glowed orange with their own flames of passion, most people would just think it was a trick of the light.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The honeymoon begins...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So...<br/>This is more sex.  Because wedding night.<br/>See the newly added tags if you want to warnings about what kind of sex. (Some might consider it extreme.)<br/>If anyone's wondering, mental picture is that Chloe is using her own contraceptives so they don't need to worry about that.<br/>The keen eyed among you will have noticed that I now have a total number of chapters. ;)<br/>Hope you enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There had been a grand discussion about where they should go for their honeymoon- talk of Venice, or Paris, or a cabin in the Alps.  Lucifer had promised to treat them to wherever they wanted to go.  But Chloe said she'd had her fill of Europe, and Dan said he didn't want to risk travelling while Lucifer was still pregnant.</p><p>Besides, there really was only one place they wanted to be.</p><p>The amber glow of the penthouse never ceased to feel like home.  Lucifer pressed his lips to Chloe's, lightly, soothing her passion and easing the urgency that had started building on the way up.  His fingers curled in the back of Dan's neck, feeling kisses graze over his jawline. </p><p>"Easy my loves.  We've got a whole week together.  No need to rush."  He led them to the bed, one in each hand, and sat down with a sigh.  "Daniel, help me get undressed.  I'm far too warm in this get up."</p><p>"You do look gorgeous though," Dan said, sliding Lucifer's coat from his shoulders, laying it carefully on a chair nearby, and then making a start on his cravat.</p><p>"I look even better naked.  But so do you."  He passed Dan's jacket to Chloe and she put it on the chair.  Dan pulled away the cravat and knelt to unbutton the special waistcoat.  </p><p>"You were magnificent today, Dark Lord."</p><p>Lucifer sighed.  "Worshipping, Daniel?  Really?"</p><p>"Well, since you can't drink or anything, I figured maybe I could get you high another way."  </p><p>"A boost to my ego isn't the same as a narcotic.  But it will do in a pinch.”</p><p>Dan closed his eyes, his lips moving quietly in prayer, as he unwrapped the layers and passed them to Chloe.  Lucifer moved slowly, soaking up the words like wine, his fingers fumbling over Dan's cufflinks.  He was an expert at this, why was it suddenly so difficult?  He was tired too- it had been a busy and emotional day, and his back and hips ached from spending too much time on his feet.  Not that he would admit it.  But the pain was still a novelty, and it was a gift that came with his condition, and he'd suffered much worse.  So he let it sit at the back of his consciousness, along with the awareness that the parasite was being mercifully still, and focussed his husband and his wife. The prayers nourished and restored his spirit as they undressed him.</p><p>"I need to keep those somewhere safe," Dan said, and Lucifer realised he was still holding the cufflinks in his hand.  He retrieved a small jewellery box from the nightstand and placed them in carefully. </p><p>"They'll be fine there for now.  I'm almost naked and you both need to catch up."</p><p>Chloe slipped off her sandals.  "Easy.  I've only got my dress and underwear."</p><p>"Come here," Lucifer said.  He'd spent a good part of the afternoon looking at her dress, and knew precisely how to get her out of it.  He pulled the thin ribbons where they tied at her back, slipped the straps from her shoulders and let it fall to her waist.  She pushed it down and shimmied until it was a pool of scarlet at her feet.</p><p>Lucifer and Dan just stared at her, naked except for a red lace thong.  She grinned at Dan's stunned expression, and Lucifer's hungry one, and used the moment distraction to start stripping Dan properly.</p><p>They always looked so beautiful together, Lucifer pondered, light and dark, purity and redemption.  It gave him so much hope.</p><p>And it was damned sexy too.  He watched her stroke Dan’s skin, her fingers tracing the raised, white scars on his back, her mouth tasting broad muscle.  He pulled Dan closer, licking at the marks on his chest, the tiny star that was his mark of ownership.  But it was more than ownership, it was partnership, equality with an agreed power difference.</p><p>The prayers stuttered for a moment as Dan reached for Lucifer's belt, finding his way underneath his bulging belly.  The trousers came off and Lucifer fell back to lie on the bed as another stronger wave of worship and desire crashed over him.</p><p>Chloe prayed too, and he turned onto his side, reaching out.  They lay down either side of him, caressing him, loving him.  He rolled from one way and then the other, drinking it all in.  It was heady and intoxicating. </p><p>His eyes glazed over and he felt all his senses blending, each touch had a melody and the scents of arousal swirled around him in hues of purple and wine red.  He let himself float, supported by love inside and out.</p><p>Gradually the feeling ebbed, the voices quietened, and he was back in the room.  Chloe's face came back into focus, a smile pulling at the corners of her lips.  "You okay?  You zoned out for a while there."</p><p>He hummed contentedly.  "I take it back, prayer is decidedly superior to drugs.  I feel all fuzzy."  He trailed a hand down her side.  "You've still got your knickers on."</p><p>"I know.  But Dan's still got pants."</p><p>He rolled back the other way.  "You got me so wasted I forgot what I was doing.  That's naughty, and I'm going to punish you for it."</p><p>Dan's grin broadened.  "Promise?"</p><p>"No clothes for the rest of the honeymoon unless I specifically request it.  You have to get naked and stay naked."</p><p>"Oh," Chloe gasped, "I like this plan."</p><p>"What if I get cold?" Dan asked cheekily, even as he threw the last of his clothes aside.</p><p>"Well then, Dan Decker, I'll just have to warm you up."</p><p>"Whatever you say, Lucifer Decker."</p><p>Chloe groaned and clung to them tightly.  "Husbands!" she cried with delight.</p><p>"Yes, wife?" Lucifer enquired.</p><p>"I want you.  Both of you.  We need to consummate this marriage."</p><p>"Are you suggesting we both get inside you at once?" Dan asked.</p><p>"I think it's only appropriate," she said.  "If Lucifer can work out the logistics."</p><p>"Never doubt me, Detective.  I know the bump's getting in the way these days, but I'm nothing if not sexually inventive.  And there is something special I've been waiting to try with you."</p><p>"What, you mean we haven't done everything?" she laughed.</p><p>"Not in the least.  How adventurous are you feeling?"</p><p>"It's our wedding night.  I want it to be memorable."</p><p>"How would you like your new husbands to get all up in your lady parts together?"</p><p>"You can do that?"</p><p>"Of course, love, I can do anything when it comes to sex.  Don't worry, we'll make sure you're fully prepared for us.  And you coped with my monstrous side, it won't be any more than that."</p><p>"I'm not scared.  It sounds wonderful.  Let's do it."</p><p>"Oh, man," Dan laughed, rolling into his back and pulling her on top for a long kiss.  </p><p>"Oi!" Lucifer chided him.  "Don't be greedy.  Share."</p><p>Chloe broke away and kissed him instead.  </p><p>"Better," he said smugly.  "Dan, look in the cabinet, I put a few toys in there."</p><p>Dan opened the door in the nightstand.  Lucifer had switched furniture again, but he could see why this selection needed to stay a surprise.  "This has to be a Satanic definition of 'a few.'  There's got to be at least a dozen dildos in here."</p><p>"I wanted to provide a selection to choose from.  And they're not all for the bride.  I want to try the glittery one.  We'll need plenty of lube too."</p><p>"I'm just going to throw them all in the bed so you can choose and then put the rest back."</p><p>In spite of how far Lucifer had dragged Chloe up the path of sexual liberation, she couldn't stop herself giggling at the sight of so many sex toys.  Different shapes and sizes, natural looking and stylised, some with moving parts or extra appendages.</p><p>"So, Detective, what do you fancy?"</p><p>"Um, I dunno.  I guess this is all about loosening up, so something simple?  Maybe this one?"  She held up a smooth and straight purple thing.</p><p>"Very good.  And…?"</p><p>"And?  Um, okay…" she picked up a more flexible and realistic one.</p><p>"Lovely.  Now lie back and let me and Daniel take care of you." </p><p>Dan quickly stashed the rest of the toys away again, and then settled back down with Chloe lying between them.  They took their time adoring her, kissing her all over, touching her intimately.  Lucifer slipped his fingers inside and began to caress her, and she rocked her hips up towards him hungrily.  He kissed her gently and nodded at Dan, who carefully worked a third finger in beside Lucifer’s.</p><p>“More,” she gasped.  “Give me more, it feels good.”</p><p>Dan pulled back and added another, feeling her clamp down around him.  He couldn’t help but imagine how good this was going to feel with other parts.  Lucifer’s fingers kept moving and her breaths grew shorter, she clasped at the sheets and groaned, her insides tightening and fluttering and then loosening.</p><p>“There we go,” Lucifer smiled.  “I’m going to put one of these in now.  Dan’s going to stay right where he is, so it might feel a little tight.”</p><p>“Can’t we just skip to the real thing?”</p><p>“Trust me, it’s going to be awkward enough with the bump; I won’t be able to see what I’m doing.  Besides, I’m going to make sure you enjoy it.”</p><p>She spread her legs a little wider, and felt the smooth silicone slip in alongside Dan’s fingers.  It was tight, but not uncomfortably so.  Lucifer kept moving it gently, and she found herself growing accustomed to it, and then enjoying it.  She moaned and squirmed, and saw her husbands exchange looks.  <i>Husbands!</i>  The word filled her with a sense of rebellious glee, at the same time as knowing that she loved them both more than they’d ever believe.  Lucifer appeared to be stroking around her entrance, testing and teasing.</p><p>“Ready for more?”</p><p>She nodded, short of breath.  Dan’s fingers went, and she missed them, but then the second toy went in, slowly, and she gasped and swore.</p><p>“Too much?”</p><p>“No!  No, it’s just...gently.”</p><p>“Naturally.”  She winced a little as it went further in, and he paused.  "All okay?"</p><p>"Yeah.  Go on."</p><p>"Both of these are smaller than me or Daniel."</p><p>"I know.  But this is just a warm up, right?"  </p><p>"Keep breathing, slow and deep," Dan said.</p><p>"Is that what he tells you when you're ass training?"</p><p>"Yeah, actually.  It's good advice."</p><p>She laughed nervously.  "Still easier than squeezing out a baby."</p><p>"Not what I want to be thinking about right now, love," Lucifer said through tight lips.</p><p>"Sorry."  She took a deep breath.  "This is good."</p><p>"Daniel, darling, you hold that one, and I'll hold this one, and we'll see how she copes when we move them a bit more."</p><p>It was weird at first.  Intrusive.  But Dan and Lucifer kept kissing her, sucking her breasts, and it became something much more pleasant.  She let go of her tight grip on the sheets and relaxed into it, rocking in time.  They were both pressed up against her thighs, bruising her with their hardness, and she reached to touch them.  They both moaned loudly.</p><p>"I want you," she said again.  "I want to make love to you, together.  My husbands."</p><p>There was a very wet sound as the dildos were carefully taken out, and she felt empty.  But she needed them, she needed them both as close as they could possibly be.</p><p>Lucifer took the lead, guiding them into position as he always did when they tried something new.  "Mr. Decker, lie back.  Mrs. Decker, if you straddle him, I can find my way in from behind.  You’ll need to lean forward."</p><p>"Hold on," Chloe said, pausing.  She took Lucifer's face in both hands and kissed him.  "I love you."</p><p>"I know.  I love you too.  Can we get on with our epic consummation now please?"</p><p>"Yes," she grinned and straddled Dan's waist.  "I love you too," she told him, with a kiss.  Lucifer started lubing Dan up while she was bent over.</p><p>"And I love you," Dan smiled.  "Now please, get on my cock!"</p><p>She slid on easily, but not without due reverence for the moment.  She felt Lucifer's belly on her back and leaned onto Dan's chest, and then there was pressure and he was pushing in too.  She could feel the stretch and it was good, and the fact that it was both of them was glorious, but… "Nobody move," she gasped.</p><p>They didn't have to ask why, they could feel how tight it was, feel each other pressed in together.</p><p>"Breathe," Dan said, and she did, and her body eased.  "Fuck, that's incredible," he added.  His eyes fixed on a point over her shoulder.  "Lucifer, I can feel you, it's…"</p><p>Lucifer only nodded.</p><p>"You okay there, love?"</p><p>"Yes.  Bloody Hell.  I'm…" he left one hand on Chloe's hip while the other brushed over his eyes.  "It feels very intimate."</p><p>Chloe laid her hand over his, twisting to look at him.  "It's perfect.  Keep going.  I'm ready."</p><p>Lucifer pushed, ever so softly, and Dan and Chloe whimpered.  "We're together," he breathed.  "Now and always."</p><p>There was no way to kiss them both from this angle, but they kissed each other and prayed, and he felt their lips and tasted their tongues.  He moaned and kept moving, slowly, so slowly because this was even better than he'd imagined and he wanted- <i>needed-</i> to fully take in every moment of it.  It was more than just the physical sensations (although hot and tight and hard and wet were almost overwhelming in their intensity) it was the sense of union, belonging, knowing that this was it.  The act was a metaphor.  They were bound to each other, intertwined on a spiritual level, and nothing was ever going to come between them again.</p><p>His hips ached.  He was kneeling, with Chloe and Dan between his knees, which would never have been a problem before, but the hormones were loosening his joints and his stomach muscles were fairly useless when stretched over a bulging womb.  It was good though.  Pain was memorable, because it didn't happen often.  Not that he could ever forget this night. </p><p>Dan reached around Chloe and held his thigh, looking at him, and for a moment he was drowning in ocean blue eyes.  But then Dan moved, gently curling his hips to rub against Lucifer, and Chloe tensed, and he felt it all at once and threw his head back and screwed his eyes shut.  And Daniel kept bloody moving, and it was so very, very good.  For a moment he thought he wasn't going to last, but then Dan was whispering his name, and so was Chloe, and he knew who he was.  Lucifer.  Not just the Devil, but the master of pleasure and desire.  He began to pulse forward and back gently, watching and listening for their responses.  Chloe's voice rose, and Dan started swearing, and he smiled.  He loved them.  He loved being able to share this with them, to reward them for all that they had given him.</p><p>It was glorious.  So much pleasure, burning through his veins like hellfire.  He kept going, faster now, until the muscles on Chloe’s back were twitching and she came loudly.  Both husbands felt it, in a rush of wetness and a quivering all around them, and Dan’s face creased with the effort to hold on.  Lucifer could see he didn’t want this to be over yet, and so he eased off and let them catch their breath.  As soon as Dan seemed to have gotten control of himself once more, he started up again.</p><p>“Wait,” Chloe said.  “Can I turn around?  I want to look at you too.”</p><p>“I’d like that very much.  Hold on,” he pulled out carefully, and took her hand to help her dismount.  “Daniel, love, can you sit up a bit more?  Here-” he started piling pillows behind Dan, who wiggled back so he was half reclining against the headboard.</p><p>“How’s that?”</p><p>“Good.  Should give you both a bit more support and give you a better angle.  While we’re here…” he leaned in and gave Dan a very deep, very thorough kiss.  “That’s better.  Now, Detective, take a seat and lean back.  He can hold you in place.”</p><p>Chloe lowered herself into position and Dan wrapped his arms around her and gave a few lazy thrusts.</p><p>“Oh, I like this,” she purred, stroking his biceps.</p><p>“Me too,” Dan agreed, kissing her neck.</p><p>“It’s going to get even better,” Lucifer promised, rearranging Dan’s legs so his feet were flat on the mattress, knees raised and wide.  They were both gazing up at him as he guided himself in, holding Dan’s thighs for support and balance.  He tried to lean forward and kiss them, but with the bump in the way he couldn’t quite reach, and groaned with frustration.  Chloe reached a hand up to his mouth instead, and he kissed and sucked her fingers with a smile.</p><p>"You're so beautiful," she told him.  </p><p>"I know," he smirked and kissed her wrist.  </p><p>He pumped his hips more deliberately, and nobody said anything coherent for quite some time.  </p><p>It was better like this, seeing both their faces, being able to read them clearly.  He made tiny adjustments to heighten their pleasure without even having to think about it.  Angles, speed, pressure- all the elements worked together to bring them ever upwards, but not too fast.  Next time they came, he would make sure it was all together.</p><p>Chloe's skin was flushed all over, her hair scattered on the pillow beside Dan's head.  She looked utterly secure, encircled by those strong arms.  Lucifer watched them kiss each other, watched him grasp her breast.  He felt Dan's legs around his body, supporting him too.  All of these things were wonderful.  But inside was where the real magic was happening.  So wet, so tight, and Dan's cock sliding against his own.  It was almost too distracting.  Almost.</p><p>Chloe's voice was rising again, and Dan's muscles grew extra taut.  They were almost there.  He snapped his hips back and forth, feeling them, pouring every ounce of strength and love into making this perfect.</p><p>He needed it to be perfect.</p><p>And it was.</p><p>He was right on the edge when he felt the first quivering around him.  Dan was pumping fast, groaning, and then it all happened in an instant.  Chloe screamed and convulsed, Dan shouted as his cock pulsed and Lucifer felt it spill and let himself go, his release mixing with Dan's as his body shuddered and he cried out.  Chloe's orgasm kept tugging at them, eeking out every last drop of pleasure.  When it finally ebbed, he pulled out, panting, and climbed over to kiss them both soundly.</p><p>"Oh, my boys!" Chloe gasped, her words coming out filled with laughter.  "We are totally doing <i>that</i> again."</p><p>"Give us a few minutes to recover, darling," Lucifer grinned. </p><p>"Not now," she amended.  "Another time.  I'm so completely fucked right now I'm not sure I can move."</p><p>"Me too," Dan gasped.  "So good.  So done."</p><p>Lucifer sighed.  "You know I'm glad to hear it.  Because I think even my stamina is waning.  That was bloody epic."</p><p>"It was.  You were awesome, as always."</p><p>"We were all awesome.  And now we're all exhausted."  Lucifer flopped down onto the mattress on his side.  "What have you done to me?"</p><p>"It's called pregnancy," Chloe said, shifting so she could snuggle up with him.  "You'll get over it."</p><p>Dan climbed over to curl up behind Lucifer and spoon him.  "I dunno, I kinda like being able to fully satisfy you at last.  <i>Shag you senseless,"</i> he added in a poor attempt at a British accent.</p><p>"I am definitely well shagged.  In fact, I'd even go so far as to say, this is the best night of my life."</p><p>"Me too," Chloe agreed.</p><p>"Me three," Dan said.  "Can we sleep now?"</p><p>"Yes," the other two said in unison.</p><p>Of course that was the moment that the baby started kicking.  "Shut up, Antichrist," Lucifer muttered with affection.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dan woke up first the next morning.  He nuzzled happily into the back of Lucifer's neck, soaking up his body heat and thinking.  They were married.  All three of them.  Not legally of course, but that didn’t matter somehow.  He belonged to them. With them.  He'd been forgiven for everything. </p>
<p>And he was going to have another chance at being a dad, something he'd never imagined could happen again.  It was exciting and frightening, but wonderful.  His hand went to Lucifer's belly, perfectly round but not too large yet.  Slightly smaller than a bowling ball, firm and solid.  It moved up and down as Lucifer breathed.  Chloe's arm was draped over it too, and he lightly stroked her skin.</p>
<p>He loved her so much.  It has been so hard to put his feelings aside after the divorce, but he shut them up tight and ignored them until they went away.  It had helped they still had such a good relationship.  But falling in love with her all over again had been so unexpected, especially when everything with Lucifer had been so new.  It made sense though- she was so much stronger, more confident and brighter than she had ever been, and there was so much they shared it was inevitable that the fires were rekindled. </p>
<p>She breathed a deep sigh and he propped himself up on an elbow for a better view as she opened her eyes. </p>
<p>"Good morning, wife," he said with a grin.</p>
<p>"Good morning Mr. Decker."</p>
<p>"How are you feeling?"</p>
<p>She wiggled and stretched under the covers.  "Hmm.  A little sore, to be honest.  I might have to sit out the next round."</p>
<p>"I'm sure we can find ways around that.  Looks like we might have to wait a while anyway.  Our Devil is still completely flaked out."</p>
<p>"It was a very busy day.  And extra hard on him.  Lots of emotions."</p>
<p>"He's resilient.  He just needs to sleep it off."</p>
<p>Chloe ran a hand through his messed up hair and kissed him gently, but there was no response.  "Huh.  He must be more exhausted than I thought."</p>
<p>"I know," Dan groaned.  </p>
<p>"Are you okay?" Chloe asked.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I'm all good.  I just can't believe it's my libido that's ahead of everyone else's for once."</p>
<p>"You're horny," she laughed.</p>
<p>Dan dropped his head back down and hid between Lucifer's shoulder blades.  "I've been lying here for twenty minutes thinking about how much I love you both.  And how gorgeous you are."</p>
<p>"Well… he did give you blanket permission.  Why don't you just go ahead?"</p>
<p>Dan's face reappeared, and he was blushing.  "You think I should just go ahead and screw him while he's passed out?"</p>
<p>"He asked you to.  Fulfilling desires is what he loves to do.  If you want to, he'd want you to go for it."</p>
<p>"Fuck.  I do want to.  What if he wakes up?"</p>
<p>"Then I'm sure he'll wake up happy.  Go on."</p>
<p>"You want me to pull back the sheets so you can get a better view?" he teased.</p>
<p>"Not yet.  Maybe once you've got started.  Do you need the lube?"</p>
<p>Dan's hand left Lucifer's belly to strike across his hip and down.  "He's really wet already.  Do you think he knows?"</p>
<p>"Most likely."</p>
<p>Lucifer's legs were already bent forward, and it didn't take much repositioning for Dan to line himself up and push in with a satisfied grunt.  "Oh, yeah.  This is good."</p>
<p>He grasped Lucifer's hip and pressed deep, knowing it couldn't hurt him, and set about thrusting at a steady pace.  Chloe moved up to lean on the headrest so she could see Dan's hips jerking under the sheets, listening to the rhythmic slap of skin on skin.  Lucifer continued to breathe deep and even, as if completely unaware of what was being done to him.</p>
<p>Dan moaned, sucking at his back, tightening his grip and pushing harder.  When Lucifer inhaled deeply and stirred, he slowed, switching to a rolling motion, his Master's name on his breath.</p>
<p>"Well, this is a most pleasant way to wake up.  Good morning, love."</p>
<p>"This is okay?" Dan asked.</p>
<p>"It's lovely.  You're getting close, aren't you?  I can tell.  Don't stop."</p>
<p>"Fuck.  If I keep going-"</p>
<p>"That's the idea.  Don't fight it.  You use me now, and I'll use you later."</p>
<p>With another long groan, Dan sped up again, with sharp, frantic thrusts.</p>
<p>"That's it, love," Lucifer urged him.  "I love feeling you desperate like this.  Take what you need, good boy."</p>
<p>"Oh, sweet Satan, yes!" Dan cried as he succumbed to the pleasure.  His body stiffened, quivered, and relaxed.</p>
<p>"There, now.  That's what you needed, wasn't it?"</p>
<p>"Yes, Master.  Thank you, Master."</p>
<p>"Lovely.  Now, I think your little performance has got our wife rather turned on.  Let me watch you eat her out, and if you do it well enough, I might just bugger you."</p>
<p>"Whatever you desire, Dark Lord."</p>
<p>"Good boy."</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>They didn't manage to get out of bed until midday, when everyone realised they were hungry for actual food.  It wasn't all sex, there was plenty of snuggling and snoozing too, especially Lucifer who seemed to be still catching up from the day before.  They sat down to a table spread with waffles and eggy bread and bacon omelettes.</p>
<p>"I may have to disappear down to the gym later," Dan said in between mouthfuls.  They had permitted him to sit on a towel, but the staying naked rule was already in force.</p>
<p>"Don't worry, we'll help you work it off," Lucifer smirked. </p>
<p>"Dan, can I ask you something?" Chloe enquired. </p>
<p>"Sounds serious.  What is it?"</p>
<p>"Are you still sure about staying home with the baby?  You've mentioned it a couple of times, but we ought to have a proper conversation.  Make sure it's what you really want."</p>
<p>"That's easy.  Lucifer, ask me what I want to do when the baby comes."  He looked straight at his husband expectantly. </p>
<p>"All right.  Daniel, what do you want to do with your latest offspring?"</p>
<p>"I want to be there, at home, to look after my kid.  I want to hear their first word, and watch them take their first steps.  There's so much I missed with Trixie.  I let work get in the way.  And if I'm not working, I'll be able to tell her 'yes' so much more, instead of 'maybe' or 'we'll see.'  I won't have to worry about missing dinner or a school presentation.  I'll have more time for both of them, and for both of you, too.  This is going to be a really special time for us, and I don't want anything to distract me from it."</p>
<p>Lucifer blinked to break the spell and looked at Chloe.  "Does that satisfy you, my love?"</p>
<p>"Yeah," she smiled.  "I hadn't realised it was so important to you."</p>
<p>"Being with Lucifer has helped me learn more about who I am.  I don't feel I have to be anything out of obligation.  And it's not like we need my income.  But as much as Lucifer wants this kid, he's going to go out of his mind if he was home all the time.  He needs to be out there fighting for people.  And so do you, Chlo."</p>
<p>"Lots of people get sitters.  Hey, we could even get a full time nanny."</p>
<p>Dan shook his head.  "Let's face it, what I do at work is not that important.  There are other people that could fill my shoes.  But my family <i>is</i> important.  It's where I want to be.  I can do this.  Please."</p>
<p>Chloe nodded as the reality sank in.  "I guess I'm just gonna miss having you around at work."</p>
<p>"I'll miss that too.  But we'll have plenty of time at home."</p>
<p>"Okay then.  I'm happy with the idea, so long as Lucifer's in agreement."</p>
<p>Lucifer looked at him seriously.  "I know you don't choose this lightly.  I hope you know how much it means to me that our child will have a father who's there for them.  But there's one very important thing I need you to promise me."</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"Don't let yourself go.  I want you to maintain this gorgeous body of yours.  I want you to keep taking pride in yourself- no slobbing about in pyjamas all day, no food stained clothing and definitely no plastic shoes."</p>
<p>Dan grinned.  "Yes, Dark Lord.  I'll make sure I'm beautiful for you."</p>
<p>"Not just for me.  For yourself.  And also for me.  Now finish up your food, I want to teach the Detective to spank you."</p>
<p>"Yes, Master."</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Dan waited, kneeling on the bed as instructed while Chloe and Lucifer looked through the toy closet.  He was growing hard just from the thought of what was about to happen.  What with the stress of getting ready for the wedding and everything, he needed this kind of release badly.  Not that he was expecting as intense a session as he usually had with Lucifer (his memory flashed up with the feeling of metal claws drawing blood and made him shiver) but it was <i>Chloe</i> and the idea of her doing this for him after all this time just showed how much she truly loved him.</p>
<p>They were taking a long time, but he waited.  And waited.  This was part of the torture, too, and he couldn’t help squirming.  Then he heard it.  Lucifer grunting loudly and Chloe crying out in pleasure.  He smiled.  His mind conjured up the image of the two of them, Chloe leaning forward with her hands on a shelf, Lucifer slamming into her from behind, his bump just grazing her back.  Yeah, by those sounds they were definitely just going for a quickie.  Dan’s cock leaked a little clear fluid and he kept his hands clasped firmly behind his back, even when it began to bead and then dribble down his throbbing length.</p>
<p>Fuck, they were so good to him.</p>
<p>Chloe’s face and chest were flushed when they finally returned, wearing one of Lucifer’s black shirts with the buttons undone and a pair of lacy underwear that he’d never seen before.  They were both smiling and breathless, Lucifer in his robe, carrying a tray.  He took in the state of Dan and grinned wider.</p>
<p>“Oh, what a good boy you’ve been while we were gone,” Lucifer purred.  “Literally dripping and still keeping your hands off.  Let me just sort that out for you.”  He set the tray on the bed and licked a wide, hot stripe over Dan’s length, a quick flick of his tongue on the head making sure he got all of it.</p>
<p>Dan made a strangled sound and willed himself not to come.  It took effort.</p>
<p>“Your Master has very kindly allowed me to spend some time playing with you today,” Chloe said, her voice cool and professional.  It wasn’t exactly role-play, but it set a tone for the scene that Dan quickly latched onto.  “Don’t you think that’s generous of him?”</p>
<p>“Yes ma’am.  Very generous.”  He lowered his gaze and blinked quickly.</p>
<p>“You have a question, Daniel?”</p>
<p>He nodded.</p>
<p>“Ask it, then.”</p>
<p>“How would you like me to address you, ma’am?”</p>
<p>Lucifer and Chloe exchanged a smile, and she tilted her head thoughtfully.  “I think Detective will do.”</p>
<p>He looked at Lucifer, who tried not to smirk, and nodded almost imperceptibly.</p>
<p>“Yes, Detective,” Dan said, lowering his eyes again.  The word felt strange in his mouth, so common in one context, but with also one with unfathomed depths of meaning between Lucifer and Chloe.  They were giving him a part of their intimacy, just as he was letting her in on what he had previously only shared with Lucifer. </p>
<p>Chloe inhaled and licked her lips.  She was going to enjoy this.  “I’m going to explore a few options with you today, and see which ones I like best.  You’re going to take it, just like you do for him.  I want you to feel free to express your enjoyment, or otherwise, of whatever I do to you.  Feedback is an important part of the process.”  She picked a paddle, stroked it, and tapped it against her palm.  “I’m going to start with this as a warm up.  Turn over and stick your pretty little ass in the air.”</p>
<p>Dan grinned and complied, positioning himself near the edge so she could reach while standing.  Lucifer sat by the pillows to supervise.</p>
<p>Chloe started by firmly rubbing his back and over his buttocks, encouraging him to relax into it.  He wasn’t nervous, though, just excited.  Then there was a whiz of air through the holes in the paddle, and a very satisfying smack.  He jumped in surprise- it was harder than he expected.  Delicious tingles spread over one cheek and he groaned.</p>
<p>“Good?” she prompted.</p>
<p>“Oh yes, Detective, very good,” he answered hungrily.</p>
<p>She smacked him again, watching his body flinch and then curl with desire, admiring the way his skin brightened.  She stroked the red mark.</p>
<p>He groaned.</p>
<p>She struck him with the paddle again and again, hitting harder and faster as she grew more confident.  Dan was positively squirming.  When she took a breath and looked at Lucifer, he was stroking himself lazily.  "You're doing very well Detective.  A few more with that one now you've really got the feel for it, and we'll try something new."</p>
<p>The flogger came next.  Lucifer had picked out all the classics.  Dan loved the way it bit into the skin of his back, blow after blow in quick succession.  Lucifer took it from her and demonstrated how to spin it in a figure of eight, making sharp contact on each downstroke, and Chloe picked it up quickly.  Dan was breathing hard and fast by the time she was done.  It wasn't the strongest pain he'd been dealt by any stretch, but it was enough to be immensely pleasurable. </p>
<p>Lucifer suggested they take a short break.  He made Dan kneel on the floor and suck his cock for a while, but didn't give him the satisfaction of coming in his mouth.  He showed Chloe how to screw on the nipple clamps and tied some straps to the back of the headboard for Dan to hold onto, and instructed him to lie on his back.</p>
<p>"I'm going to hold your feet, but I promise to let go if you ask me," Lucifer told him.  "We need you to stay very still for this next part."</p>
<p>Chloe walked to the doorway and came back with two glowing candles in glass jars.  "Now, I know it's not a branding iron, but Lucifer's talked me through it and it sounds like fun."</p>
<p>She placed one on the nightstand and climbed onto the mattress to lean over him.  She saw his tongue dart out to moisten his lips and his lips twitch up at the corners.  Feeling much more mischievous now, she bent to lick his pinched nipples.  He groaned and tugged on the straps, his hips canting upwards.</p>
<p>Her breath caught in her throat at the sight.  She lifted the candle and tilted it to slowly drip on his chest.  He winced and whimpered as each spot of wax hit his skin.  She tilted a bit more, letting it flow a bit more quickly, a line crossing his lower ribs.  Lucifer squeezed his ankles tighter and he tried to kick and wriggle.</p>
<p>"Careful," Chloe cautioned, "wouldn't want this to splash anywhere too sensitive."</p>
<p>He whined. </p>
<p>"Or then again, maybe you do."  She teased him by dripping it over his thighs, and he held very still then.  When she had used up all the melt in the first candle, she swapped it for the second, working around his hips and Apollo's belt.  She got what he felt was dangerously close to his cock before she finished.  Setting the candle aside, she trailed a path with her fingertips between the patches of solidified wax.</p>
<p>"Well done," she said softly, her voice very close to his ear.  "You've been such a good boy for me."</p>
<p>His heart clenched.  He closed his eyes and sighed.  He was drowning in love.</p>
<p>"I think it might be time for a little game," Lucifer suggested.  "Detective, would you get the blindfold?"</p>
<p>"Of course."  She took it from the rest and sat beside Dan, holding it in front of her.  "Lucifer explained to me why he doesn't restrain you, and I won't ask it of you either.  How do you feel about a blindfold?"</p>
<p>"What are you going to do to me if I wear it?"</p>
<p>She cocked an eyebrow.  "I prefer not to say.  I think you have to decide whether this is going to be something that's going to be good for you, or if it's going to make you uncomfortable, regardless of what happens afterwards."</p>
<p>"It's a little frightening," he admitted.  "But I think, so long as my hands and feet are free, I can deal with that.  I want to trust you.  I want to <i>show</i> you I trust you."</p>
<p>She cupped his cheek and kissed him tenderly.  "I love you so much," she whispered.</p>
<p>"I love you too.  Tell me where you want me."</p>
<p>"Over there.  Stand at the end of the bed, in front of your Master."</p>
<p>"Yes, Detective."</p>
<p>She came and stood behind him to tie the fabric over his eyes.</p>
<p>"Put your hands on top of your head," she ordered.  "We're going to call this game 'Detective or Dark Lord.'  One of us is going to touch you, and you have to guess who it is.  If you answer correctly, there will be a reward.  If you answer incorrectly, there will be a punishment.  Do you understand the rules?"</p>
<p>"Yes,  Detective."</p>
<p>"Very good.  Let's begin."</p>
<p>He felt soft fingers touch his chest, tracing over his scars.  "Detective," he said.</p>
<p>"Well done.”  She pressed her lips lightly to his cheek.</p>
<p>He hummed with pleasure.  “Detective,” he repeated.  He sensed movement in front of him and then felt the tip of a tongue touch his ear.  “Dark Lord.”</p>
<p>“Good,” Lucifer said.  “But don’t get too cocky.  That was just your introduction, it’s going to get more difficult as it goes on.”</p>
<p>There was more movement and he caught Chloe’s scent.  A single finger ran over his hip and brushed the base of his cock.  He shivered.  It was a caress that Lucifer used more often than Chloe, but that was definitely her fragrance.  “Detective,” he said.</p>
<p>“Incorrect,” Lucifer said, and he felt them both move away.  He wasn’t sure what was happening until there was a sharp sting across his ass.  It caught him by surprise and he jumped, and it was beautiful.  He focussed on the pain and recognised it- a riding crop.  “Well?” Lucifer prompted.</p>
<p>So, he had to guess the punishments too.  That was an interesting twist.  Not too much of a challenge.  There was no way Chloe could deal such an expert blow the first time, right?  “Dark Lord.”</p>
<p>“Correct.”  This time the finger trailed all the way up his shaft and circled the head, spreading another bead of pre-come that was forming there.</p>
<p>“Dark Lord.”  He heard the bed move as they both sat down, and then there was a tongue, twirling over the tip just like Lucifer had done when he brought in the toys.  But this one was not quite as broad.  “Detective.”</p>
<p>The tongue moved away, and after a short pause he felt lips pressed to his length, moving downwards.  Fuck, it was hot.  But he knew how much pressure she used when she was teasing him, the regular intervals at which she placed her kisses.  “Detective.”</p>
<p>Another pause.  Another wet tongue.  He guessed Lucifer correctly, and then Chloe again, and then he was enveloped in warmth and wetness, a gentle sucking before it moved away.  He wanted it back, he wanted more.  Luckily, he knew exactly whose mouth it was.  “Detective.”</p>
<p>A larger mouth this time, a hungry tongue working the underside of his cock as it sucked all too briefly before it was gone.  He groaned in frustration.  “Dark Lord.”</p>
<p>Chloe’s mouth again.  He could just picture them sitting on the bed in front of him, taking turns to suck his cock, exchanging lustful glances as they swapped back and forth.  Chloe stopped, and he made his guess, and she started again and her fingers caught on a bit of wax at the top of his thigh.  Shit, if they kept this up, he was going to come.  “Dark Lord,” he said again, knowing it was wrong but needing to take a breath before he popped his cork.</p>
<p>The pain was sharp bright, but it landed a little too close to his tailbone.  Chloe, then.  He gave another wrong answer, and then another, soaking up the agony.  This was getting him closer too, but in a different way, and he wondered how long he could keep going if he kept switching.</p>
<p>It was harder to guess with the riding crop.  Chloe was hitting hard now, but with a bit less control than Lucifer's expert hands.  Still she was getting better all the time.  He got an answer right out of sheer luck- he wasn't sure if it was good or bad- And then they were back to kissing his cock again.</p>
<p>Oh fuck, it was good.  Incredible.  He kept his mind busy for a few minutes trying to think up adjectives to describe the feeling.  Wonderful.  Euphoric.  Transcendent. </p>
<p>Shit, he was getting to close, even with the pauses when he had to guess.  He guessed wrong again.</p>
<p>There was a moment of quiet, they weren't moving.</p>
<p>"Is it me, or did he get that wrong on purpose?" Lucifer asked suspiciously. </p>
<p>"No, I think you might be right," Chloe said.  "He's guessed trickier ones than that."</p>
<p>"Daniel, darling, are you edging yourself?"</p>
<p>He but his lip.  "Um.  I just… okay yeah.  I wasn't thinking about it in those terms, but I guess I am.  Is that bad?"</p>
<p>"I suppose it's better than finishing our little game prematurely.  But it does spoil it if we know you're cheating," Lucifer chided.</p>
<p>"I say we just get him on the bed, beat the crap out of him and then fuck him.  See how well he can hold it off when we're riding his cock."</p>
<p>"That could be fun.  Especially if we edge him properly as a punishment for not playing by the rules."</p>
<p>Chloe pulled off the blindfold.  "Get on the bed, Dan.  On your front."  He could hear disappointment in her voice, and it troubled him.</p>
<p>"I apologise for cheating," he said humbly as he crawled over.  "I promise from now on I'll do exactly as I'm told."</p>
<p>"Well, you're off to a great start.  Now stay quiet while we punish you."</p>
<p>He soon discovered that there were two riding crops, as they started beating him in tandem, a steady stream of slaps that soon had him writhing on the covers.  He reached for the straps on the headboard and clung to them in an effort to remain still.  Small, sharp kisses that wouldn’t have been high on the pain scale individually, but were relentless and unpredictable.  He never knew where the next one would strike, only that it would.  It went on for minutes, until his skin was singing, and then screaming, and then his entire ass and the backs of his thighs were on fire.</p>
<p>At last it slowed, and then stopped.  Chloe was breathing heavily.  </p>
<p>"Keep your face in that pillow, but get up on your knees," Chloe commanded.  "I want to see you to offer yourself up to your Dark Lord."</p>
<p>Dan moaned and raised his rear up the air.  "Dark Lord, I'm yours.  Use me as you see fit."</p>
<p>"I did promise I would use you later," Lucifer reminded him.  He ran a finger over Dan's hole, testing to see how tightly his muscles were knotted.  There was very little resistance when he nudged it.  Chloe threw him a bottle of lube and he slicked himself up quickly and pressed his way in.  </p>
<p>He wasn't gentle.  Dan was glad about that.  He felt the burn from lack of recent use, and it was delicious. He also knew that if Lucifer had been more gentle and attentive, he wouldn't have lasted a full minute.  So he paid his penance gladly, took the pounding against his already sore flesh, and delighted in the fact that his Master wasn't rushing to the finish line.</p>
<p>Lucifer dug his nails in when he finally came, and Dan wailed with him, exhausted but unspent.</p>
<p>"Turn over," Chloe barked.</p>
<p>Dan kept his promise and obeyed, in spite of his body's protests he yearned to please her, to give her everything she wanted.</p>
<p>She was so wet when she sank down onto his cock, he was worried he might slip out.  But she clamped down hard.  He resisted the urge to come.  She moved ever so slowly, and all he wanted was to grab her hips and thrust up into Her, but instead he groaned and grabbed the straps and bit his lip and forced himself to stay still.</p>
<p>"You made a bad choice when you tried to trick us," she said, her voice like steel wrapped in velvet.  "Now is your chance to make up for it.  Are you up to the challenge?"</p>
<p>"Yes, Detective,' he rasped.  "Whatever you want, I'll do it."</p>
<p>"I want you to make sure I come first.  Whenever you think you're getting too close, you say the word 'edge' and we'll both stop.  Don't leave it too late."  She unscrewed one of the nipple clamps as she spoke, and pain blossomed in his chest at the release of pressure.  "Are you going to play properly this time?"</p>
<p>"Yes Detective.  I'll be honest, I'll be good, I promise."</p>
<p>"Wonderful," she smiled.  It brightened his entire world.</p>
<p>Then she loosened the other clamp.</p>
<p>He had to call a halt four times before he got the job done, but it was so worth it.  She was a vision as she peaked, one hand in her hair, the other on her clit, her back arched like a tidal wave.  Her mouth was open and her eyes half-lidded, and her thighs twitched and spasmed around him.  She crumpled forward, rocking over him, still shivering and moaning, and he held back as it gradually abated.</p>
<p>Her lips found his and then moved to ear.  "Take me.  Come for me."</p>
<p>And then he did seize her hips, raising them just enough to give him room to move, and he dug his heels into the mattress and thrust up frantically.  It took longer than he expected- he'd been holding for so long that for a few moments he didn't think he would make it.  But she heard his grunts of desperation, and gripped him with her nails and bit down hard on his throat and he erupted.  Pleasure tore through his body, as blinding as pain, and he wailed again.  When he opened his eyes, Chloe was gazing at him with an expression of awe.</p>
<p>The rush of endorphins had him giggling, and he took her face in both hands and kissed her.  She joined in his laughter until they had to break apart.</p>
<p>"Wow," she said.  "I never thought I'd be able to make you come as hard as Lucifer does, but that was intense."</p>
<p>"It was.  You were incredible.  I can't believe you did all that."</p>
<p>"I love you.  I want to do stuff to make you happy.  Especially this happy.  Especially when it's so much fun for me too."</p>
<p>"You found your inner Dom?"</p>
<p>"I wouldn't do it for anyone, but I enjoy it with my husbands.  I like seeing you vulnerable.  It's intimate."</p>
<p>"It is.  I love you so much right now."  He looked up to see Lucifer sat on the side of the bed.  He held out an arm and the Devil lay down and snuggled in, an arm over Chloe's back.</p>
<p>"You were both brilliant," Lucifer said.  "I do hope we can do this again."</p>
<p>"We will," Chloe promised.</p>
<p>"Fuck," Dan said, blinking.  "Anyone object if I pass out for a while?"</p>
<p>"Not at all," Lucifer said.  "So long as you don't mind me shagging your wife beside you while you're unconscious."</p>
<p>"She's your wife too.  So feel free."</p>
<p>His eyes were shut before Chloe had climbed off him.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>The days and nights were filled with love and passion.  Dan was allowed a small white apron when he was cooking or cleaning, but otherwise he spent the whole week completely naked.  His new spouses took great delight in taking advantage of that fact.  They would tease him by making out with each other and watching him grow aroused.  If Lucifer was feeling particularly dominant, he would ban him from touching himself while he stood and watched them make love.  It reminded Dan of that first night where he'd paid his penance between the poles, and he loved it. Sometimes Chloe would have mercy on him and finish him off with mouth and hands.  Sometimes they would all make love together afterwards.  Sometimes Lucifer just left him hard and wanting for a while, though he always rewarded him somehow in the end.</p>
<p>Lucifer’s libido skyrocketed.  He spent most of the time they were out of bed wandering around in one of his satin robes, tied loosely over his bump, while Chloe raided his wardrobe for shirts that were too long for her but looked decidedly sexy.  By the second day Chloe and Dan tried to keep up by tag teaming, but by the third day they realised it was beyond them.  Dan offered himself as sex slave, on the understanding that Lucifer could take whatever he needed in between their lovemaking so long as he kept it quick.  Lucifer took him up on this offer several times a day.  They would be sitting around drinking coffee or chatting, or making food together, when he'd suddenly get a certain look in his eye and his hand would reach under his belly.  After a few moments, he'd pull a bottle out of his pocket and smear the contents on, and Dan knew that was his cue.  He would turn to the wall and spread his legs, or bend over the table or the piano and Lucifer would open his robe and plunge in.  He'd go at it hard and fast, coming within minutes, while Dan just focused on staying relaxed and serving until it was over.  Sometimes instead of the bottle, Lucifer would just command him to open up, and then Dan would kneel in front of him open mouthed and suck.  Afterwards they'd just sit back down and carry on the conversation while they finished their drinks.  </p>
<p>They played pain games.  Now that Chloe had mastered the flogger and the riding crop, Lucifer let her have a go with a small whip.  He made her practise on himself first before letting her loose on Daniel.  Dan was a quivering wreck by the end of it, and thoroughly delighted by that fact.  Chloe admitted there was something very satisfying about getting him into that state.  Afterwards, they tended Dan together, with blankets and pudding and gentle hands.  He got to sleep in the middle that night as they were both fussing over him so much.  It was awesome.</p>
<p>There was plenty of tenderness too.  Chloe curled up to Dan on the sofa while Lucifer sang to them from the piano.  They kissed and touched, desire building gradually until he was lying between her legs making love.  Lucifer kept playing, watching them, leading their passion with his music.  Once Chloe had sung her ecstatic aria, he left his seat to join them.</p>
<p>They lay in a boneless heap afterwards, soaked in love and perfectly content.</p>
<p>"It's going to be weird going back to wearing clothes next week," Dan said out of the blue.</p>
<p>"I've kind of gotten used to you like this too," Chloe admitted.  "But I think Trixie might have some objections if you did it round the house."</p>
<p>"Back home to work and parenting and responsibilities.  It's been a good vacation from real life.  I'm glad we had this."</p>
<p>"Me too," Lucifer agreed.  "I know my life is about to change dramatically.  I think I needed to do this before I'm in a situation where it's more difficult to arrange."</p>
<p>"What, you mean ridiculous amounts of orgasms?"</p>
<p>"Well, yes.  But also spending some quality time with just the three of us.  It’s been perfectly lovely.”</p>
<p>“I think we all needed it,” Chloe said.  “And it’s not over yet.  We still have one more day before we go home.  And I intend to make full use of it.  See if we can beat the orgasm record.”</p>
<p>“Ooh," Lucifer said, perking up.  "I do like a challenge.  Who's record are we trying to beat?"</p>
<p>"All of us, as a combined score.  Together."</p>
<p>"I can work with that."</p>
<p>"What about quality over quantity?"  Dan asked.</p>
<p>"I'm the Devil, darling," Lucifer answered with a grin.  "Fairly certain I can do both."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pillows and shopping.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter goes straight back at Vulvadon because after what happened in their universe last night, I needed to give my lilttle family some fluff.  (The fact that it was the next chapter ready to go was serendipidous.)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marital life continued much the same as pre-marital life.  Lucifer's libido eased after the intensity of the honeymoon, now that he had other things to distract him again.  He was still managing to be useful at work, though as the weeks went on he was finding he needed to sit down more often.  It was strange the way his body began to grow weary, as energy resources were taken up by the growing child.  The aches and pains were getting worse too, but nothing he couldn't deal with.  It was just easier if he could avoid doing anything too strenuous to set them off.  </p>
<p>One evening, when Dan was over at David's place, Lucifer couldn't get comfortable at all.  He'd offered to help clean up after dinner, and kept going when his hips and lower back started to hurt.  The more he stood, the worse it got, but he was determined to finish the job.  By the time he sat down, his belly felt like a stone, a hard, tense, aching mound.  He lowered himself into the sofa, where Chloe found him a few minutes later with tears in his eyes.</p>
<p>She knelt down in front of him.  "Lucifer, what's wrong?" </p>
<p>"Everything hurts.  All over.  I don't know why it's suddenly got so bad."</p>
<p>Chloe looked at him and stroked his hair.  "I do.  Dan's gone out.  You're extra vulnerable."</p>
<p>"Is that what it normally feels like for everyone else?  That's terrible."</p>
<p>"I think perhaps you've been overdoing it.  The bigger the baby gets, the more you need to take it easy.  Plus your baby is part celestial, so it's going to be extra demanding."</p>
<p>"How am I supposed to rest like this?"</p>
<p>"Stay where you are, I'll be back with some pillows."</p>
<p>Lucifer wept quietly while she was gone.  They had been spending so much time together he'd forgotten Chloe's effect on him when Dan wasn't around, and he'd underestimated how much his supernatural abilities had been helping him.  But then she was there, with a kind smile, tucking a pillow under his bump to support it, and telling him to put the other one between his knees, and it felt so much better.</p>
<p>"Thank you Detective."</p>
<p>"Hey, I've always got your back, right?  I could call Dan, get him to come home early?  Or I could-"</p>
<p>"No, don't go."</p>
<p>"But you're hurting.  Trixie's here if you need anything.  And I'm sure once I'm out of range-"</p>
<p>"It's just pain.  I've had worse."</p>
<p>"Yes, but it's because of me."</p>
<p>"Yes.  You make me vulnerable.  Sometimes it's good to be reminded what that's like.  Stay.  You can do the thing with my hair."</p>
<p>"Okay.  How about you rest your head in my lap then?" she suggested, getting up.</p>
<p>"Lovely."</p>
<p>So she sat, and combed her fingers through his hair, and stroked his temples, until his breathing evened out and the cramps eased. </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>A few days later Dan answered a knock at the door to see a delivery guy with a large pile of boxes.</p>
<p>"Wow!  That's a lot."</p>
<p>"There's more in the truck, I figured I'd check someone was in first.  Lucifer Decker?"</p>
<p>"My husband.  You need a hand with any of that?"</p>
<p>"It's okay, they're bulky but not heavy.  I'll be right back."</p>
<p>Dan picked up one of the big boxes and found it was surprisingly light.  "Lucifer!  You got mail!" he called. </p>
<p>Lucifer came over grinning.  He had his shirt sleeves rolled up and was wearing one of his maternity waistcoats, made to wrap around his ever increasing belly, with adjustable straps on each side.  Apparently they were extra supportive as well as stylish.</p>
<p>"My pillows!" he beamed.  </p>
<p>"There's a whole bunch of them."</p>
<p>"Yes, well, the Detective did a thing with a pillow between my legs and it felt wonderful, so I was looking for a few extra and I discovered they make special maternity pillows, and cushions, and all sorts."</p>
<p>Dan sighed, and tried not to laugh at Lucifer's over-enthusiasm.  He signed for all the boxes and carried them all into the living room when Lucifer tore them open.  There were thin pillows and fat pillows, filled with fibres or feathers, and even a couple with memory foam.  Some were extra long, some were like huge c-shapes, others were wedges of various sizes.  Lucifer ended up with a small, soft mountain.</p>
<p>Trixie walked in and gaped.  "Are we making a fort?"</p>
<p>"Oh, we should totally do that!" Dan laughed.</p>
<p>When Chloe arrived home with fresh groceries, she found all three of them crashed out on a huge pile of pillows in the corner.</p>
<p>"What happened?" she asked.</p>
<p>"We tried to make a fort, but the pillows were too soft and it collapsed," Trixie explained. </p>
<p>"I thought we were way past the pillow fort stage."</p>
<p>"I relapsed.  Lucifer bought so many pillows we had to try."</p>
<p>"It looks very comfortable."  </p>
<p>Dan was in the middle, Trixie's head resting on one shoulder and Lucifer dozing on the other.  </p>
<p>"There's room for one more," Dan smiled.  </p>
<p>"Give me a minute to get the cold stuff in the refrigerator and I'll definitely join you."</p>
<p>It didn't take long, and she was soon curled up at Trixie's side, an arm reaching across her family.  "So I guess the nesting instinct is kicking in," she said softly.</p>
<p>"I like my pillow nest," Lucifer murmured sleepily. </p>
<p>Dan turned and kissed his forehead.  "I like it too.  You realise we have a lot more shopping to do?"</p>
<p>Lucifer made a happy noise.  "Tell me."</p>
<p>"Well, first there's places for the baby to sleep.  We need a crib, and maybe a basket.  Baby changing stuff, feeding stuff.  Baby clothes."</p>
<p>"Mmm.  I want to buy all those things.  Lots of them."</p>
<p>"Ella will probably arrange some of it for the baby shower.  But you can take a look around, maybe make a list," Chloe suggested.  "Linda might have some stuff she can pass on too."</p>
<p>"But I want to buy stuff.  I like buying stuff.  You won’t believe how much money I’ve saved on alcohol in the last six months."</p>
<p>"There'll be plenty to buy too."</p>
<p>"Can I help choose?" Trixie asked.</p>
<p>"Of course, urchin.  We'll all go together."</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>It was decided that they would do the shopping in stages, so Lucifer didn't have to walk around too much.  First was the furniture department.  He couldn't decide between a rocking cradle and an extravagant cot, but Dan pointed out that the baby would start growing out of the cradle within a year, and it wouldn't be safe once it was able to sit itself up.</p>
<p>"Excellent points," Lucifer agreed.  "So we'll start with the cradle and have the larger cot on standby for when they're bigger."</p>
<p>They picked out a basket to keep in the living room, and a changing table that matched the cot.  After they'd put it all on order for delivery they took a break for coffee.</p>
<p>"That wasn't anywhere near as Hellish as I was expecting," Lucifer mused over his decaf.</p>
<p>"Clearly we're a bad influence on you," Dan smirked.  "You're actually enjoying slumming it in a department store."</p>
<p>"I feel it's an important part of the parenting experience.  Therefore I embrace it with open arms.  Even if I have to put up with queues and mouthbreathers.  So, where to next?"</p>
<p>"Diapers, bottles, clothes, bedding, car seat, baby carriage, take your pick," Chloe said. </p>
<p>"Clothes.  I like clothes."</p>
<p>"Yes!" Trixie cheered.  "Can I help pick some out?"  </p>
<p>"You can, but I can't promise I'll use them.  You have eclectic taste at times."</p>
<p>"It's called personal style.  And if you mock it, I'm going to dress up my little sister in the most hideous outfits."</p>
<p>"Noted.  But what if it's a brother?"</p>
<p>"Charlie seemed pretty sure it was a girl."</p>
<p>"And how would he know?"</p>
<p>"I'm not sure.  He just knows things.  Like one time, when he was just learning to walk, he waddled up to me and offered me his bottle."</p>
<p>"Why would you want his bottle?"</p>
<p>"I didn't, but I was feeling sad and it was his way of trying to comfort me, because it always makes him feel better."</p>
<p>"I'm not seeing how this is a mark of intelligence."</p>
<p>"Babies don't notice things like that.  And I wasn't even frowning.  It was like he sensed it."</p>
<p>"You think he has some kind of empathic abilities?"</p>
<p>"It's possible right?  All the angels have different powers.  Maybe he takes after his mom, looking after people's emotions."</p>
<p>"But my brother was fallen when he… was conceived.  Almost human."</p>
<p>"He was still angel enough for the demons to want him," Chloe pointed out.  "Oh boy.  Does this mean our kid is gonna have superpowers too?"</p>
<p>"I suppose it's possible," Lucifer admitted.  "But there's no way of knowing until they start to manifest.  Let's just hope it's not the kind of thing that breaks furniture."</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Although still sceptical about the baby's gender, Lucifer let Trixie persuade him into several dresses that were just too cute.  He refused anything too pink or frilly, but allowed simple, light fabrics with bold prints.  Dan found a couple of pairs of dungarees that he said would be gorgeous on either a boy or a girl.  Chloe, with her sensible head, stocked up on onesies, some white but some in brighter colours.  Lucifer was of the opinion that it wasn't a complete wardrobe yet, but they still had a few months to fill it out.</p>
<p>The baby, inevitably, kept growing.  As summer wore on and the weather kept getting hotter, Lucifer began to feel the heat.  It wasn't as hot as Hell, and he said as much, but it was hot enough to be unpleasant.  He'd peel off layers when he got home, much to his step-daughter's embarrassment.</p>
<p>"Lucifer, dude!  I do not want to see your man boobs!"</p>
<p>"I do <i>not</i> have man boobs!" he declared emphatically. </p>
<p>"Well, whatever you call them, put them away."</p>
<p>"But I'm melting."</p>
<p>"Your nipples are insane.  It's like they're staring at me."</p>
<p>They were indeed larger, and darker too.  His chest hadn't changed shape, and didn't look female, just slightly softer.  There was also a thin, brown line running down the centre of his belly.  He stared down at himself, and then strode off to hide in the bedroom.</p>
<p>Dan came looking for him, and lay next to him on the bed.  "Hey,  gorgeous."</p>
<p>Lucifer turned away.  "I don't feel very pretty right now.  I'm hot and sweaty and I have man-boobs."</p>
<p>Dan traced his fingers up and down Lucifer's arm.  "I beg to differ.  You are super pretty."</p>
<p>"You're a terrible judge.  You think my other face is beautiful too."</p>
<p>"But it is.  Swirly and colourful.  Like a work of art."  His hand went to Lucifer's waist.  "And this?  You remaking yourself just so you can have my baby?  It's the most incredible thing anyone's ever done for me."</p>
<p>"What about Chloe?  When she did this?"</p>
<p>"Oh, don't get me wrong, it's a very high bar.  She was incredible too.  It was tough, but it was natural.  What you're doing is literally a miracle.  Rearranging yourself so that you could make life.  Growing and nurturing our baby.  It's an awesome gift, and I can't tell you how much it means to me."  His hand trailed up to his chest.  "And this may not be everybody's idea of a pin-up model, but it works for me."</p>
<p>Lucifer scoffed.  "Like you'd take a picture of me like this and put it on the wall."</p>
<p>"Actually, I would.  May I?"  He pulled out his phone.</p>
<p>"Go on then," Lucifer challenged,  turning back.</p>
<p>Dan sat up and snapped a few pictures.  "You look good," he said.</p>
<p>Lucifer took the phone and flicked through them.  "The quality on this thing is appalling.  You need a better camera if you want to do me justice."  He minimised the photos and started tapping out a text.</p>
<p>"What are you doing?"</p>
<p>"Texting Miss Lopez.  If you really mean it, you can borrow hers."</p>
<p>"Ella's never gonna let us borrow her work camera for naked pics."</p>
<p>"Not naked.  Artistic nudes.  Besides she's already seen my wotnots."</p>
<p>"Right.  The nudist camp."</p>
<p>"Exactly.”  He paused, and then the phone beeped a response.  “She says it's a brilliant idea, to document my pregnancy.  She'll even help you set it up."</p>
<p>"Sounds like fun.  I'm gonna print some out in black and white, and frame them.  They can go right there," he pointed at the wall above the bed.</p>
<p>"That wouldn't put you off sex at all?"</p>
<p>"Are you kidding?" he said, but something in the way Lucifer asked the question made him think again.  "My Dark Lord, you're always beautiful, but right now you're extra sexy.  In fact I might have to ask you to cover up, but only because the sight of you like this might give me an inappropriate boner."</p>
<p>"Prove it."</p>
<p>Dan got up and closed the door.  Then he laid down at Lucifer's back and pressed up against his rear.  "See?  Sexy."</p>
<p>Lucifer's breath caught and pushed back, encouraging Dan to rock against him.  "Touch my man-boobs."</p>
<p>Dan reached around and grasped a handful, moaning as he teased the nipple between his fingers.  Lucifer took his wrist and guided the hand down over his distended belly.</p>
<p>"And this.  Is this sexy too?"</p>
<p>"Hnngh.  Yes," he groaned, his hips moving more deliberately, seeking friction.</p>
<p>Lucifer inhaled slowly and pulled down his trousers, exposing his ass.  "Show me.  Make it quick."</p>
<p>"Can I have your ass this time?  Please?" Dan asked as he unbuckled his belt and tugged his jeans down to his thighs.</p>
<p>"Be my guest," Lucifer said breathily.</p>
<p>Dan slicked himself up with spit, feeling too urgent to even reach for the lube.  Lucifer opened for him and then squeezed.  "Fuck!" he whispered.  "Quick is not going to be a problem here."</p>
<p>"Good.  Now move."</p>
<p>Dan kept muttering curses as he pounded it out.  It was hard and frantic, and it was soon over.  He stayed right where he was, kissing Lucifer's back. </p>
<p>Lucifer sighed happily.  "I've still got it then."</p>
<p>"Sweetheart, you've got so much of it, I don't know what to do with myself half the time.  You're sex on legs.  But…"</p>
<p>"But what?"</p>
<p>"But it's not just sex, you know?"</p>
<p>"I know.  But sex is the language that I understand.  It's the one thing that always quiets the voice of doubt.  Fulfilling desire is what I'm best at, and sex does it on a most basic level.  It's instinctual for me."</p>
<p>"It's not just about seeking pleasure for you.  You need to feel wanted."</p>
<p>"Like you need oxygen."</p>
<p>"I'm glad we're not monogamous.  I'm glad I can share you, so you can keep feeling that with other people."</p>
<p>"I'm very grateful that you both see it that way.  I would never have cheated, but this is more fun.  And I do love you," he turned his head with a smile, and Dan kissed him.</p>
<p>"Come on.  I need to get cleaned up before anyone gets suspicious."</p>
<p>"Does this mean I have to get dressed again?"</p>
<p>"We need to get you some lighter maternity clothes.  Or should that paternity?"</p>
<p>"Let's not go down that road.  I'll leave the fathering up to you."</p>
<p>"I've got some elastic shorts you can borrow.  Maybe a tank top."</p>
<p>Lucifer scoffed.  "Do you know, I'm actually tempted to take you up on that offer."</p>
<p>"You should.  Hang on, I'll go fetch you some options."</p>
<p>Dan gave himself a quick wipe over in the ensuite and then pulled his pants back up and went looking.  He found a couple of pairs of shorts, and a loose, white basketball style top with a fair amount of stretch to it. Lucifer shook his head, but put them on anyway.  The top hugged his bump, leaving a slice of exposed skin between it and the shorts sitting low on his hips.</p>
<p>Dan stared at the join, the bulging, bare roundness, and licked his lips.  "Oh yeah.  That's all good."</p>
<p>Lucifer smirked, rubbing his belly.  "You can have some more later.  We're hungry.  Go and prepare us something to eat."</p>
<p>"Yes, Master," Dan grinned and ran off.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Lucifer’s belly kept expanding, there were inevitable questions.  People didn’t say anything directly, but the looks were becoming more obvious.  It got to the point that he would just stop the conversation and explain.  “Yes, I’m pregnant.  Yes, it’s highly irregular, but everyone knows I’ve always been eccentric.  You can speculate on how as much as you like, but I’m not telling because that’s personal and none of your business.  Now if you don’t mind, can we concentrate on solving this murder?”</p>
<p>For some reason, possibly the same one that led people to shrug off the fact that he claimed to be the Devil, people seemed to accept this, or at least stop staring.  The message made its way all around the station, sometimes disbelieved, sometimes met with more confusion, and sometimes with the acceptance that it was just another of Lucifer's peculiarities to add to the list.</p>
<p>He did go to notify HR of his condition and put in a request for maternity leave.  The lady behind the desk just laughed.  “How the Hell did you manage that?”</p>
<p>“In the usual manner,” he said diplomatically.  “More or less.”</p>
<p>“I’m not even going to go there.  Do you have a doctor’s note or anything to confirm the pregnancy?”</p>
<p>“Pregnancy notes from my midwife,” he said, placing the file on the desk.  “I’ll need those back, she suggested I keep them with me in case of complications.  Detective Decker has the ultrasound pictures on her phone, and keeps looking at them whenever she has a quiet moment.  And if you come and put your hand just here, you’ll feel the little parasite working its muscles.”</p>
<p>“Really?  May I?” she got up from her desk with a shy smile, and he beckoned her around and guided her hand to the right spot.  “Wow,” she breathed, “you’ve got an active one there.  Do you get any sleep?”</p>
<p>“Not as much as I’d like.”</p>
<p>“I remember those days.  My first felt like an octopus half the time.”  She went back to her seat and looked through the notes.  “I’d recommend booking leave at least from two weeks before your due date, just in case it decides to come early.  You probably won’t want to be doing much by that time anyway.  Hang on, let me just check the terms of your contract.”</p>
<p>He waited quietly while she looked on the computer for his details.  </p>
<p>“Okay, this might be tricky.  As a consultant, you don’t actually have contracted hours.  It basically says you can choose whether or not to be involved in any case that we request your assistance on, and we give you compensation for your time.”</p>
<p>“Surely that makes it easier?  I can just stop accepting cases for a few months.”</p>
<p>“You could, but then you wouldn’t get paid.”</p>
<p>“Oh, it’s not about the money.  I do this purely for the fun of it.”</p>
<p>“You already knew this, didn’t you?  Why are you here?”</p>
<p>“Because my husband and wife will each be in to see you later.  She only wants a few weeks, whatever the standard is for paternity, but Daniel wants to be a stay at home dad and he’s going to request an extended leave of absence.  I needed you to believe that this was a real pregnancy before you talked to them, to save any difficult conversations.  And to see if there was any way I could prepare the road and make it as easy as possible for them to get exactly what they desire.”</p>
<p>“It could take a bit of juggling,” she admitted.  “The concepts of maternity and paternity leave are tightly linked to gendered roles.  There must be precedent for stay at home dads, though.  I have made arrangements before for female partners in lesbian couples, but without a legal marriage certificate, I’m not sure what I can do.  She might be able to take it as vacation, and we might be able to arrange it to be given on short notice when the baby comes.  I’ll look into it.”</p>
<p>“Thank you very much.  Do let me know if there’s anything I can do in return.  Anything <i>you</i> desire.”</p>
<p>“There is…”</p>
<p>“Go on,” he smiled.</p>
<p>“You know people, right?  There’s this fancy restaurant that I wanted to take my husband to for our anniversary, but it’s so hard to get a reservation.”</p>
<p>“Write down the name of the place, and the date, and I’ll make the arrangements.”</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Every evening, when Lucifer got home from work, he would change out of his suit straight away.  His tailor made him a few pairs of linen shorts with a drawstring waist (though he had grumbled about it and demanded they be kept secret) which were much cooler, and Dan had bought him some pregnancy tank tops that weren’t such a tight stretch around the middle.  They were, however, ever so slightly short on his excessively long body, which resulted in a couple of inches of bare midriff.  In an ongoing daily ritual, Dan would meet him on the sofa once he had changed, pull up the tank top, and rub moisturiser all over his belly.  Then he would sit back and massage Lucifer’s feet.  It was glorious, both for the physical enjoyment of it, and for the fact that it was a wonderful way for Dan to express his submission.</p>
<p>One evening Lucifer caught him staring at his middle.  “Daniel, do you have a pregnancy fetish?”</p>
<p>“You know I like you like this,” Dan grinned.</p>
<p>“Yes, but you’re eyeing up my bump and blushing.”</p>
<p>“It’s that little bit of skin,” he said in a more hushed voice.  “It’s like, if Chloe was wearing a miniskirt, that would be foxy.  But if she had a long dress that was split right up the side, giving you just a glimpse of thigh, it’s even sexier.  Sometimes just the hint of something can be a big turn on.”</p>
<p>“Are you turned on right now?”  Lucifer said, wiggling his foot in Dan’s lap.</p>
<p>“Shhh!  Trixie’s in the next room.”</p>
<p>“I might have to take you to bed then.”</p>
<p>“Can we save it for later?  I kind of like the anticipation.”</p>
<p>“Absolutely.  I’ve no objection to being looked at like that for the rest of the evening.”</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Lucifer spent a lot of his spare time in the pool.  The water was deliciously cool and took some of the weight from the bump.  The baby seemed to enjoy it too, making its presence felt.  Lucifer sang to it as he floated around, and it was a pleasant way to pass the time.  </p>
<p>When Chloe and Dan both came to join him one evening, he sensed the intervention immediately.  "Why do I get the feeling this isn't about to be a beautiful underwater sex moment?"</p>
<p>They sat on the edge of the pool and dipped their bare feet in.  "There's something we need to discuss," Chloe said.</p>
<p>"I'm quite sure I don't like the sound of that.  Daniel, take off your shirt."</p>
<p>"Why?" he said, even as he obeyed. </p>
<p>"Because it might make whatever is about to happen more palatable if I've got something to distract me.  Any chance I could persuade you to do the same, Detective?"</p>
<p>She rolled her eyes but started unbuttoning her blouse anyway.</p>
<p>"Okay, stop, that's disconcerting.  Clearly this is more serious than I thought.  Go on then."</p>
<p>The two exchanged glances and then Chloe spoke.  "We want to take you off field work."</p>
<p>Lucifer retreated to tread water in the middle of the pool.  "You're benching me?  But my maternity leave doesn't start for another two months!"</p>
<p>"Not completely!" Dan said hastily.  "We still need you.  You can help us with investigations at the precinct- ideas, information, and interrogation obviously."</p>
<p>Lucifer pivoted and kicked and sprayed them both with water.  "So you only need me for my superpowers, is that it?"</p>
<p>"No, that's not it, and you know it." Chloe said seriously.  "We also need your penis too."</p>
<p>Dan couldn't keep a straight face, and tried to smother his laughter.  Lucifer narrowed his eyes, swam back up to them and then pulled Dan into the pool.  But at least he was smiling when he did it.</p>
<p>"Look, Lucifer," Chloe went on, ignoring his behaviour and Dan's spluttering curses, "I know it's not what you want to hear, but things are only going to get more difficult from here on out.  We want to keep you and the baby safe."</p>
<p>"Is there any way I can persuade you to change your mind on this?"</p>
<p>Dan recovered enough to put a hand on his shoulder and look at him.  "We know the risk is minimal, but it's still a risk.  If anything went wrong, if you end up going into labour early, if something urgent comes up and we mess up our range calculations- there are too many variables we just can't predict.  And as soon as you feel ready to go back to work, you can be on active duty again."</p>
<p>"But you won't be there.  If I'm working with Chloe without you, doesn't that carry a greater risk?"</p>
<p>"We thought about that too," Chloe said.  "But that's pretty much the same risk we took when we had Trixie.  Less, because even vulnerable, you're still you and you're good at this."</p>
<p>"Besides, you were doing it for years before I had any effect on you," Dan added.  "You've walked away from shootings and stabbings and all kinds of stuff."</p>
<p>Lucifer folded his arms in the side of the pool and tested his chin on them, his ego satisfied somewhat.  "I suppose so.  But I want something in return."</p>
<p>"What kind of something?"</p>
<p>"I don't know.  Surprise me."</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Lucifer grumbled about missing out on the action, but his heart wasn't really in it.  He kept himself entertained on his phone while they were out for a few days, but that got boring after a while so he wandered about the station looking for something to do.  The viewing room was free, and private, so he went in and shut the door, lowering himself into a seat in one corner.  It was surprising how much more difficult it was to get up and down when one no longer had the use of one’s stomach muscles.  He was getting less elegant all the time, and had to keep resisting the urge to pop his wings out as a counter-balance.  He missed the strong arm Dan always offered him to use as leverage and maintain a little dignity.</p>
<p>He poked at his belly.  “Come on Antichrist.  I’m bored and I want someone to chat to.  You’ve been keeping me awake half the night with your wriggling, the least you can do is wake up now and keep me company.”</p>
<p>The infant shifted its weight inside him.</p>
<p>“That’s it, have a yawn and a good stretch.  Do you yawn, yet?  I don’t imagine there’s much in the way of air in there.”</p>
<p>There was a light nudge in reply.  He stroked the spot gently.</p>
<p>“Your mum and dad are out looking at a dead body.  Aunty Ella’s with them too, so it’s just us for now, I’m afraid.  That may happen from time to time.  I should warn you that I don’t have a lot of experience with people as small as you.  Unless you count some of the lesser demons, but they tended to be very simple.  Just give them a ravaged soul to gnaw on and it keeps them occupied for a few decades.  But the point is, I’m probably going to make a few mistakes.  I’m going to have to learn quickly.  Luckily, your other parents have been through this before, so they should be able to show me the ropes, but I apologise in advance for when I get things wrong.  I just hope I don’t mess you up too badly.”</p>
<p>A wiggle attempted to reassure him that this would never be true.</p>
<p>"My little parasite.  Do you have any idea how frightening this is?  I have no idea what I'm doing.  But I want so badly to get it right.  You haven't even been born yet, but I love you so much already."</p>
<p>That got him a rough kick. </p>
<p>"I know, I'm being disgustingly sappy.  I blame the hormones, they're affecting my ability to think straight.  Not your fault.  That responsibility lies with your Grandfather for poor design."</p>
<p>The door of the interrogation room opened, and he watched as two officers brought in a woman for questioning.  "Hello.  This could be entertaining."</p>
<p>He listened as the older, balding officer thanked her for her cooperation and hammered out the details of her statement.  The woman flirted with him subtly, dropping tiny suggestions of praise.  The second officer, clearly the junior of the pair, took notes silently.  Lucifer walked over to the glass and peered closer.  Junior was putting in groups of question marks at some of the facts that didn't add up, but Senior didn't seem to be spotting the inconsistencies.</p>
<p>When Senior stood and offered his hand, saying she was free to go, Lucifer moved as quickly as he could to intercept them at the door.  Fortunately it wasn't far, because his speed had gone the same way as his elegance.</p>
<p>"Hold on, Detective Dipsy, I believe your partner has a few items he'd like to clarify," he said, blocking the exit.</p>
<p>"Excuse us, Mr. Morningstar, but this isn't your case," Senior replied in a strained voice.</p>
<p>"Good job.  I wouldn't want to look like an idiot when you let the killer go free."</p>
<p>"Mrs. White is not a suspect.  She's been giving us valuable information about her neighbours."</p>
<p>"Yes, I've been listening next door.  It's quite the tale.  Shame about the made-up bits."</p>
<p>"Detective, who is this man?" Mrs. White asked, indignantly. </p>
<p>"Mr. Morningstar is a consultant, nothing more.  And he'll be leaving now."</p>
<p>"In a moment.  As soon as this young man with the cheekbones that could cut diamonds gets to ask his questions too."</p>
<p>He turned to his partner.  "You got something to add, Drake?"</p>
<p>Junior swallowed and showed his notes to Senior.  His face blushed darker the more he read.  At last he dropped the file on the desk with a little more force than necessary.  "I see.  Mrs. White I think you'll need to stay a little longer.  Drake, ask your damned questions."</p>
<p>"Actually," Cheekbones began, looking at Lucifer, "if you don't mind, sir, I've heard you have a thing.  For making suspects talk.  I'd like to see how it's done."</p>
<p>"Would you now?  Well, I'm not one to miss an opportunity to show off."  He went over between the two chairs and leaned on the table.  Once he caught the woman's eyes, she smiled, flustered, but seemed to be transfixed.  "There we are.  This is going to be an easy one.  Tell me, Mrs. White, what did you want from your neighbour?"</p>
<p>"Blood!" she blurted, her voice hot with anger.  "I wanted her to pay for what she did to me."</p>
<p>"What did she do to you?"</p>
<p>"She was having an affair with my husband.  She thought I didn't know.  But I saw him there.  And it made me so mad.  So I went online, I found the poison, and I put it into a bottle of cheap wine, and watched her drink it."</p>
<p>Lucifer turned back to Detective Drake.  "And there you have it.  Premeditated homicide.  I'm sure Miss. Lopez will have no problem getting trace elements and fingerprints on the bottle.  You can handle it from here."  He patted the stunned young man on the shoulder with a smile and walked out.</p>
<p>It wasn't quite the same as solving a case with his wife, but he'd made sure another murderer was going to get what they deserved, and it was deeply satisfying.  He had such a profound bond with his partners, it was good to remember he was still the same person without them.</p>
<p>"Well, my little parasite," he said, rubbing his belly, "are you ready for some lunch?"</p>
<p>He was answered with an enthusiastic kick in the ribs that knocked the wind out of him, and a sudden craving for salmon.</p>
<p>"All right, steady on.  But none of that vending machine rubbish.  We're going to get something fresh.  And then maybe doughnuts.  We need sugar too.  And maybe after that, if the other parents aren’t back, we can go shopping.  I want to get you something special for when I get to meet you properly.”</p>
<p>It was ridiculous.  He knew the baby couldn’t possibly understand him, but it felt good to talk anyway.  It satisfied some kind of urge, which he was coming to think might be nurturing.  But there was an actual living thing growing inside him, his very own miracle as Dan had called it, and he was getting all sorts of unusual impulses.  Which might have been why he looked in three different boutiques before he found the perfect soft plushie for his baby.  It had two horns and a fluffy white beard, and its hooves were made of brown velvet.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ella finally got to throw her baby shower in September, a month before Lucifer was due.  Trixie took him out for his daily caffeine allowance while Ella came over to get the house ready.  She'd chosen a red and black theme for the balloons and streamers, and prepared plenty of sugary treats and fruity punch.  The guests all arrived early, and placed their gifts in a pile on the central coffee table.  Linda had left Amenadiel home with Charlie, and Maze said she was bringing her boyfriend even though he would be the only male guest at the party.  Abigail and Natalie had discovered they got on very well with Ella at the bachelor party and had stayed in contact, so of course they wanted to come too.  Ella had also invited Eve, who got super excited and said she wouldn't miss it for the world.</p>
<p>The only person who had declined to come was Azrael, saying that she was still very nervous about the whole thing and would probably be much better company once the baby was safely out and there was less to worry about.</p>
<p>Ella had thought about planning it all as a surprise party, but it would have been a lot of effort to keep Lucifer from getting suspicious, and she was a little worried if they all jumped up from behind the sofa they might shock him into an early labour.  Besides, he'd started asking about his party, and this way he had something to look forward to instead of thinking she had forgotten her promise.</p>
<p>So he was fully prepared and dressed himself in a fine, dark blue suit, complete with pregnancy waistcoat, a pale pink shirt and a striking pink and blue tartan pocket square.  He got very flustered and uncomfortable as all the women (except Maze) lined up to greet him with an enthusiastic hug.</p>
<p>"Surrounded by beautiful women.  It's just like the old days," he joked.</p>
<p>Ella ushered him to pride of place in the centre of the sofa, handed him a glass of punch, and everyone found a place to sit and watch.  “This is non-alcoholic, I take it?” he asked before he drank.</p>
<p>“Of course,” Ella said.  “I did think about sneaking you a bit of booze, but then I thought Dan might get mad.”</p>
<p>“I’m glad you didn’t.  I made a promise and I intend to keep it.  Are all these presents for me?”</p>
<p>“They’re for you and the baby.  It’s your party, so you decide when to open them.”</p>
<p>“Well, no time like the present,” he grinned.  “Where do I start?”</p>
<p>"Here!" Trixie said quickly, holding up something soft.  "This one's from me."</p>
<p>Lucifer unwrapped it to reveal a grey and mauve crochet blanket.  A few of the squares were slightly wobbly, but the pattern was nearly ordered.  "You made this yourself, didn't you?"</p>
<p>"Yes.  I know it's not perfect.  I've been working on it in secret to keep it a surprise.  My new nickname at school is 'granny' because I spent all my lunch breaks surrounded by yarn."</p>
<p>"It <i>is</i> perfect.  It's what we call bespoke, which means it's specially made for one particular person, and no one else has anything quite like it.  Thank you, Granny.  I appreciate the effort you've clearly put in."</p>
<p>Trixie smiled and darted in to give him a peck on the cheek.</p>
<p>"This is my contribution," Chloe said, handing him another package.  He opened it to find a smart looking satchel with two pockets on the side and a shoulder strap.  His fingers traced over the letters L.D. embossed on the corner.</p>
<p>"This is very nice, my love."</p>
<p>She chuckled.  "You have to look inside."</p>
<p>He lifted the flap to find a stack of diapers, wipes, and disposal sacks, along with a few small white cloths and spare baby clothes.  "Very well organised, but then I'd expect nothing less from you, Detective.  What are the cloths for?"</p>
<p>"Oh, you know.  Drool.  Vomit.  Snot.  All that stuff.  Also handy if you start leaking milk."</p>
<p>Lucifer let out a short whine.  </p>
<p>"It's okay, you got this," Dan said, laying a hand on his shoulder.  "It's just bodily fluids, and you don't mind those.  Just remember to take your jacket off before you feed the baby."</p>
<p>"Exactly how many suits is this thing going to ruin?"</p>
<p>"Your dry cleaning bill may go up for a while.  I'm sure you'll adapt.  Here," he passed him a small envelope. </p>
<p>Inside, Lucifer found a ticket for a luxury spa day.  "I've been to this place, it's very good.  How did you afford this?"</p>
<p>"Do you have any idea how much of my wages used to go on rent?  Anyway, I've got some money set aside now.  And you deserve a special treat."</p>
<p>"Thank you," he said, kissing Dan gently.  "Both of you," he turned and kissed Chloe too.</p>
<p>"Enough smooching!" Maze declared.  "I've been told this isn't that kind of party.  Open mine."  She held up a box.  She laughed at the look of confusion on his face when he pulled out a breast pump.</p>
<p>"I'm aware these things had to exist in some form, but I've never seen a real one up close."</p>
<p>"Linda let me watch her use hers one time."</p>
<p>Linda spluttered and hid behind a hand.</p>
<p>"Okay, maybe more than one time.  They're actually kinda awesome.  I don't know if you're planning on doing things that way, but I figure if not you can always use it to torture Dan."</p>
<p>"Maze!" Dan blurted, his eyes flicking to Trixie. </p>
<p>"Moving swiftly on," Ella said, picking up her offering from his pile and holding it out.  There were a few baby body suits- the kind with snaps- but they had all been printed with some of her favourite tee-shirt designs.  Trixie was very pleased to see one of them was the old sushi shirt.  There was also a small medical kit with everything a new baby might need.</p>
<p>Abigail and Natalie presented him with something that looked like a tiered cake, decorated with ribbons and bows, but turned out to be made entirely of diapers.  Tucked neatly in the middle he found a group of larger absorbent pads.  He pulled one out and eyed it suspiciously.  "Why...?"</p>
<p>"I take it baby prenatal classes haven't got to that part yet?" Abigail asked, and he shook his head.  "Well, it's fairly simple.  After the baby is born, there's a lot of excess blood and other stuff that has to come out, but it doesn't do it all at once.  You'll need those for a few days afterwards."</p>
<p>"Lucifer gets to have a period?" Trixie smirked.  She felt it was some kind of poetic justice, but thought it best not to mention it.</p>
<p>"I thought after the birth I could just self-actualise it all away again," he said. </p>
<p>"Possibly," Abigail said with a tilt of her head, "but if you do it could disrupt your hormone balance which is going to be all over the place after giving birth anyway.  Also, it might be easier to try chest feeding if your body still had female components.  We know from your morning sickness that you are producing and affected by hormones to regulate your pregnancy, and they're doing their job well, so you might not want to mess with any of that until you're in a more chemically stable situation."</p>
<p>Lucifer exhaled slowly, and looked back at the pad.  "I think I'm going to need a different kind of underwear.  There may be logistical issues, what with-"</p>
<p>"Don't worry, I'll help you work something out," she assured him, in her best nurturing Dom voice, and he couldn't help but smile.</p>
<p>Eve grinned and pointed to a wrapped box.  "That one's from me."</p>
<p>Lucifer picked it up.  It has weight to it.  He opened the box to find several short lengths of steel pipe.  "I'm sure there's a reason for this."</p>
<p>"Adam always complained I squeezed him too hard when I was in labour, so he gave me sticks and rocks instead.  I figure since you have super strength a few of these might be more appropriate."</p>
<p>Chloe laughed softly.  "Well, that solves the breaking my hand worry."</p>
<p>"It does indeed.  Thank you Eve."</p>
<p>"My turn," David said, offering the last present on the table.  "I hope you like it.  I got it specially made."</p>
<p>"Another bespoke item?" Lucifer smiled as he unwrapped a very special book.  It was a black hardback, bound with dark red at the edges, with a silver pentagram on the centre front.  There were words inscribed in an ornate font above the symbol, <i>An accurate account of the birth of the Antichrist and the beginning of the end of times.</i>  Lucifer sniggered and turned to the first page, where copies of the now familiar ultrasound pictures were held in place by photo corners.  <i>This was the first proof that Satan, the Prince of Darkness, had conceived through a most unholy union and carried a child.  There had been speculation up until this point, but now our impending doom was sealed.</i></p>
<p>The next page listed the child's parentage, consisting of <i>an unholy trinity of two mortals, male and female, and Beelzebub himself</i> and gave Chloe and Dan's name, including his former surname.  Trixie was mentioned too, as the older sibling and known associate of demons.  There followed a form with blank spaces to detail the date of birth, weight and so on, and later pages had space for photographs.  There was a page at the back to fill in for various firsts, including food, words, steps and battle. </p>
<p>Dan, looking over Lucifer's shoulder, was grinning.  "It's a baby journal," he said.</p>
<p>"This is your idea of a joke?" Lucifer asked flatly.</p>
<p>"Yeah," David answered slowly.  "Hopefully not an offensive one?"</p>
<p>"It's bloody hilarious, I love it!  It's beautifully made, and it will be lovely to have a place to keep a record.  Also full of your typical sass.  Thank you, minion."</p>
<p>"You're welcome, Dark Lord," David replied with a bow that was only half mocking.</p>
<p>"Well, that looks like presents are done."</p>
<p>"Not quite," Linda said, getting up.  "You don't have mine yet.  It wouldn't fit on the table, so I hid it in the kitchen.  I'll go get it."</p>
<p>Lucifer's curiosity didn't last long, as she quickly returned pushing a baby carriage tied up with an enormous red bow. </p>
<p>"Doctor, you shouldn't have!" Lucifer said, standing up for a closer look.</p>
<p>"It's nothing compared to what you've given me," she said, trying not to get emotional.  "Amenadiel helped me pick it out.  Most of these things are made for people of smaller stature, like me, so we found one that's got a high enough handle you won't have to bend over."</p>
<p>Lucifer opened his mouth but she cut him off quickly.  "And no we don't need any inappropriate comments about bending over."</p>
<p>"Spoilsport.  It's my party," he said cheekily.  "Can I take it for a test drive?"</p>
<p>"Of course," she said with a smile.</p>
<p>He pushed it around the room with a big grin on his face.  "Good manoeuvrability," he noted.  "I like the style too, all black and chrome.  Thank you, Doctor, it's very generous of you."</p>
<p>They feasted on sugary treats, which of course went straight into Lucifer's bloodstream and woke up the baby, and then everyone had to have a turn feeling his belly move.  Eve got very excited and started bouncing.  "Careful, you're gonna make me broody again," she warned.</p>
<p>"Isn't that weird?" Trixie asked.  "I mean, we're basically all your many greats grandchildren."</p>
<p>"By the same reasoning, you're all each other's cousins.  I think we can safely say the genetics have diversified enough not to be an issue.  But also, I'm not ready to settle down again yet.  I might just borrow yours every now and then to satisfy my urges.  If that's okay with you."</p>
<p>"Of course it is, darling," he smiled at her.  "You're still part of my family, even if we're not together like that anymore."</p>
<p>Ella told him this was the one time he could talk about his pregnancy and his impending parenthood as much as he liked and no one could complain.  He was delighted by this idea, and talked at great length, with Dan refilling his cup whenever it started looking empty.</p>
<p>"So how's the prenatal classes going?" Maze asked.  "Seen any gruesome videos yet?"</p>
<p>"Ours was more of an artistic impression.  A few soft watercolour stills while a gentle voice calmly described all the pain and agony I'm about to undergo."</p>
<p>"Ha!  I used that voice trick a few times.  It's funny because they never know whether to be reassured or terrified."</p>
<p>David looked at Maze with a goofy smile and kissed her cheek.  "You're so awesome."</p>
<p>"I know, Puppy," she said, patting his head.</p>
<p>"Honestly, I was a bit worried about how I'd be received.  There was one woman who got offended and demanded I be sent home, because it was clearly a bad joke- her words- but the teacher said that as a pregnant person I had as much right to be there as anyone else.  They argued briefly, and in the end, it was grumpy mum who was asked to leave, on the basis that she was holding up the class and causing other parents undue stress."</p>
<p>"Meanwhile, all the other moms are looking at Lucifer like he's some kind of superhero, and their partners are trying not to notice while at the same time get their heads around what's happening," Dan added.  "Luckily Chloe had already volunteered to sit the first couple out, so they could all get used to two gay dads before hitting them with the whole throuple thing.  By the time she joined us, Lucifer had charmed them all so well they didn't care."</p>
<p>"Because of course he did," Linda laughed.</p>
<p>"I can't help it if I'm charismatic.  It has been quite educational though.  I now know about feeding and changing and bathing an infant, and how fragile they can be.  Babies make a lot more sense when you realise that, unlike angels, they start with no knowledge or abilities whatsoever.  They might look useless, but they're learning all the time.  It's astonishing that you lot managed to get as far as you have."</p>
<p>"Trust me, that first time, I was lucky to keep the baby alive," Eve said.  "We had no idea what was happening, and Him upstairs wasn't really big on explanations.  I'd seen some of the animals do it, and I just had to work out the rest.  It got easier each time."</p>
<p>"How many children did you have?" Abigail asked.</p>
<p>Eve rolled her eyes.  "So many.  There was no concept of contraception then.  Hell, I don't think we even worked out how babies were made.  They just kept on coming.  And we stayed young much longer in the beginning too.  It was my responsibility to populate the earth, and I worked hard at it.  But I remember all of them.  Most of them made it to Heaven, but we didn't always stay in touch."  She sighed.  "Sometimes I wonder if I went through it all again, if it would be different.  If I could just focus on one or maybe two.  But then I remember the sickness, and the pain, and I tell myself no.  I need to just be myself, by myself."</p>
<p>"Sounds lonely."</p>
<p>"My entire life, I've been trying to please other people.  I got really good at it, too.  But this is the first time I've had the chance to be my own person, you know?  And it's fucking awesome.  I'm comfortable being me.  I like being me.  Just me, independent and free."</p>
<p>"Well, Eve, if you ever get the urge to revisit your days of dirty nappies and demands for feeding, you're more than welcome to take a turn on the babysitting rota," Lucifer said.</p>
<p>"I might just take you up on that," she agreed.  "Although you're gonna have to show me how these diaper things and all that work.  Things have come a long way since I had babies."</p>
<p>"Right, who wants party games?" Ella asked, clapping her hands</p>
<p>"What kind of party games?" Lucifer said.</p>
<p>"Ridiculous ones, it's traditional.  First, everyone grab a pen and paper."  She held up a small box full of them.  "I'm going to ask a bunch of questions about Lucifer, and whoever gets the most right answers wins."</p>
<p>"Does that mean I don't need a pen?"</p>
<p>"No, dude, you have to write down the answers.  That's how we decide the points.  The first round is called 'What Would Lucifer Do?'  You have to decide what you think his response would be to each of the following parenting problems."</p>
<p>There was much laughter, and some ridiculous answers, and Lucifer freely admitted that he had no idea what he would do in two of the situations.  Oddly enough, it was Linda who won that round.</p>
<p>"Hey, that's not fair, she gets to examine the depths of his psyche on a regular basis," David pointed out.</p>
<p>"And you literally worship the guy, and those two married him, and your girlfriend was his subordinate in Hell for who knows how long." Ella retorted.  "Come on, pick it up, you can do better than this."</p>
<p>"Right.  Upping my game."</p>
<p>"That's the spirit.  Now if you're a proper fanboy and you've done your homework, this next part should be easy.  Lucifer facts and myths.  Question one: what about the horns?"</p>
<p>By the end of the quiz, Lucifer was fully reclined on the sofa with his feet in Dan's lap, keeping his record of the answers very close to his chest.  Chloe had succumbed to a competitive streak and swapped seats so she couldn't be accused of cheating.  Dan didn't appear to be trying to win anything except Lucifer's favour, and Trixie accused him of sucking up. </p>
<p>"Trixie, honey, it's just a game, I'm just having fun with it."</p>
<p>"You're always just having fun these days," she retorted angrily.  "All your grown-up fun with Mom and Lucifer, and your secret weirdness and your sleepovers with David.  And now you're giving up work for Lucifer's baby, and you'll get to stay home and play with her all day, too."</p>
<p>Chloe went over to where she was sitting.  "What's wrong, monkey?  I thought you were happy about the baby."</p>
<p>"I am," she whined.  "I finally get to be a big sister.  It's just… Dad's gonna get to be with her all the time.  And it's not fair."  Her lower lip trembled at the last word, and she stood and ran off into the kitchen.</p>
<p>Dan tapped Lucifer's feet and lifted them out the way so he could go after her.  "Be right back."</p>
<p>He found her sobbing in the kitchen.  "Come here," he said, opening his arms.  "You can shout at me all you like, but you need a hug while you do it."</p>
<p>Trixie buried her face on his chest.  "I know I'm being irrational," she sobbed.</p>
<p>"You're a teenager, it happens.  Talk to me."</p>
<p>"I'm stupid jealous.  I love the baby, I do, but I keep thinking that once it's born, you're all going to forget about me."</p>
<p>"Hey.  That is never, ever going to happen.  No one could ever replace you."</p>
<p>She cried into his tee shirt some more.  "B- but you… you never..."</p>
<p>"I never what?"</p>
<p>"You never wanted to be with me this much," she blurted all in a rush.</p>
<p>It stung him right to his heart that she'd call him out on that.  He wanted to tell her that it wasn't true, but he knew his past actions didn't prove it.  "Look at me," he said, wiping at her tears.  "I love you so much, and I have always loved you more than anything else in the world.  But there were times when I just didn't know how to show it, and I'm sorry.  I got my priorities all messed up when you were small.  I made some terrible mistakes, but not being there for you was the one I regret the most.  And now that I don't have to worry about keeping you fed or a roof over our heads, I have the freedom to make sure I don't make the same mistakes again.  Not just for the baby, but for you too.  I'm gonna be able to make you promises and keep them; no last minute stake outs or working late or getting caught by bad guys.  I can pick you up from school every day.  I can come see your exhibitions and your recitals and your karate gradings.  Pretty soon you're gonna start being embarrassed by having your dad around, so I'm gonna make the most of everything I can get.  Okay?"</p>
<p>She sniffed and nodded and wiped her eyes.  "Okay.  But…"</p>
<p>"What?"  He pulled a kitchen towel off the roll and handed it to her, and she blew her nose.</p>
<p>"After all that I feel like a brat for asking, but can I go and stay with Linda tonight?"</p>
<p>"Can I ask why?" </p>
<p>Trixie shrugged.  "Free therapy?  She always does it, I don't know if she knows I know.  But it helps.  And there's so many feelings going on here, with teenage hormones, and pregnant Devil hormones, and I just feel like I need to get some clean air before I snap.  Probably at him.  Because as much as I love him, he just makes me crazy these days."</p>
<p>Dan smiled.  "I know what you mean. Are we good?"</p>
<p>"Yes, we're good." She hugged him again.  "I love you, Daddy."</p>
<p>"I love you too.  Now go pack a bag, I'll talk to Linda."</p>
<p>He went back into the living area alone.</p>
<p>"Everything okay?" Chloe asked.  Lucifer looked worried too.</p>
<p>"Yeah.  Just some teenage angst mixed with new baby paranoia."</p>
<p>"She's been an only child for fourteen years, it's going to be an adjustment," Linda said.  "She's never had to share her parent's affection before."</p>
<p>Dan smirked.  "Excellent insight."</p>
<p>"Thank you. Hard to switch off therapist mode."</p>
<p>"Yeah.  I guess that's why she asked if she could sleep over at yours tonight."</p>
<p>"She did?" Linda tried not to look too proud.</p>
<p>"She did.  She's packing a bag right now."</p>
<p>"Well then I guess I have to say yes."</p>
<p>"You were going to anyway," Maze pointed out.</p>
<p>"I was.  But this is my time, you can't come along and crash the party."</p>
<p>"You're going to be spending all night talking about feelings; I think I'll pass."</p>
<p>Linda said her goodbyes, and Trixie kissed all three parents, apologising to Lucifer for bailing on the party.</p>
<p>"That's all right, sweetheart, I totally understand how debilitating the mood swings can be now."</p>
<p>She resisted the urge to punch him for that remark, and instead pointedly reminded him not to eat too much cake.</p>
<p>He pouted as she left.  "She thinks I'm fat."</p>
<p>"You're beautiful," Dan assured him with a kiss.</p>
<p>"I think we've established that you're a very poor judge as you'd fancy me regardless."  He raised his feet and Dan sat down and started massaging them.</p>
<p>"I would.  So if you don't believe me, why don't you ask one of these more discerning ladies?"</p>
<p>"Abigail, do you think I'm getting fat?"</p>
<p>"In my professional opinion, I'd say you were blooming."</p>
<p>"That's a yes, then.  Miss Lopez?"</p>
<p>"You're beautiful.  Your shape has changed, but you're having a baby, you're meant to look softer, that's just biology."</p>
<p>He sighed.  "Maze?"</p>
<p>"Eh.  You're getting a few curves.  It's weird, but I'd still do you."</p>
<p>"That's a little more reassuring."</p>
<p>"What happened to beauty means different things at different times in history?" Dan asked.  </p>
<p>"That was before I was stumbling about like I'd swallowed an elephant.  Eve?"</p>
<p>"I'm with Dan, you're always gorgeous.  But this look does suit you surprisingly well."</p>
<p>He grumbled slightly.  "Natalie and David are both too devoted to me to have a significant opinion on the matter."</p>
<p>"Um, excuse me, Prince of Darkness, but that's bollocks," David said bluntly.  "I always speak the truth."</p>
<p>"Go on then."</p>
<p>"It's not just the baby bump.  You're a little fat.  It's kinda hot, though."</p>
<p>Lucifer smirked at him.  "Do you still want to shag me?"</p>
<p>"Always," David admitted, caught in the power of the question. </p>
<p>"Hey, you know what?" Maze said, grinning widely.  "Maybe now the kid's gone, we could turn it into one of those parties after all."</p>
<p>Lucifer exchanged a look with Dan.  "Not everyone here is on the pre-approved list."</p>
<p>"There's a list?  What kind of a list?"  Ella asked.</p>
<p>"The kind that we're all allowed to sleep with," Chloe said.  "We sometimes let the Devil off his leash, and we all play.  But all participants have to be agreed upon beforehand."</p>
<p>"Ooooookay.  So who here is not on the list?  Or is that a dangerous question?"</p>
<p>"Well, you for one," Dan said shyly.  "After our little talk about work boundaries and everything."</p>
<p>"It was hardly a talk.  More like words that didn't even get as far as sentences."</p>
<p>"And you've always been oddly immune to my charms," Lucifer added.</p>
<p>"I'd say more <i>resistant</i> than immune.  I think Rae-Rae had something to do with it."</p>
<p>He perked right up at that.  He propped himself up in an elbow.  "So you do fancy me?"</p>
<p>She hesitated.  "Maybe a little?  I mean, obviously you're attractive.  But I don't feel the need to do anything about it.  I don't tend to just sleep with people.  I'm not big on the whole meaningless sex thing."</p>
<p>"Except for Daniel."</p>
<p>"That wasn't- I mean… that's different."</p>
<p>"How?" he pressed.</p>
<p>"Because even though it was just the once, it wasn't meaningless.  And I feel weird talking about this because you're married, but it was… important.  We were just friends, but we reached out for something when we both needed it and it was good."  Her face changed.  "Oh!  I think I get it.  Is that what it's like for you guys?"</p>
<p>"Yes.  Every encounter is important to me.  I've never used anyone."</p>
<p>She looked at him, and then Dan, and then Chloe.  "Wait, is this your way of asking me if I want to be on the list?"</p>
<p>Dan smiled sheepishly, and Chloe tilted her head.  "I don't know," she mused.  "I don't have any objections, if it's something you want to try.  I mean, I'm still getting used to the whole poly-with-other-people.  I don't want our friendship to turn awkward, but I trust Lucifer's judgement.  Besides, you've already seen both my husbands naked."</p>
<p>"Actually, Dan and I didn't… um.  Nevermind."</p>
<p>"Didn't what?  Daniel?"</p>
<p>"Um," Dan cleared his throat.  "We didn't quite make it to naked.  It was a little rushed, to be honest.  We just…"</p>
<p>"Dropped pants and did right there in the lab?" Lucifer suggested.</p>
<p>"Pretty much."</p>
<p>"Not that I didn't um… I mean, it was really good.  But that was then, and this is now and… I'm not sure."</p>
<p>She looked back at Lucifer.  "We're not going to ask you to do anything you're not entirely comfortable with," he told her.  "Nor does an arrangement with one of us mean you have to take on all of us.  You don't have to decide right away.  Have a think about it."</p>
<p>"So, if I wasn't here, would you all be getting naked right now?"</p>
<p>"Don't worry, honey," Eve said softly in her ear.  "It's not just you.  I'm not on the list either."</p>
<p>"You're on my list," Maze said with a grin.</p>
<p>"Ah, thanks sweetie.  But it's okay.  As fun as it would be, these guys have a thing, and it's good that we're finally working out how to all be friends without getting into positions where the old jealousy could bite us in the butt again."</p>
<p>"I dunno," Chloe said, her voice very low.  "Maybe there could be something cathartic about it."</p>
<p>"Chloe?  Really?" Eve said with flirtatious eyes.</p>
<p>"I hear you're quite inventive."</p>
<p>"Hold on," Lucifer interrupted.  "There's a reason I've never suggested this, and it's not just because of your former rivalry over my affections.  Last time I was involved with Eve, all Hell literally broke loose."</p>
<p>"Hell's all sealed up, love," Chloe pointed out.  "Are you nervous about me and Eve trying something?"</p>
<p>"I won't say I've never thought about.  But any dreams I may have had on the subject all started well and ended horribly."</p>
<p>"Lucifer, get over yourself," Eve said.  "I've moved on.  I still care about you, but I'm not going back to being clingy for anyone.  I value my independence too much for that."</p>
<p>"You want to be on the list?"</p>
<p>"Are you kidding?  You always have the best parties.  Even if you and I don't do anything together, I'd still like to be there to play with your guests.  And I always loved seeing you in action."</p>
<p>"I'll think about it," he said carefully.</p>
<p>"Okay," Ella said with a wide gesture, "I know we're supposed to be supporting Lucifer with sobriety, but is there any chance I could get a drink after that conversation?"</p>
<p>"Be my guest," Lucifer smiled.  "Daniel?"</p>
<p>"Anyone who wants booze, follow me," Dan said, and led them all into the kitchen.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Just to warn you, the next chapter will be super huge- more than three times as long as this one.  So, I suggest making sure you have some, erm, personal time available. ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is very much an everyone/everyone party.  Just saying.<br/>Also apparently I have developped a pregnancy kink.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the group had successfully drained a few bottles of wine, played a couple more of Ella's PG rated games and all recovered from the speculative conversation, things seemed to be going back to normal.  Or at least as normal as it could get at a pregnant Devil's baby shower.</p>
<p>Ella seemed to be more relaxed again.  Lucifer kept catching her gazing at Eve, who sat on a cushion near her feet, and the two of them seemed to be getting on rather well.  He had a sudden vivid memory of them snogging each other at LUX, and decided maybe it wouldn't be so bad to put them both on the list after all.  There was of course still the question of Azrael, but if his sister hadn't made her move by now, he wasn't going to hold off on her account.  Maybe if he got there first it might persuade her to admit her feelings at last.</p>
<p>Natalie stood up to tidy away all the wrapping paper and empty plates without being asked.  </p>
<p>"You don't have to-" Chloe began.</p>
<p>"No, really, I don't mind.  I'd like to."</p>
<p>"Okay, but let me show you where it all goes."</p>
<p>"That would be nice, thank you."</p>
<p>Abigail watched them walk to the kitchen with a smile.  "Lucifer, please feel free to tell Nat if she's coming on too strong."</p>
<p>"I think we can let her get away with a bit of discreet service," he reassured her quietly.  "We'll take it as a compliment."</p>
<p>"Just so long as she doesn't start scrubbing, or it <i>will</i> turn into that kind of party."</p>
<p>"She does enjoy helping, doesn't she?"</p>
<p>"It's her way of telling me she loves me.  And I very much enjoy watching her work," Abigail grinned.</p>
<p>"I know exactly what you mean," Lucifer agreed.</p>
<p>A few minutes later, Natalie returned. "Perhaps I could help take some of these gifts to the nursery?"</p>
<p>She didn't quite curtsy as she said it, but there was a suggestion of it in the way she lowered her eyes.</p>
<p>"That would be very kind, darling," he replied with a smile.  "Daniel, go with her, help her find a place for everything."</p>
<p>"Yes, Master," Dan said without thinking.</p>
<p>Ella stared after the two as they went, carrying the presents and pushing the pram.</p>
<p>"He actually calls you <i>Master?"</i> she hissed.</p>
<p>"Among other things," Lucifer said smugly.</p>
<p>"So that whole masochist thing, that's still going on?"</p>
<p>"It's not a phase, Miss Lopez.  It's something that's very important to both of us.  An intrinsic part of our relationship.  He promised himself to me long before our wedding."</p>
<p>"And you take advantage of that by getting him to do chores."</p>
<p>"If I wanted, I could easily afford a housekeeper.  But there are some things he likes to do himself, as an act of service and devotion.  I accept because it's done out of love.  And then I reward him."</p>
<p>"So… this is some kind of freaky foreplay?"</p>
<p>"It's totally foreplay," Abigail said.  "Natalie always keeps the house clean, but there are days I get home from work and everything's so perfect, and I just know she's trying to seduce me.  It usually works too."</p>
<p>"Sometimes she used to miss bits in the penthouse, but I could tell it was always quite deliberate.  I'd call her up to complain and when she'd come over to finish the job, I'd give her a proper flogging.  She always enjoyed that."</p>
<p>"Wait, back up," Ella said, raising her wine glass.  "You have history with Natalie too?  Of course you do, forget I asked.  And you?" she looked at Abigail.</p>
<p>"Yep. 'Fraid so."</p>
<p>"So, once again, I'm the only person here who hasn't slept with Lucifer.  I'm beginning to wonder if I'm missing out on something."</p>
<p>"Oh, sweetie," Eve declared, "you totally are.  Seriously, you should try it sometime."</p>
<p>"Honestly, Ella, if you want to try, we are very happy to share," Chloe said perched on the arm of the couch by Lucifer. </p>
<p>The room went very quiet, and of course it was that moment that Dan and Natalie came back in.  “Okay, what just happened?” Dan asked, coming to squeeze in between his spouses.</p>
<p>“Our wife just offered to pimp me out to Miss Lopez.”</p>
<p>"See, that!  That right there," Ella pointed at Lucifer.  "That's bizarre.  Because I know how much you all love each other and when you say things like that it sounds like you just don't care."</p>
<p>“Because in your mind, if you love somebody, you want to keep them all to yourself," Eve explained.  "You were taught that in the beginning, God created one man and one woman and that was how it was always meant to be.  It's ingrained in your culture.  But," she gestured over her body, clad in a flowery dress, "I'm the one woman, and one man was all well and good until some handsome angel showed up and suddenly sharing seemed like a much better idea."</p>
<p>"Even if it got you kicked out of Eden?"</p>
<p>"Eden wasn't all it's cracked up to be.  I'd rather have choice."  She placed a gentle hand on Ella's knee.  "And now, you have a choice too.  The same choice that I was given at the start of it all.  The question is, do you desire him?"</p>
<p>"I-" Ella looked at Eve, then at Lucifer, and then back at Eve again.  "I don't know."</p>
<p>"It's the baby bump, isn't it?" Lucifer said, patting his waistcoat.  "I'll admit it does make things awkward, but not impossible, so long as you can get your head around it."</p>
<p>"No, it's not that.  It's just- I didn't like how it affected me and Dan, afterwards.  We could barely look at each other.  You're my buddy and I don't want to be in that position with you.  Any of you."</p>
<p>"You won't be," David said, from Maze's lap.  "You got all awkward because you rushed into it and neither of you knew what it meant or what the other person wanted.  But now, you're having the conversation first.  You're setting up expectations and boundaries, and it makes it a lot safer.  There still might be surprises, but you can work it out."</p>
<p>"You're talking like it's actually going to happen."</p>
<p>"Isn't it?  You've let the conversation get this far.  I think you've already made your choice, you're just working out how to come to terms with it."</p>
<p>"Okay." She nodded slowly.  "Okay, I'm in.  What happens next?"</p>
<p>Eve smiled at her.  "Lucifer, am I on the list now too?" she asked without looking away.</p>
<p>He sighed.  "If you're about to snog again, then yes."</p>
<p>Eve knelt up and cupped Ella's face.  "This is how it works.  You don't have to do anything you don't want to.  You can still change your mind if you don't like it and tell us to stop.  We're all here to enjoy ourselves, but we all care about each other too.  Talk to us about what's good and what's not.  I'm going to kiss you now, but we're not all going to jump straight in with the sex.  We can take our time.  Is that okay?"</p>
<p>Ella nodded.  "Yeah.  Yeah, that all sounds really good."</p>
<p>"Awesome," Eve said, and leaned in until their lips brushed together.  They built the kiss up slowly, tenderly, and everyone could see Ella's body relax into it, her mouth start to turn up at the corners.  Eve giggled as she felt the smile, and they broke apart briefly to look at each other, only to resume the kiss with more enthusiasm.  </p>
<p>Several people shifted in their seats.</p>
<p>Ella was breathless when Eve pulled away.</p>
<p>"Slow down, honey, we've got plenty of time to enjoy this," Eve said, giving her one more quick peck.</p>
<p>"Sorry.  It's been a while.  I got carried away."</p>
<p>"No, that's good.  Enthusiastic is good."</p>
<p>Ella looked around to see all the faces turned towards them.  "Okay.  So that's a thing."</p>
<p>Chloe came and knelt on the floor by Eve.  "Right.  If we're really gonna do this, I need to get this part over with and make sure it's not going to be weird or freak anyone out or anything."</p>
<p>"Right," Eve agreed.  "Not the best pick-up line I've ever heard, but oddly not the worst either.  But it's you, so I don't care as long as we get to make out."</p>
<p>"Okay," Chloe laughed nervously, "so let's make out then."</p>
<p>They almost bumped noses, retreated, and tried again.  Eve's lips felt wonderfully soft, and her kiss was gentle and tentative at first.  Chloe inhaled sharply, surprised at how good it felt.  Eve's hand went up to her cheek, and then worked into her hair, pulling her in tighter.  Chloe found herself pushing back, wanting more.  She opened her mouth, and Eve responded, their tongues eager and searching.  Chloe reached for her waist, filled with sudden, unexpected longing, and they both rose up on their knees, bringing their bodies into alignment.  Her fingers tightened on Eve's hips, pressing closer, and Eve let out a quiet moan as she yielded to it.</p>
<p>Chloe pulled back, breathing heavily, their foreheads still leaning into each other.  She combed her fingers through Eve's hair and closed her eyes before chasing her lips again.  Eve whimpered.</p>
<p>"Bloody Hell," Lucifer said softly, utterly transfixed.</p>
<p>His voice made Chloe laugh and she eased back again.  "Oh wow.  I wasn't expecting that to be so good."</p>
<p>"I was," Eve said.  "I've always known you were something special."</p>
<p>Chloe took a deep, calming breath, her fingers still grasping Eve's dress.  "Crap.  I think I just took the leap from bi-curious to full on bi."</p>
<p>"Welcome to the club."  They kissed again, melted into each other with a pleased hum.</p>
<p>"Eve, darling," Lucifer cut in, "if you truly want to take it slow this evening you're hardly going about it the right way."</p>
<p>"Why, <i>darling,</i> are we turning you on?" Eve teased.</p>
<p>"You know exactly the effect you're having on me."</p>
<p>"And that only adds to the fun."</p>
<p>Chloe sighed.  "Okay.  I can wait for this.  I think we should open another bottle of wine."</p>
<p>"Excellent plan," Lucifer agreed.  "Natalie, be a dear and fetch one."</p>
<p>"Yes sir," Natalie said, and this time she really did curtsy.  </p>
<p>Lucifer used his phone to put some music through the sound system.  Dan reached across for Ella's hand and gently pulled her onto his lap.  He pressed a chaste kiss to her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her waist.  "Is this okay?"</p>
<p>She leaned back against his chest.  "Yeah.  This is nice."  She held up her glass and Natalie refilled it.  "Never have I ever had sex with the Devil," she said quietly, and watched everyone drink.  "We're really going to have a sex party right now, aren't we?"</p>
<p>"Yes, Ella, we are," Lucifer said, placing a hand on her thigh.</p>
<p>She shivered.  "You called me by my first name.  It sounds wonderful."</p>
<p>He leaned in closer.  "Ella," he breathed, and his voice was so soft, so full of desire, it felt like a caress.  She gasped.  He smiled and moved back.</p>
<p>"So, Abigail, in all your years as a midwife, have you ever had sex with someone who's pregnant?"</p>
<p>"No, I've always kept work and fun separate.  This is going to be a first for me.  I'm looking forward to it though.  I hear it makes you more sensitive."</p>
<p>"Oh, he's definitely more sensitive," Dan agreed.  "It's so much fun, we can make him completely insensible."</p>
<p>"You were right about my libido, though, it's all over the place.  There have been days when I haven't had sex at all.  I think it makes it even more intense when it comes back."</p>
<p>"Lucifer going without sex," Maze mused, "nah, I can't picture it.  At least, not while he's on earth."</p>
<p>"Wait, there's no sex in Hell?" David asked, surprised.</p>
<p>"Not the kind that's good for me.  I enjoy fulfilling people's desires, but Hell's designed to work the other way.  It makes it difficult.  Which is why I always liked to party so much on my visits to earth."</p>
<p>"And why we don't ask him to stay monogamous- bigamous?- now.  It's who he is, and we love all of him," Dan said.</p>
<p>"I can't believe you went back to having wild sex parties without inviting me," Eve said teasingly. </p>
<p>"Sorry, that was because of me," Chloe said.  "It's only been the one party so far anyway, and I needed to get used to the idea gradually."</p>
<p>"Without worrying about an obsessive ex who might try and steal your boyfriend?"</p>
<p>"Obsessive… might be pushing it a touch.  Overly enthusiastic, maybe.  Not that I'm complaining about that enthusiasm anymore."</p>
<p>"My wife, ever the diplomat," Lucifer beamed.</p>
<p>"So here's the question only you can answer- what kind of sex is best?"  Abigail asked.</p>
<p>"All kinds of sex are best," he answered quickly.</p>
<p>Abigail twisted in her seat to look at him.  "No, I mean, how does having a vagina compare to having a penis?"</p>
<p>"Wait, you've got girl parts?" Maze blurted. </p>
<p>"Of course I've got girl parts, how do you think I got pregnant?"</p>
<p>She shrugged.  "However the fuck you wanted.  Because apparently you're just a walking metaphor."</p>
<p>"I didn't think about it.  It was all entirely subconscious.  But in answer to Abigail's question, they're rather different.  I thought having a vagina would be like anal, but it's something else altogether."</p>
<p>"We could do some research," Ella suggested with a grin.  "You know, for science."</p>
<p>"Or we could just play," Maze countered.</p>
<p>"Science <i>is</i> play!  We set up an experiment to compare how much noise he makes when we stimulate different parts."</p>
<p>"But you have to do it without me knowing you're doing it, or it could affect the results," Lucifer pointed out.</p>
<p>"It would never hold up to scrutiny anyway, too many variables," Ella admitted, absently stroking Dan's fingers.  She was comfortable like this, with him.  </p>
<p>"Honestly, when Lucifer gets going, you're gonna be way too distracted to even think about science," Chloe told her.  "None of the stories have been exaggerated."</p>
<p>"Don't raise her expectations too high, Detective, I'm somewhat limited at present."</p>
<p>"You can work around it.  You still manage to reduce me to a puddle, even now."</p>
<p>"And me," Dan said.</p>
<p>"You're easy to please, love.  All I need to do for you is give you somewhere to stick your cock."</p>
<p>"You do way more than that and you know it."</p>
<p>"Hmm.  Just testing."  He tilted his head just so, and Dan grabbed his neck and kissed him.  Ella heard the wet sounds they made from this close, caught a glimpse of tongue and felt Dan's arm tighten around her.  She squeezed his hand, and he turned to smile at her.  Tentatively, she touched his lips, then leaned up and kissed him.</p>
<p>He kissed back gently.  It was strange but familiar, without the desperation that fueled their previous encounter.  She felt something flutter in her belly and pulled away.  They smiled shyly at each other, then she resumed her place on his chest, twining fingers together, and he carried on kissing Lucifer. </p>
<p>Chloe sighed, leaning back against the armchair and hugging her knees.</p>
<p>"What?" Ella asked, still smiling.</p>
<p>"There's something about seeing my husbands happy that I find totally adorable.  That, and it turns out I'm a bit of a voyeur."</p>
<p>"It's more common than you think," David said.  "Everyone likes watching other people have sex, that's why there's so much money in porn.  It's just most people are too embarrassed to do it in person."</p>
<p>"Never have I ever watched someone else have sex in real life," Ella said, and everyone drank.</p>
<p>"Do you want to watch now?" Maze asked.  </p>
<p>"Um…  maybe?  Would that be weird?  All of us just sitting around, while two people put on a private porn show?"</p>
<p>"Actually, it sounds like a lovely way to get the party started," Lucifer said.  "Do we have any volunteers?"</p>
<p>"I'll do it," David grinned.  "I've got plenty of experience in this area, after all."</p>
<p>"I rather thought you might.  And I think Natalie would be delighted to partner you."</p>
<p>Natalie bowed her head.  "If my mistress is agreeable."</p>
<p>"I would love to watch you, sweetheart," Abigail told her.  She turned to David.  "You'll need a condom.  Being mostly lesbian we don't tend to think about contraception much."</p>
<p>"I'll go grab a box," Chloe said.  Maze got up and moved the coffee table up against the far wall, creating a space on the rug in front of the sofa.  She resumed her seat in one of the armchairs and Abigail squeezed in beside her while David and Natalie took centre stage.  </p>
<p>"Do you mind if we keep each other company while our partners entertain us?" Abigail asked.</p>
<p>"Sure," Maze grinned.</p>
<p>"Watch out," David warned, "she bites."</p>
<p>"I bite back," Abigail said.</p>
<p>"Even better," Maze purred, seeking a rough kiss.</p>
<p>Chloe returned with a box and pile of towels with a packet of tissues and a bottle of lube on top. </p>
<p>"Chloe," Eve called excitedly, "come sit with me!"  She'd taken up residence in the armchair Ella had vacated.</p>
<p>Chloe looked bashful for a moment, but set the pile on the floor and dropped into Eve's lap happily.  Together they started tearing condoms from a strip and stuffing them back in the box.  </p>
<p>“Now, as I’m used to a bit of stage direction, and Nat is an extreme sub, how does everyone feel about an interactive performance?” David suggested.  </p>
<p>“What does he mean?” Ella whispered to Dan.</p>
<p>“He means we can all tell them what we want them to do, and they’ll do it.”</p>
<p>Ella caught her lower lip between her teeth.  Natalie was kneeling in the centre of the space with her hands in her lap.</p>
<p>"Doesn't this feel weird to you?  Like forced?  Can sex be planned like this?"</p>
<p>"Of course it can.  What do you think romantic dates are for?"</p>
<p>"This doesn't seem very romantic."</p>
<p>"Not traditional romance, no.  But look at that sparkle in Chloe's eye.  She's just discovered something new and exciting, and it's bringing her to life.  Abi and Nat are like me and Lucifer.  When Abi gives an order, it's like a kiss, and when Nat obeys, she's kissing back.  They both get turned on by it, but it's also how they show love for each other.  As for David, trust me, he loves showing off, especially for Maze."</p>
<p>David was on his knees in front of Natalie, and he cupped her face and kissed her.</p>
<p>"And what about you?" Ella asked Dan.</p>
<p>He brought her fingers to his lips and kissed them gently.  "Well, I'm looking forward to the chance to reconnect with you again, as friends who care about each other, without the need for a deeper commitment.  Plus I want to see what Lucifer does to you.”</p>
<p>"Yes," Lucifer said quietly.  "I'm very excited about the idea of getting to know you better."</p>
<p>"Me too.  Sometimes I wonder, you know?  I see how other people are around you, but it's never affected me like that.  I don't understand why."</p>
<p>"I have suspicions that my little sister might have something to do with it.  Either she blessed you specifically, intending for us to be friends, or you just developed some kind of angelic tolerance over the years.  Either way, you're one of the complicated ones."</p>
<p>"What do you mean?"</p>
<p>"Some people are simple- not in terms of mental capacity but in terms of desire.  They're like a photograph, easy to see and understand.  You're more like an interlocking puzzle box.  I know you're not completely immune- you've never given me a flat out 'no' like Chloe did- but you've never quite said 'yes' either."</p>
<p>"Until now."</p>
<p>"Until now."  They looked at each other for a moment, and she felt it- not like she was being pulled against her will, but a kind of warmth emanating from him, a realisation that he could unlock her desires and make them all come true.</p>
<p>"Huh," she sighed.  "There it is."</p>
<p>"Would you like me to ask you the question?"</p>
<p>"The question?"  She knew she could look away, but she didn't want to. </p>
<p>"The one about desires.  It's one of my superpowers, you see.  But you know what I am, and we're friends, so I won't ask without your permission."</p>
<p>"Then, you have my permission."</p>
<p>His smile widened.  "Tell me, Ella Lopez, what do you truly desire?  Deep down, under all that sunshine?"</p>
<p>"I-" she felt swirly.  She was soft and warm, and held by a force that was so much stronger than she was, but meant her no harm.  "I want to be accepted just as I am.  No, more than that.  I want to feel  <i>treasured.</i>  To know that I'm valuable to my friends, to make them understand how important they are to me.  I didn't always have… and then you guys, and I didn't have to pretend or hide anymore.  But sometimes I still wonder what it all means, if it's…"</p>
<p>"If it's real?" he prompted. </p>
<p>"Exactly."</p>
<p>He took her face in both hands, and guided it towards his own.  Their first kiss wasn't full of lust or passion or heat, but it was full of <i>truth.</i>  He kissed her so tenderly, as if she was the most precious thing in the universe.  </p>
<p>It made her heart ache.</p>
<p>"Do you still have any doubts?" he asked, his face still so amazingly close she could barely breathe.</p>
<p>"No," she managed to gasp.</p>
<p>"Will you let us show you how much you mean to us?"</p>
<p>She nodded, and he kissed her again, and it was as if all the focus of his power was centred on her.  Just when she was starting to think she might burst with it, he let her go.  Dan wrapped her in his arms again and she melted into him.  He pressed a kiss to her forehead and stroked her hair.</p>
<p>In front of them in the rug, David's kisses had become more passionate.  Natalie was breathless as he leaned into her, pushing her into her back.</p>
<p>"David, take your shirt off," Lucifer told him.  "I want to see some of your beautiful body while you go down on her."</p>
<p>David pulled at the front of his shirt, losing half the buttons in on his haste to comply.  Natalie was still clinging to his neck.</p>
<p>"It's happening again, isn't it?" she gasped.  "I can feel his power."</p>
<p>"Yeah, me too," David sighed, and fastened his lips on her neck, sucking hard enough to make her gasp.  Her legs were already parted for him, and he pulled her skirt up over her thighs.  </p>
<p>"Get her tits out first," Maze called.  "This lady has incredible tits."</p>
<p>"But don't ruin that dress, it's one of my favourites," Abigail cautioned.</p>
<p>David took a deep breath and slowed, carefully undoing the buttons on the front of her dress with trembling hands and then taking it down as far as her waist.  She arched her back so he could undo her bra and then relaxed back down as he kissed and fondled her generous breasts.</p>
<p>Eve echoed one of Nat's happy sounds and pulled Chloe's hair aside to press a few kisses on her throat.  "What's happening?  Why do I feel strange?"</p>
<p>"It's something that happens with Lucifer and Dan sometimes," Chloe explained.  "We're not sure how, but it's like his power over desire goes into overdrive.  I've seen the results, but unfortunately I'm still immune."</p>
<p>"Unfortunately?"</p>
<p>"Sometimes I wonder what it would be like."</p>
<p>Eve ran her hands over Chloe's body.  "It feels… hungry.  Like someone's just spread out a table of the most delicious desserts in front of you, and told you that you can eat as much as you want."</p>
<p>Chloe took a lock of Eve's hair and twirled it between her fingers.  "And am I looking like a tasty dessert right now?"</p>
<p>"Very, very tasty," Eve grinned, and they kissed again.</p>
<p>"Is it me, or is it getting warm in here?" Lucifer asked, glancing from one pair to the other.</p>
<p>"Let me help you with that," Dan said.  "Sorry Ella, can I move you a second?"</p>
<p>She got up and moved to Lucifer's other side, seeing Chloe and Eve collapse side by side in the chair with kisses and giggles; seeing David's face travel down Natalie's body and find a home between her legs. </p>
<p>Dan supported Lucifer so he could lean forward in the seat and helped him remove his jacket before tackling the straps on his waistcoat.  Ella was blushing as he took off his cufflinks.</p>
<p>"Don't start getting shy on me now, darling," he said gently.</p>
<p>She smiled and blushed harder as she pulled off her hoodie.  "What?  You're right, it's warm in here."</p>
<p>She looked at Dan, and he took off his shirt, and then at Lucifer's nod ditched his tee shirt too.</p>
<p>"Go on, have a feel of those scars, I can see you want to," Lucifer encouraged her.</p>
<p>Dan got on his knees on the floor in front of them, and Ella ran her fingers lightly across his chest.  It made his breath catch and his pupils widen.  She inched closer, her eyes dropping to the growing bulge that could be plainly seen in his skin tight jeans.  She bent and kissed the small star and he shivered.</p>
<p>"That's the mark I gave him when we first made love," Lucifer said, his voice very close to her ear.  "My promise that he would always be mine."</p>
<p>"Yours- but not yours alone."</p>
<p>"All mine.  And all Chloe's, now too.  But for tonight, you're a part of our circle, a part of <i>us.</i>"</p>
<p>They were interrupted by a loud moan from Natalie, and looked to see her writhing on the floor.</p>
<p>Maze and Abi were watching avidly.  "Don't let her come yet," Abigail said.  "She has to earn it."</p>
<p>"How may I serve you, Mistress?" Natalie gasped.</p>
<p>"Give us a good show.  Are you ready?"</p>
<p>"Always!"</p>
<p>"Puppy, get the rest of your clothes off," Maze ordered.  "It's time for Ella to see you fuck."</p>
<p>David grinned, wiped his face, and wiggled out of his shoes and jeans.  It was evident that he was quite ready too.  Eve threw a condom at him and he caught it and rolled it on.</p>
<p>"Any requests?" he asked.</p>
<p>"Doggy style," Eve giggled.  "If you're really a puppy.  Plus it's easy to get a good view."  </p>
<p>They proceeded to arrange themselves side by side near the sofa and David got to work, rolling his hips to move slowly in and out.  Dan turned around to watch, leaning his head on Lucifer’s knees and reaching for Ella’s hand.  “You see?  Nothing to feel weird about.  Just two of your friends having fun together.”</p>
<p>Ella went very quiet.  David’s body rippled as he moved, a slender wave of motion from shoulders to knees.  Natalie rocked back and forth on her hands and knees, her long ginger curls bobbing, the tribal tattoos on her back stretching and swirling.</p>
<p>“That’s… actually really hot,” Ella whispered to Lucifer.</p>
<p>“You sound surprised,” he whispered back.</p>
<p>“I thought it might feel, I dunno, sleazy?  But it’s intimate.  Personal.”</p>
<p>“Apart from you and Eve, all of us have done this together before.  Only on one occasion.  But we’re comfortable with each other.  Everyone here cares about you, you have no reason to feel nervous about anything.  If you want to ask, just ask.”</p>
<p>“Can I take a closer look?”</p>
<p>“Of course.”  He gestured towards the floor.</p>
<p>She slid down to the carpet, but hesitated.  Dan took her hand again, and they shuffled forward on their knees.  He led her right up close so that all she had to do was look down and see their joining.  She looked back up again and David smiled at her.</p>
<p>"It's okay.  You like what you see?" he asked.</p>
<p>She nodded.  "I listened to so many of Lucifer's stories.  It's not anything I ever imagined seeing for myself, but, here we are."</p>
<p>"Here we are," Dan echoed, coming up close behind her, his knees either side of hers and his arm snaking back around her waist.  She felt his erection pressing on her ass, and couldn't help but tilt towards it.  He kissed her neck lightly and whispered in her ear.  "You can touch, too, if you like."</p>
<p>She lifted a hand and traced it along Natalie's back.  The other reached for David's chest and ran down his rippling abdominals, over his hip to clench his rear.  It tightened under her hand with each thrust, a light slapping sound whenever their skin met.</p>
<p>"You're not ashamed, are you?  Like, at all?"</p>
<p>"Not at all.  There's nothing to be ashamed of here.  Just a bunch of consenting adults doing what feels good.  Celebrating each other."</p>
<p>"Can I kiss you?  While you-"</p>
<p>David's hand went straight to the back of her neck and pulled her in.  He kissed her thoroughly, hungrily.  She stopped fighting her arousal and let it loose, chasing his tongue and pressing back onto Dan.</p>
<p>Dan pulled her tighter and began to slowly grind against her through their clothing.  She grasped his wrist and guided him down to rub between her legs.</p>
<p>Eve slithered out of her seat, saying she wanted some of this too, and Ella released David to meet her lips.  She loved the way Eve kissed her, and the softness of her mouth, and the little noises that showed how much she was enjoying it.  She didn't complain when she felt hands under her tee shirt, or when Eve groped her breast.  She whined and groped back.  </p>
<p>When they broke apart for air, Dan was leaning over to snog David, and Chloe had gone back to sit with Lucifer.</p>
<p>"Oh no you don't!" Eve said, and leapt up to go and straddle Chloe's lap and tapped a finger on Lucifer's forehead.  "You get to have her anytime you want.  I want first go with her tonight."</p>
<p>"Be my guest," Lucifer grinned, and the two women started kissing and exploring each other.</p>
<p>Ella looked around.  At some point Maze had managed to get a hand under Abigail's leather miniskirt and was making her squirm.</p>
<p>Chloe had taken her box with her, and flashed a condom at Ella with a raised brow.  Dan was still occupied with David, but he was also getting her jeans open at the same time.  Well, he obviously had a lot of experience with two partners at once. She nodded and caught the packet from Chloe and tucked it under her bra strap.  She got Dan's attention back by palming him through his jeans.</p>
<p>"Dude," she said, "We totally have to get all the way naked this time."</p>
<p>Dan grinned and kissed her fiercely while they started tugging at each other's clothes.  He had planned on going slow, but he could see that wasn't what she wanted now.  Still, he could satisfy her urgency without making it as frantic as last time.  Her hands were shaking as she tried to put the condom on, so he took over and kissed her fingers.  "Nervous?"</p>
<p>"Yes," she admitted.  "Everyone's gonna see."</p>
<p>"They are.  And they're gonna enjoy it.  But they're also busy with each other, so they're not going to be paying too much attention."</p>
<p>"No, I-" she gasped as he pulled her close again, at the heat of his skin on hers.  "I think I like it.  I think maybe there's a bit of an exhibitionist in me."</p>
<p>Dan smiled, and laid her back on the rug beside Natalie.  He was so strong, and the rug was soft beneath her.  His body hovered over her, as if waiting for confirmation.  She glanced over at Lucifer and Chloe.  "You're sure it's okay if I borrow your husband?" she asked them.</p>
<p>Chloe whispered something short to Eve, and she grew still.</p>
<p>"It's okay, Ella," Chloe said.  "Go on."</p>
<p>So, they were going to watch too.</p>
<p>Ella reached down and guided Dan inside.  He sank down slowly, his eyes on hers the whole time, a look of happy wonder on his face.  She moaned happily, it felt so good.  There hadn't been anyone else since their last time, and she'd worked her way through a lot of batteries.  Fuck, it was almost three years.  She grabbed his ass and pulled him deep, needing to be filled, needing to feel warm flesh and blood all over her.  They kissed, and he moved, and it was magical.  She wrapped her arms tightly around his torso, loving the feel of all of him.</p>
<p>"Mmm," he purred.  "Ella hugs during sex.  So awesome."</p>
<p>She chuckled and hugged him harder, leaning into his neck.  "Like this?"</p>
<p>"Oh yeah, that's good.  You know it meant a lot to me too, right?  The last time."</p>
<p>She let go just enough that they could look at each other.  "I wasn't sure."</p>
<p>"Well it did.  I was… drowning.  You gave me a lifeline.  You trusted me, gave yourself freely, even though I didn't deserve it.  You helped me feel something positive, something good about myself.  Like maybe I wasn't a lost cause after all."</p>
<p>She drank in his words, let them penetrate and ease away the last of her doubts.  It was easy to share with him how she felt now.  "You gave me a lifeline too.  A connection I desperately needed.  And I'm glad it was with you.  I wonder sometimes, if we could have talked, if maybe it could have been more."</p>
<p>He rolled his hips and buried himself deep, loving her, giving her everything.  "Me too.  But I wasn't ready.  I would have ruined it within a month.  I'm glad we have this now."</p>
<p>"So glad," she agreed, and kissed him, and curled her legs around him, needing to show him love too.  There was no point missing what could have been.  He was where he belonged, with Lucifer and Chloe and that was right for him.  But she fully intended to make the most of this evening, to take their friendship to a new level of intimacy.  </p>
<p>Sounds drifted over from beyond head, Maze working some kind of magic on Abigail.  The three on the sofa were losing clothes too.  Eve was down to red lace underwear, astride Chloe's lap, and as she moved, Ella saw fingers moving in and out.  Chloe's fingers.</p>
<p>For some reason that was much hotter than it should have been. </p>
<p>Lucifer was watching them, a hand doing something she couldn't make out under his bulging belly.  She could guess though.  When Abigail's voice reached what was clearly a peak, he turned and noticed her noticing.  Their eyes met, and it was like he saw into her soul, where love and lust were all tangled up in an indiscernible mess of want.  With a truly devilish grin, he fought his way out of his trousers, swearing at the obvious awkwardness of the maneuver.  She couldn't help but giggle, making Dan look over.  He kissed her cheek, saying, "Be right back," and went to help Lucifer untangle his feet.</p>
<p>"It's a sorry state of affairs when I can't even undress myself without assistance," he grumbled.</p>
<p>"Not when you've got someone who lives to assist you, my Dark Lord," Dan said soothingly, making him smile.  "There.  All better.  Anything else I can assist you with?"</p>
<p>"Not until you're done with our friend Ella.  Go on, I want to see her orgasm face."</p>
<p>"Yeah, Dan, come on.  I miss you already," she sat up in what she hoped was a seductive pose.  By the looks she got from the two men, it was working.</p>
<p>When Dan reached her side, she pushed him onto his back, and he went willingly.  She started riding him at her own pace, leaning forward and then backward to find the right angle. His eyes devoured her body, his hands chasing all her curves.  Sometimes he would look lustfully over at David, now grunting and straining beside them, and Ella would twist and grab his chin and kiss him too, making sure Dan got to see plenty of tongue.  </p>
<p>It was getting quite noisy with all the moaning and groaning.  </p>
<p>Abigail had turned the tables on Maze and was fingering her roughly, teeth clamped on her shoulder.  There was something wild and feral in the way Maze came so easily, feeding on the sight of the other pairings.</p>
<p>"I think they've earned their cookies, now," Abigail said, finally coming up for air.</p>
<p>"You heard her, Puppy," Maze said, panting.  "Get it done."</p>
<p>"Are we sure the magic is working?" David gasped.</p>
<p>"Well, I'm still horny," Abi told him.  "And if not, I'm sure we can get you going again before the night's over."</p>
<p>"Thank fuck, because I'm about ready to explode."</p>
<p>"Ladies first," Maze ordered.</p>
<p>David growled and pulled Nat up to lean on his front so he could reach around to her clit.  On a sudden impulse, Ella bent towards them and caught a mouthful of breast- it was easy, they were so close.  It was good to suck and twirl her tongue around the nipple, and when Nat begged her to bite down, she did.</p>
<p>“Harder!” she gasped.</p>
<p>Ella clenched her teeth and Natalie screamed and bucked.  David kept going, faster and faster, and Ella found herself keeping the same rhythm but at half the speed.  Nat was still moaning when he muttered something about Lucifer and slowed to a standstill.  She collapsed onto her side and David sank onto his heels and looked down at himself.  He grabbed a tissue, removed the condom, and grinned.  “Praise Satan,” he said smugly.</p>
<p>“If you really want to worship me, get your pretty twink arse over here and make yourself useful,” Lucifer said, rearranging his position to lean back on the arm of the sofa and expose his hard length.  Ella goggled slightly at the size of it.</p>
<p>“Hey,” Dan said, touching her face to get her attention back.  “I know it’s impressive, but you can play with it later.  Right now, you’re still mine.”</p>
<p>She folded forward and kissed him again, and he thrust up into her with renewed urgency.  </p>
<p>Lucifer was in his element.  Everywhere he looked, there were people giving in to their desires, indulging in pleasure.  Chloe already had Eve right on the brink, and Natalie had turned her attention to serving Maze.  </p>
<p>David crawled over with a hungry look.  “May I?”</p>
<p>“Yes, please,” Lucifer purred, and welcomed David’s mouth around his length.  He was so proud of all of them, learning to be truly free.  That was something that had always attracted him about Eve.  She had been born without a culture dictating what she should and shouldn’t do, and all her decisions- good and bad- were entirely her own.  He knew part of Chloe’s jealousy had been that she had too many responsibilities to let herself be free like that.  Money and security helped, but she also needed to learn to stop worrying what other people think.  Seeing her embrace Eve was wonderful, not only because seeing the two of them together was so arousing, but because it was a sign of how free she had become.  She’d let go of the bitterness and forgiven everything.</p>
<p>Chloe's face when she made Eve come was pure beauty.</p>
<p>He watched Ella ride Dan until she was gasping and wailing.  Dan's brow was creased in the effort to hold on.  When she got close, her eyes and mouth widened as if in surprise, and she let herself go loudly.  Lucifer indulged in his first orgasm, deep in David's throat, as Dan came with a prayer.</p>
<p>He lifted David's face and kissed him deeply.  "You're such a good minion."</p>
<p>"I do my best," David smiled.</p>
<p>"I have a lovely vagina now, if you'd like to try it out."</p>
<p>"Seriously?  I thought you'd be saving that for Dan to breed you."</p>
<p>"Much as I enjoy being filled with his seed, I don't see it becoming a regular occurrence.  Too many Hellspawn would seriously impede my sex life.  This one's already causing issues and it hasn't even been born yet."</p>
<p>As if one cue, something shifted under the skin of his abdomen.  "Shut up, Antichrist, we're busy," he moaned, but his lips were twitching up at the corners.  He pulled David close for another kiss.</p>
<p>"I thought you wanted to do Ella?"</p>
<p>"I do.  But the night is young.  By the time I'm done with her, she won't be of any use to anyone, so I'll let her play a while longer.  I think Eve's got one eye on her."</p>
<p>"Then my cock is at your service, my Lord."</p>
<p>"How do you feel about spooning?  Angles are awkward with this thing."</p>
<p>"Sure you don't want to straddle me?"</p>
<p>"I'd love to, but it puts a lot of strain on my hips.  Apparently I'm not immune to the hormonal effects of my own body, which seems to have decided that my male pelvis is insufficient for childbirth.  It's trying to adapt."</p>
<p>"Spoons it is."</p>
<p>The sofa was plenty large enough for the two of them to lie close together.  They put a towel underneath to save the cushions.  David slid into him, and it was spectacular.  </p>
<p>"Feel free to come as much as you like, I don't think any of us will be waning for quite some time," Lucifer told him.  "Not too much prayer though.  I want to keep my wits about me for now."</p>
<p>Dan and Ella were gazing up at them from where they lay cuddling on the floor.</p>
<p>"You look happy, Daniel."</p>
<p>"I'm very happy.  I'm surrounded by people I love, Ella's awesome hugs are mind-blowing after sex, and I'm feeling sated and still horny at the same time."</p>
<p>"And how are you feeling, Ella my darling?"</p>
<p>"Good.  Horny and snuggly.  Very appreciated."</p>
<p>Dan raised her fingers to his lips and kissed them once more.  "You are appreciated.  And loved."</p>
<p>Eve and Chloe slid off their end of the sofa, Chloe going to kiss Dan and Eve making out with Ella.  They lay all together, rolling around and swapping about until Chloe and Ella found themselves face to face.</p>
<p>"Are we doing this too?" Ella asked.</p>
<p>"It does feel a little bizarre," Chloe said, playfully rubbing noses together.  "You're my best friend outside of my family.  I've never exactly thought about you like that before."</p>
<p>"I know, right?" Ella smiled, but her fingertips found Chloe's cheek.  </p>
<p>"Don't be stupid," Eve told them.  "You guys love each other, and you're both super horny, so why not just enjoy the feeling together?"</p>
<p>"What happens if we just don't like it?" Chloe said. </p>
<p>"Then you just keep making out with other people.  Come on, this is an orgy- at least a small one.  Trying new things is part of the fun."</p>
<p>"I guess, if we promise it won't affect our friendship," Ella said.</p>
<p>"No reason it should.  I mean, you already fucked my husband right in front of me, if we can deal with that, we can deal with a kiss, right?"</p>
<p>"Right," she agreed, and they pressed their lips together.  They were both giggling, but didn't let it put them off, and tried again, opening their mouths this time and experimenting with tongue.  </p>
<p>Chloe sighed.  "Good?"</p>
<p>"Mm-hm.  Very nice."</p>
<p>"It's not the same is it?"</p>
<p>"Not exactly.  But I don't think that's a bad thing.  More like, a different flavour of ice-cream.  I could get used to it.  Maybe we should practise some more."</p>
<p>"Good idea."</p>
<p>"Awesome," Dan smiled.  "And while you do that, I'm going to get my wife naked because she's not showing anywhere near enough skin."</p>
<p>They explored each other's bodies tentatively as they kept kissing, Eve behind Ella now and Dan spooning Chloe.  Ella wasn't exactly turned on by the sight of Chloe naked- though she could appreciate that it was a beautiful body- but she did enjoy the soft touch of skin on skin, heightening the sensuality of the experience.</p>
<p>Chloe suddenly broke away with a moan, her lower lip caught between her teeth and her head rolling back onto Dan's shoulder.  She whimpered his name and he groaned hers back.  Ella glanced down.  They were making love.  </p>
<p>For a second it felt intrusive being so close, but then Chloe opened her eyes and smiled at her.  Wordlessly they started kissing again, bodies all rocking in time. </p>
<p>"Ella?" Eve said softly, the word little more than a breath in her ear.</p>
<p>Ella purred a response.</p>
<p>"Can I make love to you too?"</p>
<p>"Yes!" Ella gasped.  Eve's hand stroked all the way down her body and cupped her mound, and Ella pressed forward into it eagerly.  She felt a single finger slip between her folds and seek her clit.  She was so swollen, it wasn't hard to find.  Eve's touch was delicate and teasing, and Ella felt like she was on fire.  Four pairs of legs tangled together as they writhed in time.</p>
<p>"I need-" Ella whined.</p>
<p>Eve moved her hand to reach from behind, sliding two fingers inside and pressing them forward.  "This?"</p>
<p>"Yes!"</p>
<p>She was vaguely aware of David and Lucifer making a lot of noise behind them.  Dan reached over and thumbed at her clit and she closed her eyes so she could just feel.  A second orgasm crashed over her, making her whole body strain and let go.  When she opened her eyes, Chloe was coming too, and they sought each other's lips as they came back down.</p>
<p>"That was fun," Chloe said happily.</p>
<p>"Mmm.  So we're just friends who sometimes have coffee together and sometimes have orgasms together.  I can deal with that."</p>
<p>"So you'd like to do this again at some point?"</p>
<p>Ella laughed.  "I'll think about it.  I mean, I don't think I could do orgies every week or anything."</p>
<p>"That's a shame," Eve purred, her fingers stirring gently, making Ella gasp.  "Because I think I could give you a standing invitation at Eden."</p>
<p>Ella twisted around to face her.  "Really?  Why?  I can't be that good."</p>
<p>"How can you even think that?  You're so beautiful.  You have an insanely good body, and most importantly, you're fun and friendly and sweet."</p>
<p>"It's nice of you to say, but I'm not exactly Hollywood material."</p>
<p>"Are you kidding?  Girl, you got to stop doubting yourself.  You're perfect."</p>
<p>She giggled shyly.  "Maybe, once in a while, I could make an exception."</p>
<p>They kissed again, the room going strangely quiet, except for the quiet sounds of breath and flesh on flesh.</p>
<p>"What happened to the music?"  Ella asked.</p>
<p>"I turned it off once you were getting into it.  I much prefer to listen to you lot coming all over the place," Lucifer said.  "Speaking of…" he concentrated for a moment and David groaned.</p>
<p>"Oh, Satan, fuck!"</p>
<p>"That's what I'm doing, love.  Ready to come again?"</p>
<p>He made a mumbled sound against Lucifer's neck.  Lucifer did something, and David cried out his name, and then many of his other names, going wild.  The Devil moaned and spilled all over the towel under him while everyone watched.</p>
<p>"Hhrrrmmm.  I thought I told you not to pray."</p>
<p>"You did.  I got carried away, I couldn't help it.  Apologies."</p>
<p>"Lucifer, you better not have ruined my boyfriend," Maze said.</p>
<p>"He was mine first," he reminded her, shifting his hips.  "Don't worry, he's still fully functional.  How is the boyfriend situation working out for you both anyway?”</p>
<p>“Well, I don’t want to kiss and tell,” David said, “but it seems to be working well.”</p>
<p>“It’s fucking awesome,” Maze corrected.  “It really is adorable the way he dotes on me.  We’ve been going on actual dates and everything.”</p>
<p>“In public?  And you haven’t been arrested yet?”</p>
<p>“We went to see a couple of horror movies.”</p>
<p>“They were hilarious.”</p>
<p>“And I’ve taken her to a couple of dessert diners where we stuffed ourselves with sugar.”</p>
<p>“We did the thing where we have one bowl and two spoons.”</p>
<p>“It sounds wonderfully romantic, I’m happy for you Maze.”</p>
<p>“The waitress was super hot and we took her home and screwed her senseless.”</p>
<p>Lucifer chuckled.  “Of course you did.  You make a perfect couple.”</p>
<p>“We do.  Now let me have him back, I want us to fuck Ella together.”</p>
<p>Ella groaned.  “Can I take a quick break first?  Bathroom, rehydrate, you know, mortal stuff?”</p>
<p>“If you must, but be quick.  Wouldn’t want you to lose the mood.”</p>
<p>“Buddy, it’s gonna take a lot more than that to get me to come down from where I am.”  She sighed.  </p>
<p>“Why aren’t you moving?”</p>
<p>“I can’t figure out how my legs work.”</p>
<p>Maze laughed.  "That I can help with."  She stood up, grabbed Ella round the waist and lifted her over her shoulder.  Ella squealed and laughed as she was carried to the bathroom.  David gave Lucifer a last kiss and followed.  </p>
<p>Natalie served another round of drinks and Abigail went to cuddle up to Lucifer.  She caressed his belly and then moved to his thighs.  “Can I examine you, Mr. Decker?”</p>
<p>“It would be my pleasure, darling,” he turned to sit more upright and spread his legs.  She knelt between them and dived in eagerly with fingers and tongue.  “Daniel, be a dear and shag her while she works, will you?”</p>
<p>“Yes, Dark Lord,” he said, and grabbed a condom.</p>
<p>“Awesome,” Eve grinned.  “That leaves Chloe free for me.  Can I go down on you, sweetie?”</p>
<p>Chloe nodded with a smile.  “Um, okay.  Can we make out a bit more first?”</p>
<p>“I’d like that.”  They kissed, and shared their wine, and Eve slowly made her way down Chloe’s body.</p>
<p>"Someone's been practising their kegel exercises," Abigail noted, lifting her head for a moment.</p>
<p>“Not specifically.  But it is a new toy, and I have been playing.”</p>
<p>“It’s good.  It’ll help.”</p>
<p>“Daniel, she’s talking business, clearly you need to fuck her harder.”</p>
<p>Dan gripped her hips and did exactly as he was told.</p>
<p>“Oh yeah!  Shutting up now,” she said happily and buried her face again with a moan.</p>
<p>“Natalie, darling, come and kneel beside me.”</p>
<p>“How may I serve you, sir?”</p>
<p>“Just… ah, that’s nice.  I’d like to have an audience.  And to feel your wonderful curves.  And I’d like you waiting nearby, in case I need you to do anything.”</p>
<p>She curtsied again and knelt on the sofa beside him, hands behind her back.  </p>
<p>“Beautiful,” he said, and stroked one of her breasts.</p>
<p>Ella returned, arm in arm with Maze and David.  She groaned at the sight that greeted her.  “Everybody’s still having sex,” she said, sounding very happy about it.</p>
<p>“Of course, darling,” Lucifer said.  “And we will be for a good while yet.  That’s what you get with a proper Satanic orgy.  What have you three been up to in there?  It hasn’t been long enough for you to have shagged in the bathroom.”</p>
<p>“Um…” she hesitated, but Maze jumped in.</p>
<p>“She said it’s been too long since she touched another woman’s pussy and she wanted to make sure she remembered how because she wants to do Eve.  Turns out the chick’s got skills.”</p>
<p>“David gave me some pointers, too,” she admitted.</p>
<p>Eve gave a thumbs up with her left hand, as her right and her mouth were both currently occupied with Chloe.</p>
<p>“That looks fun,” Maze said, after watching Lucifer and his worshipers for a minute.  “Hey boyfriend, you wanna fuck me while I go down on Ella?  Then I can watch you fuck her after.”</p>
<p>“Is that okay with you Ella?”</p>
<p>“Does everyone here really want to sleep with me?”</p>
<p>“Yes!” several voices said at once.  Eve’s was muffled, but she backed it up with a raised hand.</p>
<p>“Can we all just take a moment to appreciate this beautiful specimen of womanhood,” David said, gesturing at her naked body where she stood.  Everyone turned to look, making her blush.</p>
<p>"It is pretty fucking awesome," Dan said, still keeping up his steady, firm thrusts. </p>
<p>Everyone murmured agreement.</p>
<p>"Come on, Lopez, go sit by Lucifer.  Then the boys can hold hands or whatever while they work."</p>
<p>And so Ella found herself by the Devil, with a demon eating her out <i>really fucking well,</i> while Dan and David exchanged glances filled with platonic, gay love as they thrust together in unison.</p>
<p>Lucifer took hold of her closest thigh and pulled it on top of his own.  "Hello sexy," he purred.  Ella just moaned and leaned into his shoulder.</p>
<p>"I'm so glad you decided to join us, Ella."</p>
<p>"Hmm.  I need to make up for some list time."</p>
<p>"How long has it been?"</p>
<p>"Too long.  Not since…" her eyes flicked to Dan, but he was too busy gazing at David to notice.</p>
<p>Lucifer's brows went up in surprise.  "That's too long."</p>
<p>"I know."</p>
<p>"Maze, you better make hers a double, she's in desperate need of attention."</p>
<p>Ella giggled briefly, but it changed into a moan as Maze growled and thrust her tongue deep inside.  She grasped Lucifer's thigh, and he grasped her hand and held it until they'd both come twice.  Abigail had succumbed to Dan's skill after Lucifer's first, but Maze kept going even as she groaned through her own, her nails clawing at Ella's skin.  Natalie took over from her Mistress, bending to take his cock in her mouth, and he clutched her hair and bucked up hard.</p>
<p>It all got very loud for a while.</p>
<p>At last they all fell into a heap of panting, sweaty flesh.  Chloe and Eve crawled over to join them.  "I think I wrecked your wife," Eve said, wiping her face, her hair tumbling in a tangled mess.</p>
<p>"Was it cathartic for you, my love?" Lucifer asked Chloe.</p>
<p>"It was… something.  She's very good.  Can I be a lesbian now?"</p>
<p>"Not completely, I hope," Dan said, nudging her arm.</p>
<p>"Of course not completely," she promised, pressing a kiss to his bicep.  "But I am completely over my jealousy- I mean, I totally get it now.  Eve, you're awesome.  I want us to be good friends and do that again and again.  Did you learn all that from him?"</p>
<p>"Some of it," she admitted.  "Some of it he learned from me.  I was his first, you know.  I helped him figure out what went where.  But he got creative with it."</p>
<p>"Was he always this good?"</p>
<p>"Not this good, no.  But he does have an amazing natural talent, and he picked it up very quickly."</p>
<p>"Oi!  I am right here you know," he laughed.</p>
<p>"Everybody has to start somewhere," Eve teased.</p>
<p>"Don't worry love," Chloe assured him, "you're still the best lover in the history of ever."</p>
<p>"Hey!" Dan called.</p>
<p>"I can't win!" she groaned.</p>
<p>"I'm kidding, you're right, I can't compete with Lucifer."</p>
<p>"You're still exceptional, and I love you."</p>
<p>"We're all exceptional," Maze said.  "Lucifer only chooses the best of everything."</p>
<p>"I like nice things," Lucifer said, turning to kiss Natalie on one side, "and nice people," he added, turning the other way to kiss Ella.  They parted, looking into each other's eyes, and smiled.  "Shall we?"</p>
<p>Ella's breath hitched with anticipation.  "Yeah," she nodded.  "I'm ready."</p>
<p>"Hey, I thought I was next in line," David complained. </p>
<p>"I'm pulling rank," Lucifer said, his fingertips tracing the lines of Ella's face as if seeing them for the first time.  "There's plenty of you to entertain each other.  Or you can just watch."</p>
<p>"I'm so watching," Maze declared.  "It's been ages since I've seen you do this."</p>
<p>"Me too," Eve said.  "There's something magical about seeing you take someone apart for the first time.  We should all watch."</p>
<p>"So I'm the star of the show, now?" Ella smiled nervously.</p>
<p>"Well, you did say you were a bit of an exhibitionist," Dan pointed out.  "And we all know Lucifer loves to play to an audience."</p>
<p>"Shut up, Daniel.  Ella, look at me, don't worry about that randy lot."  They shifted to sit side on, facing each other, with everyone else sprawled around them.  "I'm going to tell you something, and I hope you'll understand.  I'm feeling rather self-conscious, you see.  Because I'm not quite myself.  This pregnancy has got me mixed up in so many ways, emotionally and physically.  I won't be able to do all the things that I want to do with you, but I'll still do my best, and I hope that it's enough."</p>
<p>She tilted her head, considering.  "From what I hear, you don't have anything to worry about."</p>
<p>"Yes," he glanced dismissively.  "A gaggle of my followers and my spouses.  As much as I adore them, their opinion is somewhat biased.  The only person I trust to give me an objective review is Maze, and we haven't…  Anyway.  I know that you've heard all kinds of stories, and you're expecting great things, but I don't want you to be disappointed if I can't live up to them."</p>
<p>She cupped his cheek, looking deep into his eyes.  "Lucifer, I know i joked about it, but I'm not here for the Devil.  I'm here to share something with my friend.  And it doesn't matter if we have a thousand orgasms between us, or just one, I just want to be with you, to feel you close and to show you that I care about you.  That I love you."  </p>
<p>"I love you, too, Ella.  You're a wonderful friend."</p>
<p>"So are you."  </p>
<p>They leaned in slowly and kissed.  It was soft at first, but didn't stay that way for long.  Their hands reached for each other's bodies, needing to hold on.  Lucifer lifted her onto his lap, her knees wide around his belly.  </p>
<p>"Hmmph.  Sorry," he murmured against her lips.</p>
<p>"Don't apologise," she smiled.  "We'll work around it." As if to prove her point, she reached a hand down and found his cock, hard and wet at the tip.  His head rolled back and he gasped.  But then he bit his lip and forced himself to focus.</p>
<p>"Don't distract me," he chided, turning her face to his with both hands.  "Tell me.  What do you want from me?  What's the secret little desire that only I can satisfy?"</p>
<p>"I told you.  I want to feel just how close we can be."</p>
<p>He slid one hand down, over her breast and her belly, stroking between her wet folds.  "How's this for a start?"</p>
<p>She gasped, moaned, rising up off his lap to give him more room.  "Yes!"  He didn't head straight for her clit or her opening, but danced his fingers over her labia like he was making music.  She hummed to an unknown tune, her hips canting with desire.  He tapped and stretched and squeezed until she thought she couldn't possibly take it any more, and then he ran his thumb over her clit.  She tensed and spasmed from head to toe, a fierce, sudden orgasm that he continued to tease out of her, tonguing her throat and breasts all the while.  He eased off before it became so sensitive as to be painful, and slid his fingers into her.  </p>
<p>She whined, her body going limp over him, and he wound an arm around her hips to take her weight as he explored her shallows and then her depths.  He sought out every spot that brought pleasure and found places she didn't know existed.  When she finally raised her head from his chest, balancing it on his forehead and opened her eyes, she found him watching her so closely, so attentively, it was like he was looking into her soul.  He smiled- not the wide, Devilish grin but something much softer, more intimate.</p>
<p>"Hello.  There you are.  I see all of you, now."  His fingers moved, pushing, pulling, curling until she was strung as taught as a bow.  Then she began to shiver and flutter and pulse.  The orgasm was like a flower slowly opening, taking her to deeper, more wonderful levels of pleasure than she'd ever experienced before until she was screaming with it.</p>
<p>Something burst from within, and she felt a spray of wetness flow from her onto Lucifer's belly and drip back down into her thighs.  It shocked her right out of her bliss. </p>
<p>"Shit!  I'm so sorry!" she tried to pull back, flustered, but Lucifer held her in place.  He withdrew his hand and held it out, and Natalie was already there with a towel, and then another for their legs.</p>
<p>"Don't worry, it's perfectly natural," Lucifer smiled, letting Nat clean them both without a word.  "It just shows how much you've been enjoying yourself."</p>
<p>"I've never lost control like that before."</p>
<p>His smile grew broader.  "It's not what you think it is.  Not that I'd be adverse to that either, as Daniel will testify. You just sprayed me with your fluids- a delightful flood of lady come."</p>
<p>"Female ejaculation?  So it's not a myth?"</p>
<p>"Of course not.  Trust me, I've been doing this for thousands of years."</p>
<p>She whimpered at the thought.  He kissed her again until she forgot her embarrassment and her body curled with desire. </p>
<p>Eve whispered to Chloe, "This is gonna be a long one.  My fingers are pruning, where do you keep the sex toys?"</p>
<p>Chloe's answering grin was reminiscent of Lucifer's.  She pulled out the bottom towel from her pile and unfolded it to reveal a selection of half a dozen dildos and vibrators. </p>
<p>Eve giggled with delight, and Maze turned to see.  "Eve, bring me the pink one, I wanna do you while we watch.  Well remembered, Decker.  You wanna borrow my boyfriend for a bit?"</p>
<p>"Yes, please!"</p>
<p>"Oh, does this mean I get to keep playing with Dan?" Abigail said eagerly.</p>
<p>"So long as I get to keep watching my husband seduce Ella," Dan said.</p>
<p>"Here," Chloe passed her a purple toy, narrow at one end, bulbous at the other with a bend in the middle.  "This one's great for pegging if you wanna top.  The button's underneath there."</p>
<p>"Darling, that’s so thoughtful.  Thank you."</p>
<p>"I'm just going to stay here and facilitate these two," Natalie said.</p>
<p>"That's very sweet, but I think Lucifer would want you to have one of these," she held up a sleek, rainbow toy in one hand, and a sparkly silver rabbit in the other.</p>
<p>"Mistress?" Natalie looked at Abi for permission. </p>
<p>"Take the rainbow one.  Don't want to make it too easy for you."</p>
<p>"Thank you, Mistress.  I can make it work."</p>
<p>"I know you can sweetheart."</p>
<p>Nat knelt by the sofa as everyone paired up, slid the dildo inside and balanced it between her heels.</p>
<p>In the circle of Lucifer's arms, Ella felt wonderful.  He kissed her skin, leaving trails of fire in the wake of his lips.  She listened to the conversations behind her, and the soft, satisfied sighs as the couples joined.  "I think everyone's having sex again," she whispered.</p>
<p>"Yes," he nipped at her earlobe.  "That tends to happen around me."</p>
<p>"So why aren't we having sex yet?"</p>
<p>Lucifer put on a shocked expression.  "What do you call what I just did to you?"</p>
<p>"Hmm… fingering?"</p>
<p>"Yes, which is a kind of sex.  You don't need a cock in a vagina to have sex, you know."</p>
<p>"If that's true-"</p>
<p>"It is, I'm the expert."</p>
<p>"-Then I had sex with Eve and Maze too."</p>
<p>"You did, indeed.  And I expect before the night is over, you'll have had sex with everyone else here too."</p>
<p>"That would be more people in one night than the rest of my experience put together."</p>
<p>"Well, that's lovely.  I'm glad I can contribute to the broadening of your horizons."  His spine curled and if it wasn't for the bump, they'd be grinding against each other hard right now.  "The question is, how broad do you want to go?"</p>
<p>"What do you mean?" she asked, catching her eyes and getting stuck there.</p>
<p>His voice lowered.  "Everyone has secret desires.  Things they want to try, but they've always been too afraid to ask.  Those little things that you consider kinks, that you think about when you're alone and touching yourself.  You don't have to be ashamed with me.  Whatever you desire is here for taking, nothing is off limits."</p>
<p>Her pulse was racing, and she could sense his excitement too.  She held her breath as she waited for the question.</p>
<p>"Tell me, what are your secrets?  What's the thing you've always wanted but never asked for?"</p>
<p>She'd already yielded to him so thoroughly, the words tumbled out of her mouth without resistance.  "I want to have you in my ass."  She giggled, and he kissed her eagerly, clutching at her buttocks.</p>
<p>"I can do that," he grinned.  "I need to ask you a few questions first.  Have you ever done it before?"</p>
<p>"Mm-mm.  Definitely not."</p>
<p>"What about by yourself?  Ever experimented with toys?  Fingers?"</p>
<p>She blushed.  "Fingers, a few times.  But it's awkward to reach and I can't seem to get it quite right.  I tried a toy once, but it just hurt."</p>
<p>"You were probably too tense.  I'm going to make sure you're thoroughly relaxed so you can enjoy it as you should."</p>
<p>She hummed and kissed him.  "I feel incredibly relaxed already."</p>
<p>"That's good.  Hold onto that feeling.  Now, under normal circumstances I'd now pick you up and sweep you onto your back, but it doesn't work without abdominals, so I'll have to ask you to lie down for me."</p>
<p>"Here on the couch?"</p>
<p>"Yes please.  If I end up on the floor, it's going to be difficult to get up again."</p>
<p>Natalie put another towel in place and sorted out the cushions for her head at one end of the sofa and Ella settled down.  Lucifer turned sideways, arranging her legs either side of him.  "Comfortable?"</p>
<p>"Very."  She couldn't help but notice all the eyes looking at her, but it didn't bother her now.  The air was full of expectation and lust, but it was mixed with a sense that they all belonged to each other, too.  </p>
<p>Lucifer held a hand and Natalie was ready with the lube.  "We're going to take this slowly.  I'll be watching for any discomfort, but feel free to tell me what feels good or what doesn't."</p>
<p>"Is it going to get... messy?"</p>
<p>"It shouldn't do.  You know anatomy, and the parts we'll be using should be vacant.  If it's not too personal a question, when did you last go?"</p>
<p>She giggled and blushed.  "You're about to stick a finger up my ass, I think I can deal with personal.  Um, just after lunch?  Before the party."</p>
<p>"We should be fine.  Ready?"</p>
<p>"Mm-hm."</p>
<p>He separated her cheeks with his dry hand, and then gently spread the lube around her hole with the other.  He kept circling it gently, sometimes applying pressure and sometimes just caressing.  "Keep breathing for me.  If I could use my tongue, I could melt you in ten minutes, but I don't currently bend that way so this will have to do."</p>
<p>"It's fine.  More than fine.  This is so good."  She breathed steadily as he began nudging.  The scents of sex were heavy in the air.  She inhaled sharply as the tip of his finger went in, and he smiled and kissed her knees, the only part he could reach.  “Soooo good,” she sighed.</p>
<p>He spent a good while slowly teasing her open, but it didn’t feel like it was just prep.  He was making love to her with his fingers, deepening and stretching, making her sing with pleasure.  He watched her the whole time, and often when their eyes met he told her how beautiful she was, how full of light and joy that nourished his soul.  “I went a very long time without kindness, but you’re overflowing with it, Ella, and it’s so precious.  You gave me so much without asking for anything in return.  So this is my gift to you, to show you how much you mean to me.”</p>
<p>Natalie tore open a condom and helped him get it on.  Ella couldn't look away from his face.  His eyes were full of dark promise, and she melted under his gaze.</p>
<p>The fingers were gone, and he spread her legs wide and moved to kneel between them.  She swallowed a laugh at how ungainly his movements were, but he lifted her hips effortlessly, wiggled forward a little more, and rested them on his thighs.</p>
<p>“Now I do hope you’re flexible or this is going to get very awkward very quickly.”</p>
<p>She did laugh at that.  “We’re all good.  Linda’s been taking me to her yoga classes.”</p>
<p>“I shall have to thank her later.  Now the tricky part, because I can’t actually see what I’m doing.” </p>
<p>She reached down and helped him line himself up in the right place.  He began to press in at her nod.</p>
<p>It burned, but not too much.  She took another relaxing breath, and just as she thought it might be too much, the head was in and the pressure eased a little.  He stopped right there, waiting for her body to adjust.  He wound his arms around her thighs and leaned into them, and she pushed them even wider to accommodate the bump.  She nodded again, and he pushed deeper, and <i>fuck!</i> she felt full.  She took another deep breath, focussing on relaxing.  </p>
<p>“That’s not even all of it,” he said, smiling.  A filthy laugh erupted from her throat, and he went deeper still.  “There.  Good girl.  You feel lovely, by the way.  A perfectly tight little virgin bottom.”</p>
<p>“You feel incredible… awesome!” she breathed.  Breathe.  And breathe.  It was intrusive, but each breath lessened the intensity of the stretch.</p>
<p>“If I could bend that way, I would most definitely be kissing you now.”</p>
<p>“Hnngh.  Me too.”</p>
<p>“Allow me,” Nat said.  She rose up to kiss Lucifer, and then passed the kiss on to Ella.  It was slow, but deep, an echo of their bodies joining.</p>
<p>“I’d like to move now, if you think you’re ready.  I’ll be very gentle.”</p>
<p>“Please,” she agreed, and he inched his way in and out.  It made her wince, ever so slightly, and he immediately stopped.</p>
<p>“A bit more lube, please, Nat darling.”</p>
<p>She felt him pull back, and Natalie reached between them, and when he slowly went back in, it was much wetter and smoother.</p>
<p>“Better,” she sighed.  He moved again.  "Oh God, so good!"</p>
<p>"Language!" he said warningly. </p>
<p>"Sorry.  Shit.  Lucifer.  Sweet fuck, that's good."</p>
<p>His belly was the easiest part to reach, so she ran her hands all over it, light, ghost-like touches that made him shiver.  Then she covered his hands with her own, and their eyes locked and everything was perfect.</p>
<p>He was still moving with a slow, steady pace when Eve started groaning.  She was bouncing in Maze's lap, but they both kept glancing over at the two on the couch.  Maze sucked at her breasts and kept murmuring encouragement.  "Come on, beautiful, that's it.  Come for your demon."</p>
<p>Eve threw her head back and wailed, and Maze flipped her onto her back and kept slowly grinding.  She went on calling "Mazikeen!" over and over until Maze came too.</p>
<p>It set the tone for everyone else.  They all started moving faster, more urgently.  Ella found she could take it quite easily now and curled her hips quickly, seeking more.  Lucifer sensed her need and picked up the pace, on and on until he was slamming into her and she was writhing and moaning with delight.</p>
<p>"You like this, don't you," he purred.  "Is it everything you'd hoped?"</p>
<p>"Nnnngh!  Yes, wow!  Lucifer, please…"</p>
<p>"Please what?  You want to come like this?"</p>
<p>"Fuck, yes!"</p>
<p>"Good.  I'm going to make your arse come."</p>
<p>She wasn't sure what he meant, but she trusted him.</p>
<p>He went so hard and fast, she thought she might break. Not that she cared.  She was soaring, clutching at the cushions, toes curling in the air.  She felt the first flutter of impending release and fought it briefly just for sheer joy.  But the sensation that followed wasn't what she was expecting and she cried out in surprise.  It came from her ass, rippling out from where he penetrated her, then filling her body with waves of pleasure.  It was strange and different, and good, but her body didn't quite recognise it yet and she needed more.  Her hand went to her clit.</p>
<p>Lucifer smiled.  "Oh yes, darling, do it."</p>
<p>She stroked quick circles, knowing exactly what she needed, and it didn't take much.  Lucifer was still pounding her, his face twisting with effort.</p>
<p>"Together," she gasped, and he nodded.</p>
<p>When she felt it starting, she clenched down hard around him and watched his face crumble.  They cried out as one, but it was so strong and it didn't stop.  She called his name, wishing with all her being that he would know how important and wonderful he was, how perfect she felt in this moment.</p>
<p>She saw his eyes glaze over and roll back into his head, his arms go limp and start to drop.  Her bliss evaporated in an instant as he started to fall forwards.</p>
<p>"Dan!" she screamed, and immediately he was there, catching Lucifer in strong arms and stopping him falling.  Abigail was right behind him.</p>
<p>"Sorry, to cut this short, sweetie, but we need to lie him down, can I ask you to move?"</p>
<p>"He's still…" she swallowed and tried not to panic.  "Inside."</p>
<p>"I got it," Natalie said, holding him carefully.  "It's gonna feel peculiar, and messy, but you don't need to worry.  Can you move away?"</p>
<p>Ella nodded and whined.  It was sore letting go, she didn't feel very relaxed all of a sudden.  Nat helped her off the sofa and found a towel for her to sit on, and held her in her arms.  "Is he okay?"</p>
<p>"I think he just fainted," Abigail said calmly as Dan lay him down on his side.  "Pregnant people do it all the time, so don't panic.  He's spent a lot of energy.  We'll give him a few minutes and see if he comes round."</p>
<p>"I'll go get him some water," David offered.</p>
<p>"Thank you."</p>
<p>Maze followed him to the kitchen and found him shaking.  "Midwife said don't panic, what are you doing?"</p>
<p>"He's Lucifer, he's not supposed to faint.  Has that ever happened before?"</p>
<p>She shrugged.  "Not as far as I know.  But he altered himself.  He never got sick before either, but this thing made him puke his guts up like crazy.  She said it's normal, he's gonna be fine."</p>
<p>"It's scary.  The thought that something could hurt him."</p>
<p>"Hell, I can hurt him.  So can Amenadiel."</p>
<p>"You can?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, we've fought a whole bunch of times.  I mean, it's not easy, he's tough.  Bastard keeps getting up, no matter how many times he gets knocked down."</p>
<p>"He does, doesn't he?"</p>
<p>"Sure."  She wandered closer until their bodies brushed together.  "Also, check it out.  If he was in trouble, the sex mojo would be wearing off, but…" her finger trailed over his fully erect cock.</p>
<p>"Right.  He's fine.  So I can stop freaking out and get some water."</p>
<p>Maze smirked.  "You really do care about him, don't you?"</p>
<p>"I worship him."</p>
<p>"Huh.  Worship can be very impersonal.  This is different.  Do I need to worry?"</p>
<p>"No.  I'm not in love with him.  I'm in love with you."  </p>
<p>She cupped his cheek with a gentleness that never ceased to astound him.  She made her own rules, and yet she chose this, she chose him.</p>
<p>"Good.  Because I don't want him to take you away from me.”</p>
<p>“He still… for want of a better word, ‘owns’ me.  I owe him my life, my everything.”</p>
<p>“But you still care about him, the same way you care about Dan.”</p>
<p>“Yeah.  As a friend.”</p>
<p>“But you’re <i>in</i> love with me.”</p>
<p>“You know it.”</p>
<p>“I know you love me.  You never made that particular distinction before.”</p>
<p>“Mazikeen of the Lillim, you are the bravest, fiercest, most beautiful creature I have ever met.  And you totally get me, I don’t have to pretend with you.  You’re wild and passionate and strong and I adore you.  I’m more than in love with you.  You’re the love of my life.”</p>
<p>Her mouth twitched, her face strange.  “No one’s ever loved me like that before.”</p>
<p>“Then they’re all idiots.”</p>
<p>“I don’t know what love feels like.  I thought it was what I felt with Eve, but this is different.  You’re different.”</p>
<p>“How about I get that water, and then I can make love to you in front of everyone and you can tell me how it feels different.”</p>
<p>“Okay.”</p>
<p>When they got back in, everyone was still crowding around Lucifer quietly.  He passed the glass to Natalie, and Maze lay down on the rug.</p>
<p>“Is he still out of it?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.  Abi’s not worried yet though.”</p>
<p>“Cool.  Excuse me.  I have… um, a thing.  With a demon.”</p>
<p>“Go on, lover boy.  Our Dark Lord would approve.”</p>
<p>As he lay down next to Maze, Lucifer's eyes fluttered open.</p>
<p>"Fine.  'M fine."  He blinked.  "Why are you all staring at me like that?"</p>
<p>"You passed out while you were with Ella," Chloe said, combing fingers through his hair.  "Are you okay?"</p>
<p>He exhaled heavily.  "Ella… where is she?"</p>
<p>"Here," she said, coming closer.  He tried to sit up, but Abigail stopped him. </p>
<p>"I'm so sorry, darling."</p>
<p>"I'm good," she said quickly.  "Very good, actually, I was just worried about you.  What happened?"</p>
<p>He scoffed.  "You prayed."</p>
<p>"I didn't… did I?"</p>
<p>"You very much did.  It had quite a kick to it, but I expect that's from all the practise you've been getting from years of being one of Dad's lot.  Like being trampled by an overly affectionate elephant."</p>
<p>She winced.  "I'm sorry.  I didn't even realise I was doing it."</p>
<p>"Don't apologise, it was lovely.  You wanted me to know, and I felt all of it.  Treasured, just like you said.  Just turn the volume down next time.  You don't have to shout to get <i>my</i> attention, I'm already listening."</p>
<p>"Next time?"</p>
<p>"I didn't get my after sex snuggles.  Dan said they were something special, and I don't want to miss out.  We should try again in a bit, once my overzealous nurse lets me up."</p>
<p>"Lucifer, you passed out," Abigail objected.  "You need to rest and recover.  You're putting too many demands on your body."</p>
<p>"Nonsense.  You'd do more than pass out if your soul had just been invaded by a burning comet of unexpected worship."</p>
<p>"Wait, that wasn't worship," Ella said quickly, "I'm don't...  I mean I'm not..."</p>
<p>"Not what?  A Satanist?  I wouldn't go that far, but I think you might want to check your definition of worship.  I felt the love.  Come here," he extended a hand and caught as she leaned towards him, pulling her in for a tender kiss.</p>
<p>She sighed on his lips.  "Thank you, Satan, for the most awesome sex ever."</p>
<p>"You're welcome, Ella.  Now at least if I'm stuck here for a bit, the least you can all do is entertain me."</p>
<p>"Speaking professionally, I'd prefer it if you went to bed," Abigail said. </p>
<p>"And speaking personally?"</p>
<p>"Hmmm," she grinned.  "How big is your bed?"</p>
<p>He smiled.  "Bigger than most, but it might be very cosy with all nine of us."</p>
<p>"Yeah, but we do have more than one bed," Dan pointed out.  "We could get a couple of mattresses, put them together on the floor.  And Lucifer's been stockpiling pillows."</p>
<p>"There's space on the floor in my room," Chloe said.  "It means you wouldn't have to drag the mattress so far."</p>
<p>"Sounds like a good plan," Abi said.</p>
<p>"And then everyone can keep shagging until they fall asleep.  Myself included."</p>
<p>Abigail gave him a stern look.  "Only if you remain mostly passive.  I don't want you to over exert yourself again."</p>
<p>"I think more sex might actually help him," Dan said.  "He feeds on desire, it gives him energy."</p>
<p>"Okay.  But I'm keeping an eye on him while you go make a huge bed."</p>
<p>"I'm gonna need a few more hands."</p>
<p>Ella and Eve volunteered, but Chloe wanted to stay with Lucifer.  Nat said she'd sort out the sheets and carry pillows.</p>
<p>"Maze, we could use your super strength," Dan asked.</p>
<p>She and David were tangled together on the floor, very busy but not quite joined at the hip yet.</p>
<p>"Ugh.  We're having a moment," she complained. </p>
<p>"We're making an enormous bed.  If you help us, then you can carry on with your moment somewhere much more comfortable."</p>
<p>She looked longingly at David and then back at Dan, and sighed heavily.  "Fine.  But you owe me one."</p>
<p>Dan grinned.  "I can work with that.  Come on."</p>
<p>"Okay if I stay and have a quick word with Lucifer?" David asked.</p>
<p>"Sure.  But no sex until I get back."</p>
<p>It wasn't too much effort to get Chloe's mattress on the floor, but shifting Dan's from across the hallway was a bit more work.  They got it lined up with the other one and three out of four humans collapsed onto it, while Nat carried on arranging pillows around them.</p>
<p>Maze stared at them.  "How do you know when you're in love?" she asked out of nowhere.</p>
<p>Dan looked up at her in surprise.  "Shit, you really were having a moment, weren't you?"  She trudged over and dropped down beside him.</p>
<p>"He's different.  He makes me feel things, and it's all new and confusing, but I kinda like it."</p>
<p>Dan took her hand and held it.  "He's something special, no doubt about that.  How long have you been feeling this way?"</p>
<p>"I dunno.  It grew slowly.  I mean, I had feelings like this before, but they were smaller.  First Amenadiel.  Then Linda.  And the other one I told you about."</p>
<p>Eve chuckled.  "It's okay, you can talk about me too."</p>
<p>"I don't know why this is different."</p>
<p>"Maybe because he loves you back?" Eve said.  "From what I hear, even though Amenadiel cared about you on some level, he was mostly using you at first.  That's why you got so jealous of Linda, because they had a closeness that you never had with anyone."</p>
<p>"I have that now.  We all share."</p>
<p>"But is it friend sex, or making love?"</p>
<p>"What's the difference?"</p>
<p>"Tough question.  I'm not sure I'd know.  I thought Lucifer was the love of my life, and he did care about me a lot, but it's not the same as what he has with Chloe or Dan.  That's something I still haven't found yet."</p>
<p>Ella quietly crawled over to hug Eve.</p>
<p>"Let me try and explain it another way," Dan said.  "When we did the big orgy, I had sex with a few people I didn't know that well, and it was good and fun, but simple.  Like a cold beer.  Then there's me and David.  We're very good friends, and there's some kind of meaning behind it that neither of us take for granted anymore.  We tell each other that we love each other sometimes, and neither of us want to stop doing it, but somehow we both know it's not a romantic thing.  Let's say that's like a good bottle of wine.  Then there's Lucifer and Chloe.  It's intense and fulfilling, and it's all day, every day whether I'm near them or not.  And when we make love, it's like one of those unnamed bottles on the wall in the penthouse."</p>
<p>"So you're comparing the intensity of the experience to alcohol content?" Ella said.</p>
<p>"That and quality.  Maze, why did you ask David to be your boyfriend?"</p>
<p>"I know technically he's Lucifer's, but I wanted him to be mine too.  Not just his body, but the other parts too."</p>
<p>"Like his soul?"</p>
<p>She blinked silently, her mind working.  "That's it!  It's like, the difference between beating the crap out of a bounty, and torturing a soul in Hell."</p>
<p>"How so?" he prompted.</p>
<p>"One's just bodies.  Yeah, it's fun, and can be very satisfying, but it doesn't <i>zing</i> like a pure soul does.  Souls are… bare, open, just… more."</p>
<p>"That's it!" Dan agreed enthusiastically.  "That's it exactly."</p>
<p>She looked at the door.  "I need to go get him."</p>
<p>"We'll get all of them."</p>
<p>Lucifer complained when Dan and Chloe draped his arms around their shoulders to help him walk to the new location, still insisting he was perfectly capable, but Chloe's hand drifted down to grab his butt and he shut up.  They got him settled on his side while Maze dragged David into the middle and started kissing and groping him hungrily.</p>
<p>"What's got into her?" Lucifer asked. </p>
<p>"She wants his soul," Dan grinned.</p>
<p>David broke away to look at her.  "Wait, what?"</p>
<p>"It's okay.  Dan explained it to me.  You're bourbon."</p>
<p>"What does that mean?" he grinned.</p>
<p>"It means we don't just have sex.  We make love."</p>
<p>He kissed her roughly.  "Lucifer, you don't mind sharing my soul with Maze, right?"</p>
<p>"Not at all.  You have… well, not my blessing, but whatever the Satanic equivalent is.  You don't mind if we all watch too?"</p>
<p>"I'd love to share this moment with all of you," he agreed.</p>
<p>"You hear that, my love?" Lucifer whispered to Chloe.  "They're having a <i>moment."</i>  She giggled and snuggled up closer to him.</p>
<p>"Hell yeah," Maze grinned.  "This is gonna be so hot."</p>
<p>It was.  They sat in the middle of the big bed, arms and legs around each other, getting more urgent by moment.  Their eyes were locked together as Maze slid down onto his cock, and she grinned widely, and he laughed with sheer joy.</p>
<p>"Fuck, I love you so much!" he gasped.</p>
<p>Maze just whined and clutched at him desperately.</p>
<p>Around them, everyone smiled with fondness, and touched each other, a circle of sighs and grinding hips and caring hands.  They sought the ones they were closest to- Chloe with her husbands, Natalie with her mistress, and Ella took Eve in her arms again as they both found a new kind of connection together.</p>
<p>Maze came loudly and without restraint, setting off another round of orgasms among the spectators.  David came with her, still looking in her eyes.  She kissed him deeply, and then searched his face.</p>
<p>"David Collins," she said, and laughed.</p>
<p>"Yes, Mazikeen Smith?" he grinned at her.</p>
<p>"You're so awesome."</p>
<p>He laughed.  "I love you too."</p>
<p>She growled happily, pushing him down onto his back.  "Again!"</p>
<p>Lucifer shook his head in disbelief.  "Well that's the first time I've seen a demon make love like that.  It's rather sweet."</p>
<p>Without looking up, Maze waved her middle finger in his direction.</p>
<p>Abigail and Natalie lay down, snuggled together, drifting towards sleep.  Eve turned towards Lucifer. </p>
<p>"Do you wanna…?"</p>
<p>He smirked.  "Do you?"</p>
<p>She shrugged, grabbed a condom from the box and threw it at him.  "We can try."</p>
<p>Dan helped him get it on, and he lay on his back so Eve could straddle him.  Ella curled up beside Chloe and held her close.  "Hey," she said softly.  "I know you're probably fine with this now, but I'm gonna be here just in case."</p>
<p>"I appreciate it," Chloe said, giving her a kiss.  And if their hands wandered a little as they hugged, it didn't mean anything except that they were enjoying each other.  Chloe found she didn't mind seeing Lucifer with Eve at all.  It was nice, but she could tell they weren't connecting like they used to.  They got it over and done with quickly, as if they didn't feel the need to linger.  Eve pulled the used condom off him, disposed of it, and threw a fresh one at Dan.  The two of them spent a bit more time and effort getting to know each other, while Lucifer beckoned Ella into his arms.</p>
<p>"I feel like we have unfinished business," he said.</p>
<p>"Really?  Giving me three mind-altering orgasms isn't enough for you?" she teased.</p>
<p>"You have heard of me?  Lucifer formerly Morningstar?"</p>
<p>She laughed at his shocked expression. </p>
<p>"Seriously though, I can't leave it with me fainting on you.  It would plague me that I hadn't left you in a state of utter bliss."</p>
<p>She laughed even more.  "Okay, but I don't think my ass can take another pounding like that."</p>
<p>"That's fine.  We can try traditional sex.  It’s a classic for a reason."</p>
<p>She grabbed a condom and started rolling it on.  "Okay.  But you're not supposed to over exert yourself, remember?"</p>
<p>"I'll take it easy.  Like back for me."</p>
<p>"How is this gonna work?"</p>
<p>He turned on his side, so his body was at right angles to hers, and lifted her legs over his hip.</p>
<p>"You've done this before, haven't you?" she smiled.</p>
<p>"It works for me," Chloe said.</p>
<p>"I find it gives me a measure of control, while still being able to reach and make use of my fingers," Lucifer explained, his voice sultry.  "That sounds technical, but sex is both an art and a science.  Ready for more?"</p>
<p>"Please," she smiled.</p>
<p>There was nothing awkward about the way he searched for her entrance by feel alone.  He pushed in gently, large and hard and needy, but it wasn't just sex he needed- it was her desire, her pleasure.  She sighed, feeling satisfied just by the fullness of having him inside her.  Her fingers traced down the line on his belly and back up again as he moved, and then he caught her wrist and brought them to his lips, making her gasp with pleasure as he licked and sucked them.</p>
<p>It was good.  He was good.  She told him so, and his breath caught and he whimpered and pushed deeper.  So, he liked the praise, but that was no surprise.  She made a mental note of it for later, and let herself just enjoy what he was doing.</p>
<p>It wasn't weird when Chloe came over and kissed her again, or when she started touching herself as she did so.  There were no barriers about what was appropriate or acceptable anymore, they all just let themselves feel and do.  Ella put a hand on her breast because it was soft and felt good, and she liked the way it made Chloe moan too.  Like they were all doing this together.</p>
<p>Maze and David peaked again, and she heard them giggling as they came down from the high.  It was adorable, even though she knew better than to say so out loud.  When they finished kissing each other, Maze found a spot on Ella's other side and leaned past her to make out with Chloe.  She turned and kissed Ella too, and teased her nipples before returning to Eve.</p>
<p>Eve was riding Dan hard, now, her hands on his chest and her breasts and hair bouncing.  </p>
<p>David stroked their skin as he took on the sight, still hard after everything, and knelt by Dan's chest.  "Anyone hungry?" he asked coyly.</p>
<p>"Bring it closer," Eve said greedily, and he moved his knees to either side of Dan's neck.  She tucked her hair behind her ears and bent forward to suck him.  </p>
<p>"Praise Satan!" David groaned and grinned wider, and then groaned again as Dan slid both hands up his thighs, parted his buttocks, and lifted his head to plunge his tongue between them.  Maze sidled right up behind Eve and bent down over her rear too.</p>
<p>Lucifer picked up the pace at the sound of their raised voices.  Ella clutched at the sheets, and dug her nails in Chloe's thigh.  Chloe hissed and dragged her face away from the scene, demanding more kisses.  She could still hear them though.  It only made the experience more erotic.</p>
<p>Somehow Lucifer had managed to move her legs around enough to part them and do marvellous things with his fingers and thumb.  Her entire body was throbbing with a delicious ecstasy, hungry but content to wallow in anticipation and the intensity of sensation.</p>
<p>"Oh Lucifer," David moaned, and Ella and Chloe turned to watch as one, "accept this offering!"  He came with a prayer, grunting and panting, and Eve's muffled cries mixed with the sounds as she followed after him.</p>
<p>In the midst of all of this, Lucifer stuttered and strained and stopped moving.  He blew out a breath slowly.  “Bloody Satanists.  Detective, I don’t suppose you could supply me with a clean condom?”  </p>
<p>Chloe giggled and sat up to sort him out.  “You love it,” she teased.</p>
<p>“Sorry, Ella, darling, won’t be a moment.”  He was still stroking her though, and she took the opportunity to stretch and wiggle before he got back in.  “Right, now where were we?”  He continued with a steady rhythm and firm thrusts and soon had her moaning and writhing again, their legs tangled in such a way that let him go incredibly deep.  David and Eve took a space on either side of her head, taking turns to kiss her between her ragged gasps.  Ella could taste traces of David in Eve’s mouth.  She liked that, too.</p>
<p>The noise had woken Abi and Nat, and they were lazily grinding against each other again.  Maze had taken Eve’s place with Dan, pinning his hands to the mattress and fucking him hard.  She bit and scratched and made him come quickly, letting his release trigger her own.</p>
<p>“Daniel, love, I hope you’re watching, because I’m about to set off some fireworks.  In fact, it would be lovely if you could all pay attention.  I think our little exhibitionist would like to be the star of the show.  Wouldn’t you Ella?”</p>
<p>She nodded.  The way he breathed her name still sent a shiver down her spine.  She knew she was close, and seeing everyone with eyes on her naked body only made her want it more.  They were all still touching themselves, touching each other, as they knelt all around her.</p>
<p>“Now remember, no praying,” he warned.<br/>Every muscle in her body tightened as Lucifer moved faster and faster.  His fingers danced over her clit and she fought to hold on and make it last as long as she could, but it was all too good.  The climax crashed over her and she shook with it, her heart thumping and tingles spreading out from her clit.  For a good few seconds her body was singing with bliss, and she took a deep breath as it began to abate.</p>
<p>She looked at Lucifer, ready to thank him, and he grinned his most mischievous grin and thrust hard and fast.  Her inner walls tightened, her body brought right back up to the brink again.  Her spine curled and twisted and then arched as a second wave hit her.  She cried out this time, unable to hold it in.  He slowed, let her catch her breath, and carefully repositioned her legs so that her feet were resting on his hip, but instead of pulling out he thrust again, somehow managing to go deeper. Before she understood what was happening, her voice was rising again, her body convulsing.  He pushed her knees in towards her chest, turned her one way and then the other, until she’d lost count of the number of times she’d come.  Over and over he made her scream his name and swear and wail.  Every angle was calculated to hit her in a new spot, delivering peak after peak.  Propping himself up on one elbow, he gathered her ankles in one hand and lifted them high in the air so her legs were tight together and almost straight.  She was so highly sensitive, and she was running out of energy, but when he worked in the tight space he’d created with quick, shallow thrusts she felt her pleasure rise once more.  His swollen head was rubbing her just inside, in a very familiar spot, and it made her tighten and squirm.  She saw his face change, the focus crumbling, the pleasure threatening to overwhelm him, and managed to persuade her mouth to form just a few more words.  </p>
<p>“So good!  You’re so good, Lucifer.”</p>
<p>It started as a moan and grew louder as he fell apart, pumping wildly and pinching her ankles with his grip.  As he held himself deep she felt him pulse hard and the spasms ripped all through her, finally giving her a sense of release.  </p>
<p>He laid her legs carefully back down, giving one last gentle push that sent delicious aftershocks all through her nether regions. She lifted a hand and touched it to his chest.  "Heesh-ma…. wwhhnnn," was all she could say.</p>
<p>David chuckled and kissed her shoulder.  "What does that mean?"</p>
<p>"It means she's very happy but she wants me closer," Lucifer explained.  "I speak all languages, remember?  Even the inarticulate babbling of the utterly shagged.  Move."</p>
<p>David scrambled out the way and Lucifer crawled up.  He paused before lying down.  "You've got come on you." </p>
<p>"Huh?"</p>
<p>He licked her belly and across her breasts.  "That's David's.  When did that happen?"</p>
<p>"While you were setting off fireworks," David said.  "There was some kind of chain reaction that got the rest of us too."</p>
<p>"I thought things were getting noisy.  I was busy concentrating though."  He lay down and wiggled one arm under Ella's head and pulled her in with the other.  He kissed her until she couldn't get enough air and then let her melt into his embrace with a sigh.  "Daniel was right, this is rather special."</p>
<p>Ella hummed, burrowing her face into his chest and stroking his back.  "So, so good," she tried to say, but the words came out a bit scrambled.  Oh well, he would understand.  </p>
<p>Eve's fingers danced lightly over Ella's skin, and she pressed her lips to her back gently.  "She's very special," she agreed, moving her body into the space previously occupied by Lucifer's legs to spoon her.  "I've missed seeing you make people come like that."</p>
<p>"Next time I have a party, I promise you'll get an invitation.  Might not get another chance for a while now."</p>
<p>"You're going to be an amazing parent," Ella said.</p>
<p>"Oh, you've got your speech back then?" Lucifer said with a smile.</p>
<p>"Take the compliment."</p>
<p>He sighed.  "Thank you."  He kissed her hair and caressed her gently.  </p>
<p>"I'm glad we waited, you know?"</p>
<p>"How so?"</p>
<p>"If I had slept with you in the early days, like you suggested- on <i>multiple</i> occasions- it would have just been sex.  The best sex ever, obviously, but this…" she took a deep inhalation of his fragrance, full of sex and sweat and something sweeter under it all, like fire.  "We would never have had this.  And this is pretty awesome too."</p>
<p>They lay holding each other, perfectly content, for several moments.  Then she felt something move against her stomach.  She looked up in surprise. "Was that…?"</p>
<p>"The parasite.  Yes.  It gets lively whenever I think about going to sleep."</p>
<p>"Is it weird?"</p>
<p>"Yes.  Very.  But you get used to it."</p>
<p>Dan snuggled up behind Lucifer.  "Can I feel?"</p>
<p>Lucifer guided his hand onto his belly.</p>
<p>"Chlo, come here, you gotta feel this!"</p>
<p>Chloe took her place behind Dan and reached around.  "Wow, it's like there's a party going on in there."</p>
<p>"I'm being upstaged by a fetus," Ella complained. </p>
<p>"Don't worry love," Lucifer said, "no one's going to forget that performance in a hurry."</p>
<p>"Yeah, I'm definitely keeping that mental image for future use," David said.  "So long as you don't mind, of course."</p>
<p>"Nah, that's kinda hot actually."</p>
<p>"So you liked your first sex party?" Maze asked, snuggling up to David.  He beamed and held her tighter.</p>
<p>"I did," Ella replied.  "Very, very, very much."</p>
<p>"Are you gonna come play with us again?"</p>
<p>"Hmmm… I hope so.  I mean, I never got my chance with your boyfriend."</p>
<p>"We're free tomorrow if you wanna come over."</p>
<p>Ella laughed.  "I think I might need a few days to recover.  I'm gonna be sore."</p>
<p>"We're all gonna be sore," Chloe said.</p>
<p>"Besides, I think Maze and David need some couple time," Ella went on.</p>
<p>"Yeah, we're all loved up, but I'll disembowel anyone who makes a joke about it."</p>
<p>"Nobody's laughing at you, Maze," Dan said gently.  "We're all happy for you."</p>
<p>"I'm happy for me too.  Ella, come over next weekend and we can all fuck each other."</p>
<p>Eve gave a gentle whine.  "You beat me to it, I was gonna invite her over."</p>
<p>"You can have her on Sunday."</p>
<p>"Actually, I have something else in mind for next weekend," Ella said.</p>
<p>"And what could be more important than an epic threesome?" Lucifer asked.</p>
<p>"I said I'd do something for you a few weeks ago, but I haven't got round to it yet, and tonight I realised it's something I need to do."</p>
<p>"The photographs?"</p>
<p>"Yeah.  I've never seen you looking as completely dishevelled and utterly beautiful as you looked tonight.  If I could move, I'd get my camera and take a picture of you now."</p>
<p>"Where is it?" Dan asked.</p>
<p>"In the kitchen.  I was thinking I might take a few after the party, but then we all had sex."</p>
<p>Dan pressed a kiss to Lucifer's cheek and got up.  "Be right back."</p>
<p>Lucifer smiled and kissed Ella lazily until he returned and passed her the camera bag.  She sat up and spent a few moments fiddling with switches and settings and told Dan to lie down again.  "The flash is gonna be bright," she warned, and then took a few shots of the three of them curled up together.  Then she smiled and pointed the lens at Eve, who posed languidly.  Ella stood up for a better view and managed to get her whole body in.  "So much prettier than a corpse," she said.  "I'm keeping that one for my own use."</p>
<p>She turned to Maze and David.  Can I capture this moment for you guys too?"</p>
<p>Maze growled.  "Fine.  But we're the only ones who get to keep a copy of it."  </p>
<p>Ella got a few shots of them cuddling, and a few more of them kissing.  She took some of Abi and Nat too, and then went back and took several more of the Deckers.  "We can take some in the morning as well, when the light's better."</p>
<p>"Mmm.  Can it be while we have morning sex?"</p>
<p>"Sure.  I'm using my own memory card, so we can make them as naughty as you like."</p>
<p>"Lovely.  Now put that thing down and give me some more Ella hugs.  I want to sleep with you beside me."</p>
<p>"Me too," Eve said. </p>
<p>Ella snuggled between them and closed her eyes.  With all the bodies in the room it was plenty warm enough without blankets.  She felt surrounded by love and completely accepted.  Treasured.</p>
<p>Lucifer really did grant her deepest desire.</p>
<p>And maybe she would go on to have more sex with Maze and David, and possibly Eve.  Probably Eve.  But this moment, right here and now, was all she really needed.</p>
<p>Lucifer lay there, listening to everyone’s breathing slowly even out as they fell asleep around him.  It was good to know he could still make all this happen, bring so much joy to so many people, especially the people that mattered to him most.  </p>
<p>Natalie would make sure there was no sign of what had gone on in the living room by the time Trixie came back.  And if some people were still here at that time, they could simply say they all decided to have a drink and a sleepover.  But Amenadiel usually cooked them all a big breakfast, and Linda liked a lazy morning on a Sunday, so there would be plenty of time for fun before he had to deal with responsibility again.</p>
<p>Not that he objected to responsibility these days.  But it was good to have moments like this, every now and then.  He’d never expected his life to end up looking like this.  He never expected anyone to want to come back after he gave them what they wanted.  He never imagined that they would all stay, and make plans to do it all over again, and be there day after day and week after week and support him, asking nothing in return.  These fragile mortals would never fully understand how much it meant to him to be secure in their arms.</p>
<p>A tiny hum escaped his throat.</p>
<p>Dan kissed his back.  “Hey?  Busy head?”</p>
<p>“I thought you were asleep.”</p>
<p>“I’m in expectant dad mode.  I’m tuned in to respond to whatever you need.”</p>
<p>Lucifer scoffed.  “Yes.  Busy head.  But happy busy.”</p>
<p>“I could help you clear it,” Dan offered.</p>
<p>“How?”</p>
<p>His hips canted forward, pressing a firm length to Lucifer’s behind.</p>
<p>“What, still?”</p>
<p>“Of course still.  It hasn’t had a taste of you tonight.  I was hiding it because I thought you were all done, but if you’re not-”</p>
<p>“Please,” Lucifer said, rocking towards him.  Dan slid inside.</p>
<p>They held onto each other and made love quietly, slowly at first and picking up just enough speed to get them both to come.  Ella only vaguely stirred as Lucifer spilt on her thigh.</p>
<p>“Mmmm.  That’s better,” Dan whispered.</p>
<p>“Thank you, love.  You’re always there when I need you.  You’ve given me so much, more than you’ll ever know.”</p>
<p>“Hey, it’s mutual.  Do you think you can sleep now?”</p>
<p>“Hm.  Yes, I think so.”  He paused.  “I love you, Dan Decker.”</p>
<p>“I love you too, Lucifer Decker.  Now get some sleep.”</p>
<p>“Yes, love.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Maternity leave begins</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucifer’s maternity leave started two weeks before he was due, and Dan decided to start his at the same time so he could be there to look after him.  It felt strange wrapping up their last case together.  Dan packed up his desk and looked at the box and the empty space thoughtfully.  So much had happened since Lucifer came into their lives.  So much had changed.  Being a cop had been the most important thing in his life for so long, and perhaps it shouldn’t have been.  Since Palmetto and his demotion, he’d been trying to focus more on Trixie, on the pieces that were his family, and Lucifer had swooped in and unexpectedly sewn it all back up together.</p><p>And now he was going to be a dad again.  </p><p>Soon.</p><p>He swallowed a rising sense of panic about just how insane might get raising the spawn of actual Satan.</p><p>Nope.  Just his kid.  The perfectly normal baby he was having with the people he loved.</p><p>Fuck, it was bad enough trying to be a three parent family with Trixie, he had no idea what is was going to be like trying to register the birth or what would happen when they started school.  He just had to trust that Lucifer would be able to use his charm to smooth things over and get what he wanted, just like he always did.</p><p>Speak of the Devil and he shows up to perch on your now frighteningly empty desk and grin at you.  “Ready to go?”</p><p>“Just taking a moment.”  He reached out and Lucifer grabbed his hand.  “You know I switched to this desk to try and keep away from you?”</p><p>“So the rumour says.  Didn’t work out very well, did it?”</p><p>“Oh, I think it worked out perfectly.”</p><p>“No regrets?”</p><p>“None.  I know I’ll be back in a few years, and I know it will all look different then, but this isn’t the end for me.  I’m doing what’s right for me and my family this time.”</p><p>“You are, and I’m so proud of you for it, love.”  He winced and put Dan’s hand onto his enormous belly.  “See?  The Antichrist approves too.”</p><p>Dan chuckled, stepped into Lucifer’s space, and lifted his head to kiss him.  “And I’m proud of you.  Okay, I’m ready.  Let’s go get ready to be parents.”</p><p>“We’ll need to make a stop off in the way.”</p><p>“Something you need?”</p><p>“Yes, to get you a beer.  We’re meeting Ella and Chloe at the Paddock for your farewell party.  Do your best to act surprised.”</p><p>“Dick,” Dan teased.  “Why couldn’t you keep it a surprise?”</p><p>“Because then you’d get all emotional, and then I’d get all emotional, and I’m barely holding it together as it is.  This way we can both be prepared.”</p><p>The party was everything it needed to be.  There was plenty of beer, and jokes, and stories all about Dan and Lucifer, and it left him feeling valued and appreciated.  He might have got a little teary towards the end of the night, but he blamed the alcohol and Ella’s habit of randomly hugging him at intervals and telling him how much he would be missed.  And Lucifer might have disappeared out the back once or twice to compose himself, but Chloe started a rumour that since the baby had dropped it was constantly pressing on his bladder and no one felt the need to mention it to him directly.</p><p>Dan woke up with a hangover the next day, but for once Lucifer was actually sympathetic. </p><p>"Why are you being so nice?" Dan grumbled suspiciously.  </p><p>"I'm in a better position to understand your suffering these days.  And I'll be giving birth soon, so I need to make sure you don't have any reason to seek revenge when I'm vulnerable."</p><p>"Master, you know I'd never do that to you."</p><p>"I know.  But if I look after you now, you'll have even more reason to look after me later."</p><p>"I have plenty of reasons already.  Now come here and keep me company while I sleep it off."</p><p>***</p><p>Abigail had told them that the baby could arrive up to two weeks early and still be fine.  Lucifer was hoping that would be the case, saying that his bump was so huge it had to be fully baked by now.  He packed a bag ready, just in case they ended up needing to go to the hospital.  Every morning he woke up hoping today would be the day, and every evening he would try not to be too disappointed that nothing had happened. </p><p>Dan thought this routine wasn't doing either of them any favours, so halfway through the first week he took him out shopping to try and lighten the mood.  Lucifer lasted less than an hour before he started getting tired and grumbly, and nothing they looked at was good enough for his offspring.  They came back home and Dan stuffed him full of carbs.  Lucifer insisted they watch Inside Out, and ended up with his head in Dan's lap crying his out, but said he felt much better for it afterwards.</p><p>They picked Trixie up from school together every day, and she did her best not to ask if there was any sign of the baby coming.  She did, however, relish the extra time she got to spend alone with her two dads.  Lucifer was different around her, more nurturing.  He helped her with homework, making history come to life and perfecting her pronunciation in French.  A nagging voice in her head told her he was only using her to practise for the sake of his own child, but she steadfastly ignored it.  That is, until one evening when she was getting particularly frustrated with her algebra assignment and he was being uncharacteristically patient.</p><p>He looked at her aghast when she suggested it.  "Why on earth would you say such a thing?"</p><p>"I'm sorry!  It's just, this whole thing is huge and I don't know how to deal with it and it's stressing me out.  And Linda said that if I have worries I should talk about them to make sure they go away."</p><p>"Right.  Well, if it's doctor's orders, I suppose I should address it with due seriousness."  He took hold of her hands.  "It's true that pregnancy has changed me in ways I never expected.  My body is producing chemicals that promote not only physical changes, but psychological ones as well."</p><p>"Yeah, now you're just quoting Linda, she said the same thing to me."</p><p>"Well it must be important then.  Yes, I'm learning to be a better parent.  But my dear little monkey, this isn't a practise run.  I'm taking advantage of my pregnancy super-instincts because I know I haven't always got it right in the past, and I want to be able to support you in the way that you deserve.  I never learned this.  I never had this for myself.  I've watched your mum and dad, and I've tried to listen to their advice, but until now it was all just a random set of rules that I didn't understand.  These instincts, these… feelings are growing stronger day by day.  They're alien to me.  You, urchin, are my entire frame of reference to make sense of it all.  But you're not a guinea pig.  You're my teacher, my mentor.  And you're just as much my daughter and the parasite that's been feeding off me for nine months.  You may not be made out of me but you're made out of the people I love."</p><p>She didn't answer but threw her arms around his neck and squeezed him tightly.  He hugged her back.  "Of course I'm only saying all of that because the hormones have fried my brains and left me with nothing but emotional mush."</p><p>"That's okay, Lucifer, I love you anyway."</p><p>"I love you too.  But I think we need ice cream."</p><p>"Won't that ruin dinner?"</p><p>"Probably.  At this point I'm past caring."</p><p>She leaned back and looked at him sternly.  "What about good parenting?"</p><p>"An important part of that is knowing when it's appropriate to break the rules.  And emotional crises like this one are top of that list.  Still, we'll have small portions."</p><p>"See?" she grinned.  "Better parenting already."</p><p>"I trust you'll continue to be my guide in this."</p><p>"Of course.  The next important lesson is not letting on to Mom that we bent the rules unless she needs to know.  I learned that one from Dad."</p><p>"Your father is wiser than he first appears."</p><p>***</p><p>In the week leading up to the due date (October the eighteenth, and they were all counting down the days) Lucifer rearranged the nursery twice before Dan realised what he was doing and stepped in to stop him.</p><p>"You're in no condition to be moving furniture around by yourself!" he chided.</p><p>"I'm fine, I've got super strength."</p><p>"You do, but that doesn't seem to stop you from getting tired carrying the weight of the baby.  Which has got to make lifting things a pain in the ass anyway."</p><p>"I'm managing.  It's not like I can hurt myself."</p><p>"No, but you could put a dent in the chest of drawers or drop something on the crib and smash it.  I will help you get it just how you want it <i>one time</i> but then you have to promise me it stays there."</p><p>Lucifer grudgingly agreed.  They worked out the optimal position for everything and Dan arranged it just so and dragged Lucifer off to the pool before he changed his mind.</p><p>The next day he was back in there taking all the clothes and blankets out the drawers, refolding them and putting them back in colour order.</p><p>The day after that, he resorted them again by type and weight for different weather conditions. </p><p>The day after that he repacked his emergency hospital bag five times.</p><p>Dan left him to it for a while, because he seemed to be enjoying himself immensely, but when Trixie came home he suggested that they all start sorting out the Halloween decorations.  Lucifer was about to object, but then he saw how excited Trixie was, he decided to give it a chance.</p><p>It was actually a lot of fun.  Trixie was reaching the age where she wanted things to be "proper creepy not cutesy boo" as she put it.  Lucifer asked if she was sure, and when she said yes he got out the milk and the gelatin and together they made some passable slimy eyeballs.  </p><p>"We'll have to make a fresh batch closer to the day, but it gives us time to perfect the technique."</p><p>Trixie experimented with food colouring to design the irises and pupils, and Lucifer said she should include some red so they looked more bloodshot.</p><p>When Chloe got home, Trixie tried to scare her with one by dangling it in a sticky string in front of her.</p><p>"Very good.  Like the petechial hemorrhaging."</p><p>"You're not even a little grossed out?" Trixie said with disappointment.</p><p>"Monkey, you do realise that my job involves looking at dead bodies all the time?  If I was easily grossed out I'd be in a lot of trouble.  You could try it on Linda.  Although having been living with Maze for three years, she might be losing her sense of squeamishness."  </p><p>Trixie ran back to the dining table to continue poking at eyeballs.</p><p>Chloe looked around at the fake spiderwebs and skeletons that adorned the corners of the rooms.  "Did you get bored today, love?" she asked Lucifer.</p><p>"I've been afflicted by something called the nesting instinct.  Dan decided that I should do something useful with it instead of rearranging drawers for the fifteenth time."</p><p>She smiled and wrapped her arms around him.  "Halloween decorations are your idea of a cosy nest?" she teased.</p><p>"It's a hideous stereotype, I know, but I rather like it.  Spooky and macabre with a sense of fun.  I'm a family Devil now.  I can't deny it any longer."</p><p>She rubbed his bump and kissed him.  "You're my Devil, and you're  extraordinary.  There's no shame in enjoying a family life."</p><p>He sighed and wiped at one eye.  "Don't."</p><p>"Don't what?"</p><p>"Don't make me think about stuff like that.  I'm teetering on the edge of emotional stability, it won't take much to knock me off.  How was work?"</p><p>"Good.  Strangely quiet without you too, but Drake's turning out to be a good interim partner.  He's young, but he's got good instincts like you said.  We solved a case today."</p><p>"I thought you seemed to be in a good mood."</p><p>"I am. I've got my Devil, and my daughter and my baby.  Where's Dan?"</p><p>"Making chilli.  I heard spicy food can help bring on labour, and it's getting to the point I'm willing to try anything."</p><p>"Still nothing, huh?"</p><p>"Trust me, Detective, if I feel the faintest twinge I'll be calling you immediately.  But we're due tomorrow, and I want to give it the best chance of showing up on time."</p><p>"Finally bored of being pregnant?"</p><p>"Certain aspects are losing some of their charm."</p><p>"Well if it doesn't start tomorrow, we'll call Abigail."</p><p>"You know what else is good for starting labour?" he said suggestively.</p><p>She rolled her eyes.  "Later.  If you're still awake.  Anyway, how can you even think about sex now?  Isn't your libido supposed to go right down at this point?"</p><p>"It has.  I've been home alone with Daniel for two weeks and we've only been averaging once every three days.  I need to put in a bit more effort if I want to get things moving."</p><p>"We'll work out something."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Abigail met with Lucifer alone first, as was her policy.  It meant her patients were free to discuss their concerns without embarrassment or pressure.  She assured Lucifer that first babies often came later and he shouldn't worry, just try to relax and enjoy the peace and quiet while he had it.</p><p>"It's hard to relax when you can't get comfortable," he moaned.  "I'm nothing but a huge lump of tired.  I spend half the day rolling around in piles of pillows just so I've got energy left for when everyone gets home.  But I'm so <i>bored,</i> Abigail.  I can’t play the piano because I can barely reach the keys.  I can’t even sit up straight without spreading my legs to make room for this enormous melon.  I look ridiculous.  Daniel and I have been doing some gaming, but it's hard to focus and I keep getting obliterated.  And I don't care that I'm losing.  He keeps trying to cheer me up and I don't know how to tell him it doesn't matter.  None of it matters except getting this little parasite out of me and meeting it properly."</p><p>"I know it's frustrating.  You're not alone in this, though.  Are you still in contact with anyone from your pregnancy class?  Maybe you could meet up with someone and share your frustrations."</p><p>"Possibly.  But that might involve effort."</p><p>"I'll talk to Dan, see if he can arrange it."  </p><p>"Is there anything you can do to speed things along?"</p><p>"You've been trying all the old wives tales, I take it?"</p><p>"None of which are working."</p><p>She narrowed her eyes as she thought, and sighed.  "I'm gonna give you another week.  I'll book you in for a sweep next Friday, and another on the following Tuesday."</p><p>"What's a sweep?"</p><p>She smirked.  "I go in with two fingers and brush the membranes at the entrance of your uterus."</p><p>Lucifer raised his eyebrows.  "So you basically finger me?  Chloe does that too, you know."</p><p>"It's a bit more technical than that.  And I don't think of it as a sexual thing in this context.  Usually people are quite uncomfortable having a stranger touch them there."</p><p>"You're not a stranger to me."</p><p>She licked her lips, remembering their intimacy.  But then she cleared her throat and resumed her professional time.  "If you reach fourteen days overdue then we can think about hormonal induction."</p><p>"Might take a hefty dose with my metabolism."  </p><p>"And I'm not sure how we'll get them into you.  Requires needles."</p><p>Now it was Lucifer's turn to sigh.  "We could do it if I left Daniel at home.  When it's just the Detective around I can be hurt like anyone else.  I've even been known to be more affected by drugs."</p><p>"That's what you were talking to your sister about at the wedding."</p><p>Lucifer rubbed at his jaw.  "I don't like the thought of it.  I need to be strong for the baby.”</p><p>“Well, there’s still a couple of weeks before we need to consider it.  Shall I call the other parents in so we fill them in?"</p><p>***</p><p>As another week went by, Lucifer became more and more despondent.  He was quiet in the car on the school run, and ate very little at meal times saying there just wasn't any room left in his body for food.  Dan made sure he had nutritious snacks in between meals and smoothies when his appetite was at its lowest.</p><p>Lucifer gave up on clothes during the day.  He'd stay in bed until Chloe and Trixie had left the house, and then wander about all morning in nothing but a tiny pair of shorts.  He thoroughly enjoyed the effect this had on Dan, who struggled to hide his arousal at the sight.  Lucifer found it strange that it didn’t make him want more sex too, but he wasn’t feeling in the mood.  The second morning, he noticed Dan looking at him while he was watching something about airport security on the telly, and he relented.  “Don’t think you can hide your desire from me, love.  Why don’t you just whip it out and have a fiddle?  I don’t mind you masturbating over me.”</p><p>“Can I come all over your belly?”</p><p>“Actually, semen helps to soften the cervix and encourage labour.  Get yourself close and then you can finish off inside me.”</p><p>It was strange how Lucifer could say something that sounded like such a passion killer in a way that made Dan even more outrageously horny at the same time.</p><p>“You’re really not interested?  I’m sure I can find a way to make it good for both of us.”</p><p>“Sorry, love, it’s just not there.  Believe me, it’s as peculiar for me as it is for you.  Perhaps more so.  Now do as I say and have a wank.”  </p><p>Dan whimpered quietly and pushed his jeans down past his hips.  He wasn’t fully hard yet, but a few strokes solved that problem.  His eyes trailed over Lucifer’s body, imagining the feel of rough stubble on his cheek, the softness of his chest and the way those large, dark nipples hardened under his fingertips.  He thought about being pressed up to Lucifer’s back, hands on his firm, swollen belly.  Yeah, that was good.  He spat into his hand and sped up a little.  Damn, he’d been fighting the urge all morning, this was not going to take much more.  He reveled in the sensations, the uniqueness of the situation and Lucifer’s indifference somehow making it more alluring.</p><p>“Shit, I’m getting close,” he admitted after several minutes.</p><p>“How close?”</p><p>“Pretty close.”</p><p>Lucifer, already lounging on his side on the sofa, pulled off his shorts and bent one leg up in the air, exposing the pink folds under his balls.  </p><p>Dan groaned at the sight.  “Very close.”</p><p>“Come on then.”</p><p>With a final dose of spit for lube, Dan inched forward on his knees and pushed inside.  Lucifer was tight and warm.  With a few more thrusts, Dan grunted and filled him.  “Fuck, I love you,” he gasped.</p><p>“I love you too.  Now get off me, this isn’t good for my hips.”</p><p>“Oh, shit, sorry.”  He scrambled backwards and tucked himself away, lying back in the opposite corner and feeling replete.</p><p>Lucifer pulled his shorts back up and continued watching his crappy TV.</p><p>It became a daily ritual.  Lucifer enjoyed it as another way to torment Dan, and Dan enjoyed the tension and relief.  Some days Lucifer would be feeling the pull a bit more and invite Dan to bed, and once Dan even managed to make him come a little.  They would snooze together afterwards, and then Lucifer would finally manage to shower and dress with Dan's help before it was time to go out.  But it was better in the evenings when Chloe was there with them, and Lucifer was more relaxed, and two partners were able to do things one desperate man couldn't do alone.  Lucifer liked to watch them together, seeing their love and tenderness touched something deeper than sexual desire, and kindled a need for closeness that persuaded his body to respond.  He didn't manage to fully join in every time, but he always enjoyed being there with them.</p><p>The problem was he couldn’t focus on much besides wondering when the baby was going to arrive.</p><p>***</p><p>Abigail was back on the Friday evening as promised, and talked him through the procedure before they started. </p><p>“Can I have my partners with me?” he asked.</p><p>“Of course.  This is completely up to you.  I’ll go get them.”</p><p>She found them on the sofa, looking nervous and holding hands for comfort.</p><p>“No Trixie tonight?” Abi enquired.</p><p>“She’s gone to see a movie with friends,” Chloe told her.  “It’s just us.”</p><p>“That’s good.  Lucifer’s asking for you.  I think he’s worried, but he won’t admit it.”</p><p>“He never does.”</p><p>When they came in, Lucifer was ready on the bed, naked from the waist down.  Dan and Chloe lay down either side of him and pressed kisses to his cheeks.  “Nervous?” Chloe asked.</p><p>“Not really.  It’s Abigail, she’s had her fingers in me before.”</p><p>Abigail felt his belly first, gently pressing.  “That’s good.  Baby’s nice and low, getting into position.”  Then she sat at the foot of the bed and pulled on a sterile glove.  “I need you to spread your legs for me.  Knees bent, feet flat.  Perfect.”</p><p>Lucifer took hold of Chloe’s hand, and then Dan’s.  Abigail spread some gel on her fingers and then looked at him.  “I’m going to examine you now.”  Lucifer let out a slow sigh as she went in, slowly and carefully.  She smiled.  “You’re doing great.  I’m afraid I’m going to have a press a little harder, your vagina is long, just like the rest of you.  This might get a little uncomfortable, but you’ll be fine.”</p><p>He inhaled sharply as she pushed deeper, her knuckles pressing up against him.  It wasn’t pain, exactly.  Just force.  And something about her kind but authoritative manner…  He felt his cock throb and brush the underside of his bump.</p><p>“Oh,” she said.  “That’s different.  Don’t worry, I’m almost there.”</p><p>“Please, keep going as long as you like,” he sighed.</p><p>“What…” Chloe began, but a look and a raised eyebrow from Abigail answered her question.  “This is turning you on?  <i>This?”</i></p><p>“I’m sorry,” he said softly.  “Don’t be jealous.”</p><p>She kissed him tenderly.  “Not jealous, love.  Not ever.  I’m just glad that you’re feeling good.”</p><p>Abigail cleared her throat.  “Lucifer, honey, you’re clamping down on me and it’s making it harder to get to your cervix.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, Mistress,” he murmured.  “I mean… Bloody Hell, this is humiliating.”  To make matters worse, his cock chose that exact moment to lurch to full attention.</p><p>The midwife eased off.  “Okay, this can go two ways.  First option, I can pretend none of this is happening, do my job and be on my way.”</p><p>“And the second option?” Dan prompted.</p><p>“I can break my never have I ever had sex at work record.”</p><p>“You would do that for me?” Lucifer asked, raising his head.</p><p>“Yes, sweetheart.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Aside from the fact that it’s you?  Orgasms can stimulate uterine contractions too.  And with you lying there so pliant and blatantly falling into subspace, I would love to make you come like this and come hard.”</p><p>“Do it,” Chloe said.</p><p>“Darling-” </p><p>“Don’t argue, Lucifer.  Abigail’s in charge now.  You do exactly what she says, and she’ll make sure you get what you need.”</p><p>“Yes, Detective.”</p><p>Dan blushed and tried not to look flustered.  Abigail gave him a stern glare.  “Just because your Master is vulnerable, doesn’t mean he stops being your Master, Daniel.  You’re going to be my assistant.  You can start by kissing him.  Softly.”</p><p>Dan stroked Lucifer’s cheek and pressed their lips together gently.  Abigail’s breath caught at how readily he obeyed.  Lucifer whined.</p><p>“Lucifer, you need to kiss Chloe, too now.”</p><p>Lucifer turned his head and let Chloe kiss him.  The rush of having the Devil under her control did wonderful things in Abigail’s core.</p><p>“I’m going to continue my examination.  You be a good boy and stay relaxed for me.  Like Chloe said, I’m going to take care of you.  But we have to do the work first before we can play.  So, deep breath in… good.  And slowly out.”</p><p>It was so gentle the way she slid deeper on his exhalation, but there was still a force to it.  He gasped as he felt her touch his cervix.</p><p>“Well done.  You’re doing such a good job for me.  You’re still closed up tight right now, but I’m going to massage you and stretch you, just a little, to try and convince you to open.  It won’t change things straight away, but it should get you started in the right direction.”</p><p>It shouldn’t have been this erotic.  It was just something she did as part of her job.  Except it wasn’t, because he responded so dramatically to every touch like it was a caress.  His eyes wandered, unable to focus, and his breaths came deep and controlled.  She’d done as much as she could for his labour, but she kept teasing him as deeply as she safely could.  Clearly, he was in the mood to be dominated, to have the pressures and worries dissolve under the influence of another.</p><p>“That’s excellent, Lucifer.  That’s the first part done.  You can let your body do what it wants to do now.”</p><p>Immediately she felt him tighten again, and his hips tilted and bucked.  At first she thought it was going to be easy, his body was wound so taut, but she soon discovered it was more complicated than that.  Every time she thought she was getting him close, a look would flash across his face, and he would lose the moment.  Still, she kept going, kept encouraging.  Clearly something was distracting him, and she was pretty sure she knew what it was.  She ran her other hand over his belly, as if caressing, and felt it move.</p><p>He was worried, and stressed, and hormonal, and the child inside him kept reminding him of those worries with every wriggle.</p><p>“You’re doing so well for me, Lucifer.  We’re going to work with you as long as it takes.”</p><p>“It’s not happening,” he said, frustrated.</p><p>“It will,” she said.  “I’m going to make sure it will.  It’s not up to you.  You just need to let yourself relax and enjoy it.  Doesn’t this feel good?”</p><p>“It does.  Very good.  It’s just-”</p><p>She felt a small foot press his belly under her hand.  “It’s okay.  I can feel it too.  It doesn’t matter.  The baby has no idea what we’re doing.  They’re just doing the normal baby things, getting stronger and preparing to meet the world.  Right now, it’s just us here.  I’m going to take care of you, just like I promised.  I can do this all night if I have to, but when you’re ready, you <i>are</i> going to come for me.  You don’t need to fret your pretty little head about whether or not it’s going to work, because that’s my job.  Do you understand?”</p><p>“Yes, Mistress.”</p><p>“Daniel, undo his shirt for me.”</p><p>“Yes, Mistress.” </p><p>“Then open up your pants and let Lucifer feel how turned on you are.”</p><p>“Yes, Mistress.”</p><p>Chloe caught Dan’s eye as he was fiddling with Lucifer’s buttons, and smiled.  “Good boy,” she whispered.  Dan moaned and rushed to unfasten his jeans.  Lucifer took hold of his length as it sprang free and sighed.</p><p>Abigail ran her other hand up over his now exposed belly and up to his chest, teasing at his nipple.  It started to feel sticky as she worked it, leaking the tiniest drop of colostrum.  It surprised her a little, but it was a good sign.  Another proof that his body was doing all that it needed to, in spite of his gender or his race.</p><p>He ground his hips against her hand, seeking more, and she worked her thumb over his clit.  She considered taking his straining cock in her mouth, but she wasn’t sure if making him come that way would have the same effect on his internal organs, so she left it alone.  His blockage was mental anyway, so that’s what she needed to deal with.</p><p>“I’ve dealt with subs who resisted before. I know that’s not you.  You want this, you yearn for this, but it’s just out of reach.  You’ve seen the same thing happen to other people- granting desires is what you do.  Sometimes it takes more work, more patience, but you always get there in the end.  That’s what I’m going to do for you.”</p><p>She wasn’t entirely happy about him being on his back for too long, but it was a calculated risk.  She kept curling her fingers, working his swollen clit.  His legs were twisting.  He had one hand pumping at Dan’s cock and the other grasping at Chloe’s hip.  Both his partners kissed and caressed him, and his body gradually wound tight all over again.  He almost came again, but it slipped away, and he let out a low growl.</p><p>“It’s okay,” she repeated.  “Each time, you get a little closer.  We’re almost there now.  It’ll happen when it happens.”</p><p>It built up much quicker this time, and she watched his face twist in desperation.  The trick now was just to keep doing exactly what she was doing, not moving from that particular spot that had him gasping, neither increasing nor slowing the pace.  Suddenly he cried out and dug his heels in the mattress, his body trying to curl in on itself.  His cock twitched and spent, untouched.  She eased him through it until he was left panting.  He spasmed slightly again as she withdrew her fingers.</p><p>"On your side, now," she commanded softly, guiding him with gentle hands to face Chloe.  </p><p>Dan held himself when Lucifer let go.  "I'm close," he whispered.  "You want me to finish inside you again?"</p><p>Lucifer moaned and nodded.  He slid inside and Lucifer gasped, highly sensitive but still very wet.  Dan thrust quickly, but tried not to go too hard.  He reached over to grasp Lucifer's belly and as his fingers ran through the mess there, it tipped him over the edge.  He held himself deep and groaned, an offering spilling out of him.</p><p>He paused for a few breaths and went to pull out, but Lucifer put a hand on his hip to stop him.</p><p>"Stay!" he gasped.  </p><p>“I’m here,” Dan answered, pressing his lips to Lucifer’s shoulder.</p><p>Lucifer reached for Chloe and pulled her in for a kiss.  “Better?” she asked.</p><p>“Hhmmmmm,” he said with a smile.  “Thank you so much, Abigail.”</p><p>She smiled at him.  “I worship in my own way.”</p><p>“As you should.  The ‘your way’ part, I mean.  Don’t want blind devotion.”</p><p>“I don’t think it’s time for a philosophical discussion.  You need to rest now.”  She took a tissue from her bag and wiped down his belly.</p><p>“All I do is rest.  And wait.”</p><p>“You won’t be waiting much longer.  One more week at the most.”</p><p>Chloe closed her eyes and sighed.  “One week, and we can be holding our baby in our arms.  It doesn’t quite seem real.”</p><p>“It’s real,” Lucifer said, and chuckled.  </p><p>Chloe checked her watch.  “I should get up.  Someone needs to pick up Trixie soon.  You two stay here and pass out.  Love you both.”  She kissed their cheeks.  “Abi, feel free to stay and snuggle if you like.  Lucifer’s getting quite good at it these days.”  </p><p>Abigail tilted her head as she thought, and grinned and lay down next to Lucifer.  “I’ll just keep an eye on him until you get back.”</p><p>“Thank you.”  She bent and kissed Abi’s cheek before she left too.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Detective!" Lucifer shouted from the bathroom.  Chloe rushed in, Dan close on her heels. </p>
<p>He was sitting naked on the edge of the bath, still half wet, staring in horror at his towel.  </p>
<p>"What's wrong?" she asked, squatting in front of him.</p>
<p>He held up the offending item and showed her what could only be described as a blob of pale goo.  </p>
<p>She hid her smile with a hand as she tried not to laugh.  "Oh, okay.  That's good.  It means things are progressing."</p>
<p>"What is it?  Where did it come from?"</p>
<p>"It came from you.  It's a kind of mucus plug.  It means you're getting ready to deliver."</p>
<p>"I'm going into labour?"</p>
<p>"No, not yet.  At least, not necessarily.  But maybe soon.  Could be a few more days."</p>
<p>"Did you have one of these?"</p>
<p>"Mine came out a bit more slowly, not all at once, but yeah.  I'll send Abigail a text and let her know, but it's not a reason to start rushing or panicking."</p>
<p>"My baby's on the way," he smiled.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>The baby wasn't on its way.  Another three days went by.  Lucifer felt his belly go heavy and tight a few times, but then it just faded away.  Abigail said she could do one more sweep, and book his induction for the first of November just in case.</p>
<p>Lucifer had serious words with the parasite, saying it better be out by Halloween.  The idea of having to go into the hospital without Dan was not something he wanted to think about.</p>
<p>The tightness came again on the penultimate day of October, and he thought nothing of it at first.  Chloe had gone to work, and Dan was dropping Trixie at school, and for once he didn't feel like staying in bed.  He got up and went into the kitchen to get himself a smoothie.  As the fruit was spinning in the blender, the tightness intensified.  He put a hand on his belly and found it was rock hard.  It continued to tighten and he put his other hand on the counter to steady himself until it faded.  He switched off the machine, poured his drink, and went to lie down on the couch.</p>
<p>Dan came in shortly after and stroked his hair.  "Hey, you're up.  Kind of.  Everything okay?"</p>
<p>"I think I had a contraction," he said quietly.</p>
<p>"What?" Dan asked, his face registering both surprise and joy.  "You should have called me."</p>
<p>"You were on your way back anyway. Besides, it was only a small one, I wasn't even sure if it was the real thing."</p>
<p>"Okay.  Just the one, though?"</p>
<p>"So far."</p>
<p>"How long ago?"</p>
<p>"I'm not sure.  I was too surprised to check."</p>
<p>"If- <i>when</i> it happens again, let me know straight away, okay?"</p>
<p>"Okay."</p>
<p>"I'm gonna call Chloe."</p>
<p>"No need to drag her away from work."</p>
<p>"No, but she'll want to know."</p>
<p>Chloe wanted to come straight home, but Dan convinced her to wait until they were sure it wasn't just a one off.  Another two hours went by, and Dan was starting to wonder if Lucifer had imagined it when he gave a small grunt and clutched his belly again.</p>
<p>"Another one?"</p>
<p>Lucifer blew out slowly, and nodded.  Dan checked his watch and put his hands on the bump.</p>
<p>"I'm no expert, but that feels like a contraction to me.  Does it hurt?"</p>
<p>"It aches a little.  Nothing I can't manage."  He sighed.  "It's gone again."</p>
<p>Dan pulled out his phone and made a note of the time.  Then he called Chloe again.  She said she'd already handed her case over, spoken to HR, and was ready to come home.  He didn't argue.</p>
<p>He called Abigail next.  She said she had a few more patients to see and not to worry because it was still very early stages.  She told him to let her know when the contractions were ten minutes apart.</p>
<p>He put the phone and looked at Lucifer.  "Shit.  We're having a baby."</p>
<p>Lucifer grinned.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Chloe was doing her organised panic when she got in.  She checked in Lucifer first, asking him for details, which he related with extreme patience, knowing this was her way of coping with stress.  Then she went and checked the hospital bag, got the sterilizer out of its box and set some bottles in it to steam.  She put clean sheets on the bed, with an extra mattress protector underneath.  She was preparing the baby basket when she heard Dan calling her urgently.</p>
<p>Lucifer was breathing deeply and slowly, and Dan was beside him holding his hand.  Chloe joined them and rubbed Lucifer's back.</p>
<p>"That was a sixty three minute interval," Dan announced.  "We've got a ways to go yet."</p>
<p>"Are you two going to drop everything and smother me every time this happens?" Lucifer moaned.</p>
<p>"Absolutely," Dan said.</p>
<p>The intervals grew incrementally smaller and Lucifer seemed to be more strongly affected by each one.  Dan called Maze and asked if she could pick Trixie up from school, saying it was all go.  </p>
<p>They waltzed in together an hour later, and Trixie ran up and hugged Lucifer (who had at least managed to put on a shirt and pair of shorts) just as another contraction hit.  He breathed through it, saying nothing, while everyone watched with varying degrees of fascination.  </p>
<p>"Awesome," Maze grinned.  "Can I stay and watch the birth?"</p>
<p>"No," the three adults answered simultaneously.</p>
<p>"Why not? I saw Linda's, I know how it goes."</p>
<p>"This is our thing, Maze.  You can come back when it's all over," Chloe said.</p>
<p>"Fine," she huffed.  "What about you, kid?  You wanna hang around and listen to him scream or come back to Linda's with me?"</p>
<p>Trixie was torn by indecision.  Lucifer patted the top of her head.  "It's okay, primate.  I won't be at all offended if you go.  I have a feeling this could get ugly.  I promise we'll call you as soon as the baby's out and you can come straight back."</p>
<p>"Okay," she agreed, and kissed his bump.  </p>
<p>"Why don't you go pack up in case this takes all night?" Dan suggested.  "Then we can have cookies and milk together before you go."</p>
<p>"I'm not seven," she complained.</p>
<p>"Okay, cookies and coffee."</p>
<p>She soon had her bag ready, and Maze had cookies with them round the dining table.  They chatted and laughed, and it was a special family moment.</p>
<p>A strange look crossed Lucifer's face.  "Here we go again," he mused.  </p>
<p>Dan checked his phone.  "That's less than twenty minutes apart."</p>
<p>Lucifer's eyes screwed shut and he groaned.</p>
<p>"Getting stronger?"</p>
<p>He only nodded.</p>
<p>"Breathe," Chloe said, and he blew out explosively.  Another breath and he relaxed.</p>
<p>"There.  Give me another cookie, urchin, I have a feeling I'm going to need plenty of sustenance to get through this."</p>
<p>When the next contraction hit fifteen minutes later, it was accompanied by a wet trickling sound.</p>
<p>Lucifer's hands gripped the table and Dan and Chloe rose to stand either side of him.</p>
<p>"Maze?" Chloe said with a meaningful look.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I got it.  Let's get out of here kid."</p>
<p>"Okay," Trixie said.  "I love you guys.  Good luck!"</p>
<p>Dan grabbed her for a quick hug before she went.  "Love you too.  Be good for Linda, okay?"</p>
<p>"I will.  Bye!"</p>
<p>When she was gone, Dan dialled Abigail.  "I know you said ten minutes, but we're down to fifteen and they're getting closer all the time.  Also his waters just broke."</p>
<p><i>"I'll be there within the hour,"</i> Abigail promised.  <i>"Just try to keep him relaxed and as comfortable as you can in the meantime.  Sometimes a bath is good.” </i></p>
<p>"Thanks."  He hung up and looked back at Lucifer.  "You okay?"</p>
<p>"Warm and wet," he laughed.  "Just how I like it."</p>
<p>Chloe giggled.  "Can't be that bad if you're still making sex jokes.  Come on, let's get you cleaned up."</p>
<p>She ran a bath while Dan got him out of his wet clothes and wiped him down.  The water felt good, giving a bit of extra support for the weight of the baby.  He stayed in there through another three contractions and then the doorbell rang.</p>
<p>"How far apart?" she asked Chloe as soon as she let her in.</p>
<p>"Last one was eleven and a half minutes."</p>
<p>"He's making good progress.  How are his pain levels?'</p>
<p>"Going up.  It's hard to say exactly, he has a very high pain tolerance.  I've seen him get stabbed in the shoulder without much of a fuss, and even make jokes with a bullet in his stomach.  But I can tell he's feeling it."</p>
<p>"I've got a few canisters of gas and air in the car if he starts needing it.  But I won't suggest it to him unless you say so- I know he's a big fan of drugs and would probably take it just for the high, and then use it all up and be too out of it to push."</p>
<p>"He's also too stubborn to admit when he needs help.  I'll let you know if I think he's suffering."</p>
<p>"Perfect.  Let's go meet the patient."</p>
<p>Lucifer had got out of the bath and was bent over the sink groaning.  Dan was rubbing his back while drying him with a towel.</p>
<p>"Hi there," Abigail said cheerily.  "So it's finally happening, I see."</p>
<p>"Oh yes!" Lucifer said.  "Remind me why I was so keen to make this happen."</p>
<p>"Because you're fed up of being huge and tired," Dan supplied, "and because you can't wait to meet your baby."</p>
<p>"Ah yes, baby.  I hate children.  This was a bad idea."</p>
<p>"Trust me, you're going to feel very different when you're holding a little bundle of sunshine."</p>
<p>"If babies are so delightful, why don't you have one?"</p>
<p>"I might, one day.  Right now, I'm happy helping other people with theirs.  All done?"</p>
<p>"Yes, it's passed.  I just feel a bit wobbly."</p>
<p>"Dan, can you help him to bed?  I can examine him and see how far along we are."</p>
<p>"Sure."</p>
<p>"Ooh, are you going to finger me again?" Lucifer teased.</p>
<p>"Yes, sweetie.  But I'm not going to hang around there this time, so don't get your hopes up."</p>
<p>“Shame.  And I was so up for sex too.”  He lowered himself onto the bed with obvious effort.  “Same position as last time?”</p>
<p>“I’m going to feel your belly first, see where baby’s sitting.”  She pressed and prodded, nodding her head.  She took his pulse too.  “All good.  Head’s in a good position and the right way around.  Now if you could spread your legs for me?”</p>
<p>"Always, darling."</p>
<p>Chloe rolled her eyes.  "Trust you to keep flirting even while you're in labour."</p>
<p>"Hey, anything that makes the person about to give birth happy, is fine with me," Abigail said.  "Here we go."  She completed the examination quickly, though it was a little uncomfortable.  "You're still in very early stages," she said, peeling off her glove, "but everything seems to be going very well.  I'm going to suggest you rest as much as you can, have some light snacks to keep your energy up and stay hydrated.  If you want to get up and move around, that's okay too, but keep one of these guys nearby."</p>
<p>"You're not staying?"</p>
<p>"You don't need me yet.  Normally I wouldn't see my patients until contractions are steady at five minutes apart, but I wanted to check in on you because your situation is unusual.  But I've got other patients too, and I need dinner before I'm here for the long haul.  This is the easy part.  I'll be back when things start getting tough.  When they're five minutes apart, or in the unlikely event that the pain gets more than you can handle alone, give me a call.  Don't worry, your body knows what it's doing.  You got this."  She left with a smile.</p>
<p>Lucifer turned into his side, and Chloe lay facing him.  He pulled Dan in close behind. </p>
<p>"You okay?" Chloe asked.</p>
<p>"I think so. It's somewhat of a relief to know it's all going to plan.  Still…"</p>
<p>"Hey, it's okay to feel nervous.  Or excited or confused or anything, really.  Your body's about to do something very difficult and completely life-changing."</p>
<p>"Way to go with the reassurance, Chlo."</p>
<p>"Shut up, Dan.  I'm not going to sugar coat this for him.  But also, Lucifer, you're not going through this alone.  We're here for you, and we're going to do everything we can to support you.  Just tell us what you need."</p>
<p>"I don't think I can sleep.  I'm too wound up."</p>
<p>"How about I grab the laptop and a load more pillows, and we can lounge around in bed eating snacks and binge-watching something," Dan suggested.</p>
<p>"Sounds perfect.  Can we rewatch Bones?"</p>
<p>"Whatever you desire, my love," Chloe said. </p>
<p>Dan got Lucifer comfortable in half a mountain of pillows, gave Chloe the laptop and went in search of snacks.  He came back with a tray laden with fresh and dried fruit, cereal bars, crisps, chocolate spread and popcorn.</p>
<p>"Dan!" Chloe chided lightly.  "What happened to healthy food?"</p>
<p>"What? There's fruit.  You can pick whatever you want, love.  I'm gonna grab a stack of water and juice too."</p>
<p>The time passed quickly for a while.  Lucifer hadn't mentioned anything about clothes, and his spouses didn't prompt him.  They both knew he was more comfortable naked anyway.  He didn't bother to pause the video when the pain came, and was mostly able to breathe through it.  They were coming regularly between eight and twelve minutes, and by the end of the first episode Dan and Chloe finally stopped fussing every time it happened.  Dan kept logging all of the details on an app on his phone.  After four episodes Lucifer sat up and stretched.</p>
<p>"That's enough of that, I need to move."</p>
<p>They cleared the way for him to shuffle to the side of the bed and Chloe held his hand as he started walking.  "Where are we going?"</p>
<p>"Anywhere.  I just want to walk.  Talk to me.  Tell me about a case you've been working on while I've been slobbing about the house."</p>
<p>The house was large, and there was plenty of room to explore.  They did laps from the bedrooms, down and up corridors and around the living room to the kitchen, and then all the way back again.  And again.  It was slow progress.  Lucifer took small steps and had to keep stopping, resting with one hand on the wall.  But it was helping.  He felt active, was able to spend some of his pent up energy, and the contractions started coming faster and stronger.</p>
<p>He turned to put both hands on the wall with a long growl-grunt-moan.  Chloe moved to look at his face, seeing it filled with determination and knowing it hurt a lot more than he was letting on.  She rubbed his back and kissed his upper arm.  "You're doing so well," she assured him.  "You're being amazing."</p>
<p>Lucifer let out a long sigh and turned back to keep walking.</p>
<p>"That one was a whole minute long," Dan noted.  "And you've been getting them steadily at five minutes for over half an hour.  I think it's time to call in reinforcements." </p>
<p>Abigail was there within twenty minutes.  She got him on the sofa and did all her checks again.  "Moving along very nicely, but it's still going to be a while.  You're at four centimetres, so I'd say this baby's gonna come some time between midnight and morning."</p>
<p>Lucifer groaned.  "So the Devil's spawn will have a birthday on Halloween.  Bloody perfect."  He rolled around to stand up when another contraction hit and he ended up on his knees, grasping the sofa.  "I can take a few more hours of this.  It won't be fun, but the end is in sight.  And it's really not as bad as the lake of fire."</p>
<p>Abigail nodded.  "That's a very good attitude.  Keep that thought in your head."</p>
<p>"Daniel, come here, I need to keep walking."  Dan helped him up and supported him as he crept around the room.  They stopped at one of the windows and he pressed his face to the cool glass.  It was getting dark outside.  He opened his eyes.</p>
<p>"I don't suppose I could take a quick dip in the pool?" he asked.</p>
<p>"Not a good plan," Abi said flatly.  "You might end up going under and scaring us all to death."</p>
<p>"What about the hot tub?" Dan suggested.  "It's chlorine free and we can keep the temperature on low."</p>
<p>"That sounds perfect," Lucifer sighed.  "Please say yes."</p>
<p>Abigail bit her lip in thought.  "Normally I'd say no to that too, as it's not a sterile environment.  But germs can't hurt you, right?"</p>
<p>"Correct."</p>
<p>"Then I guess it's close enough to a birthing pool.  But I want you to promise to come out before the actual birth, because it might not be so good for the baby."</p>
<p>"I promise."</p>
<p>"I'll go get it set up," Chloe offered.</p>
<p>When Lucifer finally stepped into the hot tub, it felt wonderful.  The water sloshed around him, taking the weight off his back.  He took a seat and breathed easier.  "Is anyone going to join me?"</p>
<p>"Would you like that?" Chloe asked.</p>
<p>"Very much so.  I still need someone to hold my hand."</p>
<p>Chloe smiled and started stripping off.  She'd brought plenty of towels out already, and it wasn't as if Abigail had never seen her naked before either.</p>
<p>Lucifer grinned.  "It's my favourite film all over again.  Daniel?"</p>
<p>"Man," Dan sighed.  "You do realise if I get naked in there with you, I'm totally gonna get the world's most inappropriate boner?"</p>
<p>Chloe laughed, and Lucifer groaned as another contraction started.  "Get in the tub, Daniel," he said through gritted teeth. </p>
<p>"Yes, Dark Lord," Dan relented and peeled off his clothes.  He sat down by Lucifer, who leaned into his chest.</p>
<p>"That's better.  Thank you."</p>
<p>Abigail stayed out, still in uniform and keeping an eye on the time.</p>
<p>"We still haven't decided on a name," Dan pointed out.</p>
<p>"It's hard without seeing what we've got," Lucifer said.</p>
<p>"So many good names are tainted by grisly murders, too," Chloe said.  "Our options are restricted."</p>
<p>"Which is how we ended up with Beatrice last time.  Okay.  So anything biblical is out, anything victim or killer is out, anything Lucifer deems hooker-ish is out.  Please don't tell me we're ruling out anyone you've slept with or there'll be no names left."</p>
<p>"We could try something more old fashioned," Chloe suggested.  "Muriel or Ingrid or Olivia.  I bet Lucifer's picked up tons of ancient names over the years."</p>
<p>"Not many I'd care to name my child after."</p>
<p> "What about straight up movie names?  Steve or Bruce or Tony?"</p>
<p>"Steven falls under exemption category one.  I don't mind Antony."</p>
<p>"So wait, we're going with an Avengers theme?  What happened to Star Wars?" Chloe said.</p>
<p>"Well you can't have Luke or Leia for the same reason as Steve.  And I think Obi-wan or Han would be a bit too obvious."</p>
<p>"Damn, I so could have done the 'Luke, I am your father' bit," Dan joked.</p>
<p>"Antony Decker," Chloe said thoughtfully.  "That could work."</p>
<p>"Charlie was so sure it was a girl though."</p>
<p>"Well, we'll find out if he was right soon enough."</p>
<p>Lucifer took another deep breath and sat up.  "Ungh.  They're getting stronger," he winced.</p>
<p>"And closer," Abigail said.  "But not close enough.  You can stay in here a while longer."</p>
<p>They managed to keep the conversation going for another hour, but then Lucifer's moans were causing too much of an interruption.</p>
<p>"I need a distraction," he panted after a particularly intense one.  "How's that inappropriate boner coming along?"</p>
<p>"Lucifer, we can't have sex while you're in labour."</p>
<p>"Obviously.  What if I want to grope you, though?  You said you’d do everything you could to support me.”</p>
<p>“Do you seriously think I’m letting you anywhere near my cock right now?  You almost tore holes in the couch.”</p>
<p>“Fair point.  What about my present from Eve?  Abi, do you mind?  They’re in the nursery, I’d forgotten about them until now.”</p>
<p>She brought out a few steel rods from the box, and when the next contraction came, he let all the tension focus on his grip.</p>
<p>It helped, but the rod barely survived, all bent and crumpled.  Abigail brought the rest of the box, and remaining rods lasted not much more than an hour.</p>
<p>“Bloody Hell!” he groaned, when the last one snapped in half.</p>
<p>Chloe looked at Abigail.  “I think it might be time to go get that canister.”</p>
<p>He barely noticed she’d gone, and when she came back and offered him to mouthpiece he took it greedily.  “Just take a really big drag like you’re sucking on a joint,” she told him, and he sighed and melted against the side of the pool.  “That’s it.  Just save it for when you’re having a contraction, or we’re gonna run out.”</p>
<p>“Can we marry her too?” he giggled.</p>
<p>“That’s just the drugs talking,” she smiled.  “Besides, I think Natalie might have some objections.”</p>
<p>“You two are really serious, aren’t you?” Chloe asked, relieved to see Lucifer so relaxed once more.</p>
<p>“Yeah.  We fit really well.  She likes to feel needed, and I like looking after her.  The sex is incredible, even without the diabolic intervention, but it’s more than that.  Just on a day to day basis, our lives work better together.  I can’t imagine my life without her.”</p>
<p>“Do you think you’ll get married?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know.  I think we can be committed without it.  I mean, it’s good for you guys, but for me, being her Dom is the best way I know to show her how much she means to me.”</p>
<p>“I get that, now,” Chloe said.  “I’ve seen how much it means to my husbands, and there’s something there that’s… I dunno, <i>extra</i> to just being friends or lovers.”</p>
<p>Dan looked at Chloe.  “You know that doesn’t mean what I have with you is any <i>less</i> though, right?”</p>
<p>“I know.  It’s different.  That’s all.  We have our own connection.  And also the one that binds all three of us together.”</p>
<p>“Like this baby, a part of all of us.”</p>
<p>They both kissed Lucifer’s bare shoulders.  He had turned to face the edge of the tub, leaning on the rim in a wide, kneeling position.  The baby’s head was pressing its way down, and it was the most comfortable position he could manage.  Feeling tired, now, he closed his eyes and dozed a little in between each bout of pain.  He lost track of the conversation and drifted between sleep and hurt.  Every so often, Chloe would touch his face and remind him to keep breathing, slow and steady, and to draw on the gas.  He felt Dan’s arms around him, and heard his voice saying he was doing so well, so strong, so brave.  He took sips of water when it was offered, and it relieved a slowly growing sense of nausea.  </p>
<p>Then Chloe was trying to talk to him again.  It took a moment to focus on what she was saying.</p>
<p>"Lucifer?  Abigail needs to examine you again.  Lean on Dan."</p>
<p>He nodded and hung his arms around Dan's neck.  There was some prodding and then it went away, and more talking, but the pain came back and blotted out the words.</p>
<p>"It's time to get out, now, Dark Lord," Dan said gently when it was over.</p>
<p>He blinked, confused.  "What time is it?"</p>
<p>"A quarter after two.  Happy Halloween."</p>
<p>"Bollocks."</p>
<p>Chloe got out first and quickly dried and dressed herself, then held Lucifer's hand while Dan did the same.  They helped Lucifer up and out of the tub, and he groaned as gravity took over again.  They dried him off and took him to bed.</p>
<p>"Is the baby coming?  Am I ready?"</p>
<p>"You're fully dilated," Abigail said.  Things were a bit clearer now he was moving again.  "Contractions are coming fast and strong.  It shouldn't be much longer.  Let's get you comfortable and then when you feel the urge, you can start to push."</p>
<p>There were still plenty of pillows to prop him up, and Abigail already had everything she needed set up ready on the dresser.  He was kind of half sitting, with his legs bent and open in front of him.  She put some kind of absorbent pad under his hips and smiled.</p>
<p>The next contraction came strong, but it felt right to push, so he did.  His body seemed to know exactly what to do, and he followed his instincts.</p>
<p>"That's good.  Well done.  Breathe for a minute.  When the next one comes, work with it."</p>
<p>Another two and he could feel the head lodged in his pelvis.  He wanted to get it out.  He <i>needed</i> to get it out.  One more time the pain started, and he focussed and pushed with all he had.  Nothing was happening.  “What’s wrong, why’s it not coming?” he asked Chloe.  Her lips were pressed together; she was worried.</p>
<p>“Baby’s crowning,” Abigail said.  “It’s all ready and you’re pushing really well, but the doorway is a tight fit.  I’d suggest an episiotomy at this point, but my tools aren’t going to work on you, are they?”</p>
<p>“Maze.  She has something that would do it.”</p>
<p>Abigail looked at Chloe.  “How far away?”</p>
<p>“At least half an hour.”</p>
<p>She pressed a doppler to Lucifer’s belly and shook her head.  “Too long.  Heartbeat’s rising.”</p>
<p>Chloe and Dan stared at each other, and then Dan shook his head.  “Fuck.  Okay.”  He bent forward and kissed Lucifer.  “I’m sorry, love.  I am.  But I have to go away for a bit.”</p>
<p>“No!” Lucifer said, grabbing the front of his shirt.  “No, you can’t go, I forbid it.”</p>
<p>Dan looked very worried.  “Lucifer, listen to me, please.  This baby has to come out, and it has to come out now.  And much as I would love to see it happen, if I stay, Abi can’t do what she needs to do.”</p>
<p>“There has to be another way.  Self-actualisation.  I can make it work.  I gave myself all these parts, I can make them do what I need.”</p>
<p>“Okay.  Let’s try that.  Think about stretching out.  And push.”</p>
<p>When the pain came back, he used it, drew strength from it, and concentrated on opening.</p>
<p>“That was a bit better, but it’s not enough.  Honestly, it looks like you’re ready to tear.”</p>
<p>That gave Lucifer a terrible idea, but it was better than other options.  “Detective,” he said, turning to her.  </p>
<p>She took his hand in both of hers.  “I know you’re scared about letting Dan go, but we need to be brave for our baby."</p>
<p>“No, I don’t.  I need to be vulnerable.  Daniel, you should step away, but not too far.  I just need to focus on Chloe.  On how good she is.  On how she makes me…” he broke off, and his face creased, and he screamed as the pain intensified tenfold.  For a second he forgot everything, but his body took over and pushed.</p>
<p>Something gave way.  He couldn't differentiate one pain from another, but he could feel the pressure moving down and out.</p>
<p>"That's it!" Abigail shouted.  "Keep going, keep going.  Well done, now breathe."</p>
<p>The pain eased off, and Lucifer gasped for air.  Abigail was grinning.  "The head's out, Lucifer, you did so well.  Next contraction comes, I need another big push, okay sweetie?"</p>
<p>"It hurts so much," he whimpered.</p>
<p>"I know, love, but you can do this, you're so strong and amazing," Chloe said, trying her best to keep her composure for his sake.</p>
<p>His face creased again.  "Daniel!" he shouted, and held out his hand.</p>
<p>"I'm here," Dan said, coming back and kissing his fingertips.  "I'm here, love, you got this."</p>
<p>"Shoulders are out.  Keep pushing."</p>
<p>He strained with all he had left, and felt it pass out of him, leaving him empty.</p>
<p>"Congratulations!  You have a baby girl!"</p>
<p>Lucifer held out his hands and Abigail carefully passed her over.  She was still attached by the cord, and rather slimy, but he didn't care.  Her tiny cries filled the room and he cradled her in his arms, with Dan and Chloe hugging them both. </p>
<p>"It's all right, it's all right, my beautiful little parasite, I'm here.  Daddy's here." He pressed his lips to her forehead, sobbing with joy and relief and a tumult of feelings he could not yet name.  "I'm your Daddy.  I'm going to take such good care of you.  I love you."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here it is, the final chapter!  This is by far the longest thing I ever wrote.  So thank you all for reading this far!</p>
<p>I'm afraid to say that due to REASONS I do not yet have another story lined up ready to post for this series.  There is one more story in it that I still have to tell, and I've started on it, but it's being slow to emerge.  And you never know, I don't think I'm ready to let these characters go completely, so there might be the odd plotless one-shot popping up now and then.  I hope to see you all again when my muse returns! </p>
<p>&lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"We need to call Trixie," Lucifer said suddenly.</p>
<p>"It's late, we should probably wait until morning," Chloe said. </p>
<p>"No, I promised I'd call her straight away.  Daniel, give me your phone."  He dialed and waited while it rang a few times.</p>
<p>At the other end of the line, Trixie slowly woke up, realised what the noise was and what it signified, and grabbed her phone in a rush.</p>
<p>"Dad?" </p>
<p>"Yes," Lucifer answered.  "I mean, it's me, but yes.  Hello urchin.  Guess what?"</p>
<p>"The baby's here!  I can hear her!"</p>
<p>"Yes.  You have a little sister."</p>
<p>He pulled the phone away from his ear as she shrieked.  "Charlie was right!  I'm going to wake up Maze right now and we'll be there as soon as we can."</p>
<p>"Don't be in too much of a hurry.  I'm not exactly presentable.  But I promised I'd call you straight away, so I did."</p>
<p>"Okay, well, call back as soon as you're ready for us.  I'm going to wake Maze up anyway.  Can I tell Linda and Amenadiel too?"</p>
<p>"They might have worked it out from the squealing."  </p>
<p>"I can't help it, this is too awesome!  See you soon!"</p>
<p>Lucifer passed the phone back to Dan, who quickly took a picture of Lucifer, Chloe and the baby.</p>
<p>"Oh, let me get one of all of you," Abigail offered.  They all looked an utter mess, but deliriously happy.  "Okay, sorry to say but we still have work to do.  Who wants to cut the cord?"</p>
<p>"I did Trixie's, so I guess it's your turn," Dan said to Chloe.</p>
<p>"We'll do it together."</p>
<p>Abigail put on the clamps and the two held the scissors hand over hand like they were cutting a wedding cake.</p>
<p>Lucifer sighed as the last physical connection to his offspring was severed.</p>
<p>"Excellent job," Abi said.  "I'm afraid I need to borrow the little one briefly, just to check her over, but I promise to give her back nice and clean real soon."</p>
<p>They all watched as Abigail wrapped the infant in a towel, and did a quick visual survey.  She handed her to Chloe while she and Lucifer worked on delivering the placenta.  It didn't take too long.</p>
<p>"You know, you could do with a few stitches," she observed while she was down there.</p>
<p>"I heal quickly.  I'll be fine."</p>
<p>"Okay.  But I'm gonna check again in half an hour just to make sure.  Do you want to try feeding?"</p>
<p>A sense of longing twisted in Lucifer's gut, a need to supply the child with all her desires.  He nodded.</p>
<p>With the aid of several pillows, they got her in position and latched on.  Her chin bobbed slowly up and down as she worked out what to do.  It was all too overwhelming.  But his body provided and it felt right.</p>
<p>She settled and closed her eyes, and Lucifer handed her to Dan before he completely fell apart.  He had never felt so sore and exhausted and happy and loved all at once.  </p>
<p>Well, maybe after his first night with Chloe.  But that was different.</p>
<p>Abigail cleared all the mess away, and then gave Lucifer a quick lesson on pads, and Chloe helped him into some underwear and his silk robe and retrieved the covers to get him tucked in.  She called Trixie and told her they were tired, but ready, and couldn't wait to see her.</p>
<p>"I think we need to get this little one presentable too," Dan said. </p>
<p>"Hang on, I need to weigh her before she gets dressed."  She got a set of travel scales out of another bag, laid a clean towel over the metal dish, and pressed a few buttons.  "Okay, place your bets.  How big is she?"</p>
<p>"She's bigger than Trixie was," Dan said.  "Maybe, seven and a half?"</p>
<p>“I’m gonna say at least eight,” Chloe said.</p>
<p>“I have no absolutely no idea,” Lucifer admitted.</p>
<p>Abigail laid the baby on the towel.  She wriggled and fussed at being put down.  “Wow.  Eight pounds and eleven ounces.  I wouldn’t have guessed that.  She doesn’t look that bulky, just long.”</p>
<p>“No way, that’s huge!” Dan blurted.</p>
<p>“No wonder you had trouble, love,” Chloe said.  “That’s pretty big for a new baby.  Well done!”</p>
<p>“But she’s so tiny,” Lucifer said, reaching for her again, and Abigail handed her back.  “She’s so small and squashy and wow!  She has positively miniscule fingernails!”  He took hold of her hand as he examined them.  “Not much in the way of hair, yet, but it’s lovely and soft.”</p>
<p>“Dark like yours,” Dan said.  “And check out the arch of those eyebrows, you definitely got some of Chloe in there too.”</p>
<p>“She gets those eyes from you, though, Daniel.  She’s so beautiful.  But then she would be, I suppose, if we all made her.”</p>
<p><i>“You</i> made her,” Chloe corrected, kissing the top of his head.  “And you did a brilliant job.  I’m going to go get her some clothes and a diaper before she leaks.”</p>
<p>Lucifer laid her on his lap and got her diaper on with a minimum of fuss, just like he’d practised at his class.  Getting her clothes on was more difficult, as she kept wiggling but he got there with Chloe’s help.  She looked super cute in her striped onesie.  “There we are, my little Antichrist, all ready for bed.  You’ve had a long day.”</p>
<p>The baby burbled at him.  </p>
<p>“We need to decide her name,” Dan said.  “People might start wondering if we keep calling her the Antichrist.”</p>
<p>"Any suggestions?"</p>
<p>"Well, she's not a Muriel," Chloe said.  Then her eyes caught on the wedding photo she had put on the dresser.  The photographer had caught the moment when Dan felt the baby kick, and Chloe was laughing at her husbands' surprised expressions.  She was still holding her bouquet, and Lucifer's blue buttonhole stood out against the grey.  "What about Rose?"</p>
<p>The two men smiled and then looked down at the baby.  "It suits her," Dan agreed. </p>
<p>"Yes, I like it too.  My little Rose Decker," Lucifer stroked her hair and kissed her softly.  "I love you, Rose."</p>
<p>They sat on the bed for a while, just gazing sleepily at the infant while Abigail packed up her things.  She agreed to stay in the spare room so she could keep an eye on Rose and make sure Lucifer was recovering properly.</p>
<p>After a while they heard footsteps and a gentle knock on the door.</p>
<p>"Come in," Chloe called.</p>
<p>Trixie ran over, Maze and David loitering in the doorway.  Dan gave David an extra broad smile, and then turned his attention back to his children.  "Hey, monkey.  Meet your little sister.  This is Rose."</p>
<p>Trixie grinned.  "She's the cutest thing I've ever seen.  Can I hold her?"</p>
<p>Dan stood up and tapped the space he vacated on the bed.  She sat with her back to the wall, and Lucifer passed the baby over, making sure she was well supported.</p>
<p>Looking at them together, he felt like his heart would burst.</p>
<p>"Congrats," David said.  "To all of you."</p>
<p>"What are you doing here, minion?" Lucifer asked. </p>
<p>"I was with Maze when we got woken up with the news.  Couldn't miss seeing the Devil Mommy."</p>
<p>"I've decided I'm going with Daddy."</p>
<p>David's eyebrows rose dramatically.  "Really?  This kid must be something special."</p>
<p>"She's the most special baby in the whole world," he answered proudly.</p>
<p>"Of course she is, she's yours."</p>
<p>"The kid's kinda cute I guess," Maze said.  "But if you're all gonna sit round googly eyed, I'm gonna find a place to sleep."</p>
<p>"Abigail's already claimed the guest room, but you can use mine," Dan said.  "It's not like I'm ever in there anyway."</p>
<p>"Awesome.  See you in the morning.  David, come join me when you're done with the spawn."</p>
<p>Trixie was soon falling asleep again, in spite of her excitement, and Chloe persuaded her to go back to bed.  David gave Dan a congratulatory kiss and went to join Maze.  After another quick check that proved Lucifer was already starting to heal, Abigail retired for the night with instructions to get her if they needed help with anything.</p>
<p>Lucifer yawned.  </p>
<p>"Come on," Chloe said.  "We need to put her down before we all fall asleep too."</p>
<p>"I know, it's just…" Lucifer sighed.</p>
<p>"You need her close to you?"</p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>"I'll set up the basket right next to the bed, you can sleep next to her without the risk of one of us crushing her in our sleep."</p>
<p>It was still hard to let her go.  She'd been a part of him for so long, but she was her own person now.  He had created a new soul, a light brighter than any star.  But he laid her down in the basket, and covered her with a soft blanket, and tucked the little goat toy in beside her.  She seemed to look up at him before she closed her eyes.  So he sang her a lullaby. </p>
<p>
  <i>I see trees of green, red roses too,</i><br/>I see them bloom for me and you,<br/>And I think to myself what a wonderful world...
</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>He woke up to the sound of her cries and quickly picked her up before she woke anyone else.  A quick sniff told him exactly what the problem was and moved to the edge of the bed to stand up.  </p>
<p>Gently.  </p>
<p>He was healing, but still sore, and took tentative steps to the nursery to change her.  The mess in her diaper wasn't anything worse than he'd seen in Hell, or some crime scenes for that matter, and he quickly disposed of it and had her back in his arms again.  She was still fidgeting and fussing, though it was different now.</p>
<p><i>Hungry,</i> his mind supplied.  He wasn't sure if that was another parental instinct, or if his panlingual abilities also included baby.  He'd never stopped to listen to one before.</p>
<p>He took her back to bed and Chloe and Dan stirred as he was propping himself up with pillows.  Good elbow support was required, especially as his nipples weren't in the usual place for this kind of activity.  He could already feel his chest tightening.</p>
<p>"Everything okay?" Chloe asked blearily.</p>
<p>"Yes, my love.  She's just a bit peckish."</p>
<p>It took a few attempts for Rose to properly latch on, and Chloe was almost at the point of calling Abigail when she worked it out.  Lucifer's face as he looked down at her was a picture of serenity.</p>
<p>"So, we're liking parenthood?" Chloe asked. </p>
<p>"Fatherhood," Lucifer said.  "I'm her father.  For some reason the word doesn't hurt as much when I look at her."</p>
<p>"Linda's gonna love unpacking that one."</p>
<p>"I expect I'll be hearing from her first thing in the morning."  He noticed Dan staring.  "What?"</p>
<p>"You are totally rocking the breast-feeding, dude.  That's a skill."</p>
<p>"Chest-feeding," he corrected.  "Man-boobs, remember?  But it's what she desires, what she needs, and fulfilling desires is what I do best."</p>
<p>"Can't argue with that.  Hey, so if you're Daddy, do I have to come up with a different title for me?  Two Dads would be confusing, right?"</p>
<p>"Oh, I don't know," Chloe mused. "People seem to manage two grandads without problems.  You're definitely her dad too.  And if there's ever a need for clarification we say 'Daddy Dan' or 'Daddy Devil.'  Or something."</p>
<p>"I like the sound of Daddy Devil," Lucifer grinned.</p>
<p>She groaned.  "I was kinda joking, but okay, I should have known you would."</p>
<p>Lucifer sighed.  "I know I'm still riding a roller coaster of hormones, but I want you both to know how grateful I am for all of this.  I know it's not what you pictured life with me to look like, but you've both been incredible, and I would never have even imagined it without you." </p>
<p>"Hey, I couldn't imagine anything more perfect than this," Dan said.  "What we have is… well it's better than anything I've got words for."</p>
<p>"The word is family.  Which might not seem like much to you, but it's everything to me.  Family doesn't mean what I used to think it did.  My chosen family, all the people who care about me, who've supported through everything and will keep supporting me- you have no idea how much that means to me.  I can be more than I was because all of you believed in me.  I can finally look forward instead of just looking back.  This is my future, right here in my arms.  Living proof of impossible things.  And it makes me wonder…"</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"Is this what Mum felt when she first saw me?  Did… did Dad ever…" he couldn't finish the sentence, but they knew what he meant.  His eyes flashed briefly in the darkness.</p>
<p>Chloe was closest, and though he didn't have an arm free she sat up and leaned into his shoulder.  "Maybe one day you can ask Him."</p>
<p>"Maybe.  One day.  For now I'm just going to enjoy every second of this precious little creature."  </p>
<p>Chloe reached and stroked Rose's hair.  "Thank you for giving me another baby girl," she said.</p>
<p>Dan sat up and inched close to Chloe, stroking her arm and gazing at the child.  "She's really perfect, Lucifer.  Thank you for bringing her into the world."</p>
<p>Rose kept suckling, her eyes open but not yet able to focus on anything.  Somehow, her mouth slipped and when she couldn't find the nipple straight away she began to cry.  Two tiny points of burning red shone bright until Lucifer lifted her head back where it needed to be.</p>
<p>Chloe touched her cheek and smiled.  "So she's got your eyes too."</p>
<p>"She's perfect," Dan repeated. </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>The next time they all woke up, it was to the smell of bacon.  Rose was still fast asleep so the parents put on their bathrobes very quietly, save for the rumbling of stomachs.</p>
<p>"Can I take her?" Dan asked.</p>
<p>"Of course.  She's yours too," Lucifer said.  "It would be greedy of me to hold her all the time."</p>
<p>They went to investigate the delicious smells wafting from the kitchen, and found Trixie and all their overnight guests sitting at the breakfast table while Natalie dished up from the frying pan.  "Morning!" She said cheerfully.  "I hope you don't mind, but when Abigail gets home from an all nighter, I always make her breakfast.  But then she said she was staying over, and as it's you, I suggested I come and do breakfast here."</p>
<p>"Natalie, darling, you are most welcome," Lucifer said, greeting her with a peck on the cheek.  "Mostly because I'm absolutely famished and for the first time in months there's room in my belly for food.  Keep cooking." He stole a piece of bacon straight out of the pan.</p>
<p>Trixie went straight to see Rose again and kissed her gently.  "Hey, little sister," she whispered.</p>
<p>"You'll get your turn later," Dan said.  "I only just got her and we're bonding."</p>
<p>"Okay.  By the way, Linda says to let her know as soon as they can all come over and meet the baby."</p>
<p>"If they don't mind us being utter slobs, they can come now," Lucifer said with his mouth full.  "So long as I can keep eating."</p>
<p>"Did Rose sleep through?" Abigail asked.  "I didn't hear her."</p>
<p>"She woke up while it was still dark, and I changed and fed her, but I didn't catch the time."</p>
<p>"Just before six," Chloe supplied. </p>
<p>"And that all went okay?"</p>
<p>"The first part was a little grim, and not a conversation for the breakfast table.  But we seem to be getting the hang of feeding together."</p>
<p>"Good.  I'm gonna watch next time she gets hungry, just to see how it goes.  Then I'll do daily visits for a week to make sure she's gaining weight, but it looks like you guys have got it covered already."</p>
<p>There was plenty of food- hash browns and French toast, bacon and sausages, beans and fried tomatoes.  There was coffee (which Lucifer avoided too much of) and juice.  Natalie cut up Dan's food before she passed him his plate so he could eat one handed.  He discovered he was hungry too.  </p>
<p>Chloe called Linda and told her to join them.  Lucifer was still eating when they arrived.  Dan showed off the baby to lots of cooing and sighing- Amenadiel being the most vocal in his appreciation- and agreed to pass her over just for a little while.</p>
<p>Charlie was unexpectedly reserved, smiling quietly but not disturbing her sleep.</p>
<p>When Lucifer had finally satisfied his appetite they retired to the living room, and Rose woke up again.  Chloe took her for a change, and Abi went with her.  Lucifer tried not to let anyone notice how worried he felt with his new daughter so far out of his sight.  He could hear her cries, and it was distressing, and he knew Linda was watching out the corner of her eye.</p>
<p>"You know, I could come round and do our next appointment here, if you like," she suggested.</p>
<p>"That would be convenient, thank you," he agreed.</p>
<p>He held out his arms as soon as Chloe brought Rose back, and once she was back in his arms, he pulled open his robe without a second thought.</p>
<p>Trixie's eyes nearly popped out of her head before she looked away.  Maze nudged Amenadiel.  "Hey, how come you never did that?"</p>
<p>"I never thought of it," he admitted.  "I suppose Lucifer's desire to provide for his offspring is so strong it manifested physically."</p>
<p>"My body's been doing things much more complicated than just making milk," Lucifer said.  "Which reminds me, my loves, if either of you want any more, it's going to be Dan's turn to be pregnant."</p>
<p>Dan laughed.  "Sorry, I don't have the ability to manifest body parts at will."</p>
<p>"Nothing is truly impossible, Dan," Amenadiel said.  "If you're looking for a miracle, I have connections."</p>
<p>"That's not- I mean… I'm good, thanks."</p>
<p>Lucifer sighed in relief.  "For a moment there, I thought you were actually considering it."</p>
<p>"I'm quitting while the parents still outnumber the children.  Two daughters, two dads, one mom."</p>
<p>"Two dads?" Linda said, looking at Lucifer. </p>
<p>"You were right, Detective, she is going to have fun with that.  You'll get the long version next session, Doctor.  For now, suffice it to say that I'm happy to be Daddy-Devil while my husband will be Daddy-Dan."  He paused, noticing Trixie grinning at him. "I know what you're thinking, Urchin.  We'll discuss it later."  His head fell back in the armchair.  "Why do I feel so tired?"</p>
<p>"Because you spent all yesterday in labour, squeezed out a huge baby, and then only got a few hours of interrupted sleep," Abigail said.  "We should leave you to get some more rest."</p>
<p>"Not that I want to kick you out, but yes, go home."</p>
<p>"What about trick or treating?" Maze asked.  "Do I still get to take Trix out later?"</p>
<p>"Please, Mom?" Trixie said.  "It's a tradition."</p>
<p>"I don't see why not," Chloe said.  "Although I think Rose is still a bit too new to go with you.  You can take her next year, start a birthday tradition."</p>
<p>"That will be awesome.  I'll be getting bigger by then, so I'll need an excuse and someone to look cute.  Oh, can we put her in horns?"</p>
<p>"Absolutely," Chloe grinned.  "We can even get her a tail and a pitchfork."</p>
<p>"I think I'm being ridiculed, but I'm too tired to care," Lucifer chuckled.  "And too happy.  It's strangely euphoric, looking after her like this."</p>
<p>"That's the hormones," Abigail said.  "The payoff for all that pain and exhaustion."</p>
<p>"You were worth every second of it, Rose darling."</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>David caught up with Dan for a quiet moment in the kitchen before they left.  "Hey.  How're you bearing up?"</p>
<p>"Good.  Really good, actually.  Tired, obviously.  Lack of sleep is about to become a big feature in my life.  Hopefully me and Chloe can take turns on the night shifts, and Lucifer needs less sleep anyway, so it should be easier than the first time around."</p>
<p>"Now, this might sound inappropriate, but it's me, so I'm gonna ask anyway.  Can I come over while Maze takes Trixie out later?"</p>
<p>Dan smiled.  "And when you say 'come over'..."</p>
<p>"Yeah.  You've been looking after our Master really well, but I've missed you.  I want to take advantage before you get completely overwhelmed with baby."</p>
<p>"Fuck.  Yeah, that would be awesome.  Lucifer spent almost his entire labour naked, and I couldn't even think about how sexy it was.  I was planning on working it all out in the shower later, but…"</p>
<p>"Hmmm.  You should do that too.  Make sure you last a bit longer for me."</p>
<p>They looked at each other, but didn't touch.  They didn't want to start something they couldn't finish.</p>
<p>"Later then," David sighed.</p>
<p>"About six?"</p>
<p>"Perfect."</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Chloe said she'd spend the day with Trixie, so Dan and Lucifer could snooze between feeds and be a bit more rested by night time, when she'd try and get some proper sleep.  Dan and Lucifer took turns in the shower before they went back to bed, and Lucifer heard Dan's heavy breathing.  He poked his head around the curtain.  </p>
<p>"Yes, I thought as much," he smirked.</p>
<p>"Sprung," Dan said, letting go of himself.  "Sorry, I was trying not to bother you with it."</p>
<p>"It's never a bother, love."</p>
<p>"Where's Rose?"</p>
<p>"With her mother and her sister."  Lucifer dropped his robe and stepped back in the shower.  "But I think you're the one who needs looking after now.  Shall we see how quickly I can get you off?"  He sank slowly to his knees.</p>
<p>"I really wasn't expecting you to be in the mood.  I made plans with David later."</p>
<p>"Don't worry, I'll make sure I don't wring you out completely.  What about our wife?"  </p>
<p>"I may have discretely enquired earlier, but she said she needed a bit more time to adjust to new motherhood."</p>
<p>"It's a good job I'm here then, isn't it?"  Then his mouth was too busy to say anything else.</p>
<p>Dan's release came quickly, and Lucifer swallowed it all.  They got each other clean and dry, cherishing each touch and sharing sweet kisses, and then snuggled up together in bed.  Lucifer's belly was soft and empty, and felt oddly pleasant, but Dan suspected it would return to normal very soon.  </p>
<p>Chloe brought Rose in and laid her in the basket, and they got another couple of hours sleep before she needed feeding again.</p>
<p>When Chloe next poked her head around the door, they were all fast asleep again.  "Dan," she whispered, and he raised his head.</p>
<p>"Here.  What's up?"</p>
<p>"You want some dinner?  Me and Trixie ate already but I saved you some.  You've got half an hour before your date.  I'll stay with Lucifer."</p>
<p>"Thanks.  I mean, it's not exactly a date, but thanks."</p>
<p>She caught him on his way out and they hugged.  "I love you so much, you know?" she said.  "I'm so glad that we're all in this together."</p>
<p>"What, raising the actual Antichrist?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, that.  She's gorgeous, though, isn't she?  I love her so much already."</p>
<p>"Me too.  It still feels kinda surreal."</p>
<p>"It's totally surreal.  Which in itself is odd, because we're both so used to the supernatural these days."</p>
<p>"Do you think she's inherited any of his other powers?"</p>
<p>"Crap, I hope not.  Can you imagine what a nightmare puberty would be?  I've been thinking though, about what Trixie said about Charlie sensing things.  He was right about Rose too.  So maybe angel babies all get their own unique powers, just like full angels."</p>
<p>"So we won't know what they will be until they show up.  I'm going to have to watch her very closely, aren't I?"</p>
<p>"Yes.  And I'm so glad it will be you and not a sitter.  Thank you for that."</p>
<p>"It feels even more right now that I've seen her.  She's just… wonderful."</p>
<p>"Amazing," Chloe agreed.  Then she stood back and tapped Dan's chest.  "Go get some clothes on quick before you have to take them off again.  And eat for energy.  I want to hear you both having fun."</p>
<p>He smiled.  "I know you're not just saying that either."</p>
<p>"If you're loud enough I might even touch myself a little.  Just don't wake the baby."</p>
<p>"Loud enough, but not too loud.  Got it."  He kissed her and went to get ready.  She peeled off her clothes and pulled one of his tee shirts out a drawer to sleep in, and snuggled down in the empty space beside Lucifer.  Dan's scent still lingered on the pillows and the sheets.  She closed her eyes and began drifting- she was exhausted too.</p>
<p>Lucifer awoke a while later feeling thirsty.  Chloe was lying beside him, having fallen asleep with her hand in her underwear.  He smiled and checked Rose was also fast asleep before he got out of bed.  The water from the bathroom tap was never cool enough, so he went to the kitchen for some ice.  He paused on the way to listen to the sounds coming from Dan's room- rhythmic grunts and gasps and moans.  Not too spent then.</p>
<p>He looked down as his own flacid cock, pleased that he could see it once more without the aid of a mirror, but it remained resolutely unresponsive.  "I do hope you're back in business soon, old friend," he mused.</p>
<p>He heard David and Dan climax together and it twitched as if to say there was still some interest, it was just taking a break for now.</p>
<p>Lucifer took a clean glass from the cupboard and went to the refrigerator to get some ice, but paused.  The was a new picture there, stuck on with a magnet.  Or rather, an old picture with recent additions.</p>
<p>The words "my famlee" were scrawled across the top in crayon, and three badly drawn figures were labelled "Dady," "Momy," and "me."  Me was slightly shorter and sported pigtails, and all three were holding hands.</p>
<p>But beside them stood another figure, still in crayon but done with much more control.  It wore a black suit and had red horns, and it was holding a baby, also with horns.  By some stroke of creative genius, hers were purple though, to match the blanket in which she was wrapped.  The infant was labelled "Rose," but the word carefully written under the red horned figure was simply "Daddy."</p>
<p>And it filled him with indescribable joy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks to the most awesome beta FluffyGlitterPantsDragon.  Who always rocks.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>